UNA NUEVA GENERACION
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: HERMIONE VE DESESTABILIZADA SU VIDA DE ENSUEÑO CON LA LLEGADA DE UN VIEJO AMOR QUE CREYO IRRELEVANTE, PARADOJICAMENTE SU HIJA SE ENAMORA DEL PRIMOGENITO DEL MISMO.. DRAMA, HUMOR Y SOBRE TODO AMOR. HR%DM RW
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva generación

_.....¿Que por siempre, he dicho? ¿Que este amor no terminaría? Y en desenfrenada carcajada río de haberte amado.....ANONIMO_

Capitulo 1 REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Vamos niños levántese!- chillaba una señora regordeta desde el descanso de la escalera. Luego de varios llamados un niño pelirrojo bajo tallándose los ojos- vamos –lo apuro su abuela- tu hermana ya está preparada y tu… en veremos!- eso es porque ella es la señorita perfección- agrego el segundo niño que bajaba por las escaleras- como Albus y Lily – agrego, los aludidos le sacaron la lengua y su abuela frunció su boca en señal de desapruebo. – llegaremos tarde al callejón Diagon, debemos comprar los últimos útiles- chillo mientras iba en busca de tostadas- a veces me recuerda a mama!- confeso Lily mientras ponía los ojos en blanco – esa cara pones porque no sabes cómo se pone la nuestra- acoto Hugo mientras señalaba a su hermana la cual asintió –que tanto hablan?- les pregunto Molly Weasley observando a sus nietos con curiosidad – de lo hermosa que eres abuelita- exclamo james mientras le guiñaba aduladoramente un ojo a su abuela, la cual se sonrojo y corrió a abrazar a su nieto mayor llenándolo de besos, Hugo se ahogo con el cereal no podía creer que su primo fuera tan descaradamente cínico cuando quería, rose enrojeció al pensar lo mismo que su hermano y Albus resoplo, james a su modo de ver era un alborotador. El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y gritos sin que faltara alguna tostada voladora, pronto todos se vieron partiendo al callejón Diagon a través de la red flu.- Mama! Papa! – grito rose mientras atisbo dos figuras familiares, los susodichos caminaron sonrientes hacia ella y la abrazaron, Ron miro a su hija, la pequeña rose como solía llamarla, tenia de pequeña como el de narcisista: nada, su semblante se ensombreció por un momento, su niña estaba creciendo, ya tenía quince años y era muy hermosa su cabello pelirrojo sobresalía en la multitud y lo llevaba suelto en una cascada de bucles parecidísimos a los de su madre, sus ojos eran brillantes y denotaban la inocencia y pureza que aun habitaba en ella- que sucede Ron?- le pregunto su esposa por lo bajo al verlo- nada no te preocupes- pero Ron nunca había sido bueno mintiendo y Hermione lo percibió y por juzgar por cómo miraba a rose y por la conversación que tuvieron días atrás pudo percibir de que se trataba.

-creo que necesitare un nuevo set de limpieza para mi escoba- recitaba james a su padre- este año aplastare a Scorpius Malfoy! Harry sonrió por lo bajo y le murmuro un "claro que si" para que su mujer no lo viese ya que no alentaba, al igual que Hermione, que los niños se rivalizara con otras casas en Hogwarts, Albus y rose por su parte entraron la librería para llenar aun mas su biblioteca, Hermione los había acompañado y se encontraba perdida entre los grandes estantes del lugar, miraba con expresión soñadora los grandes libros y tocaba con delicadeza sus lomos pero una voz seseante la saco de su trance – veo que no cambias mas Granger- la aludida dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy –aunque debo reconocer- prosiguió arrastrando sus palabras- que estas mucho más bella que antes, la chica se sonrojo al instante por lo que el rubio le sonrió pícaramente-, ella alzo su rostro orgullosa aunque sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo más, hacia por lo menos dos años que no veía a Draco Malfoy, siempre trataba de evitarlo además la ayudaba el hecho de que el joven rubio, por lo que había escuchado ,viajaba demasiado por cuestión de negocios, el pareció leerle el pensamiento por lo que comento que había regresado para no irse por lo menos por una larga temporada- nos veremos seguido Granger- en sus palabras dejaba ver un dejo de diversión- ya que trabajaremos en el mismo lugar – el ministerio es grande- ni bien escucho la frase salir de su boca se sintió ridícula y enrojeció aun mas si eso era posible – si lo sé- le contesto- pero ya encontraremos el modo de vernos- Hermione abrió su boca para replicar aunque realmente no sabía que iba a decirle cuando escucho la voz de Ron – Hermione donde estas? Los niños han comprado lo que necesitan vámonos!-la chica dejo el libro en su lugar y dispuso a irse cuando una voz la detuvo- adiós Hermione- su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente había pasado no menos de cinco años que no le escuchaba pronunciar su nombre- adiós Draco- le susurro.


	2. a hogwarts

Capitulo 2 a Hogwarts

…_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad… **George Bernard Shaw **_

Toda la familia Potter-Weasley se encontraba en el andén 11 ¾ , a la espera de sus hijos, sobrinos y nietos a otro año más rumbo a Hogwarts.

- que vulgares!- exclamo con hastió Astoria Greengrass al observar a toda la parentela de pelirrojos que corrían y hablaban a los gritos.

Draco sonrió de costado y observo a Hermione entre el montón, tomaba a su marido de un brazo y este de la cintura en una actitud protectora y a la vez posesiva.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de averiguar cuál de todos aquellos niños serian sus hijos pero todos eran pelirrojos, aunque por la melena de una jovencita de aproximadamente quince años, pudo intuir que de seguro era hija suya.

Cuando pasaron por su lado pudo observar que su hijo miraba fugazmente hacia el lugar donde estaba la niña en cuestión y que saludaba con la mano a unos de ellos

-quien es el hijo?- le pregunto cuándo se alejaron

- es Albus, padre, Albus Potter- le contesto el niño,

Draco asintió –eres su amigo? pregunto

- podría decirse- titubeo el chico- nos llevamos bien y tenemos intereses en común, el que es totalmente desagradable es su hermano james!- exclamo.

Su padre rio sonoramente y su hijo lo miro sorprendido - veo que la rivalidad Potter- Malfoy es imposible de erradicar, por lo menos del todo- le dijo.

-No sé cómo puedes ser amigo de ese oxigenado!- reclamaba james a su hermano. Albus lo miro de soslayo pero ni siquiera reparo en contestar, en ese tema ya había agotado todas sus razones y su hermano jamás intento comprenderlo, era mejor ignorarlo.

- tía Ginny dice que no debemos rivalizarnos por los estúpidos rencores de nuestros padres- le soltó Rose en el mismo tono de sabionda que usaba su madre a su edad.

James la miro ceñudo – pues yo lo detesto por mis propios motivos y razones! Creo que no tengo que enumerarte las cosas que hace Scorpius, Rose!- le refuto.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente, supo que james se refería a las innumerables de veces que la había defendido de Scorpius.

– no es mala persona- susurro – las pocas veces que he hablado con él es amable, el problema es que cuando se junta con los demás slytherin….

– es indefendible por donde lo mires rose!- bramo su primo eufórico -si te trata bien cuando está solo y luego delante de sus amigos te humilla es que no tiene personalidad, actúa en base al que dirán y lo que es peor se avergüenza de ti, se avergüenza porque no eres "digna" para que te hable en público! -

La chica sintió su corazón quebrase y lo único que aullaba en su mente eran las palabras de su primo "_se avergüenza de ti" "porque no eres "digna" para que te hable en público" _lucho para que las lagrimas no escaparan de sus ojos pero no las podía contener, caían a borbotones.

–rose yo…- titubeo james- no significa que tu… eres muy digna, es que Malfoy!- pero rose no dejo continuar a su primo porque se levanto de su asiento hecha un vendaval y salió del compartimiento cerrando de un portazo.

- eres un idiota- le espeto Albus antes de salir tras su prima, Lily y Hugo regresaban llenos de golosinas y miraban la escena pasmados pera al ver la cara de james supieron que era mejor no preguntar.

-Scorpius no has visto a rose!?- le pregunto Albus a su amigo, en medio del corredor, mientras tomaba aire.

- no- le contesto el chico extrañado- que sucede?

- es que ha peleado con james a causa de… y dejo la frase sin terminar mirando nervioso a su amigo- ya sabes- termino.

Scorpius lo miro intrigado pero al ver la mirada de Albus entendió a que se refería.

-el tema es que la importuno por como la tratas- le aclaro- le dijo que de seguro no la considerabas digna para que le hablaras en público sin humillarla-

Scorpius palideció, aquel idiota de Potter como se atrevía poner en su boca palabras que el nunca había dicho , palabras de hecho que nunca había pensado - te ayudare a buscarla- le dijo.

Fue de hecho, el primogénito Malfoy quien encontró a Rose en el último vagón, ella miro al escuchar el ruido de la puerta pero al ver de quien se trataba volvió su rostro, el chico tampoco dijo nada solo se limito a sentarse enfrente de la pelirroja mirándola fijamente.

Rose trato de ignorarle pero la penetrante mirada gris del chico la estaba incomodando así que después de revolverse un par de veces en su asiento y resoplar decidió por preguntarle.

– que quieres? le soltó- él le sonrió de costado, gesto característico de su padre, Rose se sorprendió pensando lo guapo que era y automáticamente se sonrojo bajando la mirada

- quisiera estar sola- chillo agudamente.

- pero fíjate que a mí se me antoja- enfatizo la última palabra - estar en este lugar-

Rose resoplo una vez más, demostrando así su enfado y ceñuda se levanto para dirigirse altivamente a la puerta.

- tu eres digna para cualquiera- le soltó de repente el chico – al escucharlo se detuvo automáticamente y lo miro anonadada y creyó ver que el se sonrojaba levemente.

- incluso para alguien como yo- dijo soberbiamente, Rose levanto una ceja y murmuro un "engreído" entre dientes pero antes de salir Scorpius podría jurar que le sonrió.

bue aca va otro cap. gracias a los comentarios a todos!, creo que ahora esta mas prolijo y leible jajaja muchas disculpas es que soy nueva e ignorante jaja en este arte :P espero que sea de su agrado esta historia y espero mas opiniones. gracias! carola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 adolescencia y amores **

…_.El adolescente es un ser extraño, _

_Inocente como un ángel,_

_Orgulloso como un príncipe, valiente como un héroe, _

_Vanidoso como un pavo real, perezoso como un asno, _

_Indomable como un toro, irritable como una damisela. __**…..Hall Stanley  
**_

* * *

Al llegar a Hogwarts, james trato de hablar con su prima pero Rose se empeñaba en tratarlo con indiferencia

- no entiendo que le sucede- le había dicho a Hugo- tu hermana tiene muy mal carácter, yo solo le he dicho verdades-

Hugo decidió que era mejor no preguntar cuales eran aquellas "verdades" y solo atino a asentir, suponía que James habría ofendido a su hermana con alguna broma pesada y esta como era terriblemente malhumorada y rencorosa cuando quería, lo trataba de esa manera. James es un inmaduro!- solía chillar rose, Hugo sonrió, su hermana le recordaba tremendamente a su madre.

Rose ven!- la chica corrió sonriente hacia sus dos amigas, Clarise Thomas y Carrie mclaggen , varias miradas masculinas se perdieron en su falda por lo que james miro en modo amenazante a más de uno.

- no sé que le ven- chillo Penélope Zabini al observar la escena.

– a quien? - pregunto Richard Nott

- y a quien más! si no que a esa impura de Weasley!- dijo haciendo tronar sus puños en la mesa- su madre es una sangre sucia y su padre un traidor a la sangre …

– lo que te envenena es que aun así es más bella que tú!- todos miraron sorprendidos a la voz que interrumpió a Penélope .

– pero que dices?- pregunto indignada la chica

- lo que escuchaste- le contesto altivamente el chico.

– Scorpius tiene razón- lo apoyo Richard Nott- Rose Weasley es una verdadera belleza, tienes envidia – se le burlo y varias risas se escucharon alrededor.

Penélope se incorporo cuan alta era y haciendo girar su larga melena negra salió con paso decidido y ofendido a su dormitorio no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Scorpius Malfoy y a Richard Nott jurando por lo bajo que "esa Weasley" se las pagaría.

-como fue tu verano Rose?- le pregunto Clarise a su amiga.

- bien- le contesto la chica -con Carrie hemos coincidido una tarde en el callejón Diagon.

- si? Que bueno exclamo Clarise- yo he pasado todas mis vacaciones en casa de mis abuelos muggles!

- no creo que sea peor que la vergüenza que me hizo pasar mi padre- dijo por lo bajo Carrie mientras retiraba de su rostro su melena rubia y lacia.

- que sucedió?- pregunto preocupada Clarise al ver que Rose se tapaba el rostro

- fíjate- dijo la rubia levantando un dedo- que hemos coincidido con Rose, como te ha dicho, en el callejón Diagon, yo iba con mi padre y ella con ambos, cuando se saludaron mi padre no tuvo mejor idea que besar la mano de la madre de Rose y comentarme divertido que de jóvenes habían salido juntos-

Clarise miro desorbitada a su amiga pelirroja como esperando que desmintiera todo aquello pero ella le asintió.

- lo peor es que lo dijo delante del padre de Rose –acoto Carrie.

Clarise se ahogo con un trozo de pollo que inoportunamente se introdujo en la boca – que hizo que!?- exclamo roja mientras Rose le alcanzaba un vaso de agua.

- así como lo oyes – le corroboraron al unisonó!

-bueno yo- dijo una vez repuesta del ahogo- no todo ha sido aburrimiento y se acerco a sus amigas en actitud confidencial, ambas chicas se inclinaron hacia a la morocha- he conocido un chico-les susurro, la pelirroja y la rubia ahogaron un gritillo de alegría.

- cuéntanos!- le urgió Carrie- es un muggle y hemos vivido un apasionado amor de verano, pero ya les contare después – les dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad a sus amigas, rose le sonrió, Clarise a pesar de tener su edad iba un tanto adelantada en el tema "chicos" si bien no era lo que se solía llamar una "chica fácil".

Clarise había salido ya con tres chicos, y contaba además con varios admiradores a los cuales los dejaba suspirando cada vez que pasaba, al mover su ondeado cabello oscuro y revolotear sus grandes pupilas verdes, después estaba Carrie que si bien no era tan desinhibida como Clarise también se había besado y aunque solo lo había hecho con un solo chico era su novio desde hace unos meses, era muy bella y a rose le recordaba a su tía Fleur y a su prima Victoire.

Carrie tenía el pelo rubio que le caía lacio hasta los hombros , sus ojos eran azules como el mar y además era la más alta de las tres amigas, Rose pensó con tristeza que ella era la única que jamás se había besado con alguien y a pesar de ver en su mente el rostro desfigurado de su padre deseo con toda su alma conseguir un novio.

- con quien he coincidió estas vacaciones es con Frederick Hardy – comento Carrie mientras se alistaba para irse a la cama

- el bello amigo ravenclaw de tu novio Chris? –pregunto Clarise risueña

- el mismo- le contesto- y a que no sabes en quien lo vi interesado?- pregunto divertida en un teatral acto de parecer misteriosa, pero al ver que sus amigas hicieron caso omiso decido revelar rápidamente el secreto

– en Rose!- chillo!

la pelirroja la miro ceñuda- no me cargues!- le dijo ofendida mientras le tiraba un almohadón.

- no te miento!- se defendió la rubia- no me ha dicho expresamente que le gustaras pero no dejaba de tratar de averiguar cosas sobre ti, además para Chris también le gustas a Frederick!

- lo dices como si eso ya fuera motivo de fiarse!- le soltó

- son mejores amigos-le exclamo risueña la rubia mientras le tiraba el almohadón, pronto comenzaron a batallar entre si en medio de risas.

- está muy guapo rose!- le exclamo Clarise mientras se tiraba en su cama- Frederick Hardy ¡ bello! Bello!- le dijo risueña.

Rose mordió su labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza- eres de temer!- le soltó a su amiga entre medio de un abrazo.

Esa noche Rose tardo más de lo habitual en conciliar el sueño, quizás y después de todo Frederick Hardy podría interesarse en ella- porque no?- se pregunto mientras Morfeo la mecía lentamente en sus brazos.

Después de todo era una chica como todas y no le pareció del todo descabellado darle alguna oportunidad al muchacho por mayor que este fuese y la consecuente vergüenza que tendría de hablarle, incluso se planteo coquetear, sonrió ante tal ocurrencia, no era experta en ese tema, tendría que pedir consejo a Clarise.

Trato de recordar con nitidez el rostro de Frederick pero no terminaba de definirlo, sabía que era bello pero sus facciones se entremezclaban con otras caras conocidas hasta que finalmente, y antes de dormirse definitivamente, un rostro se plasmo en su mente acompañándola a hermosos sueños, el de un joven que esa tarde le había sonreído.

Scorpius Malfoy con sus blanquecinas y rubias facciones fue lo último que vio Rose ante de sumirse en lo inconsciente.

* * *

Sé que no anda muy emocionante..Jajaja pero es para dar un pantallazo en la vida de Rose que también es protagonista junto a Hermione que le dedicare el próximo capítulo, y con respecto a Maring que pregunto cómo haría para que Draco y Hermione estén juntos la verdad todavía no lo se (aunque una vaga idea tengo)..:P gracias y suerte a todos .Carola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 el comienzo de las complicaciones**

……_..He leído en alguna parte que para amarse hay que tener principios semejantes, con gustos opuestos. ……__**George Sand **_

* * *

En toda su vida ella había besado a muy pocos chicos:

a Viktor Krum y a

Ron Weasley

Pero como bien decía un dicho muggle " no haya dos sin tres"

Aunque ese "tercero" permanecía muy oculto en su corazón y la única persona testigo de su "intervalo de locura" ,como solía llamar ese episodio , era su cuñada Ginny Weasley que se encontraba en ese preciso instante frente suyo desayunando antes de marcharse cada una a sus respectivos trabajos.

- la próxima semana tendríamos que hacerlo afuera- sugirió la pelirroja.

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, desde que se casaron habían tomado la costumbre de desayunar juntas por lo menos una vez por semana para ponerse al día con sus temas personales" sin maridos "como siempre le aclaraban a sus conyugues, la castaña no podía dejar de pensar que era muy probable que se cruzara nuevamente con Draco Malfoy y que de seguro ya tendría que hacerse a la idea de que verlo sería algo cotidiano.

- Malfoy ha vuelto- susurro Ginny con mirada suspicaz, Hermione la miro anonadada y asintió.

- lo he visto- le dijo.

- si?- le pregunto sorprendida- pues que bien has disimulado- la apremio- aunque no podríamos decir lo mismo de él, no te saco la vista de encima a pesar de que el andén estaba repleto de gente, fue una suerte que Ron no lo viese-.

Hermione volvió a asentir aunque un tanto dudosa, definitivamente no había sido una buena actriz como sugirió Ginny porque en ningún momento vio a Draco Malfoy en el andén y lo que le conto su amiga solo la dejo mas intranquila junto con la idea de volver a cruzarlo.

- jamás le contaras, verdad?- la castaña salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su cuñada, esa pregunta se la había formulado ciento de veces y una vez más Hermione negó con la cabeza .

- es muy difícil vivir con ese secreto para mi, tu bien lo sabes- le explico la castaña con la voz entrecortada- jamás me lo perdonara, además pasaron tantos años, si no hable en ese momento….

Ginny la tomo de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente- comprendo- la consoló- no hay nada de malo en lo que sucedió pero ambos lo conocemos- dijo revoleando los ojos en dirección a las escaleras-será mejor que nunca pero nunca lo sepa.

- quien no debe saber que?- pregunto un ceñudo Ron que bajaba las escaleras desperezándose .

Hermione palideció solo de oírlo pero Ginny con la naturalidad mas fingida y tranquila del mundo respondió – que he tirado todos los trastos que tanto se empeña en guardan Lily! Esa niña – exclamo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su abrigo- será mejor que nos marchemos, se hará tarde.

- es cierto- se apresuro Hermione- vamos Ron- el aludido salió tras su esposa sin haber puesto en tela de juicio lo dicho por su hermana.

***

En ese mismo momento, Clarise, Rose y Carrie bajaron a su primera clase, herbologia con el profesor Neville Longbottom, junto a Slytherin.

– ese sí que esta muy hermoso- le susurro Clarise a Rose.

- quien?- le pregunto ceñuda al verse interrumpida en sus apuntes

- Scorpius Malfoy- le contesto

- que has dicho?- grito, por lo que varias cabezas incluida las del profesor se giraron hacia ella, Rose enrojeció automáticamente mimetizándose con su cabello- lo siento- balbuceo .

– No me dirás que es feo- le dijo Clarise entre risas cuando el curso siguió con su transcurso normal

– preocúpate mejor por la clase!- le urgió su amiga mientras observaba instantáneamente al chico.

Rose no pudo evitar pensar que Clarise tenía razón, Scorpius era muy apuesto; en ese momento el chico la miro sonriente como si hubiese leído su pensamiento y cohibida bajo la mirada sintiéndose mas acalorada y ridícula que nunca.

***

Hermione iba a toda prisa junto a su esposo, tomados del brazo recorrían el corto trecho que tenían en común antes de desviarse a sus respectivos departamentos

– el solo hecho de pensar que podría querer tener novio me vuelve loco- replico Ron ante una conversación que sacaba a coalición cada vez que podía.

– Rose es grande, así que es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea- le contesto su esposa algo alterada, hacia días que su marido estaba más susceptible de lo normal con respecto al crecimiento de su hija y cada vez que podía exponía sus preocupaciones con Hermione.

-Grande!- chillo Ron, mientras se zafaba del brazo de la castaña como si esta lo hubiese ofendido en gran medida-es una niña Hermione-enfatizo como si su mujer tuviera retraso mental y no comprendiera sus palabras- una niña!

La chica resoplo y giro sus ojos en señal de exasperación – yo ya te lo he advertido así que no te sorprendas cuando….

- no sigas!- suplico su marido tapándose los oídos- no quiero seguir escuchando.

Hermione rio sonoramente y lo abrazo- eres un niñato cuando quieres Ron!- le dijo cariñosamente.

– es que tu y rose son las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida y Hugo mi campeón!- le confesó un poco cohibido al ser tan sentimental- daría todo lo que tengo por tenerlos siempre a mi lado sanos y salvos

–Entonces vete despidiéndote de ellos Weasley- el matrimonio giro a ver quién era el dueño de aquella irónica y soberbia voz aunque ambos lo intuían.

– Malfoy!- gruño entre dientes Ron, este le sonrió pero miro significativamente a Hermione la cual bajo su vista rogando que su esposo no notase nada raro.

- que poca garantía ofreces por la seguridad de tu familia-se burlo el rubio.

- tu no metas tus narices donde nadie te ha llamado- le rugió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba a su mujer de un brazo-vamos- le dijo- te acompañare a al departamento de ley mágica.

- podría hacerlo yo Weasley- interrumpió nuevamente Malfoy- voy para allí ,podrías confiarme – prosiguió usando un tono sensual para provocar a Ron- tu esposa.

Hermione tomo fuertemente del brazo a Ron al ver que este se le iba encima a Malfoy rojo de furia. – No te pases de listo Malfoy- lo amenazo, este sin embargo se rio ante lo dicho por el joven.

– No me asustas Weasley- le espeto-.

Ron iba a refutarle pero Hermione cortó el intento – Vamos ron- le ordeno a su marido- no vale la pena solo lograras problemas-

Draco la miro seriamente y Hermione pudo ver rabia en sus pupilas, apretó mas el brazo de su esposo como ordenándole silenciosamente que caminara y lo arrastro al ascensor con ella.

- Ese idiota de Malfoy me las pagara- mofaba ron mientras su esposa lo arrastraba del brazo

- deja de hablar de Malfoy!- lo regaño- no has dicho más que Malfoy esto, Malfoy aquello, creo que si escucho ese nombre una vez más reventare!-

El pelirrojo la miro ceñudo aunque reconoció parte de razón a su mujer- está bien, suficiente tendrás con verlo todos los días- le contesto.

Hermione palideció, su esposo solo lograba recordarle a un mas su suerte- pensó irónicamente- está bien con que me acompañes hasta aquí Ronald- dijo en un tono enfadado que trato de ocultar vanamente y dando media vuelta salió rumbo a su despacho, el pelirrojo le sonrió quedadamente y ni se molesto en recriminarle que no lo había saludado con un beso antes de irse, prefería no turbarla, más el seria un auror preparado pero su esposa tenía un carácter que espantaba a cualquiera.

Hermione entro a su oficina y se desplomo en su silla, se sentía superada con esta situación y no había pasado siquiera el primer día de trabajo con Malfoy en el ministerio, donde iría a parar todo aquello? pensó -y un sollozo de desesperación escapo de su boca.

Veo que no se lo has dicho- Hermione levanto el rostro de la gran montaña de papales en la que estaba oculta.

Que quieres Malfoy?- pregunto cansinamente

- no le has dicho verdad?- pregunto el ignorando el mal recibimiento .

No veo la importancia,- retruco desdeñosamente la chica – y no entiendo por que quieres saberlo.

– me gustaría saber si Weasley es consciente de que estuviste en mis brazos- contesto el resueltamente provocando un ligero y notorio rubor en la castaña.

– no exageres, el que te escuche creerá que vivimos un apasionado amor solo fue un…. – decidió no concluir, a pesar de los años le costaba etiquetar lo que había sucedido con Malfoy el último año en Hogwarts cuando regreso sin sus amigos a terminar su escolaridad mágica.

- romance?- sugirió el – romance , amor ,affaire como quieras llamarlo Granger, lo nuestro fue sin duda apasionado- ella enrojeció aun mas y el no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho .

- igualmente no creo que Weasley sepa- agrego pensativo como si estuviese hablando y reflexionando solo- si no ya hubiese intentado despellejarme, aunque me gustaría ver su rostro cuando se entere…

- no lo sabrá jamás – dijo Hermione frenando su frase

- que acaso te arrepientes? Oh…?- Draco camino por el ancho de la oficina, mirando hacia los costados como buscando una respuesta-… es que acaso tú te avergüenzas de mi?- sugirió tomando asiento sobre la mesa- quien lo diría verdad?- comento risueño , la castaña se enfureció aun mas ante sus palabras y su actitud petulante.

- vete de aquí!- le espeto entre dientes

- veo que aun conservas ese hermoso humor- le comento el irónicamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – apropósito- se giro sobre sus talones para mirarla – deberías traer polleras más seguido Granger tienes unas bonitas piernas para negárselas al publico-

Lo último que vio Draco Malfoy antes de salir airoso de la oficina de la chica fue su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza y un pesado libro aventado hacia su persona.

- todo será más divertido de lo que pensé- se formulo sonriendo- aunque igual de difícil como creí.

* * *

Aca estoy actualizando pronto, ya tenía estos capítulos escritos pero los voy arreglando y releyendo es un trabajo bárbaro mas después de nueve horas de trabajo agotador pero lo hago feliz de la vida!

Bue este capítulo me gusto mas(por lo menos a mi) gracias por los reviews aun no decido el destino de Hermione no quiero que la historia sea muy previsible pero bue… la historia fluye en mi como una película :D gracias a Aglaia callia por sus consejos, te juro que cuando pienso en lo que escribo me recorre la cinta en la mente….besos a todos, Carola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 celos y posesiones **

…_."Cuando se ve una cosa bella, se quiere poseerla. Es una inclinación natural que las leyes han previsto.." ._ _**Anatole France**_

* * *

Creo que sería bueno que saliéramos los cuatro-le comentaba Carrie a Rose mientras salían de la clase de herbolaria - al ver el rostro de la pelirroja le cometo- solo para conocer a Frederick-esta le asintió con una sonrisa aprobatoria.- Bien- le dijo Carrie sonriente- arreglare con Chris

–que arreglaras con ese pelmazo?- ambas chicas giraron sobre si para encontrarse con el rostro de james Potter escoltado de su inseparable amigo Michael Wood y su prima Roxanne Weasley .

Carrie enrojeció de furia – nada que te importe Potter – acoto entre dientes.

-Potter?- pregunto el chico con ademan irónico y sufrido- por lo menos antes era james.

La chica resoplo de indignación. –tu eres el pelmazo- agrego con evidente enojo- no te metas con Chris!.

– Veo que realmente te gusta- le dijo afligido- lo defiendes hasta de mi.

– de ti y de cualquiera!- le replico, cada palabra que emanaba de su boca dirigida a james sonaba más dura y furiosa – te crees que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo james Potter pero es al revés, estas geográficamente mal ubicado - y dicho esto tomo a su amiga de una brazo y salió a grandes zancadas hacia la sala común.

- mujeres!- exclamo james ya que no encontraba ningún argumento valedero para combatir la réplica de la rubia.

-es tan, tan, tan!- Rose y Carrie iban caminando y esta movía las manos en grandes giros .

-soberbio?- pregunto Rose en voz baja .

– exacto!- recalco con gran euforia su amiga- claro ahora que estoy con Chris se la ve de cuadritos!- agrego- pero cuando suspiraba tras suyo…. – corto la frase y miro a su amiga suplicante.

- te entiendo- la consoló rose- james es un soberbio, papanatas! Y ahora que siente que te pierde se preocupa por querer estar cerca de ti y que te fijes en el-

- como si eso fuera tan difícil- confeso Carrie quejumbrosa, rose la miro impactada desde que su amiga había comenzado a salir con Chris jamás volvió a mencionar a james, aunque lo que decía solo le corroboraba lo que en realidad ya sospechaba: la rubia no pudo olvidarse de su primo.

-Chris es todo lo que siempre quise- continuo la chica con gran pesar como si de una confesión trágica se tratase- pero james… james- suspiro- es todo lo que quiero. Rose le paso un brazo por los hombros como señal de apoyo provocando que Carrie rompiera en llanto y saltase a sus brazos.

***

Quiero que dejes en paz a Carrie- james dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la cara contraída de su prima.

– y porque tendría que hacerlo?- le formulo cargado de arrogancia

– Por la sencilla razón- le replico la chica- de que tuviste tu momento y por pavonearte, maldito arrogante, por todo el castillo recolectando admiradoras no reparaste ni un minuto en que podrías sentir algo por Carrie.

- qui, quien te, te dijo…?- tartamudeo james

– tu mismo- lo señalo la pelirroja- acaso crees que no te conozco, estas tremendamente celoso james Potter! Eso sin mencionar que no puedes sacarle los ojos de encima!

-tu, tu co, co, como..?- a cada tartamudeo el chico enrojecía aun mas hasta alcanzar el color de pelo de su prima.

– me he dado cuenta porque te observo james!- le replico y endulzando notoriamente el tono de su voz agrego- y por más que seas un idiota vanidoso eres mi primo querido y no me gusta que por todas esas razones pierdas a la chica que te gusta y corresponde.

– crees que Carrie todavía me corresponde?- al ver la cara de vergüenza de james , Rose solo se pudo enternecer, era una de las pocas veces que su primo demostraba ser un humano con sentimientos hacia otra persona que no fuera el mismo.

– Solo necesita tiempo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y tu un poco mas de humildad- dicho esto le guiño un ojo cómplice y se marcho, esperaba que el cabezota de su primo no desperdiciara su ayuda.

Cuando volvió a la sala común, luego de haber dejado a su primo en el gran comedor se encontró con un excitadísima Carrie que la tomo rápidamente de un brazo ni bien diviso su figura, se notaba que hacía un buen rato que la estaba esperando por el tono apresurado de su voz - He quedado con Chris y Frederick para este sábado- le largo sin siquiera dejar respirar a Rose que abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa- hay salida a Hogsmeade- le explico – Clarise a quedado con Javier así que por ella no hay problema no se quedara sola -

– así que encontró consuelo a su soledad? – le pregunto curiosa pero a la vez tratando de evadir el tema.

– Así parece- se encogió de hombros la rubia – pero no evadas el tema- añadió- iras verdad?

Rose sonrió quedadamente sabia que aquello más que una pregunta era una afirmación y fuese como fuese creía que Frederick quizás merecía la pena y no perdía nada al conocerlo sin contar, además, de que era muy guapo, sus cabellos de color ceniza caían despeinados enmarcando su hermoso rostro como si se hubiera bajado recién de la escoba y sus ojos eran verdes cristalinos y poseían esa luz ávida de conocimientos que tanto gustaba a Rose.

– iras?- insistió su amiga.

- claro- le contesto la chicha ante lo cual Carrie sonrió satisfecha.

***

Esas tres una más linda que la otra- exclamo Richard a su amigo, un chico morocho que estaba a su lado gruño en tono de desacuerdo- aunque sean de gryffindor!- le replico- debes admitirlo.

– yo no saldría con ninguna de gryffindor por más bella que sea, son todas unas traidoras a su sangre o asquerosas mestizas!- le contesto.

- por fin alguien que hace honor a su apellido y a su pureza- chillo Penélope exasperada de la poca envergadura que ,observa, le daban sus amigos a cuestiones que para ella eran de suma importancia e ineludibles.

- pues a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado- le dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros – además ni que fuera a convertir a alguna en mi esposa, aunque- agrego dándole un toque juguetón a su voz- con Rose Weasley pasaría gran tiempo de mi vida-

Scorpius Malfoy miro detenidamente a la chica en cuestión aunque a decir verdad ya hacia unos días que se sorprendía a si mismo observándola, Rose era verdaderamente hermosa además veía en ella algo que lo cautivaba, poseía esa extraña aura de pureza e inocencia que la envolvía y la convertía, a su modo de ver, en una criatura enigmática.

– He escuchado que Frederick Hardy está interesado en ella- comento maliciosamente la chica, a la cual tampoco se le había pasado desapercibido el detalle de que Scorpius solía observarla – no creo que tengas oportunidad contra el- replico- además es una mojigata – -

-quizás no conoció al hombre que le aflore su pasión- comento divertido Richard.

El rubio se limito a mirar, sospechando que el comentario lanzado por Penélope no parecía al azar, quizás ella intuía algo, igualmente, como bien decía, no creía que Richard tuviese oportunidad alguna con Rose y se alegraba por ello, pero lo que no le entusiasmaba era saber que Hardy si tenía más que una simple oportunidad pues el ravenclaw era considerado uno de los mejores partidos por las chicas de Hogwarts, incluso por las de cursos posteriores.

El chico parecía mayor gracias a su altura y a, aunque a Scorpius le pesase admitirlo aun en sus pensamientos, su madurez, además no tomaba a las chicas a la ligera lo que lo convertía aun mas "perfecto" ante los ojos femeninos, pero el era un Malfoy y como bien decía su padre lo que un Malfoy quería lo tenía y el quería a Rose Weasley.

* * *

Este capítulo personalmente me gusta, Scorpius descubre que realmente siente algo por Rose aunque su sentimiento es muy "Malfoy" (posesivo) quiero aclarar que el realmente la quiere y ella por su lado todavía no descubre su amor, (que va a ser inocente sobre todo, por lo menos por ahora) aunque le atrae demasiado, james que lo recree al mejor estilo "Fred, George y james padre) también muestra su lado sentimental que me dio mucha ternura. Gracias por sus reviews. A **Abril,** no se si Ron montara el escándalo del año si se entera creo que le dolerá tanto que quedara en estado catatónico en tal medida que Hermione preferiría que gritara y tirara todo pero aun no lo he decidido, distinta va a ser la reacción cuando sepa lo de su hija será un tsunami seguramente. Y a **Maring,** Malfoy volvió a Inglaterra porque realmente tuvo que hacerlo pero hará hasta lo imposible por tener una nueva oportunidad con nuestra castaña favorita y eso abarca hasta lo imaginable …besos a todos! Carola.


	6. sentimientos y recuerdos

**Capitulo 6 sentimientos y recuerdos.**

…"_Cuando la edad enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado, _

_el recuerdo más querido sigue siendo el último, _

_y nuestra evocación más dulce, _

_la del primer beso__**…. " **__**Lord Byron**_

* * *

Hermione junto a Ron, Harry y Ginny, fueron a cenar a un excelente restaurante a donde solían concurrir por lo menos una vez al mes en sus salidas de pareja.

-A sido el primer día de trabajo que he coincidido con Malfoy y ya le he aventado un libro – le comentaba una aquejumbrada Hermione a su cuñada en cuanto sus esposos se levantaron al toilette.

Ginny no pudo evitar una risilla – veo que aun conservan la llama de su pasión viva- le comento guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña frunció su ceño en muestra de enojo aunque su enrojecido rostro le daba un aspecto poco intimidante, Ginny tenía razón, hasta su relación había comenzado en una pelea aun podía recordar la primera vez en que se besaron.

_**Flash back**_

Eres una obstinada Granger!- gruño el chico

- no Malfoy tu lo eres!- le replico la castaña- se de lo que hablo!

- tu siempre creyendo que sabes sobre todo tema existencial! Quien te ha dicho que pregonas las respuestas de todo!?-le rugió un enardecido Malfoy.

- eres…- Hermione no supo que contestarle en cuanto a Draco se refería ya había gastado todo su repertorio de insultos- búscalo tu mismo y veras que tengo razón!-la verdad era que ya no sabía que decirle y opto por desistir hacerlo entrar en razones.

- no me da la gana- le contesto el chico de mala manera

- eso porque sabes que tengo razón- espeto la castaña

– Eso es porque no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo- le retruco el rubio- tengo otras cosas más interesantes que hacer que perder mi valioso tiempo aquí contigo

– Pues fíjate que es un trabajo dual- le dijo harta de tanta pelea- debemos ponernos de acuerdo-Hermione lo miro suplicante, tratando de llegar a una conciliación.

- pues es una lástima Granger- le contesto tranquilamente- porque en lo que a nosotros respecta jamás podremos ponernos de acuerdo y la verdad considero que ya te he afortunado demasiado con mi presencia y quiero marcharme de una vez.

– eres el ser mas vanidoso y creído sobre la faz de toda la tierra- chillo la muchacha- y para que veas- le dijo mientras se levantaba procediendo a recoger sus libros y pergaminos con aire ofendido – seré yo quien se marche- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la salida del aula ,( Madame pince ya los había echado de la biblioteca a causa de que sus constantes peleas turbaban" la paz del lugar" por lo que tuvieron que vagar hasta encontrar algún aula deshabitada que pudieran utilizar), pero cuando tomo el picaporte descubrió con horror que no se abría.

– no era que te ibas Granger? No puedes disimular que deseas disfrutar de mi presencia?- le pregunto en un intento caustico el rubio.

– no te ilusiones Malfoy, que estar más de cinco minutos contigo en una misma habitación causa asfixia pues tu ego ocupa todo el espacio!- contesto ácidamente Hermione – esta puerta no abre- le explico,

Draco se levanto disparado al lugar donde la castaña se encontraba forcejeando – _alohomora-_ pronuncio, pero la puerta no cedió ni un ápice,- quítate- le ordeno ofuscado y tironeo de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

- Perfecto- resoplo Hermione irónicamente – encerrada dios sabe hasta cuándo y con Malfoy!

– no te creas que a mí me da más gracia que a ti Granger- le contesto ofendido ante el comentario repulsivo de la chica.- que sucede? – le pregunto extrañado al ver que el rostro de Hermione so tornaba cada vez mas pálido- Granger contesta- exigió tomándola por los hombros.

El tono de piel de la chica realmente estaba asustándolo, nada podría irle peor encerrado con la repelente de Granger y encima esta parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, pero cuando vio el dedo de la pequeña mano de Hermione señalar hacia el techo supo que jamás tendría que pensar "que nada podría ser peor" porque el destino te comprobaría una y otra vez lo equivocado que estabas, debajo de ellos crecía poco a poco un muérdago.

– tendremos que besarnos Granger- susurro-

la chica lo miro asustada, el se estiro cuan alto era- si queremos salir de aquí-aclaro rápidamente.

- debemos probar todo!- suplico la muchacha, Draco entorno sus ojos, era la primera vez que veía reflejada la expresión de rechazo en una chica y aquello no le gusto, aunque fuera Granger la chica en cuestión.

- no le diré a Weasley que le has puesto los cuernos conmigo- resoplo descaradamente,

Hermione enrojeció – ron ya no es mi novio- comento mirando hacia abajo pero levanto rápidamente su rostro orgullosa - debe haber otra solución.-dijo obstinada.

- si quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo adelante Granger- Draco agito sus brazos sentándose en el suelo- yo aquí te espero-,

Hermione resoplo ofuscada y por quince minutos intento vanamente abrir por todo los medios conocidos que poseía, que no eran pocos, abrir la dichosa puerta, cuando su cabello se encontraba crispado y su rostro sonrosado a causa de sus frustrados intentos Draco se incorporo- creo que es inevitable retrasar todo esto Granger besémonos y ya- le exigió, su voz denotaba lo impaciente que se hallaba por salir de allí.

– quizás para ti sea algo sin importancia, pero para mí un beso no es algo que se tome a la ligera- chillo altiva y algo sonrosada.

- pues mejor para ti – le dijo un risueño Draco – si al único que has besado es a ese pobretón de Weasley o al idiota descerebrado de krum yo romperé tu mala racha-

Hermione suspiro exasperada ante tal comentario- apenas un roce- aclaro sin desmentir al muchacho que no omitió el detalle.

- por supuesto Granger no te creas que a mí me da gracia besarte- se defendió, como si la sola idea de que el quisiese besarla fuese descabellada.

Lentamente la castaña, con actitud resignada, levanto su rostro, sorprendiéndose al pensar, por primera vez en la vida que Draco Malfoy era realmente guapo, no pudo evitar enrojecer aunque trato, vanamente, hacer caso omiso de los fuertes pálpitos de su corazón.

Malfoy, por su parte, bajo su rostro y vio tras sus mechones rubios que caían por su rostro, el de la castaña que se encontraba sonrosado, podría ser que a ella no le desagradara besarlo como decía? Sin poder evitarlo la tomo de la cintura y la beso cálidamente.

– Que beso tan casto Granger- protesto cuando se hubo separado de la chica y sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia si intensificando el beso, sorprendiéndose a si mismo cuando le respondió efusivamente, luego de unos segundos, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello posesivamente.

_**End flash back**_

-jamás nos llevamos bien ni en el escaso tiempo que nos vimos – le murmuro por lo bajo a su amiga pelirroja.

– Quizás fue eso lo que los atrajo siempre- le sugirió insinuante su cuñada, la castaña resoplo como incrédula ante tales ideas.

– que tanto cuchichean ustedes?- Harry se acercaba con ron y miraba a ambas con curiosidad

–Cosas de mujeres- le contesto su esposa guiñándole un ojo.

– y ese terreno es frondoso! prefiero no ahondar!- dijo Ron, como asustado ante tal idea, todos rieron ante el comentario y de su fingida cara de consternación.

Fue en ese momento que un fino caballero rubio ingreso en el restaurante, acompañado de una bella bruja cuya expresión de vanidad y soberbia inundaba el lugar. Lo primero que vio al entrar, fueron los vivaces ojos cafés de aquella castaña con la que había compartido un fugaz romance en su último año escolar, al escuchar su risa su corazón pareció quedarse estático e inerte en medio de su pecho, cuantos años hacia de que no la escuchaba reír?

En realidad tampoco supo si la escucho reír alguna vez y mucho menos si el había sido capaz de provocar aquella nota musical de sus labios, lo que si le parecía era que Weasley lo lograba con una facilidad asombrosa, miro a su esposa, Astoria era realmente una mujer muy bella incluso más que Hermione, además era fina y elegante, una buena esposa: sumisa y obediente pero en esos instantes, mientras la observaba frente a él, le pareció la mujer más insulsa del mundo.

Astoria era tan fina y elegante que ya pasaba a resultar aburrida y pedante y era tan obediente y sumisa que Draco a veces olvidaba que existía, que diferente era su matrimonio al que llevaba Hermione con Weasley, ambos reían al unisonó y se miraban con cariño, además el pelirrojo la tomaba constantemente de la mano como un gesto inconsciente o le acariciaba una pierna, ella le sonreía y le limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta como si fuera un niño pequeño, miro a su esposa, sentada rígidamente como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana antigua, desde que habían llegado no le había dirigido la palabra ni siquiera para ponerse de acuerdo con la orden del menú ya que iban allí religiosamente todos los viernes a la misma hora y cenaban exactamente lo mismo, hasta en eso era monótono su matrimonio, por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy sintió asco de su vida.

Era cierto que en un tiempo creyó encontrar el amor en la mujer con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando, se fueron enfriando. Si bien nunca le fue infiel a Astoria, ya que la respetaba y la quería, no hablaba si quiera a menudo con su mujer, ella solía insistirle para tomar medidas sobre el asunto, incluso había tratado de ser lo más amable y amorosa que su naturaleza le permitía pero luego se canso y dejo de preguntarle cómo se encontraba, como le había ido en el trabajo porque lo único que Draco Malfoy respondía eran monosílabos.

Pero ahora que Granger había aparecido nuevamente en su vida la situación empeoraba drásticamente, el había conservado la vaga ilusión de que pasar alejado un tiempo de su esposa reavivara viejos sentimientos pero no fue así solo pudo comprobar lo que ya intuía: se acabo el amor.

Lo que no podía comprender era que le sucedía con aquella mujer que estaba a unos metros, no comprendía como en esos mismos instantes su corazón se desbordaba al sentirla cerca , como no podía sacar su vista sobre ella, dejar de observar cada ínfimo detalle y parecerle exquisito cada uno de ellos hasta tal punto de dejarlos grabados en su memoria, sintió unos terribles celos cuando Ron Weasley le susurro al odio y ella se sonrojo, de seguro le estaría diciendo algo indecoroso podía deducirlo de la cara lasciva de aquel sujeto, además, bien recordaba que cada vez que el mismo se le insinuaba de alguna forma impúdica a la castaña, esta se sonrojaba y se sonreía nerviosa. Draco se sorprendió a si mismo recordando gestos de Hermione que creyó ni siquiera en su momento darles importancia y sonrió al ver que ella aun seguía conservando la misma pureza de antaño.

- que tanto ves?- la pregunta desconfiada de su esposa lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos.

– Nada- gruño el, sin embargo ella no quedo conforme, algo en los ojos de su esposo le confirmaba que hacia bien en no fiarse de sus palabras, estos brillaban.

Draco decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de observar a Hermione conocía muy bien a Astoria y de seguro no había quedado conforme con su respuesta pero era muy astuta para darlo por enterado, sin embargo percibía que ella permanecía atenta a cualquier acto que realizaba, se sintió inevitablemente aliviado cuando la mesa en la que estaba Hermione con su esposo y compañía se incorporaron con señales de retirarse, pudo ver por lo bajo que Weasley muy caballero le colocaba su abrigo y le cedía el paso, un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su mente

" _Ron es tan caballero como un gigante_ " la castaña solía quejarse por el comportamiento de su entonces ex novio, pero Draco sabía que en realidad Hermione solo quería justificar el porqué lo habían dejado y estaba con quien se suponía era su peor enemigo " has logrado cambiarlo Granger" pensó para sí, la chica paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo, Draco no supo porque pero un amargo sentimiento invadió su ser y supo que no solo era por el hecho de que el perfume floral que Hermione aun usaba , recomendado por el mismo, penetraba peligrosamente en sus sentidos; Harry Potter movió su cabeza en un gesto de saludo y este respondió de igual manera aprovechando la ocasión para voltear a ver ,una vez más, a aquella mujer, Ron Weasley le abría la puerta para que pasase, ella sonrió ante el gesto.

"definitivamente has logrado pulirlo"-pensó, como podía ser que una mujer con la que había vivido un romance de unos pocos meses había calado su alma de una manera casi pecaminosa? como no lo había podido realizar siquiera la mujer a la que le había confiado su vida y era madre de su hijo? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy se sintió un ser con sentimientos y maldijo a Hermione, era la única que lograba hacerlo sentir así; realmente estaba asustado.

* * *

Bueno otro Hermione-Draco que cuenta un poco como comenzó su romance, digamos que termino como empezó…..jajaja ( yo me entiendo) si bien la cosa no duro mucho, unos meses a partir de navidad… pego duro, pero digamos que fueron medios lentos para darse cuenta sobre todo Draco, Hermione..Después contare su perspectiva y porque realmente se metió con Malfoy..

Bue gracias a todos a **Ángel de acuario** y a las **twiligther girls** que si bien no dejaron reviews me han puesto como historia favorita(q emoción) y **aglaia callia**..Actualiza mujer que reviso tu fic todos los días jajá quiero saber que pasa ya!!! Besos a todos Carola


	7. salida a hogsmeade los celos de scorpius

**Capitulo 6** **salida a Hogsmeade –****los celos de Scorpius.**

…_.La rabia de los celos es tan fuerte _

_Que fuerza a hacer cualquier desatino.. __**Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**_

* * *

Rose y Carrie se arreglaban para bajar al gran comedor, allí las esperaban Chris y Frederick para ir juntos de paseo a Hogsmeade.

- quédate tranquila impresionaras a Frederick te lo aseguro, estas hermosa- afirmo la rubia mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello y observaba la palidez de su amiga por el espejo, esta no emitió sonido alguno solo un ronquido que Carrie decidió interpretar como consentimiento, la tomo de la mano y bajo rápidamente las escaleras con la chica a cuestas que la seguía dificultosamente

– Perdonen la tardanza- se disculpo una agitada Carrie

– pues valió la pena- la apremio su novio, ella se sonrojo y le dio un tímido beso en los labios

– Pues lo mismo opino yo- agrego Frederick observando a Rose, se acerco a la chica y al saludarla en la mejilla le susurro, para que solo escuchara ella, lo hermosa que estaba.

En ese instante Scorpius Malfoy iba caminando con su pandilla cuando atisbo la escena más desagradable de su vida, Frederick Hardy saludando a Rose Weasley y susurrándole sabría dios que cosa al oído, pero al juzgar por el leve rosado que tiñeron las mejillas de la chica se trataba de algún elogio, apretó sus puños inconscientemente, de seguro irían juntos a Hogsmeade junto a su amiga y su novio ravenclaw.

Desde que puso un pie fuera del castillo Rose supo que no se arrepentiría jamás de haber aceptado salir con Frederick Hardy, ahora podía entender, del todo, porque era la fantasía universal de la mente femenina que habitaba en Hogwarts , el chico no solo era hermoso también muy respetuoso, caballero, amable y por sobre todas las cosas era inteligente.

Todo iba marchando a la perfección hasta que en las tres escobas se encontraron con los slytherin que llevaban a Scorpius Malfoy a la cabeza, este choco en un frustrado intento des intencional con el hombro de Frederick provocando que se le cayeran encima las cervezas de manteca que tan cordialmente se había ofrecido a llevar a la mesa que estaban.

- deberías fijarte bien por donde caminas Hardy- le seseo el rubio,

- no te vengas a hacer el desentendido Malfoy que lo has hecho a propósito- al ver la actitud de Scorpius, Chris se había incorporado rápidamente para salir en defensa de su amigo contestándole de mal talante al slytherin.

– el tendría que correrse del camino para dejar pasar a sus superiores, no es mi culpa que no lo haya hecho y por ende todo se le cayera encima- le replico soberbiamente mientras levantaba su anguloso rostro con pedantería.

Chris enrojeció de furia y dispuso a contestarle pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de su amigo -no entres en ese juego de pequeños engreídos Chris – le aconsejo – si a Malfoy le sube su autoestima tratar despectivamente a la gente allá el con su inmadurez de niño berrinchudo y groseramente soberbio, allá el porqué el problema evidentemente no lo tenemos nosotros.

Por primera vez en su vida Scorpius Malfoy se quedo sin palabras, lo único por lo que pudo optar fue por salir del lugar, no sin antes propinar un empujón a ambos amigos Ravenclaws para hacerlos a un lado.

Frederick les dijo que los abandonaría porque iría a cambiarse, Rose por su parte se decidió por acompañarlo, no quería ser la tercera en discordia y si bien sabía que su amiga y su novio no tenían inconvenientes en que ella se quedara con ellos, la situación no se le presentaba muy cómoda, además la tarde en Hogsmeade ya había concluido para su manera de ver, por lo que el ravenclaw y la gryffindor emprendieron la vuelta dejando a la pareja en Las tres escobas. En el camino hablaron animadamente, Frederick, al igual que ella, era un fanático empedernido de la literatura también le gustaba el cine y la pintura.

- algún día debemos ir a Londres- le propuso- has ido a algún cine muggle?- le pregunto la chica

- unas pocas veces- le contesto el muchacho- mis padres no acostumbran ir al mundo muggle-

-mis abuelos viven allí- comento la pelirroja- son dentistas, te revisan la dentadura- explico al ver la cara de consternación del chico. Durante lo que quedo de trayecto, Rose le explico a Frederick como hacían los muggles para revisarte y componerte la dentadura y se rio al ver su expresión de horror.

- la he pasado realmente bien contigo Rose- le dijo el joven cuando llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la sala común de gryffindor- deberíamos repetirlo si quieres, la chica asintió sonrosada, y ahora como se suponía que se despedirían? Y si trataba de besarla? Ella quería besarlo? Seguramente se habría formulado más preguntas si su primo james no se hubiese aparecido a interrumpir su cuestionario mental.

- ejem ejem- una voz, con el evidente fin de llamar la atención, sobresalto a ambos chicos. Frederick miro al costado y observo a james acercarse.

- Hardy!- exclamo el moreno- se puede saber que busca un ravenclaw con mi pequeña primita?-

Frederick lo miro con evidentes ganas de reírse ante tal comentario- rose solo es un año más chica- le explico sin tratar de ofenderlo-

Pero inocente- le recalco levantando un dedo, rose se tapo la cara con sus manos, realmente odiaba a james, que se olvidara que lo ayudara con Carrie!

- mis intenciones son buenas sr Potter no se preocupe- ante tales palabras rose entreabrió sus dedos y observo a Frederick que extrañamente se encontraba serio y parecía hablar muy enserio- nos vemos rose!- la chica retiro sus manos al ver el rostro del chico acercársele para saludarla con un tímido beso en la mejilla, no termino de desaparecer del pasillo que le cayó a reclamos a james.

- pero quien te crees que eres!'-le reprocho

tu primo mayor- contesto este,- al no tener un hermano que te cuide como es debido, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo yo!

- nadie te lo ha pedido!- le reclamo su prima

- nadie necesita hacerlo!- le respondió este- lo hago porque no permitiré que nadie te haga daño!- la chica lo miro cansinamente, james seria un importuno, celoso y la haría pasar vergüenza pero , al igual que su padre, todo lo que hacía era porque la quería.

-la próxima vez te mato!- le susurro al oído mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

***

Scorpius Malfoy no cabía dentro de sí, había destrozado la mitad de sus pertenencias, había molestado a varios niños de primero y a otros tantos gryffindor pero nada lograba calmar la furia que tenia dentro, frunció el ceño al recordar ha Frederick susurrarle a Rose al oído pero al evocar el rostro de la joven su adrenalina cedió, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo con aquella pelirroja, fue en ese estado catatónico que Penélope Zabini lo encontró.

-que sucede Malfoy? Mal de amores?-se burlo- me han dicho que has hecho el ridículo en las tres escobas.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de odio abrasador a su compañera pero ello solo rio, era evidente que estaba disfrutando plenamente de aquella situación.

Malfoy! Malfoy!- canturreo satíricamente mientras se sentaba en el apoyabrazos del sillón mas grande de su sala común – una sangre sucia!

No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado- seseo el rubio, el tono amenazante de su voz hubiese intimidado a cualquiera pero no a Penélope.

-deberías agradecerme Scorpius!- se jacto ofendida aunque su voz no perdía aquel tonillo sarcástico- quien más se atrevería a hacerte ver lo absurdo que te pones cuando esa Weasley esta cerca? , ni hablar de tus estúpidas escenas de celos!

- Weasley no me interesa!- bramo el muchacho mientras seguía la figura de la morocha que caminaba a su alrededor- no sé de dónde has sacado esa idea tan ridícula!

-de tu cara Malfoy, de tu cara- contesto resueltamente la slytherin- mírate-le dijo señalándolo- en que se ha convertido el "gran Scorpius Malfoy"?-le cuestiono- en un idiota enamorado- y sin esperar respuesta se marcho a su dormitorio dejando a Scorpius aun mas malhumorado pero para su fortuna menos confundido , sonrió, una gran idea se le había ocurrido.. Como era ese dicho muggle que una vez había escuchado de una hufflepuff despechada? _"un clavo saca a otro clavo" _y el tenía en mente al tornillo perfecto.

* * *

Hola aca va otro Rose- Scorpius. La chica ha salido con Frederick y le pareció un encanto (se es lo q se es jajá) la cuestión es que nuestro slytherin se ha puesto de los pelos y lo PEOR es que tiene un magnifico plan en mente para llamar la atención de la chica, no se imaginan cual es?? Ajjaja bueno gracias a todos por todo. Por lo prontito me iré a dormir antes de tomarme unos mates con mi vieja adorada y leer unos capis de CUJO (Stephen King) mañana tengo q sacarme sangre snif y luego otro hermoso :( buaaaa) día laboral. Saludos y besos. Carola


	8. visitas y dilemas

**Capitulo 7 visita y dilemas.**

_.."Las circunstancias son el dilema ante el cual tenemos que decidirnos". .. __**José ortega y Gasset **_

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio haciendo sonar sus tacones con furia, había discutido con Ron antes de salir rumbo al trabajo, la causa: la visita de su hermano George, el gemelo en cuestión regresaba a Inglaterra luego de haberse pasado tres años en el exterior después de haber huido de su dolorosa separación con su mujer angelina.

-ron era tan infantil cuando se lo proponía- la castaña frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento- aun recordaba que fue a causa de aquella paranoia que se peleo con Ron cuando recién habían comenzado su noviazgo lo que la llevo a perderse en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que entre ella y George sucedían "cosas" nunca vio con buenos ojos el apoyo que ella le había ofrecido en su tienda de chascos, era cierto que George se había aferrado mucho a su compañía y a su amistad pero era justamente aquello: una amistad.

Ella sentía haber sido, solo, su balsa en el naufragio que se sumergió luego de la trágica pérdida de Fred pero Ron se empeñaba en querer creer que George se había enamorado de ella y que seguramente no tardaría en corresponderle, Hermione jamás había dejado de ponerse en contacto con el gemelo y seguían siendo buenos amigos pero su marido ignoraba esto, si bien se hablaba con su hermano su relación era demasiado tensa y nunca volvió a ser la misma luego del enfrentamiento que tuvieron en "sortilegios Weasley".

Entro en su oficina hecha un vendaval y no reparo en el rubio que reposaba en su silla

- tarde Granger-dijo una cantarina voz.

La aludida giro el rostro sorprendía.- que haces aquí Malfoy?-pregunto exasperada, pero el chico ignoro su pregunta olímpicamente y le sonrió, fue en ese momento que diviso lo que tenía en sus largas y pálidas manos arrancándoselo de las mismas en dos zancadas.

- que haces tu con esto?- le espeto violentamente- con que derecho te sientas en mi sillón y tocas mis cosas?, el rubio siguió ignorando los gritos de aquella castaña

–Parece una propaganda de Ralph Lauren pero en pelirrojo- susurro.

Hermione quedo atónita ante su expresión- desde cuando sabes de moda muggle Malfoy?- inquirió con sorpresa,.

el frunció el ceño- te olvidas que pase prácticamente un año a tu lado Granger?- gruño sintiéndose ofendido por la pregunta de la chica - motivo de sobra. Obviamente ella había olvidado la única vez que fueron de paseo por Londres, Malfoy abandono el lugar sine emitir palabra y con aire de disgustado, ella se sintió confusa ante tal reacción pero pronto recordó

_**Flash back**_

Como me has convencido Granger?-reclamaba un rubio con curiosidad mientras caminaba con una bonita chica por una calle abarrotada de gente, ella soltó una sonora carcajada- no niegues que te daba curiosidad visitar el Londres muggle- le dijo.

- si no fuera porque Weasley y Potter iban a ir de visita y no tenias donde refugiarte…la contradijo, Hermione frunció el ceño- no tenias porque acompañarme- le replico de mal talante

-a mí tampoco me apetecía ver a ese par- la interrumpió observándola de reojo, el rostro de su acompañante estaba contraído, eso sucedía cada vez que salía a colación el nombre "Ronald Weasley".

Lo cierto era que no le desagradaba tanto la experiencia después de todo era como cuando su padre lo llevaba al zoológico, todo era nuevo, curioso e inferior, sonrió ante tal pensamiento aunque no pudo reprimir torcer sus labios en una mueca, había algo más que lo había animado a acompañar a la castaña pero no deseaba ni reconocerlo en su fuero interno: no quería que por nada del mundo Hermione se cruzara con Ronald Weasley, aun no tenía muy claro los motivos o tal vez si, tal vez ella se lanzaría a los brazos del pelirrojo y lo botaría y a él nadie lo botaba, solo era eso, tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se hallaban frente a una gran vidriera de indumentaria muggle hasta que Hermione suspiro ligeramente.

-sabes?- le dijo- siempre soñé con tener una familia al mejor estilo "propaganda Ralph Lauren", Draco miro detenidamente la gran lamina, caras rubias le sonreían, niños con rizos del color del sol se hallaban acomodados en las perfectas piernas de quienes serian , interpretativamente, sus padres. Draco comprendió al instante a lo que se refería Hermione, no había nada en esa fotografía que no te diera a pensar en otra cosa que no sea felicidad y dicha. Todos con sus cabellos, sus rostros y sus ojos perfectos, sobrenaturalmente hermosos parecían la deidad de la familia feliz y perfecta.

.- nunca creí que eso fuera importante para ti- le confeso, ella sonrió tímidamente - aparte de una come libros defensora de causas perdidas- dijo con mordacidad, recordándole como solía llamarla- soy simplemente una mujer y todas en el fondo ansiamos una familia feliz, un esposo que te ame y unos hijos sanos y hermosos, es el sueño ordinario Malfoy- termino divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo como restándole importancia al tema

_**End flash back**_

Hermione gimió de impresión como podía ser que Draco recordara tan detalladamente sus conversaciones?- oh no!- susurro, ya pensaba en el con su nombre, aquello ni iba nada bien, se dejo caer en su sillón de pana, peleaba con Ron, George venia de visita con todo lo que acarreaba aquello y ahora pensaba en Draco por su nombre y lo había vuelto a hacer! Que mas podría sucederle? Decidió que era mejor no preguntárselo.

En ese mismo instante golpearon a su puerta provocando un respingo por parte de la castaña- quién es?-pregunto.-

-Sra. Weasley, soy Mary, tengo correo para usted. –contesto la voz de su secretaria, Hermione balbuceo un adelante y una rechoncha bruja con rodete y expresión simpática entro por la puerta. La castaña tomo con manos temblorosas la carta que su secretaria le tendió, murmuro un agradecimiento y se quedo mirándola hasta que salió dejando la epístola en su escritorio como restándole importancia aunque ni bien vio desaparecer la ancha figura de su empleada se abalanzo sobre ella ¿ De quién podría ser?

La respuesta llego rápidamente con una letra infantil y algo desprolija que se asemejaba a la de su marido pero pertenecía a su cuñado George Weasley.

********************************************

_Querida Hermione:_

_He decido que es tiempo de volver, como bien te dije, solo que obvie un pequeño detalle es para quedarme definitivamente y no a modo de visita como dije primeramente aunque como siempre te di a entender hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando._

_Mi salida hacia Inglaterra se retrasara a causa de unos últimos pendientes que debo atender aquí, así que no me esperen hasta dos semanas aproximadamente, también le envié una carta a mama y a Ginny._

_Estoy ansioso por ver a mis hijos y recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos al igual que con mi jauría de sobrinos y el resto de la familia…. Pero sobre todo tengo ganas de verte a ti Hermione, luego de estos años de separación no hay nada que quiera más que abrazarte y ayudarte tanto como lo hiciste conmigo en la medida que me dejes y aceptes._

_Saluda a todos de mi parte… George_.

*********************************************

Hermione se quedo estática unos minutos con la vista fija en el escrito "_dos semanas"_ _"quedarme definitivamente" "abrazarte" "ayudarte"_ miles de palabras se cruzaban en su mente no le diría a Ron que su hermano le escribió pero debía informarle que George regresaba para quedarse cuanto antes lo supiera mejor además tarde o temprano se enteraría, aquello no iba a terminar muy bien.

* * *

Este capítulo me costo muchisimmoooo **1)** porque ya no tengo más capítulos guardados y ahora tengo que escribirlos enteritos **2)** por tratar de encontrar un cita que vaya más o menos con el capi y 3) y no por ello menos importante es algo tarde ( que decepción son las 0:42 de un viernes, ya sábado, parezco una vieja chota)y mañana trabajo de 8 a 17!!, pero quería subirlo

Bue aquí trate de exponer los motivos del porque Ron y Hermione se pelearon cuando recién eran novios, se lo imaginaban?? Jajaja aunque no sabemos si los celos de Ron son fundados o no ya que la perspectiva de George aparcera más adelante jeje, una aclaración para **maring **sobre el dicho que pensó Scorpius el cap. anterior, lo aclaro porque no estan en mi mente jajá y a veces lo olvido! lo puse porque Scorpius tiene la intención de sacarse de la cabeza a Rose, por temor a enamorarse aunque no lo reconozca, lo que sucede es que el "tornillo " que eligió esta digamos relacionado con rose(y no digo mas porq si no la emoción se echa a perder je) por lo que en realidad lo que quiere es llamar la atención de Rose lo q sucede es que el mismo no lo quiere admitir. Bue..Espero q les guste ¡besos y saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews a **aglaia callia** y **abril**. Carola.


	9. la aceptacion de Rose

**Capitulo 8 la aceptación de rose **

_.....Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota, es lo que siento y a quién le importa.__...__**ricardo arjona**_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy tenía muchos defectos, los cuales solo reconocía y admitía en su fuero interno, podía ser orgulloso, soberbio, vanidoso y también algo narcisista pero lo que no era, y eso lo tenía muy en claro, era un chico estúpido. También sabía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que la mayoría de las chicas suspiraban por él.

y como no era estúpido, sabía muchas cosas y además era muy observador, así como reconocía sus defectos también sus virtudes, era que estaba al tanto que una chica en especial andaba tras su muchacha en cuestión era muy linda y varios compañeros suyos opinaban lo mismo, pero el rubio sabia que a pesar de eso, si no se hubiese presentado tan beneficiosa su condición el no la tendría en mente y mucho menos en cuenta porque simplemente no era su tipo y creía que si llegaba a conocerla menos lo seria aun, pero a pesar de ello cuando la vio venir por el pasillo saco a relucir su sonrisa mas cautivante.

-Hola-le dijo pausadamente- hace tiempo que quería hablarte……..

****

Cuando llego a su sala común lo hizo con un amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, todo había resultado más facil de lo esperado, al principio tuvo la sospecha de que la chica no cediera fácilmente pues como había averiguado con prelación, ella estaba viéndose con alguien, pero debía gustarle más de lo que creía pues, la muchacha no tuvo objeciones ni dubitaciones cuando la invito a salir, eso puso de muy buen humor a Scorpius Malfoy.

****

Rose caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una millonada de libros y pergaminos en sus manos cuando se cruzo con Frederick Hardy.

-Rose déjame ayudarte- el chico troto a su encuentro e intento tomar la carga de la chica que lo miraba por un hueco entre la pila de libros.

Frederick!-exclamo la muchacha pero no pudo decir más porque un joven de cabello alborotado salió de repente detrás de una estatua.

-yo te ayudare primita- james Potter se adelanto al ravenclaw y tomo bruscamente los libros de Rose por lo cual varios terminaron en el suelo.

-james!-cuidado con mis tareas!- le reclamo, mientras el gryffindor le recogía los pergaminos y libros del suelo apresuradamente.

-Potter! Creí que en Hogwarts no se podía aparecer!- al ver la cara de consternación del aludido Frederick explico- como te has materializado así tan de repente creí…..

Ja jajá Hardy!- se le burlo james al entender la ironía del chico- muy gracioso, yo ayudare a mi prima así que no tienes porque quedarte. Rose miraba atónita a su primo con un evidente matiz asesino en su mirada iba a replicar pero Frederick le gano de mano.

-solo me iré si Rose me lo pide-le dijo el ravenclaw serio y evidentemente ofendido por la actitud de james.

-pues Rose va la sala común de gryffindor y allí no puedes entrar así que-…le contesto de mal talante el moreno.

-siempre puedo acompañarla hasta la entrada-le replico el rubio.

-te olvidas que los alumnos de otras casas no deben saber donde esta la entrada de la sala común de otros compañeros que no pertenezcan a la suya- le contrarresto james-Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres – canturreo burlón.

Rose carraspeo – se olvidan que estoy aquí?- pregunto alzando la voz- debo ser yo quien decida quién me acompaña y-…corto la frase solo de escucharse se sentía ridícula, ruborizada tomo bruscamente los libros de las manos de su primo y se largo de allí hecha una llegando a la sala común cuando se cruza con su hermano Albus-que sucede?- le pregunto evidentemente preocupado por la cara que mostraba su hermana. –Nada – le contesto esta pero lo hizo tan tajantemente que su hermano supo que mentía.

-nunca fuiste muy buena mintiendo hermanita- le contesto comedidamente. La chica frunció el ceño- he peleado con james- balbuceo.

-otra vez?-se sorprendió a medias su hermano- que ha sucedido esta vez? Pero Rose no pudo contestar porque su primo apareció en escena.

-creo que deberías elegir mejor a tus "amigos"-exclamo el moreno con evidente énfasis en la última palabra.

-y tu deberías meterte en tus cosas- le replico la chica.

Pero que carácter- ironizo james-iba a contestarle algo mas pero Albus los interrumpió-que sucede entre ustedes? Pelean mas de lo normal! – ambos giraron sus cabezas y observaron al muchacho sorprendidos por el ímpetu de su tono.

Es rose! Es james!- contestaron los adolescentes al unisonó .

El se mete en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia-continuo la pelirroja

Ella se fija en idiotas-se defendió james-me veo en la obligación moral de ayudarla a encaminarse, rose miro furibunda al muchacho pero antes de que pudiera objetar, Albus comento que a él tampoco le agradaba el ravenclaw por lo cual se gano miradas bastantes anonadadas.

-por fin coincidimos en algo hermanito- comento exaltado james.

-no me malinterpretes –le dijo a su prima que lo miraba virulentamente- es un buen muchacho-expreso-pero no creo que sea para ti ,aunque mejor sería decir que creo que tu sabes que no es para ti, solo lo harás sufrir y te harás daño a ti misma si le das ilusiones a alguien a quien no puedes corresponder.

James miro con verdaderos signos imaginarios de interrogación a su hermano pero la expresión de rose era de perplejidad podía ser que Albus…?? Pero su pregunta mental fue interrumpida por unas risillas y una voz conocida.

-Scorpius! Que gran idea- decía la voz entusiasmada de una chica, los tres miraron al lugar procedente de aquel sonido cortando su conversación.

Albus!- Scorpius Malfoy exclamo el nombre de su amigo sorprendido y luego miro al resto pero no se digno en saludarlos aunque por unos segundos casi imperceptibles poso su grisácea mirada en Rose. El aludido no articulo palabra pero miro a la acompañante de su amigo pasmado.

***

Rose Weasley rápidamente huyo de allí, balbuceo sonrosada unas ininteligibles palabras y camino a toda prisa apretando sus libros contra el pecho _"no vas a llorar, no vas a llorar" _se repetía a su misma pero aun así sentía el escozor en sus ojos por las lagrimas contenidas. Entro a la sala común deprisa y se dirigió directo a su habitación y una vez allí, a solas e incomprendidamente contenida por aquel familiar lugar, comenzó a sollozar.

-Scorpius quiere que tú, Carrie, Chris, Frederick y nosotros salgamos juntos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade antes de navidad., no te parece una idea genial?- pregunto entusiasmada su compañera de cuarto, que no tardo en llegar. Rose seco rápidamente las lagrimas que se había permitido derramar y farfullo un seco si, Clarise ni se percato de aquello pues estaba claramente excitada con la idea de salir con sus amigos y sus correspondientes chicos y dando saltos fue a ducharse.

En toda la noche rose no pudo conciliar el sueño, la imagen de Clarise colgada del brazo de Scorpius Malfoy la atormentaba con asiduidad, reprimió un nuevo brote de llanto, ella creía que Scorpius… _no puede ser_-pensó- _el jamás_…, solo debían haber sido imaginaciones suyas, alguien como Scorpius Malfoy jamás podría fijarse en ella, chicos como él se fijaban en muchachas como Clarise, bellas, extrovertidas, populares y divertidas, ella era una pobre chica, tímida y estudiosa sin gracia aparente, pero después de todo que le importaba eso a ella?. Dio media vuelta en su cama y miro con ojos lagrimosos la luna, que se asomaba por la clara noche en su ventana, recordó la felicidad de su amiga, lo increíble que le resultaba que el slytherin hubiese hablado con ella para comenzar a salir, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro no se borro en todo el rato que la vio ni siquiera cuando Carrie se mostro reacia a la noticia expresando que no sabía porque pero a ella todo aquello le olía raro.

Clarise se había ofuscado con su amiga declarando que no solo a ella podían sucederle cosas buenas o no solo en ella se fijaban los muchachos más guapos y que rose era la única que la entendía pero rápidamente se había olvidado de su enojo y comenzó a hablarle de lo maravilloso que era Scorpius Malfoy otra vez.

Rose pensó que de seguro ya se habrían besado e imaginarse esa imagen fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Rompiendo en silencioso llanto nuevamente, miro las estrellas brillar en el firmamento, se sentía desolada y atemorizada, ya no podía negarlo y eso la aterraba, no sabía cómo ni cuándo sucedió pero estaba inevitable y totalmente

enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Hola gente querida! Como ya dije no tengo más reservas de capítulos por lo que tardo mucho mas en subir, mas con el trabajo y su consecuente deterioro físico y mental! Bue en este capítulo me da mucha penita Rose pero al rubio le salió bien ya que nuestra chica asumió de una buena vez (que no es poca cosa) las cosas que siente por él, el tema es su reacción, será la que Scorpius espera? Pobre rosie encima con su amiga! Este tema da para largo aviso… por otro lado me gusto incluir a Albus que hacía rato que no aparecía.. Vieron que observador el muchacho? Sabrá algo o pura intuición?, le dice a su prima que Frederick no es para ella a pesar de ser buen muchacho y que ella misma lo sabe, mira pasmado a Clarise junto a Scorpius mmm, james sigue haciendo de las suyas aunque tendrá su merecido jajá pobre es una especie de Ron pero potenciado…adora a rose! (como primos aclaro por las dudas)

Ahora pasare a los saludillos a **Maring **que me dio una idea de Malfoy encontrándose a George con Hermione ..gracias mujer….a abril que deje de usar legeremancia para leer mi mente a través del monitor y a larga distancia jajá (bromilla) siempre tan lindos sus cometarios gracias a ambas y a **Pao Malfoy Cullen uchiha** ( muy pronto me estaré dando otra vuelta por tus historias) junto a **donna008 **también, gracias a todos y cuídense! Pd: con la cantidad de virus que azotan nuestro planeta please!!! Besote y suerte. Carola.


	10. la llegada de george

**Capitulo 9 la llegada de George **

…_Los celos cuando son furiosos, _

_Producen más crímenes que el interés y ambición__**… **__**François-Marie Arouet**_

* * *

_Pasajeros del vuelo con destino Irlanda-Inglaterra favor de abordar por_….-cuando una voz impersonal sonó, George Weasley miro hacia la dirección que provenía, se asió la pequeña mochila en el hombro junto con sus sueños e ilusiones, sonrió, era hora de regresar a su amada Inglaterra…

***

Hermione observaba por la ventana de su cocina el enorme patio de su casa poblado de hermosas plantas y flores, el sitio preferido de Ron, ella siempre sospecho que lo era porque en algún sentido, le hacía recordar a la madriguera aunque no se lo reconociera explícitamente.

Esa tarde George regresaría a Inglaterra y toda la familia iría a recibirlo aunque su esposo , como era de esperarse, se mostrara dubitativo respecto a su asistencia y ella sospechaba que encontraría la excusa perfecta para no ir, suspiro, el pelirrojo se mostraba receloso desde que supo de la llegada del gemelo y su actitud, cada día, era más huraña.

Cerró sus parpados, aspirando el embriagante aroma de su café recién hecho. Era muy temprano pero hacía rato que Ron ya se había marchado al trabajo, recordó que esa era la típica reacción que tenía el pelirrojo cuando se fastidiaba con ella y con ese pensamiento sintió una piedra en su estomago, ya había perdido la noción de cual había sido la última vez que Ron se enojo con ella. -"_todo ha comenzado a andar mal desde que Draco Malfoy ha aparecido", _negó ante su pensamiento, no podía culpar a una persona por su destino, aunque esa persona en cuestión fuese insufrible, además, después de todo, Malfoy tampoco la había molestado en demasía.

Al principio temió que este le hiciera la vida imposible pero luego vio que solo eran estúpidas ideas suyas quizás, su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada "_no fuiste tan importante en su vida Hermione "se_ dijo y otra piedra pareció caer en su estomago y automáticamente se sintió enojada consigo misma

¿A ella que le importaba después de todo que había significado para Draco?

Su relación solo había durado unos meses y sin embargo reconocía, aunque no le gustase hacerlo, que había pasado buenos momentos con el rubio a pesar de sus peleas. Abrió sus ojos, escapando de su ensimismamiento, miro su reloj pulsera era hora de dejar sus problemas de lado, un largo día laboral la esperaba.

Hacía tiempo ya que Hermione venia elaborando un proyecto sobre el "uso debido e indebido de maldiciones peligrosas", si bien había consultado su idea con la mayoría de sus compañeros de la oficina internacional de leyes mágicas, quería darle unos últimos retoques antes de presentarlo ante el ministro. Además debía hablar con el jefe del departamento de aurores para hacerse una idea más amplia de sus funciones, aunque ya la tenía porque su marido no solo era auror sino también una especie de sub-jefe, y concordar sus ideas con él. Por lo que, antes de entrar a su oficina, le pidió a su secretaria que a las 10pm le recuerde que tenía que salir, sospechaba que una vez que se sumergiera en la montaña de apuntes naufragaría inconscientemente sin noción del tiempo. Y efectivamente sucedió lo que previno pues quedo anonadada y miro algo dudosa su reloj, cuando su secretaria interrumpió su labor para ponerla sobre aviso con la hora.

Decidió que iría en busca de Ron a pesar de que él no se había dignado siquiera a avisarle si asistiría o no. En otra ocasión no hubiese dado el brazo a torcer pero aun recordaba las últimas palabras enteras que su esposo le había dicho, cuando le menciono que George le escribía de vez en cuando, y a pesar de haberle dolido eran mejor que las monosílabas que le dirigía en casos excepcionales y cuando no tenia mas remedio, las palabras "_traición", "no se puede confiar en nadie"_ la acompañaron hasta llegar a la oficina del pelirrojo.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar en la oficina de su marido sintió carraspear a su secretaria.- el señor Weasley no desea ser interrumpido por nadie- soltó rápidamente, al ver que la castaña hizo caso omiso de su carraspeo.

-No creo que tenga que recordarte quien soy Millie- le contesto Hermione en un tono muy altanero y soberbio que ni ella misma conocía que tenia. La chica enrojeció avergonzada pero respondió entre balbuceos- el Sr Weasley me dijo muy claro que NADIE pero NADIE… la castaña resoplo cortando el discurso de la joven- Bien , bien- canturreo alterada- dile a Ronald que he venido a buscarlo…

-que sucede Granger, acaso tu maridito te evade?- pregunto una voz socarrona, mientras que Millie apresurada iba realizar el pedido de la esposa de su jefe.

-Malfoy que haces vagando por los departamentos?- la castaña decidió hacer oído sordo a la burla del rubio pero no al hecho de que deambulara en vez de trabajar.

Granger, Granger,- tarareo el rubio- te olvidas acaso que debía concertar la reunión con Potter?.

-Weasley, Malfoy, soy Weasley!- le recalco la castaña enfurecida pues el único motivo de descarga le había sido arrebatado, Malfoy estaba trabajando, que mal momento había elegido para ser responsable.

Sra. Weasley- una voz comedida interrumpió con cierto temor- el Sr Weasley dice que él no irá a ninguna parte… Hermione iba enrojeciendo de bronca con cada palabra, estúpido Ron que no podía enfadarse sin la necesidad de que Malfoy contemple la escena? Dio media vuelta sin siquiera mirar a la pobre muchacha pero al instante se sintió apenada, Millie no tenía la culpa de la idiotez de Ron y de su mala suerte, no debía ser grosera, a parte ella no era así, más bien esa era una actitud "Malfoy" y ella era Granger. "_WEASLEY"_- se corrigió mentalmente.

-Con que problemas maritales eh?- la insidiosa pregunta de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos- espero no ser el causante- comento risueño, al ver la cara de rabia de la chica.

-Ni aunque lo quisieras Malfoy!- le escupió venenosa sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada desdeñosa y salió de allí hecha un vendaval.

***

Cuando llego al aeropuerto se encontró con la mayoría de los familiares que irían a recibir a George. Molly y Arthur Weasley, sus suegros, la saludaron sonrientes, hinchados de alegría, la señora Weasley enjuagaba sus ojos con un pañuelo mientras observaba el reloj, cada minuto que pasaba era uno menos que espera a su hijo y eso parecía emocionarla cada vez mas.

- Porque abra elegido este modo muggle de viaje?-cuestiono Ginny a nadie en especial cuando Hermione la saludo con una abrazo.

-curiosidad-respondió su padre encogiéndose de hombros.

-egste George siempge igual- añadió Fleur que se hallaba allí acompañando a Bill.

Y Ronald no vendrá?- Hermione se paralizo ante la pregunta que tanto había temido que se formulara desde que llego y mirando a los ojos a la Sra. Weasley con el afán de sonar convincente, balbuceo que se hallaba ocupadísimo con trabajo atrasado, Molly bajo la mirada y un destello de tristeza se vislumbro en su semblante, Ginny, Harry y Hermione correspondieron miradas preocupadas.

- ya sabe cómo es Ron con el trabajo- agrego Harry para reforzar la mentira de Hermione. Pero ni bien escucho la frase salir de sus labios pensó que hubiese sido mejor quedarse callado.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez faltaba menos para que George Weasley regresara definitivamente a Inglaterra, sus hijos, Fred y Roxanne, con el permiso de la directora Mc gonagall, estaban en primera fila, se dirigían miradas y sonrisas nerviosas mientras se tomaban de las manos. Victorie y Teddy fueron los últimos en llegar e instantes después una voz impersonal anuncio la llegada del vuelo del gemelo.

Una alta y fuerte figura pelirroja apareció entre el tumulto de viajantes, esbozando una feliz sonrisa – es George!- exclamo una llorosa Sra. Weasley!! Fred y Roxanne no esperaron más y soltaron a correr a los brazos de su padre. George camino rumbo a toda la familia con sus hijos bajo sus brazos y uno a uno fue besándolos y estrechándolos. Cuando llego el turno de Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada suspicaz que Ginny corto con un codazo disimulado, el gemelo le dirigió una mirada brillosa llena de añoranza abrazándola prolongadamente ante la inspección boquiabierta del resto de los presentes.

Esa fue la visión que tuvo Ronald Weasley cuando llego, luego de un gran debate interno sobre si ir a recibir a su hermano, apretó sus puños con ira, su hermano George Weasley abrazaba a su esposa ante toda su familia y esta no lo apartaba, observo la rígida figura de su mujer con los brazos caídos al costado de su cuerpo.

_Disimula-_pensó- _pero no lo logra-,_ podía ver los interrogantes y la duda en las miradas de sus familiares, muchos de seguro, estarían sintiendo lastima por él, aunque no tanto como la que sentía por el mismo en esos momentos.

Aunque había un sentimiento muy distinto, al de que seguro todos experimentaban en esos momentos, que estaba cobrando vida en su pecho, que resurgía…

Odio.

* * *

**1 de mayo! **ante nada feliz día para todos los laburantes y para mí también je! Aproveche este feriado ( 1 de los tres que tengo snif!) para terminar este capítulo que me ha gustado!!!!(Sin pecar de engreída jajá) se que no es muy dramione,( aunque he incluido algo) pero la llegada de George no es ninguna nimiedad, bueeennnoo…. Como verán los PROBLEMAS DE VERDAD empiezan!!! Le estará errando Ron de persona?mmmm… que hará ahora? Y George? Parece venir muy desinhibido la abrazo a la chica así biiieennn cariñoso delante de todos, el único que parece más receloso es Harry (ya aclarare eso, va a aparecer una charlita entre H/HR/G o esa idea tengo)

y finalmente, no por eso menos importante, sino lo mejor porque veo la aceptación de mi fic :D, los agradecimientos!!! A **Maring, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha** siempre presentes y tan lindas al igual que **abril **(aclaro que no creo que Rose se pelee con Clarise por Malfoy, ella no es así aunque eso no signifique que haya muuucchhoooss problemas ¡!) y a mi queridísima **Aglaia Callia **gracias por tus palabras me hacen muy bien! Por tu fic también merece la pena esperar un largo tiempo, el cap 12 simplemente … me encanto!! Ya te dejare un comentario! muchas gracias a todos ¡espero que sea de su agrado…. Carola


	11. la tristeza de Rose, un encuentro

**Capitulo 10 .la tristeza de Rose, un acercamiento.**

"_Cuando la tristeza nos invade nos sentimos mal, imagínate el no poderte amar". …__**Anónimo **_

* * *

Hacía varias noches que Rose no podía conciliar un sueño tranquilo, la misma pesadilla la perturbaba asiduamente, Clarise y Scorpius Malfoy salían juntos mientras ella se moría de amor por él, pero cada vez que abría los ojos a un nuevo amanecer se percataba de que todo aquello no era ninguna pesadilla, era la realidad y se volvía a hundir en su ya habitual estado vegetativo, como era que había escuchado decir a su tía una vez_? Lo mejor de cuando termina el día es que mañana vuelve a comenzar….. _Cuanta ironía encerraba aquella expresión!

Por otro lado estaba Frederick, que si bien no se le había declarado expresamente, no dejaba de insinuarle constantemente lo que sentía por ella, suspiro y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha antes de comenzar el día escolar, pensando en lo facil que sería su vida si pudiese corresponder a Frederick. Era consciente de que había adelgazado un par de kilos y que a causa de su insomnio estaba ojerosa, en conclusiones: era un desastre- se dijo mientras se observaba con tristeza en el espejo del baño, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus pupilas, ya no aguantaba más, sentía que explotaría como un globo en cualquier momento pero a quien iba a contarle lo que le sucedía?

Carrie era su mejor amiga pero ya podía imaginarse la actitud y las palabras de la rubia – Scorpius Malfoy!-chillo la imaginaria voz de Carrie en la mente de Rose- debes olvidarte de el amiga… y consiguientemente le diría que Frederick era su mejor opción.

A james ni por todo el oro del mundo le diría una sola palabra, si su primo llegaba aunque sea a sospechar que guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento por Scorpius se moriría, resucitaría y la mataría y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le haría al rubio, james era, incluso, capaz de aceptar a Frederick y hasta obligarlo a casarse con ella con tal de alejarla de la posibilidad de que Malfoy se fije en su persona pero claro Rose sabía que eso no era necesario porque Scorpius Malfoy jamás se fijaría en ella, que haría el rubio si supiera que estaba enamorada de el? Probablemente se reiría y luego huiría espantado. Contuvo un nuevo sollozo al imaginarse el anguloso rostro de Scorpius con expresión de asco, había solamente una persona en la que podía confiar, su otro mejor amigo, la persona en la que ella creía y confiaba a ciegas:

su primo Albus.

***

Aprovechando las horas libres el equipo de quidditch de slytherin decidió practicar, estaban saliendo del vestuario cuando su golpeador vio una figura femenina parada en la entrada del campo de juego- esa gryffindor otra vez- pensó Richard Nott

-que haces aquí?-escucho la molesta voz del capitán

- pues he venido a verte – le respondió la chica de mal talante. Richard sonrió, no cualquiera le contestaba así a Scorpius, es mas el solo conocía a una persona: Penélope Zabini.

El rubio gruño ante la respuesta de la chica _¿Cómo se atrevía a contestarle de esa forma?_ Le dirigió una mirada iracunda y le susurro un _"vamos_" con voz seca.

Richard Nott se quedo mirando la escena, Scorpius Malfoy caminando altivo y la chica tras suyo correteando para alcanzarlo, todavía no podía entender que era lo que su compañero había visto en ella, _bonita era-_pensó-_pero no es el estilo de Malfoy_. Igualmente todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que si le importaba era que esa muchacha era amiga de Rose Weasley y quizás le consiguiera una cita, frunció el ceño al recordar la colérica reacción de Scorpius cuando le sugirió que quizás podría conseguirle un encuentro con la pelirroja, esa actitud también le llamo la atención.

que era lo que le sucedía a Malfoy?

***

Richard Nott no era el único slytherin al que le llamaba la atención la actitud de Scorpius, Albus Potter estaba en su sala común pensativo, la conducta de malfoy era totalmente inusual, no es que hubiera tanta rivalidad, como en la época de sus padres, entre las casas de slytherin y gryffindor pero no era habitual verlos juntos, a causa de sus principios e ideas dispares, y mucho menos que salieran entre si , además había otra cuestión que le preocupaba mucho mas, su prima Rose, como estaría ella? Decido dar un paseo para despejar su mente y buscarla, fue mientras pensaba en todo eso que la vio caminado sin ver, en dirección a él, pálida y ojerosa- Rosie- le susurro afligido, ella levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa desganada.

Ambos primos fueron a pasear por los jardines, Albus abrazaba a Rose por los hombros mientras ella caminaba alicaída- como te encuentras Rosie?-le pregunto de repente, la pelirroja lo miro sorprendida..Podía ser que...? – Si lo sé- le dijo el chico como si hubiese podido leer su pregunta mental- me di cuenta, te conozco demasiado- concluyo.

Al decir verdad Rose se esperaba exactamente la actitud compasiva y comprensiva que tuvo Albus, al principio le costó soltarse pero luego no pudo parar, sintiendo que un gran peso se descargaba de sus hombros y le fue casi imposible detener el torrente de palabras que emanaba de sus labios.

-pues yo no lo veo así- le contradijo Albus a su prima cuando esta le expuso su idea, en la cual era perfectamente entendible y lógico que Scorpius se fijase en Clarise, la pelirroja lo miro anonadada.

- yo conozco a Scorpius y permíteme presumir que soy una de las pocas personas que puede decirlo realmente-se fundó-por eso estoy completamente seguro que el atractivo que exhibe Clarise no es suficiente para atraer a Scorpius.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando al cielo- este fin de semana Clarise nos ha invitado a salir con ellos-le comento como queriendo refutarlo- por supuesto que Carrie ha encontrado la excusa perfecta para no ir, sabes que no tolera a Scorpius.

-y tu eres tan buena que no le harás ese desaire verdad?-le pregunto Albus aunque ya intuyera la respuesta.

-me pregunto más bien si no seré masoquista – le contesto la pelirroja que cerró los ojos sintiendo y disfrutando del leve sol en su rostro.

***

El fin de semana llego más rápido de lo que Rose hubiese querido y de la charla apacible en los jardines con su primo a estar parada en las escaleras con Scorpius y Clarise esperando a Frederick se le antojo como un suspiro.

Clarise no cabía en sí de felicidad, no podía creer que estaba saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy y compartir una salida con una de sus mejores amigas era más de lo que podía pedir aunque todavía estaba algo resentida con Carrie que desde un principio le había echado "_malas ondas"_ con respecto a su "_noviazgo"_ y ante el mismo Scorpius pero para ella solo era un poco de envidia pues el novio de Carrie no era ni la mitad de guapo que el rubio que la acompañaba.

Scorpius Malfoy miro de reojo a Clarise que no paraba de sonreír, si bien reconocía que no le era tan desagradable la compañía de la morocha, esta se le tornaba muy infantil y mañosa en la mayoría de las ocasiones, solo a ella se le podía haber ocurrido organizar una salida "en parejas" ,le había insistido tanto que termino aceptando por cansancio pero estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí, el que no esperaba a nada ni a nadie estaba ahora al pie de la escalera aguardando la llegada de un ravenclaw que detestaba, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser que Rose Weasley se hallaba allí por lo que podía contemplarla y no dejarla a solas con ese molesto chico.

Rose Weasley miraba nerviosa a la cima de las escaleras esperaba que Frederick no tardara ni un minuto más en bajar, estar allí con Scorpius y Clarise la ponía sumamente tensa y se hubiese largado de allí gustosa, en realidad no tendría que haber siquiera asistido pero lo había hecho así que ahora se quedaría allí y que fuese lo que dios quisiera, con ese último pensamiento fue que vio a Frederick bajar a toda prisa ofreciendo disculpas, no pudo evitar dedicarle una ancha sonrisa que fue malinterpretada por Scorpius que le dirigió una mirada de recelo.

La salida fue incomoda para todo el mundo, exceptuando a Clarise, desde el principio, Scorpius no tardo en ironizar y hacer comentarios insidiosos contra Frederick que no le cayó a golpes al slytherin solo por respeto a las muchachas aunque Rose no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar el ravenclaw sin reaccionar.

La salida "cuádruple" termino antes de lo previsto cuando luego de la undécima ronda de comentarios despectivos Rose considero que el pobre de Frederick ya había soportado demasiado la pedantería de Scorpius, el muchacho había accedido a acompañarla "_si eso la hacía feliz"-_como textualmente le había citado cuando le propuso ir a Hogsmeade con su amiga y el rubio, y ella se hallaba doblemente incomoda por exponerlo ante esa situación; mas teniendo a su lado al grupo del muchacho y viendo como estos se reían y divertían, Frederick tendría que estar allí, con su gente, cómodo, y yo también- pensó.

Pronto se excuso con la mentira, a medias, de tener tarea atrasada, Clarise se entristeció un poco al ver que su amiga se iba aunque se le notaba que la idea de quedarse a solas con Scorpius la entusiasmaba a pesar del trato indiferente del muchacho. Frederick no tardo ni un segundo en saltar de su silla para añadir que el también tenía pendientes.

Rose iba callada, como bien le hizo notar Frederick en el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Scorpius, en como se había ensañado con el ravenclaw y en el trato totalmente frio e indiferente que tenia ante Clarise, ese era el verdadero Scorpius Malfoy? Engreído y despegado?, a ella siempre le había dado la impresión del que el chico no era la persona más amable del mundo pero nunca creyó que fuese tan arrogante y pesado y se entristeció al darse cuenta, si bien nunca lo idealizo, que era una persona bastante desagradable. Aun así, sabia que lo quería y no podía olvidarse de él , eso la apeno aun mas, parecía ser que nada ni nadie podía arrancar a Scorpius Malfoy de su corazón.

Cuando llego a su habitación se tumbo en su cama y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Albus, quizás el tuviese razón y Scorpius no quisiera a Clarise, hundió su rostro en la almohada al no poder evitar sentir cierta _"felicidad_" ante esa ocurrencia, Clarise era su amiga ella no podía alegrarse por su pena, que clase de persona era? Así estaba cuando Carrie entro a la habitación como un vendaval.

- Clarise me ha hartado!-exclamo desplomándose en su cama, Rose levanto el rostro y la miro extrañada.

-Scorpius Malfoy la ha dejado botada y se enojo conmigo cuando se lo dije, conmigo! Rose! Conmigo!- le expuso exaltada .-cuando se marcharon con Frederick no tardo en abandonarla e irse con sus amigos Slytherin –le explico a la pelirroja – pero Clarise lo justifica diciendo que el necesita su espacio, como si ya no lo tuviese!-se quejo- si no fuera porque nuestra amiga lo persigue a toda hora él estaría semanas enteras sin buscarla.

***

Cuando bajaron a cenar, el clima era más que insostenible para la pelirroja, Clarise no había tardado en llegar y como pronostico Carrie la ignoraba olímpicamente, eso agregado a su dilema moral, al estar enamorada del "_chico de su amiga_", la ponía peor de lo que recordaba sentirse en toda su vida y, aunque nunca creyó pensarlo, deseaba largarse de Hogwarts cuanto antes.

Fue por todas esas razones que se retiro antes de que terminase el banquete, además todavía no había terminado de armar su equipaje y muy temprano partiría a casa, tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se levanto de la mesa de slytherin con el ánimo de seguirla.

Escucho unos pasos tras suyo pero no le dio importancia, solo dio la vuelta cuando escucho que susurraban su nombre.

-tu eres??-le pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

El chico se rio – no me conoces?-le pregunto entre disgustado y sorprendido.

Slytherin-le murmuro la chica- Nott no?- inquirió de repente.

El afirmo con la cabeza dirigiéndole una sonrisa-es una pena que no me recuerdes como yo a ti-le seseo.-como también lo es que salgas con alguien como Hardy, teniendo , digamos.. Mejores opciones.

Ella abrió sus pupilas sorprendida.

-aunque nunca es tarde para remediar tu error-continuo el slytherin-y adivina que? Hoy es tu noche de suerte, he venido a ti.

Rose no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la soberbia insinuación del muchacho y fue por ese leve temor que, quizás, no lo vio venírsele encima. Trato de gritar pero su garganta no emitió más que un débil gemido- eres hermosa-le susurro libidinosamente Richard Nott mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de la asustada gryffindor.

_-desmaius_!- una enfurecida voz grito desde la parte posterior del slytherin, cuando Nott cayo rápidamente al suelo, inconsciente, Rose pudo ver el semblante de Scorpius Malfoy, varita en mano y con expresión iracunda.

- te acompañare a tu habitación-le espeto bruscamente el rubio mientras guardaba su varita- rápido antes que le caiga a golpes y sus padres tengan que venir a levantarlo con cuchara-la apuro, al ver que la chica no se movía, sus pies reaccionaron instantáneamente y siguió a Scorpius Malfoy pasando por encima del desmayado cuerpo de Richard Nott.

-háblame -le urgió repentinamente el chico-necesito distraerme o volveré a matarlo o acusarlo directamente con Mc gonagall, eso sería lo apropiado!-le explico a la muchacha cuando esta lo observaba entre sorprendida y temerosa.

-no por favor-le suplico en un quejido, el se volteo observándola con el ceño fruncido- prométeme que nadie se enterara de esto-le pidió en un tono implorante- si mis padres llegasen a enterarse…-le explico la chica –si mi padre-enfatizo desesperada-llegase…o james yo no quisiera….

-creo que te estás olvidando de alguien-la interrumpió Scorpius- de tu novio….concluyo.

Rose enrojeció automáticamente- yo, yo no ten, tengo novio-tartamudeo. El sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar al frente mientras Rose lo guiaba por los pasillos- no pareces ser de la clase de chica que se besa con muchachos que no son sus novios-le comento.

-y no lo soy!-se apuro rápidamente a afirmar la pelirroja-yo nunca he besado a Frederick-agrego en un balbuceo casi inaudible pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por Scorpius.

-no crees que eres muy mala al darle falsas ilusiones al pobre Hardy - parafraseo Malfoy burlonamente.

-yo no lo de yo ilusiones a nadie, solo somos amigos-se defendió la chica.

-pero tu sabes perfectamente que no te ve así y sin embargo sigues saliendo con él a pesar de no querer besarlo, eso es darle falsas ilusiones-le rebatió el rubio.

-yo no he dicho que no quería besarlo- retruco altivamente Rose, ruborizándose completamente al oírse.

- si realmente quisieras besarlo ya lo hubieras hecho- dijo lacónico el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-creo que esta bien si me acompañas hasta aca, gracias-chillo molesta Rose adelantándose en sus pasos, Scorpius la tomo de un brazo cambiando su semblante casi distendido a uno completamente serio- me sentiré más seguro si te dejo en la puerta de tu sala común- le expuso y Rose supo que aquello no era un pedido más bien, claramente, una exigencia que pensaba cumplir.

-sabes que no puedes saber con exactitud, no es recomendable que sepas…- se interrumpió en su discurso al ver la cara de poco convencimiento del rubio a su pobre excusa – a esta hora deben estar volviendo de la cena a la sala común- dijo esta nueva excusa casi con satisfacción sabiendo que no encontraría ninguna refutación.

El la soltó suavemente del brazo, mientras asimilaba las palabras de la pelirroja. Scorpius Malfoy sabía que en realidad lo que esta quiso decir era que "_Clarise estaría volviendo del banquete…"_ y si bien a él no le importaba, no tenía ganas ni tiempo de soportar unos de los berrinches de la morocha.-muy bien-le dijo el slytherin, dándose por vencido- pero te observare hasta que entres.

Scorpius Malfoy se escondió tras una estatua, Rose se detuvo en seco y lo miro, se sentía extrañamente nostálgica-gracias- murmuro mientras se dirigía al retrato de la dama gorda, había visto a james que le hacía señas con las manos, girando levemente su cara para observar el pálido y oculto rostro de Scorpius Malfoy por última vez en un tiempo.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!,** tarde bastante! este ha sido hasta ahora el capitulo que más me ha costado! Bueno aca Rose, como ven, la pasa realmente mal la pobre! Pero al final he sido condescendiente dándole un pequeño regocijo jajaja, Albus lo he amado tan bueno, estoy tratando de incluir a todos sin preferencia de ninguno (considero que todos merecen estar al mismo nivel)a pesar de tener mis protagonistas. Vieron que valiente Scorpius!? Me morí de amor, he tratado de darle la mejor actitud Edward Cullen que pude que me encanta!!Sin perder su estilo Malfoy of curse! Ahora los saluditos que es la parte q más me gusta:

**Aglaia callia**: compartamos!!!!! Ja jajá. Genial el capitulo como siempre! Gracias por la aparición de Draco, cuando estaba leyendo y lo "vi" en escena me pareció rarísimo pero creo que has dado perfectamente con su personalidad y el encuentro con Hermione ha sido del "típico que comparten!" tan agradables(léase y nótese Sarcasmo ¡) y sobre lo de Ron-George te he mandado un mail aclaratorio espero que haya iluminado un touch, besotes nos leemos mujer, siempre es un placer…a **donna008 **doble saludo que la vez pasada, mala muy mala soy, la omití pero de distraída, te juro q estaba pensando en que me había gustado tu comentario y se me paso jajá y a las siempre presentes **Maring y abril**, esperemos que Ron pronto se dé cuenta que su actitud no es la mejor muchachas!

Bueno sin más nada que decir o escribir,(que recuerde) me despido me iré a la plaza con mi amiga querida y mi amada ahijada "juanita" que es la gordita con rulos más linda del mundo .


	12. fiestas de navidad

**Capitulo 11 fiestas de navidad.**

…"_Tus brazos siempre se abren cuando necesito un abrazo. _

_Tu corazón sabe comprender cuándo necesito una amiga. _

_Tus ojos sensibles se endurecen cuando necesito una leccion_

_Tu fuerza y tu amor me han dirigido por la vida y me han dado las alas que necesitaba para_

_volar…… "_ **_Mariana de los ángeles_**

* * *

La estación de trenes King´s cross estaba abarrotada de personas en espera de sus hijos que los buscaban entre el tumulto de niños, Harry y Ginny Potter no eran la excepción como tampoco lo eran Hermione y George Weasley.

–Creo que son esos-dijo Ginny mientras se abría paso entre la gente, Lily iba corriendo al encuentro de su madre y fue la primera en aparecer, luego lo hicieron Albus, Hugo, Rose y por ultimo james junto a Roxanne y Fred.

-mama, papa no ha venido?-pregunto extrañada Rose mientras meneaba su rostro con expresión de búsqueda entre los presentes.

-Rosie, papa esta muy ocupado-lo excuso Hermione mientras sonreía por compromiso, aunque bien sabía que no engañaba a su hija que la miraba suspicazmente. Hermione miro sus pies, no podía sostenerle la mirada a su hija sabiendo que le mentía, por supuesto que Ron no se encontraba atareado, aunque esa había sido su excusa ella no le creyó. Desde que George había regresado su marido cada día la trataba con mas indiferencia y cada vez que le dirigía la palabra era en son de burla o desprecio camuflado, hasta buscaba pretextos para no compartir la cama matrimonial, diciéndole que tenía que adelantar trabajo pero cuando se levantaba y encontraba, aun, el lado de Ron vacio sabía que si bajaba las escaleras encontraría a su marido durmiendo en el sofá y ningún rastro de que hubiese estado trabajando.

***

Draco Malfoy también se hallaba allí, con su mujer Astoria habían ido a buscar a su único hijo, el rubio miraba entre la multitud tratando de distinguir la platinada cabellera de su hijo, su mujer daba respingos de vez en vez cuando alguna persona, que no considerara digna, la rozaba, cuando lo sobresalto con su estremecimiento por enésima vez se percato de que una castaña mujer se encontraba no muy lejos de allí junto con los Potter y un pelirrojo que no era su marido, miro detenidamente la escena con recelo, aquel personaje era el gemelo Weasley que sobrevivió a la guerra si mal no recordaba, que haría junto a Hermione? Y sobre todo, porque Ronald Weasley no estaba allí? no supo porque pero aquello no le daba buena espina.

***

Cuando toda la familia se reencontró, y luego de muchos besos y abrazos, se decidieron a partir, todos juntos irían a la madriguera en donde pasarían el día previo a navidad a excepción de Fred y Roxanne que pasarían las navidades con su madre por lo que los hermanos junto con su padre tomaron un rumbo distinto.

-Harry ya cambia esa cara!-lo regaño su esposa , disimuladamente.

-es que todo esta situación me tiene preocupadísimo Ginny tengo que ir a hablar con Ron, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Hermione-le contesto.

- pensaba hacerlo esta noche-le respondió su esposa-sabes Harry temo a la respuesta de mi cuñada-le confesó.

-si George no hubiese…-comento Harry dubitativo pero al ver la cara de enfado de la pelirroja corto su diatriba.

-ya basta con eso Harry!- lo contradijo-te empeñas tanto o más que mi hermano en difamar a George no entiendo porque esa obstinación en creer que el…

-tu no estuviste ahí Ginny –esta vez fue su marido quien la interrumpió-en sortilegios Weasley cuando llegamos y George abrazo a Hermione –le explico.

-solo fue un abrazo!-le replico enervada.

-tu solo conoces la versión de Hermione y tal vez un poco de la de Ron, pero yo-enfatizo-vi la escena y aquel abrazo no era fraternal ni mucho menos, créeme-le expuso.

-acaso crees que George es capaz de quitarle a su hermano el amor de su vida?-le cuestiono indignada.

-no Ginny-le contesto Harry con sinceridad, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja que tal vez esperase, no una mentía pero si una evasiva- pero estoy totalmente seguro que a George le gusta Hermione y si Ron la sigue tratando como pienso que lo esta haciendo no tardaran en separarse y ahí-continuo, mirando de reojo la reacción de su mujer- si creo que tu hermano aproveche la ocasión.

***

Ronald Weasley se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con el proyecto de "_usos debidos e indebidos de maldiciones peligrosas_" que había elaborado su esposa, prácticamente lo sabía de memoria y estaba perfecto, como todo lo que Hermione emprendía, pero aun así no podía evitar quitar la vista del pergamino que contenía la pulcra caligrafía de su mujer.

Había pasado por todos los estados anímicos existentes, odio, furia, autocompasión hasta insuficiencia.

¿Él le estaría dando a Hermione lo que merecía?

Esa era la duda que lo asaltaba a toda hora, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al portarretratos familiar posado en su mesa de trabajo.

-Ron necesitamos hablar- el aludido salió de su ensimismamiento para ver entrar a su mejor amigo y cuñado por la puerta de su oficina.

-si toma Harry esta perfecto-le dijo el pelirrojo desganado tendiéndole el proyecto de Hermione.

-bien-le respondió el niño que vivió mientras tomaba el pergamino que su amigo le tendía-pero quería hablar de otro tema.

-lo supuse-suspiro Ron mirando a Harry por primera vez a los ojos, el morocho pudo ver la amargura reflejada en las pupilas de su amigo.

Decidió ser directo- que piensas hacer con tu esposa?-le pregunto. Contra todo pronóstico aquella pregunta no sorprendió a Ron, era como si la estuviese esperando de un momento a otro aun así desvió la vista, nuevamente, al retrato familiar. Su mujer y sus hijos le sonreían desde el papel, miro detenidamente a sus retoños y supo que jamás podría vivir separado de ellos y que quizás por eso no se había ido de la casa pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y atar a Hermione a una vida que no deseaba, la amaba demasiado para eso.

Inconscientemente desvió la vista hacia otra fotografía que reposaba al lado contiguo de su escritorio, esta vez le devolvieron la mirada y la sonrisa tres adolescentes. Una sonrisa fugaz se escapo de sus labios, aquella fotografía era del cuarto año en Hogwarts y automáticamente recordó el regreso de Voldemort, el inicio de su adolescencia y la despedida eterna de la niñez, el baile de navidad…sus pupilas se detuvieron en la figura femenina que se hallaba al medio, ese año Hermione había ido al baile con viktor krum y el se había comportado groseramente con ella, una actitud nada distinta a la que opto en esos difíciles momentos solo que en aquella oportunidad era un chiquillo de 14 años y ahora un adulto, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo y sintió el calor subir por su rostro, recordó que también esa actitud indiferente y molesta había adoptado cuando supo que Hermione había besado al búlgaro provocando que saliera con mclaggen por su estúpida reacción de involucrarse con lavender. Sin embargo Hermione siempre lo había querido a el pero Ronald Weasley había sido demasiado estúpido, había optado por actitudes desesperadas y precipitadas echando a perder oportunidades con la chica de sus sueños, la pregunta era

¿Iba a ser ahora lo mismo?

Perdería a su mujer, a sus hijos por celos? Por ideas que ni siquiera sabía si tenían fundamentos? Por meras suposiciones? El sabía lo que Hermione quería? El nunca se lo había preguntado….. Acaso no veía la tristeza en sus ojos castaños cuando él la ignoraba o le respondía secamente?

-luchare por mi familia-se dijo en voz alta, consecuentemente miro a Harry- no dejare que nada ni nadie me arrebate lo que es mío, lo que-continuo-amo. Su amigo sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta- así se habla Ron-lo apremio mientras le estrechaba la mano y se levantaba para retirarse.

***

Luego de dejar a sus hijos en la madriguera, Hermione regreso al trabajo pues quería dejar adelantado lo más humanamente posible sus pendientes, cuando llego encontró sobre su escritorio la copia del nuevo reglamento que estaba elaborando junto con una pequeña nota , reconoció la caligrafía enseguida, era de Harry.

"_Hermione el proyecto esta perfecto, Ron opina lo mismo, puedes presentárselo al ministro cuando desees, cuentas con el apoyo del departamento de aurores entero…Harry."_

Trato de ignorar el escozor en su garganta al leer el nombre de su esposo, miro su reloj pulsera Ron había terminado ya su horario laboral y ni siquiera le había dejado un recado.

¿Tendría su esposo una amante?

Negó con ímpetu sacudiendo su cabeza, la sola idea la desolaba, _tal vez_-pensó-_yo no lo hago_ _feliz _y sin poder seguir reprimiendo el abatimiento que padecía rompió a llorar, escucho unos pasos y se enjuago el rostro rápidamente, no podía darse el lujo de quebrase, cualquiera podría entrar y verla…y exactamente fue eso lo que sucedió.

-Granger el ministro dijo que quiere una copia del reglamento para el lunes, esta sumamente interesado..-Draco Malfoy interrumpió su discurso al ver el semblante de la castaña que rápidamente desvió su rostro.

-no te he dicho Malfoy que debes anunciarte!- le respondió de mal talante y velozmente tomo la copia que le había dado al departamento de aurores y se la tendió- aquí la tienes, llévasela-le dijo, lo último que quería era que Malfoy se dé cuenta de que no se hallaba bien, debía despacharlo de inmediato.

-pensé que querrías hacerlo tu-le comento extrañado.

-creo que esa tarea podrías hacerla tu perfectamente- apostillo la mujer con ánimo de que aquel "elogio" lo dejara conforme y se marchara. El tendió la mano dudoso –Granger tu lloras?-pregunto de repente con un matiz de sorpresa en su voz.

La castaña mostro su rostro a aquel sujeto por primera vez desde que había irrumpido en su oficina-pues si Malfoy!-le espeto malhumorada-porque fíjate que yo tengo sentimientos no soy como tu!.

-acaso Weasley es el culpable?-le pregunto en tono amenazante, verla así le tomo tan desprevenido que ni siquiera opto por retrucar la contestación acida de la mujer.

Ella rompió a llorar nuevamente mientras su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de los espasmo que le provocaban querer detener aquel torrente de lagrimas y tristeza, Draco se acerco vacilante a la castaña ¿Qué debía hacer? Consolarla, el no sabía de eso además con Hermione Granger jamás se sabía cómo actuar.

Hermione estaba de espaldas avergonzada por demostrarse vulnerable ante aquel sujeto,- me iré a casa- dijo de repente y se apresuro a juntar sus cosas ante la mirada atónita del rubio-manejar me despejara- continuo.

-no puedes manejar en ese estado Granger- le aconsejo de mal talante el hombre.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe- la voz de Hermione sonó más dura y seca de lo que pretendió.

-no dejare que manejes- afirmo rotundamente Draco-yo te llevare. Hermione lo miro sorprendida- y que se supone que le diga a mi familia cuando me vean que me has llevado? Mi gran amigo Draco Malfoy con el que siempre me he llevado tan bien se ha ofrecido a traerme cuando me encontró llorando por culpa de mi marido?- espeto burlona.

-así que si fue Weasley-se confirmo el rubio.-te dejare a unas cuadras si no deseas tener problemas-continuo.

-tú manejas?-esta vez fue Hermione la que sonó claramente extrañada.

-claro- respondió Draco Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros- es una de las dos cosas de origen muggles que me apasionan- le dijo mientras la recorría con la mirada-la otra eres tu-le confesó con una matiz de ronroneo en su voz. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse

¿Por qué diablos aparecía Malfoy cada vez que tenía problemas con Ron?

-no digas estupideces Malfoy!- balbuceo tratando de sonar imperturbable – además como se supone, en el supuesto caso que acepte, que voy a explicar donde deje mi auto? No creerán que se averió y me fui caminado!-le rebatió-es totalmente imposible que me lleves.

-te llevare en tu auto- contrarresto testarudo el rubio.

-y como se supone entonces que iras a tu casa? Caminado?- le pregunto obcecada y terca.

-pues no tengo las respuestas a todo Granger- le respondió exasperado el hombre a causa de la testarudez de la castaña-esa eres tu, lo olvidaste?

Hermione lo miro rendida, sabía que aceptaría el ofrecimiento de Draco Malfoy inevitablemente.

Iba mirando el campestre paisaje de Ottery St. Catchpole a través de la ventanilla del acompañante cuando la voz de Draco Malfoy sonó por primera vez desde que habían salido del ministerio.

-fue por eso que Weasley no estaba en la estación?-le pregunto de repente-por que estan enojados?, Hermione lo miro, en sus grises pupilas pudo ver que solo exteriorizaba una pregunta que ya se venía haciendo.- y que se supone que hacia el otro Weasley ahí?-volvió a cuestionar sin esperar respuesta, quizás porque sabía que no las obtendría.

-creo que esta bien con que me alcances hasta aquí, me siento capacitada para manejar y llegar entera, gracias-chillo la castaña evidentemente nerviosa.

Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño, sin embargo aparco el coche.

-creo que Weasley estaba en lo cierto- afirmo mas para sí que para su acompañante, aunque le dirigió una profunda mirada, ella pestaño confundida.- no comentaste acaso una vez que te habías peleado con Weasley porque creía que su hermano estaba enamorándose de ti?-cuestiono nuevamente.

Hermione desvió la mirada nerviosa, maldiciendo la memoria detallada de Draco Malfoy, trato de ignorar toda aquella cuestión bajando del auto para tomar el volante, iba a hacerlo cuando el rubio le bloqueo la entrada con un brazo.

-vi como te mira- le seseo con una tonalidad de enfado y celos en su voz. Sin esperar respuesta Malfoy desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a la castaña con el rostro acalorado por el sonrojo, despejo su mente al sentir el frio de la noche en su cara, se subió al auto, faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a la Madriguera.

Cuando atravesaba el amplio jardín sentía la sangre bombear en sus oídos y garganta

¿Qué actitud tomaría Ronald?

Trataría de disimular ante sus hijos y el resto de la familia o todo seguiría igual que los días anteriores?

Como actuaria ella?

Sabía que por más que se esforzara no podría disimular que nada sucedía, como también sabía que para Ron seria una tarea sumamente difícil por no decir imposible. Pero por sobretodo no quería hacer pasar unas malas fiestas a sus hijos y al resto de la familia, por lo que si su marido continuaba con la misma actitud indiferente y burlona le diría que por favor aparentara que las cosas estaban normales ni siquiera bien, tan solo normales. Con un suspiro tomo el pomo de la puerta de la cocina e ingreso al cálido ambiente.

-Hermione querida, hemos comenzado a servir la cena, te vi venir-le dijo su suegra mientras, tomaba el abrigo de la castaña y la estrechaba, su mirada se dirigió al viejo reloj familiar donde estaba todos los nombres de la familia Weasley, todas las agujas señalaban "_en casa"._

Diviso la cabellera de su esposo que se hallaba de espaldas jugando al ajedrez mágico con Hugo que en cuanto avisto a su madre le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-mama, mama!-exclamo entusiasmado- voy ganando a papa. Ella le sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hijo-muy bien hecho-le murmuro y miro, sin poder evitarlo a su esposo. Ron se incorporo de su asiento renunciando a la partida y su hijo levanto el juego canturreando su victoria, siendo felicitado también por sus abuelos.

-que bueno que has llegado-exclamo Ron de repente-me moría de hambre.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa desganada y dio media vuelta para ayudar a Ginny y Molly con la cena mientras que Harry le dedico una mirada cómplice a su cuñado.

Todos tomaron sus lugares habituales y la cena transcurrió tranquila a excepción de la constante queja de la señora Weasley en cuanto que sus nietos, Fred y Roxanne, no pasaran las navidades junto a ellos sino con su madre.

-le he dicho que ella asista también pero no quiso por nada del mundo-chillo Molly Weasley por enésima vez, aun no se hacía a la idea de que la "familia completa" no pasaran fechas tan importantes juntos- ni siquiera ante el pedido de los niños, que mujer!

-Molly debes comprender que para angelina no debe ser facil- trato de mediar su esposo con voz conciliadora, ella hizo un gesto con las manos como restándole credibilidad a las palabras de Arthur .Fue Harry el que cambio de tema, adrede, que notaba la incomodidad en el ambiente preguntándole a sus hijos y sobrinos sobre Hogwarts.

A la noche Ron no objeto ni tampoco busco huir de la habitación matrimonial que le asignaron, cosa que extraño a Hermione y no sabía si tranquilizarse o alarmarse.

Porque Ron había cambiado su actitud?

Porque quería arreglar la situación con ella o para disimular ante los presentes?

Que debía hacer ella? Tratarlo bien? Exigirle explicaciones?

Tanta preguntas asaltaron su mente por la noche que fue la primera en levantarse, estaba tomando un café sumamente cargado cuando sintió un picoteo en la ventana, una negra lechuza se posaba en el alfeizar, fue hacia ella mirándola con duda ¿de quién sería? ¿a quién buscaría?

Abrió la ventana y tomo la carta que le ofrecía, al mirar el sello de la misma el corazón le bajo a los pies, no era necesario seguir preguntándose quién era el remitente, conocía aquella rubrica, era de la familia Malfoy.

Miro hacia los costados y al verificar que la familia dormía abrió la epístola con manos temblorosas encontrándose de lleno con la estilizada caligrafía de Draco.

_Sé que fue muy arriesgado pero no podía dejar de saludarte, es una fecha especial, nuestro "aniversario" lo recuerdas? Considere enviarte un simbolismo…..y algo que estime tenias que tenerlo tu también..Es una copia..Guárdala bien…….D.M_

_PD: Brutus tenía órdenes expresas de entregarte solo a ti el pergamino….adivino lo que estas pensando.._

Hermione suspiro ¿Cómo podía ser que supiera exactamente lo que ella iba a pensar? Que iba a matarlo si alguien más recibía esa carta!

De repente se escurrió algo entre el papel y un tintineo llamo la atención de la castaña, era una fina cadena de oro blanco con un delicado dije en forma de hoja de muérdago engarzado en esmeraldas, ella tapo su boca para reprimir un chillido de incredibilidad, aquella joya no solo era exquisita sino invaluable. Vio algo mas a sobresalir del papel y se sorprendió aun mas, si eso era posible, unos rostros conocidos la miraban desde el papel de una vieja fotografía, recordaba bien ese día, había sido la vez que con Malfoy visitaron el Londres muggle, iban recorriendo las calles cuando de repente el rubio la arrastro a una cabina donde se tomaban fotografías instantáneas con tan solo una moneda-"_quiero ver mi rostro plasmado en papel muggle" _se había excusado el chico, pues jamás habría admitido que quería un recuerdo de aquel día aunque aquella excusa fue aun más increíble que la realidad.

Y ahí estaba esa tira que contenía dos fotos muggles de ella y Malfoy a los 17 años. En la primera ambos se hallaban de perfil y se miraban riendo, Hermione sonrió, recordó que no sabían cómo posar y la cámara tomo la instantánea sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, luego Draco habría dicho _ "_ya Granger posemos. Una buena fotografía__", y la había tomado de la nuca estampillando su boca con la suya mientras ella inclinada hacia atrás, por la desprevención , tomaba el anguloso rostro del muchacho de la mandíbula, y efectivamente cuando bajo la vista hacia la segunda y ultima fotografía se encontró con dicha imagen. Draco se había quedado con la fotografía, eso lo recordaba, pero jamás pensó que la conservaría, no pudo evitar estremece y al escuchar pasos en las escaleras escondió la carta junto con los presentes en los bolsillos de su bata, no se arriesgaría a contestarle a Malfoy de ninguna manera, quizás, hablaría con él en persona cuando lo viese.

El día transcurrió normalmente, Harry y Ron a pesar de ser navidad se dieron una vuelta por el ministerio, y Hermione pensaba hacerlo pero por el temor de cruzarse con Malfoy se quedo en la madriguera ayudando a la señora Weasley y Ginny con los quehaceres de la gran cena que tendrían, con el correr del día se unieron Fleur, victorie que llego junto a teddy, y Rose.

Su suegra le encargo la simple tarea de hacer repulgues a la diversidad de tartas que preparaba puesto que sabía lo poco diestra que su nuera era en el arte culinario. Ginny pronto se sentó a su lado con un par de papas y una ensaladera.

- lo hare a lo muggle, es mas divertido-comento mientras blandía el cuchillo. Hermione la miro de reojo, su cuñada era muy mala mintiendo y por si eso fuera poco ella sabía que a la pelirroja tampoco se le daba por la cocina y menos al estilo muggle –que quieres Ginny?-le pregunto resueltamente. La aludida le sonrió como una niña que es pillada en alguna travesura aunque esta se borro rápidamente de su rostro.

-tan mal estan las cosas con mi hermano?-pregunto- te noto peor que antes. Hermione la miro y le dedico una mueca desganada – tu hermano ha vuelto a hablarme y esta tratando de ser amable conmigo pero ignoro si es por disimular delante de la familia o porque realmente se dio cuenta que desvaría.-le contesto.

Uhm-asintió Ginny-veo…Harry me ha dicho que Ron piensa luchar por ti o algo así-le confesó entrecerrando los ojos como quien no termina de comprender una frase que se es dicha, Hermione adopto la misma expresión – Ronald delira-soltó de repente.

-bueno-dijo algo sonrosada la pelirroja-Harry no se queda atrás según el..Ya sabes..Esta convencido…. De que George..

-si lo sé-la interrumpió Hermione mientras miraba a ambos lados para cerciorase de que nadie escuchaba su conversación-pero Ginny hay otra cosa también..

-dime-la apremio Ginny con impaciencia al ver que su cuñada no omitía silaba, Hermione mordía su labio inferior nerviosa y exhalando un profundo suspiro hablo- Draco Malfoy me ha escrito y no solo eso…y a continuación le conto detalladamente desde que la llevo a la madriguera en coche hasta los regalos que recibió, a cada palabra que Hermione balbuceaba Ginny abría en consonancia sus ojos, hasta tal punto de que su cuñada sospecho que estos iban a salírsele de las cuencas.

-no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!-susurraba Ginny anonadada-increíble!-expresaba después.

-solo quiero arreglar las cosas en mi familia- dijo Hermione a nadie en especial.

***

La madriguera se encontraba atiborrada de personas, que se sentaron en una larga mesa presidida por el señor Weasley, sus hijos, nueras y nietos junto con su esposa se congregaron alrededor.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre risas y anécdotas que avergonzaban a los protagonistas, como la vez que james estaba "enamorado" de su prima victorie y los berrinches que producía para que teddy no se le acercase o la vez que descubrieron que Hermione y Ron eran más que amigos…. Tampoco falto el quidditch y las discusiones acerca de quién era el mejor equipo internacional y hasta de la posibilidad que había de que gryffindor ganara la copa anual, Arthur quiso preguntar y alentar por la casa de slytherin mirando condescendientemente a su nieto Albus pero este le sonrió como expresando que a él ese tema lo tenía sin cuidado.

Las 00:00 llegaron y toda la familia se levanto chocando entre si, por el breve espacio, para saludarse y abrazarse, la señora Weasley se apresuro a servir el postre ayudada por sus nueras, hija y nietas.

Ron se hallaba deleitando la tarta de la melaza cuando vio a su hermano George charlar animadamente con sus hijos, eso lo enfado y enrojeció de ira pero trato de contener el impulso de alejarlo de su familia a golpes, ya bastante había tenido con verlo observar a su esposa de vez en vez, a hora también pensaba quitarle a sus hijos?

-no te he saludado George-le dijo Ron que no pudo contener su impulso de acercarse, el aludido lo miro sorprendido creía que Ron ya lo había saludado, de mala gana pero saludado al fin.

El pelirrojo menor se acerco a su hermano y lo estrecho pero tan fuerte que George rápidamente entendió el mensaje

-quiero que te alejes de mi familia-le susurro en tono amenazante-ya me separe de Hermione una vez, por tu culpa, no volverá a suceder.

Luego lo soltó y le dedico una sonrisa dando media vuelta rápidamente sin darle tiempo de que el gemelo reaccionara.

Ronald Weasley le había declarado oficialmente la guerra a su hermano.

La pregunta era

¿ había apuntado al enemigo correcto?

* * *

**Hola a todos**, este cap. lo termine bastante rapidin (los dramiones me fluyen con más rapidez!), trate de incluir la charlita que en algún momento dije, entre Harry Ginny y Hermione para que quede más claro el enojo de Ron con su hermano pero no supe donde meterla así que trate de aclararla en la charla entre Ginny y Harry,,.. Cualquier cosa que no quede claro se acepta cuestionamientos of corse! Luego mmm el detalle de Draco de regalarle un pendiente con una hojita de muérdago romántico total..Para los que no recuerden: ellos comenzaron a salir en navidad (por eso lo de aniversario en la carta de Malfoy) y se besaron bajo el muérdago y lo de la foto es un detalle que me gusto…bue Ron se ha puesto las piletas y se ha decidido a luchar por la flia y por Hermione! Vamos Ron todavía! Aunque me parece que no esta apuntando bien a la zona peligrosa o tal vez si…ejejej ,,.. bue eso lo decidí porque quería darle un touch de carácter al pelirrojo y que no fuera un descerebrado impulsivo nomas, las palabras de abril me iluminaron eso de ".._que poco piensan los hombres.."_ en un comentario, jajá, es verdad pero bueno que le vamos a hacer! como en mis historia todo es posible decidí darle la oportunidad a Ron(un hombre nada personal) de que piense …

Y ahora **saluditos!** A** Donna008 **quiero dedicarte este cap. en que incluí mas dramione que en cualquier otro ya que tanto te gustan espero que lo disfrutes y te agrade,

a **mini otto** que me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado y espero(ojala) que siga leyendo…

**a pao Malfoy Cullen uchiha y abril **no fue divino ese touch Cullen que le di a Malfoy junior?' jajá me agrada que les haya gustado…y sobre scor poniéndose celoso de Albus..mmm mujer tus comentarios siempre me dan ideas jaja,

y a mi querida **aglaia callia** te he dejado su correspondiente review a tu magnifica historia pero diré una vez más que Jasper es lo mas!jajja decile a Edmund que también le mando saludos y besos muchos besos pero no te pongas celosa jajá somos amigos ¡mi corazón es de Edward jajja aunque debo admitir que Edmund es de esos muchachos de los que una se enamoraría .. en realidad de los que una se enamora cuando lee…y Hermione por su lado no la esta pasando muy bien pero va tirando la pobre jajá.. tu mensaje (inbox) me ha llegado pero yo lo mande desde "responder" desde mi correo ¿abre hecho bien? Jajá soy media papanatas para la tecno, la fiebre por otro lado solo me ha durado un dia gracias adiós (por el trabajo sobre todo) aunque estoy media baqueteada todavía jaja y otra coincidencia :también me gustan los hombres complicados jajaja (que horror) quisiera extraer uno de los de tinta y papel son los únicos que valen la pena (estoy bastante reacia a los de carne y hueso como veras) espero con ansias tu prox cap!

bue muchos besos y saludos a todos..y simplemente ..**Gracias..Totales! carola**

* * *


	13. fiestas de navidad2, el amor?

**Capitulo 12 fiestas de navidad 2. El amor? **

…_."El más bello instante del amor, _

_el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, _

_ es este preludio:_

_ el beso…"__** Paul Géraldy **_

* * *

Cuando Rose volvió a su sala común al encuentro de su primo james, trato de atisbar hasta el último segundo posible, lo mas disimuladamente que pudo, el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy escondido tras la estatua, no sabía porque pero presentía que si no era la última seria, por lo menos, la anteúltima vez que lo vería.

-donde te habías metido?, porqué vienes desde allí?-inquirió en tono sospechoso james mientras miraba tras las espaldas de la chica para ver si divisaba alguna otra persona.

-iba pensando y me perdí- respondió la chica con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, el frunció el ceño y no respondió, no pareció quedar conforme con la respuesta, sin embargo no objeto.

Rose se sentía desahuciada, no podía evitar la sensación que la invadía: la de la traición, si bien sabía que no había hecho nada malo, el no poder evitar pensar, cuando iba al encuentro de james, lo hermoso que seria que Scorpius pudiese acompañarla hasta el retrato de la dama gorda e, incluso, saludar a su primo la hacía sentir como una traidora, el rubio era el "chico" de su amiga y era inadmisible por donde se lo mirase que ella pensara de esa forma, además el hecho, de que no podía compartir con nadie lo ocurrido, porque otra cuestión saltaba a colación: el sobrepaso de Richard Nott, la amargaba. Hasta Albus, con su parsimonia estallaría en ira y ella, realmente, deseaba que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido.

Se quedo unos momentos en la sala común pero luego abandono el animoso clima para subir a su dormitorio, donde la esperaba una atmosfera contraria. Carrie y Clarise preparaban sus maletas en un silencio sepulcral y con expresiones hurañas.

-extrañare demasiado a Scorpius-exhalaba de vez en vez Clarise, Rose veía que Carrie a sus espaldas hacía gestos desdeñosos, mueca que no abandono cuando la morocha se fue a bañar.

-sucede algo?-le pregunto la pelirroja, que comenzaba a sospechar que el mal humor de Carrie no tenía mucho que ver con Clarise.

-he peleado con Chris-le soltó esta- él cree que no quiero avanzar en la relación-continuo.

Rose la miro con verdaderos signos de interrogación en su rostro por lo que su amiga le explico, a continuación, que la pelea había comenzado cuando su novio le había propuesto pasar las navidades en su casa y esta se negó ya que viajaría con la propia, como era costumbre, a Francia para luego pasar los últimos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts con Rose en su casa.

-creo que eso fue lo que verdaderamente le molesto-apunto Carrie mientras apretujaba su vestuario en la valija.- james-le dijo a su amiga que continuaba perpleja-sabe que lo veré, pero sabe que nada sucederá, pues yo estoy con él!-protesto.

-creo que ahí zanja la cuestión.-susurro Rose, miro tímidamente a su amiga y continuo- estas con el por eso no sucede nada, pero y si no estarías a su lado? Creo que Chris se pregunta eso..

-no puede pretender que olvide lo que james ha significado para mí-entredijo con la voz cortada –o que actué como si nunca hubiese habitado mi corazón.

Rose le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa- es que creo que lo habita, aun y Chris lo percibe.-balbuceo.

Carrie tapo su rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar- que hare Rose? Chris no se merece esto!- decía entre espasmos. Pero su amiga no pudo contestar pues Clarise salía del baño y Carrie se apresuro por disimular, no tardaron en acostarse cada cual sin emitir sonido.

A la mañana siguiente la situación anímica de las gryffindor no mejoro, Rose desayunaba entre medio de sus amigas. No pudo evitar dirigir una ligera mirada a la mesa de slytherin, y como sospecho Scorpius no estaba allí, en realidad no había demasiado alumnos, la mayoría se encontraba armando su equipaje a último momento aunque a Rose le resultaba extraño que Scorpius perteneciese a esa clase de chicos desordenados y alborotados, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada, ante tal pensamiento, al habitual sitio que ocupaba su hermano y su primo desde luego Hugo y james brillaban por su ausencia.

Regreso antes que sus amigas a su habitación como maniática obsesiva que era no podía evitar revisar por enésima vez si todo estaba en su lugar, sonrió recordando a su madre su padre siempre decía que se parecían mucho. Además de seguro se encontraría con sus exaltados familiares que no encontrarían algún objeto y le pedirían ayuda, efectivamente no termino de ingresar por el retrato de la dama gorda que escucho a james vociferar.

–rose no has visto mi equipo de limpieza de escobas!??Inquirió nervioso- y Hugo apareció por atrás reclamando plumas que supuestamente había prestado a su hermana pero que luego encontraría en el fondo de su baúl.

La pelirroja agradeció ir flanqueada por Hugo y james, hacia unos días los alumnos de Hogwarts ,_"graciosos"_ como irónicamente los llamaba, se dedicaban a colgar muérdagos encantados por todos los corredores que cuando comenzaban a asomar siempre eran correspondidos instantáneamente por algún joven añorando besos, las chicas luego de ser sorprendidas en varias ocasiones habían tomado sus precauciones : novios o hermanos guardaespaldas y las más osadas habían tirado varios encantamientos o golpes . Rose nunca había sido dejado sola, Frederick y james habían sido sus principales acompañantes aunque el segundo se empeñaba por que fuera un pariente el que acompañara a Rose

-cuidarte!? Ja ja aja- había dicho el hijo mayor de Harry Potter- debe ir mirando el techo para hacerte detener bajo algún muérdago, esa son sus intenciones!-, pero la verdad era que el ravenclaw jamás había tratado de sobrepasarse y las pocas veces que intento insinuarse Rose cambiaba rápidamente de tema, Frederick velozmente se daba por entendido y seguía el camino cabizbajo.

Cuando llegaron al expreso Hogwarts, Rose iba sola caminando por los pasillos del tren, Albus había sido el primero en desviarse pues quería saludar a algunos de sus amigos y james dijo que iría a encontrar un buen compartimiento, cuando vio a un grupo de chicos de sexto y séptimo año flanqueando el paso, se reían entre si y parecían estar a la espera de algo, la respuesta vino rápidamente, miro instintivamente hacia arriba y vio muérdago.

La pelirroja reboleo las pupilas, ni siquiera camino a casa esos chicos se tranquilizaban!? Maldijo mentalmente las hormonas de los muchachos y se pregunto que haría y si pasaba por allí. Había por lo menos unos ocho chicos y no solo eso sino que eran más grandes, tanto físicamente como intelectualmente, lo que quería decir que no podría engañarlos para pasar como había hecho con el niño de segundo cuando quiso, copiando a los mayores, besarla bajo un muérdago alegando que estaba enamorado de ella. Sin pesarlo se metió, antes de ser divisada, dentro del primer compartimiento vacio que hallo, cerró la puerta y apoyo la cabeza en el vidrio suspirando –_vaya con mi valentía gryffindor_"-pensó, - no podía quedarse allí sola o si?, tendría que salir y hacerles frente y si las cosas se ponían complicadas llamaría a los gritos a james-hizo una mueca ante la ocurrencia, imaginándose a su primo lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra-bueno-se dijo-o eso o ella misma los aturdiría, iba a abrir la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo

- escapando – le dijeron, rose sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal conocía demasiado bien el timbre de aquella voz dio media vuelta para encontrase cara a cara con Scorpius Malfoy.- a mí también me acorralaron- le dijo el muchacho-niñas-agrego al ver la cara de consternación de Rose-y como no me gusta que me acosen he de quedarme aquí, puedes hacerme compañía si gustas.

-y tus amigos?-pregunto Rose en un susurro. Scorpius hizo un gesto de desdén con las manos-Albus siempre va con ustedes en el mismo compartimiento-le contesto-además me gusta estar solo, creo que en eso tu y yo nos parecemos..

Rose se sonrojo, parecía ser que Scorpius sabia cosas de ella- te observo-le confesó el como si hubiese podido leer el pensamiento de la muchacha.

-y Clarise?- ni bien escucho su voz hacer aquella pregunta, en un leve quejido, no pudo evitar mirar la punta de sus zapatos no si antes ver como Scorpius se encogía de hombros, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar sin embargo no parecía incomodar a ninguno de los presentes.

-será mejor que busque a mi hermano y a mis primos, no tardaran en armar un equipo de rescate si no aparezco-dijo de repente Rose mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-espera-la voz de Scorpius sonó más fuerte y autoritaria de lo que quizás pretendió, haciéndolo parecer increíblemente, aunque eso fuese imposible, todavía más a su padre. Se acerco a la muchacha con paso decidido.

- es bueno hacer caso a las tradiciones-le dijo mirándola penetrantemente, Rose lo observo con expresión perpleja y antes de que pudiese preguntar o razonar sintió los finos labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos. Las largas manos del muchacho se posaron en su estrecha cintura atrayéndola tímidamente a su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo, la chica, poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Rose no supo si aquel beso duro un minuto o toda la eternidad no podía discernir el tiempo y sus pensamientos arremolinados en su mente desaparecieron, solo existían ella y el, nadie ni nada más, ni siquiera el suelo sobre el que posaban sus pies. Minutos después cuando tuvo un atisbo de lucidez, se despego de el vergonzosamente y no pudo evitar dirigir una rápida mirada al techo, como supuso un muérdago crecía sobre sus cabezas; una vorágine de sentimientos y pensamientos cruzaban por su mente entremezclándose sin permitirle ordenar sus ideas impidiéndole hasta hablar, lo único que sentía era arder sus mejillas y la profunda mirada de Scorpius. Sin siquiera darse cuenta sus pies le pidieron escapar de allí pero el rubio la tomo de un brazo antes que pudiese traspasar el umbral.

-nos vemos Rose y-agrego, la chica podría jurar, cuando se detuviera a rememorar en la tranquilidad de su hogar, que Scorpius se sonrojo-feliz navidad, la pelirroja abrió la boca pero ni siquiera emitió un gruñido, el silencio total habitaba en su garganta, era como si se hubiese quedado muda, asintió y al sentir disminuir la presión en su brazo salió rápidamente de allí.

No tardo en cruzarse con su hermano y james que, como ella había pronosticado, habían salido en su búsqueda, pronto fueron a reunirse con los demás al compartimiento con los reproches y sermones de james de acompañantes ya que, según él, su prima casi lo mata del susto al desaparecerse de esa manera sin avisar, demás esta agregar que tampoco quedo conforme con la lamentable y apresurada excusa que invento la pelirroja para alegar su retraso.

En todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, las voces de sus acompañantes eran apenas un murmullo y ni siquiera se percato cuando el tren llego a la estación de King`s Cross, si no hubiese sido porque Lily la saco de su ensimismamiento tranquilamente podría haber pasado hasta las navidades en el asiento sin inmutarse. Cuando fueron al encuentro de su familia temió que al mirar a los ojos a su padre este pudiese ver que ya había recibido su primer beso.

-_mi primer beso_-pensó e instintivamente no pudo evitar dirigir la mano a sus labios.

Pero su padre no se hallaba allí, por primera vez desde que había empezado el colegio, no había ido a esperarlos, sintió miedo e intriga en su interior, intuyendo que algo malo sucedía y el rostro junto con la pobre excusa de su madre no lograron tranquilizarla más bien todo lo contrario. Fue cuando la vio bajar la mirada que inexorablemente percibió que no eran meras especulaciones, algo andaba mal en su familia. El afectuoso saludo de su tío George, al que había visto solo en unas pocas ocasiones, la abstrajo de sus pensamientos, junto a la enorme felicidad que le provocaba ir a la madriguera junto a sus abuelos y el resto de la familia.

***

Del otro lado del tren, un muchacho rubio bajo haciendo uso de toda su galantería, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro no lo abandonaba, incluso lo hizo sospechar que la tenia tatuada en el.

Pensó con ánimo lo útil que le había sido escuchar a los de séptimo año como se realizaba aquel tonto encantamiento del muérdago pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir haciéndolo, pronto atisbo una figura idéntica, aunque con unos evidentes años más, a la suya a la espera de su llegada acompañada de una elegante bruja.

***

Las navidades transcurrieron tranquilamente para Rose, aunque la sensación de "_traición_ "no la abandonara un minuto, pero esa pesadumbre tenía un segundo plano el primero era, inexorablemente, ocupado por la situación que abordaba a sus padres, "situación" que no lograba descifrar, ellos seguían tratándose de igual manera aunque su ojo observador identificaba un dejo de frialdad que pasaba inadvertido para el resto y si bien estaba segura, de que no era ideas suyas, prefirió no comentarlo con nadie.

La carta de Carrie no tardo en llegar para confirmarle su ya tradicional visita a la madriguera, una mañana en la que la pelirroja se levanto más temprano de lo habitual vio a Lorcas, el búho de la familia de su amiga, parado en el alfeizar de la ventana, corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar dio de comer y beber al búho y procedió a abrir la misiva.

****

_Querida amiga: _

_He llegado a sospechar que me sería imposible mi habitual visita, mi padre se ha obstinado en visitar hasta el último Mc laggen de este bendito país! _

_Necesito más que nunca de tu compañía Rose! Amiga mía! Chris me ha escrito pidiéndome un tiempo…. Un tiempo?! Y por escrito? Creo que todo ya esta perdido….quizás lo de james fue una excusa…no se que pensar….fue tan de repente…en fin ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día ..Viajare la tarde de este mismo día ..Espero no sea muy pronto …envía a Lorcas con la respuesta.._

_Te quiere muchísimo. Carrie._

_Pd: mi padre envía saludos a tu familia especialmente a tu madre,(por Merlín esto me ha obligado a escribirlo)_

_****_

_Rose _no pudo evitar reírse, conocía muy bien al padre de su amiga y podía imaginarse la situación. Tomo rápidamente pergamino y pluma del mueble de la cocina y escribió una rápida respuesta.

****

_Querida Carrie:_

_Me emociona que vengas, también necesito de tu compañía, no sabes cuánto!_

_Iremos a buscarte donde siempre…sabes que no hay problemas siempre eres bienvenida._

_Te quiere muchísimo. Rose._

_****_

Viendo al búho volar con su respuesta se sintió levemente mejor, Carrie no tardaría en llegar. Cuando dio la noticia de la visita de su amiga todos se alegraron, Carrie era muy querida en la familia, james sin decir palabra dejo de almorzar y automáticamente subió a la primera planta.

Ginny Potter se ofreció de buen grado a llevar a su ahijada a la estación y Rose se alegro que fuera así, sentía un gran cariño y admiración por su tía. Antes de partir, Rose subió a buscar un abrigo cuando una oleada de perfume le emboto los sentidos, la puerta de la habitación de james se abrió de par en par, el muchacho se encontraba impecablemente vestido y recién duchado, Rose trato de contener un ataque de risa cuando lo vio aunque su mirada sorprendida la traiciono, sin embargo james no dijo nada sino que murmuro algo así como que aquella ropa no lo convencía y se metió nuevamente en su habitación.

Al entrar al cuarto que compartía con Lily, Rose pensó en su primo, realmente quería a Carrie para que su visita lo llevase a comportarse como lo estaba haciendo, james era un chico descuidado y los días en la madriguera eran exclusivamente dedicados al quidditch e incluso en ir, en algunas ocasiones, de campamento lo que acarreaba que siempre estaba embarrado y desaliñado, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo y ponía histérica a su abuela pero el james de ese momento no era aquel de las típicas vacaciones en la madriguera, era un james enamorado, rose no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y una intensa oleada de afecto por él.

A su tía también le apasionaban los autos muggles por lo que viajaron a la estación en uno de ellos, Rose iba mirando por la ventanilla el campestre paisaje perdida en sus pensamientos,

-sucede algo?-inquirió de repente Ginny. La interpelada la miro pestañando y bajo su mirada, no podía mentirle a su tía.

-crees en el amor tía Ginny?-le cuestiono de repente- en el amor eterno, quiero decir, ya sabes…trato de explicarse.

Ginny sonrió mirando a su sobrina-claro que si-expreso entusiasmada-yo amo a tu tío Harry desde que era más pequeña que tu!

-y siempre lo amaste?-volvió a cuestionar la chica.

-siempre-respondió Ginny decidida- no fue facil-aclaro- y tardamos un tiempo hasta estar juntos, sobre todo Harry, aunque es justo decir que cada uno recorrió su propio camino antes que se unieran.

Es decir que estuvieron con otras personas-dedujo su sobrina, Ginny la miro anonadada-si que has heredado la suspicacia de tu madre-exclamo- si a si es.- contesto.

-pero no dijiste que siempre amaste a tío Harry?-la pregunta de Rose dejaba entrever que aquella cuestión no le cuadraba.

-siempre lo ame pero sabes Rose las cosas a veces no son tan fáciles….-medito la mujer.

..o sea que puedes amar a alguien y estar con otra persona..Continúo la chica.

-mmm podría decirse-respondió Ginny-sino mira cuando Ronald estuvo con Lavender porque tu madre…-se detuvo en su frase y miro a su sobrina, no sabía si ella tenía alguna idea de aquel episodio.

-hablando de papa-continuo Rose, que ya estaba enterada de aquella época en que su padre salió con esa señorita pues el padre de Carrie la había enterado.- estan bien? El y mama quiero decir?

-por que lo preguntas?-respondió y preguntó su tía algo nerviosa, Rose percibió aquel matiz en sus palabras por lo que supo, más que nunca, que algo sucedía entre sus padres, como también supo que su tía no le diría mucho y que de seguro le contaría a sus padres si se daba cuenta que ella sospechaba algo y ella no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de su percepción.

-por nada-la evadió, fue una suerte que en ese momento llegaran a la estación, Rose salió disparada del auto al encuentro con su amiga.

Carrie se encontraba de pie en la estación con sus valijas y ni bien vio a su amiga salió corriendo hacia ella, la pelirroja la imito, se hundieron en un abrazo y luego fueron caminando abrazadas hasta el auto de Ginny.

No tardaron en llegar a la madriguera, todos recibieron afectuosamente a Carrie pero alguien faltaba allí y Rose se dio cuenta que su amiga lo buscaba con la mirada pero rápidamente aquella persona bajo las escaleras.

-james querido mira quien llego!-exclamo Molly Weasley mientras tomaba de un brazo a Carrie, en el rostro del muchacho nació una amplia sonrisa, Rose observo que el color de piel de su amiga enrojecía, vio, también, que su primo llevaba ropa muy bonita puesta y aun sentía su persistente perfume, si su intención había sido deslumbrar a Carrie lo había logrado.

El día transcurrió entre risas y juegos aunque Rose estaba un tanto impaciente para estar a solas con su amiga para enterarse de lo que había sucedido entre esta y su novio pero james no se separaba de su lado ni un instante y a Carrie esto no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, tampoco mostraba señal de que le urgiera contarle su penuria amorosa a la pelirroja, a decir verdad tampoco había muestra de que sufriera de alguna.

A Rose, le extrañaba, sobremanera, el modo de comportarse de su primo, siempre se había llevado bastante mal con Carrie pero ahora parecían encajar a la perfección. Extraordinariamente, el muchacho, había cambiado su soberbia actitud, ahora era amable y educado, la pelirroja se pregunto a que se debía ese radical cambio y que era lo que había logrado que su primo se comportase como un "señorito" sea lo que sea o fuese quien fuese le daría las manos y una gran reverencia.

Pasado un momento, decidió apremiar el esfuerzo de su primo en mantenerse, por todo un día, comportado civilizadamente y decidió subir a su dormitorio para darles un momento de intimidad, se excuso, aunque no estaba muy segura de si la escucharon y se alejo de allí. Iba caminado a su cuarto cuando escucho unas risitas provenientes de la habitación de james, Hugo y Lily estaban allí aparentemente muy divertidos con un libro.

-que hacen husmeando?-los regaño la chica. Ambos primos ocultaron lo que tenían en las manos en el instante, adoptando expresiones inocentes.

-salgan inmediatamente de aquí y dejen lo que sean que tomaron- vocifero al ver que salían sin chistar pero sin dejar lo que ocultaron previamente en sus espaldas- y agradezcan que sea yo quien los encontró y no james porque si no…

Que sucede?- una nueva voz irrumpió, era james, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al libro que tenían Lily y Hugo! Devuélvanme eso o los matare a ambos!- el rostro de james se puso morado y rebuscaba nervioso y agitado en sus jeans su varita, ambos niños soltaron el libro que provoco un gran estrepito y echaron a correr gritando, james mostro tener todo el ánimo de seguirlos.

-james déjalos!- le dijo su prima mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro y lo que vio la dejo lívida- _doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja-_leyó en balbuceos, e instintivamente miro a su primo.

James estaba erguido aunque el tono bermellón de su piel desmentía su intento de aparentar falta de vergüenza. –Papa me lo regalo- dijo lacónicamente, su respuesta dejaba ver que ya había dado por zanjada la cuestión y efectivamente fue así porque en ese instante Carrie subió por las escaleras preguntando si sucedía algo.

-Lily y Hugo como siempre metiendo sus narices en donde no deben- respondió rápidamente Rose ocultando el libro de la vista de su amiga.

- james le has mostrado a Carrie lo que te he regalado para navidad? A ella también le gusta el quidditch así que le fascinara verlo….-james miro agradecido a su prima al escuchar sus palabras-yo iré a…descansar- continuo la chica.

James le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño a Rose cuando Carrie bajo las escaleras y ella le devolvió el gesto indicándole por señas que devolvería el libro a su sitio y formando en sus labios insonoramente la palabra "suerte".

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de su vista miro sonriente el ejemplar de "_doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja" _quien hubiese creído que el cambio de james se debía a causa de un libro? _y _pensó lo ridícula que quedaría al reverenciarlo o intentar darle la mano.

No fue hasta la hora de acostarse que pudo quedarse a solas con Carrie y eso gracias a que Ginny había accedido a que Lily, que compartía la habitación con ellas, se quedara jugando unos minutos más con Hugo al Snap explosivo.

-y bien?- pregunto Rose sin preámbulos.

Carrie suspiro pero no pregunto a que se refería su amiga, se conocían demasiado para ello- en vez de mandarme un regalo para navidad-comenzó a relatar- me envió una carta pidiéndome un tiempo.

-eso hizo?-pregunto horrorizada la pelirroja.

La rubia asintió- en realidad no fue tan terrible como suena-aclaro- si bien no niego que tendría que haber dado la cara- se apresuro a agregar al ver que su amiga se disponía a replicar- me dijo que lo lamentaba en el alma, y que sabía que debería esperar a verme pero no podía aguantar más, se daba cuenta que nuestra relación venia rodando por una cumbre pues el daba muchísimo más que yo. Lo peor es que tiene razón-suspiro resignada.-se daba cuenta que cada vez me costaba mas.. Mas y mas…-continuo dejando la frase en el aire.

Rose la miro incitándola a continuar.

-..Besarlo-termino la rubia.-no es que me diera asco o algo-agrego-pero si me costaba corresponderlo en mi rol de novia-se explico-es difícil estar con alguien cuando-la miro entre vergonzosa y temerosa.

- amas a otra persona-concluyo por ella su amiga, recordando la conversación que mantuvo con su tía- el amor es más complicado de lo que uno puede llegar a soportar-balbuceo entre líneas. Su amiga asintió apesadumbrada – mientras puedas evitar enamorarte abrazaras la felicidad Rose…- le dijo.

La pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa de compromiso pero no contesto, Lily ingreso a la habitación malhumorada, las chicas supusieron que Hugo le abría ganado en el snap explosivo o bien su madre la había mandado a dormir. Todas se acostaron al instante aunque les costó bastante conciliar el sueño por diversos motivos.

A Lily por pensar en cómo convencer a Hugo de que le juegue la revancha

Carrie sin poder sacar de su mente el maravilloso día que vivió con james y su cambio de actitud y la confusión que le acarreaba todo esto.

Y a Rose las palabras de su amiga no dejaban de sonarle en su cerebro

"_mientras puedas evitar enamorarte abrazaras la felicidad Rose"_

Pero ella quería creer en el amor, quería creer que tanto el amor como la felicidad podían coexistir bajo el mismo techo no quería pensar que uno exceptuaba el otro recordó a sus tíos, Harry y Ginny tan enamorados como siempre, pensó en sus padres, en la infinidades de cosas que podrían suceder entre ellos y cada una le pareció mas improbable que la otra, volvió a pensar en el amor y en la felicidad, ella siempre imagino que sus padres poseían esta fórmula casi imposible y por primera vez en su vida se pregunto si serian felices, si se amarían o como había aprendido esa tarde estaban juntos porque confundieron amor con compañía… o simplemente se conformaron, eso la llevo a pensar en Carrie, en Chris y en james, en uno como la compañía en otro como el amor, en Clarise y en Scorpius…Scorpius…. Mañana volvería a Hogwarts

…volvería a verlo….

* * *

Hola a todos!

Como ya es costumbre en mi decir! este cap. me ha costadoooo tanntooo! Debe ser que no ando de ánimos (media depre) creo que se refleja igual en el cap no?

Me ha gustado mucho james jeje re tierno el trata de remendar su actitud soberbia y decide cambiar por la chica que quiere.. en realidad la palabra adecuada seria "decide comportarse"jajja como ven deja ya de ser un niñito….

Trate de expresar un poco sobre el amor… sobre cómo nos confunde, como nos hace sufrir pero también como puede llegar a hacernos sentir plenos (lo que trate de exponer en el beso de Rose y Scorpius) y en cómo no podemos dejar de pensar en el, escondidos donde sea que estemos nos encuentra!

Bue que pareció el primer beso? Vieron como la chica se preocupa por sus padres? Y como investiga! Espero q guste aunque es bastante tranqui mas que nada reflexivo…bue hasta el próximo Hermione-Draco

**Donna 008:** gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. no falta tanto p el prox dramione! Besote y suerte.

A **abril:** podrías ser pitonisa o ya lo sos? Jajjajaja gracias por estar firme con mi historia y siempre por tus comentarios

A **aglaia callia** ya he terminado por fin con este . fui a ver Wolverine! Jajá me acorde de vos que escenas jajá! Para morir ¡ creo que sabes a que me refiero :p jajajja que cuerpazzooo! gracias por tus comentarios y tus palabras sos una persona genial, me alegro de conocerte.

A **Pao Malfoy uchiha** que no dejo comentario pero es una de las que siempre esta al igual que **Maring **gracias a todos, besos y suerte


	14. confesiones

**Capitulo 13 confesiones **

_".....solo tu eres mi todo_

_Y por eso estoy vacio_

_Mi amor prohibido..(..)_

_Como robarte?_

_Como hechizarte,_

_Sin morir?_

_Sin perderte…......... __**Alejandro Darío simi "raco"**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el antiquísimo sillón de la sala de su majestuosa mansión, perteneciente a su familia desde millones de generaciones, observaba el enorme patio que se alzaba tras el ventanal de cristal, unos pavos reales de color blanco se paseaban por allí. Las navidades habían transcurrido, aunque para su familia aquellas no era fechas especiales, solo excusas para su, ya tradicional, esplendorosa fiesta donde acudía gente de alta alcurnia. Recordó que se había prometido a sí mismo, en una época, que no sería como su padre pero los años y el aprendizaje tan fuertemente inculcado era imposible de erradicar, por lo menos en su totalidad, era cierto que no era tan déspota ni gélido pero parecía que ya por poseer la sangre Malfoy en sus venas la frialdad venia incluida; su hijo sin ir más lejos era un fiel retrato suyo.

Pensó en Hermione, de seguro las navidades en su familia serian el antítesis de la suya, imagino a todos los Potter y Weasley alrededor de una abarrotada mesa hablando fuertemente y riendo, todos con sweaters de lana de colores regalados por su abuela.

¿Cómo sería si el estuviese allí en esa situación?-sonrió ante tal ocurrencia era como tratar de mezclar agua con aceite. Pensó en él y en Hermione rodeados de sus hijos y quizás de algunos propios, de los dos, junto al cálido fuego de alguna chimenea en una modesta casa pero rebosante de amor y dicha, pensar en la castaña le recordó el regalo que le envió para navidad, pero estaba totalmente en ascuas ya que Brutus había regresado sin respuesta no es que esperase alguna pero no podía evitar reprimir la esperanza que había sentido en lo más recóndito de su ser de recibirla, tendría que esperar a verla para conocer su recepción y no faltaba mucho para ello.

***

George Weasley acababa de abandonar la madriguera a pesar de la constante insistencia de su madre para que permaneciera allí, quizás se había visto tentado pero la situación con su hermano se le tornaba cada vez más tensa y aunque él se empeñase en ignorarlo Ronald siempre encontraba ocasión para darle por enterado de que se hallaban entrelazados en algún tipo de guerra de polleras más precisamente de la pollera de Hermione.

Su hermano realmente creía que él era capaz de desbaratar una familia? Lo creía tan egoísta? Decidió ignorarlo sabía muy bien como era Ron y no le apetecía intentar hacerlo entrar en razones porque sus celos lo cegaban hasta de la verdad más absoluta, si él creía que el motivo de su regreso había sido robarle su esposa, que se lo creyese. Con un poco de suerte el mismo destruiría su familia y el estaría allí junto a su cuñada, se quedaría con la mujer sin haberse ensuciado las manos y lo mejor sin remordimientos, solo tenía que dejar que el tiempo transcurriese y que cuando Ronald destruyese su propia felicidad Hermione viera que él, George, era su mejor opción. Después de todo no le venía tan mal la estupidez de su hermano.

***

Ronald Weasley se sentía muy satisfecho con respecto a su actitud, le había hecho frente a su hermano, defendería a su familia como un león aunque eso era una parte de su contienda la otra definitivamente le resultaba más difícil de enfrentar

….acercarse a Hermione.

Como lo haría, Después de haberla tratado indiferentemente, incluso de mala manera, después de tanto tiempo?

El trataba de acercarse pero su esposa no se lo ponía facil y no la culpaba por ello pero lo que más lo atemorizaba, porque lo atemorizaba, era que Hermione le preguntara la causa de su acercamiento, no podía decirle la verdad bajo ningún punto de vista. Así que tendría que andar con pie de plomo, pero como se acercaría a ella, lograría que lo perdonase y encima no le preguntase nada? Definitivamente aquello era imposible.

***

La noche antes de que sus hijos volvieran a Hogwarts, Hermione se quedo en la sala de la madriguera leyendo un libro incluso ante la persistente insistencia "disimulada" de su marido para que fuesen a acostarse. La sala estaba en penumbras solo iluminada por una lámpara y la luz de la luna, la habitación estaba fresca por lo que introdujo sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su bata encontrándose con algo que había olvidado que se hallaba allí: el regalo de Draco.

Miro hacia los costados, verificando que se encontraba sola y luego saco a la luz el presente, el dije en forma de muérdago brillaba bajo la luz de luna que bañaban con su blanquecina luminiscencia las esmeraldas; miro detenidamente aquel objeto y pensó, por primera vez desde que lo recibió cuanto habría costado aquella hermosa cadena, dio un respingo cuando su mente fue calculando cifras y lo oculto a su vista como si aquello pudiese borrar lo razonado pero su palma se encontró al tacto de un papel, las fotos que le había enviado junto con el regalo, debía ocultar todo aquello muy bien si ron lo descubriese…Ron, pensar en él la lastimaba, la llenaba de angustia.

Saco la fotografía instintivamente y no supo porque pero se sintió mejor, la sonrisa de Draco, sonrisa que jamás había contemplado en los largos años que compartieron en la escuela, le provoco palpitaciones, sus miradas, se detuvo en ellas, había algo extraño en ellas se contemplaban como dos enamorados.

"_Enamorados"_

Rio por lo bajo ante esa ocurrencia, antes esa falsa apariencia, ella y Draco jamás habían sentido algo el uno por el otro y ella pensó en los dos como dos personas enamoradas, definitivamente su mente no funcionaba bien, cerro el libro ocultando la fotografía en él y decidió ponerse la cadena hasta que encontrase un buen lugar para esconder algo tan valioso.

-"_no es porque sienta algo especial por el"_-pensó

Con este pensamiento subió las escaleras.

Entro despacio en la habitación, la puerta rechino cuando la abrió y ron se revolvió en su lugar pero siguió roncando y murmurando en sueños."Her…mm…. lo siento-…yo….al escuchar su nombre la castaña sintió un vuelco en su corazón y agudizo el oído, quizás Ron dijese algo del porque de su previa actitud desdeñosa pero no dijo nada mas por lo menos nada entendible.

Observo a su esposo, recorriendo su fisonomía con la mirada, sonrió al hacerlo. Las pecas salpicaban su pálido rostro, dándole un aire de viva niñez, pensó en los bruscos giros de su relación, añoro aquellos tranquilos momentos de hace apenas unos meses que se le antojaban en aquel instante lejanos y extraños, aquella situación era como haber regresado a Hogwarts donde vivía peleando con Ron ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, realmente le dolía todo aquello porque aun lo quería, al pensar esto sintió un escozor pues pensó que lo quería no que lo amaba y se dio cuenta que dé seguro, anteriormente, hubiese pensado la palabra "amado" maldijo a Draco Malfoy en su interior todo había cambiado desde su aparición, suspiro, después de todo no podía echarle la culpa al rubio porque si su matrimonio atravesaba una crisis no era precisamente por su causa, la discordia flotaba lejos de allí, más bien estaba dentro de su ámbito familiar más precisamente albergaba en la llegada de su cuñado George.

Sin embargo reconocía que Ron había cambiado su actitud con ella y eso lejos de tranquilizarla, la alarmaba ¿Qué había sucedido? Ron no se lo diría eso estaba claro, no le quedaba otro remedio que hablar con el gemelo. Trataría de salvar su matrimonio como a de lugar y mirando por última vez a su esposo se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo, deseando con todo su ser que todo volviera a la normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo madrugo en la madriguera, los niños volvían al colegio y los mayores al ámbito laboral, Molly murmuraba alicaída a cuanto se le cruzase mientras repartía el apetitoso desayuno que la visitasen más seguido, a pesar de que religiosamente, todos las navidades, años nuevos, cumpleaños, aniversarios y fechas importantes se pasasen allí, y eso sin contar las vacaciones.

Hermione desayunaba al lado de su hija y enfrente de sus cuñados y amigos, Harry y Ginny, George hacia unos días había partido, y la idea de interrogarlos sobre Ron la sobrevino, pero rápidamente desecho la idea si Ginny supiese algo ya se hubiese enterado y Harry, el cual era muy probable que supiese todo, no le diría nada, resignada acepto interiormente que no le quedaría más remedio que hablar con George.

***

Fue en la estación King`s cross que Draco vio a Hermione después de haberla llevado en auto a la casa de los Weasley, ella sin embargo no pareció percatarse de su presencia parecía abstraída en una charla con su hija.

-la conoces?-la voz de su hijo lo saco de su ensimismamiento.- a la madre de Rose Weasley-pregunto el chico al ver la cara de interrogación de su padre.

-si-le contesto secamente- cursamos juntos, en Hogwarts.

-y como te llevabas con ella?- inquirió, nuevamente el muchacho.

-Terrible-respondió, con una sinceridad abrumante y esta vez fue él quien pregunto-y a que se debe tantas preguntas?-cuestiono.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros-curiosidad-respondió lacónicamente- Rose es la chica más inteligente que he conocido-agrego.

Igual a su madre-susurro su padre.- e igual de bella-le dijo al oído.

Draco sonrió a su hijo, gesto que fue devuelto por el muchacho, sintiéndose ambos participes de un momento de total complicidad, sentimiento que padre e hijo compartieron por primera vez el uno por el otro.

El rubio observo a su hijo, Scorpius era inteligente pero tal vez sería mejor aclararle que no comentase aquella conversación, sobre todo la ultima parte, con su madre, solo por si acaso; cuando vio algo que lo alarmo, su hijo observaba con demasiada atención a la hija de Hermione, la miraba exactamente como sabia que él lo hacía con la castaña, tanto así que fue como verse a el mismo, desvió la mirada a la dirección que apuntaba la de su hijo, la niña en cuestión había dejado de hablar con su madre que se había vuelto a hablar con su otro hijo, la muchacha vio a Scorpius y se sonrojo automáticamente, Draco percibió el nerviosismo en su semblante y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior le rememoro a su progenitora.

No era necesario astuto para percibir que algo ocurría entre aquellos muchachos.

Ese pensamiento lo acompaño, desde ese preciso instante, a donde iba. Su hijo quería a la hija de Ronald Weasley? A la hija de Hermione? Movió su cabeza despejando aquellos pensamientos, estaba volviéndose un flojo veía amor en todas partes más que seguro que todo aquello era solo una, ridícula de hecho, idea suya.

***

Hermione estaba despidiendo a sus hijos y sobrinos cuando el aislamiento de Rose le llamo poderosamente la atención.

-hija sucede algo?-inquirió preocupada mientras la analizaba con la mirada, la chica se encogió de hombros y solo balbuceo un "nada".

-eres muy mala mintiendo-observo-pero si no quieres hablar no te presionare.

-mama- exhalo de repente la chica, como si hubiese cambiado de repente la opinión de permanecer reservada- alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien..Prohibido?-todo esto lo pregunto tan rápido y nerviosa que Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por descifrar aquella maraña de palabras.

-que sucede Rose?-pregunto alarmada pero al ver que el semblante de su hija volvía al de reserva por su cuestionamiento, un tanto brusco, decidió tranquilizarse- una vez-le confesó- quise a alguien que hubiera sido mejor ni conocer.

Rose miro sorprendida a su madre, ella que siempre había sido la reencarnación de la perfección se había enamorado de alguien que no debía?- y que sucedió con el?-cuestiono nerviosa.

-es una larga historia jovencita y tu ya debes abordar el tren-la evadió-quizás otro día te cuente la historia- le dijo mas para que convencerla que por pretender hacerlo.

Lo quisiste más que a papa?- pregunto la niña en voz baja.

-a papa lo ame siempre-le contesto sonriente Hermione aunque había un dejo de tristeza en ella y supo que su hija lo percibió y con su pregunta confirmo sus sospechas.

-esta todo bien entre papa y tu?-le dijo temerosa de saber la respuesta. Pero antes de contestar, Hugo tiro de su saco reclamando su atención; cuando volvió a darse la vuelta Rose estaba entrelazada con su padre en un enorme abrazo, que los llamo haciendo gestos.

-abrazo Weasley!- dijo Ron, Hermione sonrió Ron no decía aquello desde que sus hijos eran niños pequeños y el "abrazo Weasley" era un rito familiar diario de cada media hora aproximadamente.

Los cuatro miembros se abrazaron fuertemente, experimentando sentimientos totalmente diversos.

Ron los abrazaba como si con ello pudiese retenerlos a su lado y pedirles perdón, especialmente a Hermione, por sus inmaduras actitudes

Hermione con el ánimo de que la paz de su familia volviese y temiendo por los tiempos venideros.

Hugo ajeno a la situación los abrazaba sintiendo el floral perfume de su madre y del champú de almendras de su hermana y la colonia de su padre, la misma que el usaría cuando fuese grande-pensó.

Y rose abnegada en tristeza y nerviosismo con millones de pensamientos arremolinados en su joven y saturada mente.

Luego de la despedida de la nueva generación, los mayores partieron a sus respectivos trabajos.

-yo iré con Ginny necesito comprar unas cosas antes – dijo Hermione cuando su cuñada se disponía a tomar un rumbo distinto.

-que cosas?-pregunto un tanto dudoso su esposo aunque luego, quizás por recordar su precaria situación matrimonial, cambio de postura-si ve tranquila, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras tomaba a Harry de un hombro para continuar su camino.

Ginny que no se había tragado ni una sola palabra de todo aquello le pregunto a su cuñada que era lo que pensaba hacer realmente.

-iré a hablar con George-le contesto Hermione-quiero saber si sucedió algo entre Ron y el.

Que es lo que te hace sospechar eso?-cuestiono Ginny.

Veras-le explico la castaña- Ron a cambiado su actitud repentinamente y George, luego de navidad no ha tardado en marcharse…además conozco a Ron y percibo que algo sucedió.

-Harry también esta convencido –confeso su cuñada, Hermione la miro extrañada-también cree que George siente algo por ti-termino la pelirroja.

La castaña suspiro-esta situación me esta desbordando-dijo con pesar mientras Ginny pasaba un brazo por sus hombros en señal de consuelo, ambas mujeres continuaron su camino hablando de sus respectivas vidas.

Cuando Hermione llego al callejón Diagon se perdió entre los escaparates que exponían los más extravagantes artículos mágicos, sin embargo no se detuvo en ninguno y se apresuro hasta ubicar el local más grande y llamativo de la cuadra, entro en ella y una joven bruja la atendió.

-bienvenida a sortilegios Weasley-le dijo con una voz melodiosa y amable-en que puedo ayudarle?-recito.

-necesito hablar con George Weasley, por favor-pidió la castaña, la empleada abrió sus ojos perpleja-me lamenta informarle que el señor Weasley….

-dígale que su cuñada Hermione Granger necesita verlo.-la interrumpió. Al escuchar que ella era un familiar de su jefe la joven bruja dio un respingo.

-enseguida señora-exclamo y se perdió rápidamente tras un cortinal, del cual no tardo en aparecer y tras ella la alta figura de George.

-Hermione que sorpresa!-exclamo algo extrañado su cuñado.

-George necesitaría hablar contigo- le pidió la castaña, decidiendo ir directamente al grano aunque aun no tenía mucha idea de cómo abordaría el tema.

Claro-le contesto el pelirrojo-espérame un segundo que iré por mi abrigo. Vamos a tomar algo-le aclaro al ver la cara de consternación de la mujer y al ver que esta expresión no desapareció dirigió una significativa mirada hacia el costado donde unos pasos más atrás y a su derecha estaba su empleada con verdaderas señales de curiosidad en su rostro.

George y Hermione salieron de "sortilegios Weasley" y el frio viento les golpeo sus rostros provocando un estremecimiento en Hermione que asió su abrigo. No tardaron en entrar en el café del lugar donde el tibio clima del sitio les calmo las gélidas extremidades, sentándose en una mesa frente a un ventanal pidieron algo para tomar.

-me equivoco si digo que es referente a Ron el tema del que querías hablarme-acertó George, que al parecer también había decidido ser directo.

La castaña afirmo con su cabeza-quería saber si él te ha dicho algo? Algo, ya sabes-titubeo sopesando el panorama y la reacción de su acompañante-fuera de lugar.

George intuyo a que se refería su cuñada aunque esta no se lo exprese claramente ni de la mejor manera.-si-respondió-me aconsejo que me aleje de su familia.

Hermione se llevo las manos a su rostro ocultándolo.

-creo que Ron sospecha que el motivo de mi regreso es arrebatarle su familia, más concretamente a su esposa-continuo el hombre.

-Ronald!-exclamo Hermione con notas de vergüenza y furia en su voz, aun con su rostro oculto-que ridícula idea, discúlpalo- continuo mientras bajaba lentamente las manos de su cara.

-no tengo porque-le contesto este- si bien no es acertada su idea, no esta muy alejada de la realidad…

***

Draco Malfoy había decido pasar por el banco Gringotts antes de partir rumbo al ministerio, iba camino a el cuándo paso enfrente de un pequeño café y una figura llamo poderosamente su atención, Hermione se hallaba allí pero no estaba acompañada de su esposo, estaba junto a el gemelo Weasley. Por inercia sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia el local, no sabía que hacía, una ciega furia inundaba su ser y nublaba sus pensamientos, lo único claro que tenia era que no quería ver a Hermione junto a aquel sujeto, estaba dispuesto a entrar allí y sacarla por la fuerza, si eso era necesario y pensaba hacerlo pero, contra todo pronóstico, Hermione se adelanto. Vio como la castaña se levantaba rápidamente y tomaba su abrigo saliendo del café como alma que lleva el diablo, el pelirrojo tomo su misma actitud.

Escucho el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse y se resguardo a la vista de la mujer.

-espera Hermione!-escucho la voz desesperada del gemelo. La mujer no le hizo caso más bien apretó su paso. George lejos de darse por vencido dio un par de zancadas alcanzando sin dificultad a la castaña, la tomo de un brazo obligándola a darle la cara.

- no puedes culparme por lo que siento-le dijo con la voz entrecortada.-crees que para mí fue facil aceptar lo que sentía por ti, por la esposa de mi hermano, vivir con ello.

-eso no esta bien George-le contesto Hermione, que parecía próxima a un ataque de nervios.

-lo sé- respondió el-pero no se puede razonar lo que se siente simplemente se..Siente-le dijo.

-ron es tu hermano-replico la mujer.

-por eso es que me fui, por eso es que no pensé en volver para conquistarte solo lo hice para estar cerca de mis hijos, de mi familia y de ti-le confesó-jamás fue mi intención de que mi regreso perturbara tu existencia.-esto último lo dijo un tanto brusco, al notar esto Hermione se zafo de su brazo con aspereza.

- y que pensabas hacer?-le pregunto Hermione observándolo con lagrimas contenidas-observar cómo se desmoronaba mi familia?

Esto tomo desprevenido a George que agacho la mirada sin contestar, aunque su silencio lo hizo por el.- jamás te detuviste a pensar en el calvario que es vivir así? Enamorado de una mujer que sabes que jamás te corresponderá, en alguien prohibido, en alguien por el que ni siquiera puedes luchar por su amor? Porque tu felicidad es la desgracia de una de las personas que mas amas. No soy ningún monstruo Hermione-George levanto su mirada observándola a los ojos, transmitiéndole su pesar-y jamás quise hacer desdichado a Ron, intervenir en su dicha y si así lo he hecho no fue esa mi intención pero no puedes decirme que no sienta lo que siento solo porque eres la mujer de mi hermano.

Hermione observaba atónita a George, por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras, sin respuestas.

-miles de veces me lo he dicho yo y jamás he logrado arrancar de mi pecho lo que siento por ti-continuo con pesar el hombre.

-aléjate de mi familia-balbuceo Hermione y luego hecho a correr.

No supo si corrió horas o minutos, pero cuando se detuvo sus piernas le dolían como si hubiese participado en una maratón, el corazón bombeaba fuertemente en su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa del esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos firmemente. Sabía que no había tomado una decisión correcta, que había sido injusta con George, pero aquella confesión la había tomado desprevenida, la había atemorizado, impidiéndole razonar. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos hasta convertirse en llanto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

***

La tercera persona que había participado" de la conversación, aunque los interlocutores no supieron que se hallaba allí, salió de sus escondite con el rostro pálido teñido de granate, furioso.

El gemelo Weasley estaba enamorado de Hermione.

Sentía una ira incontenible, celos, deseos de destrozar, de aniquilar. De destruir todo aquel que sintiera deseos por aquella mujer. Porque Hermione Granger solo podía pertenecerle a él, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando aquella situación

era hora de que Draco Malfoy entrara en acción.

* * *

Hola a todos! Este cap. tiene un poco mas de emoción que el anterior!.

Vemos por otro lado un poco de la situación de sospecha de Rose por parte de su madre, no se si se abra notado pero algunas situaciones se repiten desde ángulos distintos.

George por su parte ha confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos! Se nos enamoro d Hermione!!jajá pero será un triangulo amoroso o un cuadrado? Jajá porque no sabemos que pasara puede desaparecer George o no! Por otro lado ese ha sido el motivo de la reacción de Draco, que se traerá entre manos el rubio? Eso ni yo misma lo se jejje.

Bue tamb Hermione empieza a darse cuenta que si bien quiere a Ron no piensa en el cómo amor sino como cariño aunque no quiere perderlo**. El regalo de Draco**..mmmm lean atentos jaja

Y bueno es re tarde ya pero ayer Salí y no tengo sueño pues dormí como marrana todo el día pero mañana madrugo! Trabajo! Esto de ser de la prole…..

Espero que les guste el cap. (aunque no he recibido muchos reviews sniff!!)

Saludos a **Donna008 **que ahí tiene el Dramione actualizando a su pedido q sea d tu gusto! a **abril** , que bueno q te haya gustado la escena del beso, temí que quedara un poco oculta y pasara un tanto desapercibida, aunque me pareció más realista y la verdad es que la idea de que avanzaran un poco mas se me ocurrió de repente, pobre Ron si es medio tontis el pobre cuando quiere pero no es malo y el ama a nuestra castaña, el quiere luchar por su flia eso es loable aunque sus tácticas no sean siempre las mejores .gracias por tus comentarios! y a **aglaia callia**, Rose también es de mi favoritas, y abandone la filosofía del amor por mas acción mi estado de ánimo se refleja inevitablemente jjaa, aunque no esté up!! Mejore mi patronus esta tomando forma para alejar a la depre!jajajj aunque no puedo dejar de pensar snif! Leí en algún lado que la lógica es buena para razonar pero no para convivir, es mi caso!cuack! genial como siempre tu historia ya deje mi review, siempre fiel!

Gracias, gracias a todos muchos besos y mucha suerte!( toda y todos lo que me faltan a mi jaja) cuídense y a seguir creando arriba con las imaginaciones fecundas!( como bien me dijo la madre de mi mejor amiga que la adoro----**Carola**


	15. descubrimientos

**Capitulo14 descubrimientos**

…"_Son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, __cómplices,  
tan extraños que viven negándose  
escondiéndose de los dos__**……Laura pausini"**_

* * *

Rose se levanto mas ansiosa de lo que habitualmente lo hacia la mañana previa a regresar a Hogwarts,

Razones: demasiadas;

La principal: una sola, y tenía nombre y apellido, pero el solo pensar en ella la estremecía.

Su abuela sirvió el desayuno entre los murmullos habituales de una acongojada despedida y el ruido de cubiertos.

Rose miro a su derecha, Carrie se revolvía en su asiento y se hallaba tan o más pálida que ella, james a su lado le ofrecía insistentemente mermelada de ciruelas, que era la preferida de la rubia., la pelirroja noto que hasta su, siempre, despreocupado pariente se mostraba nervioso.

Imagino que los motivos, de su estado, serian parecidos e inevitablemente desembocarían en el nombre de Chris y aunque james y Carrie se querían su situación no era menos problemática pero por lo menos sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era correspondido, a su manera de ver, eso daba motivos suficientes para seguir luchando por lo que anhelaban, en cambio ella, no sabía lo que Scorpius sentía, es más, ni siquiera creía que el rubio albergara algún tipo de sentimiento hacia su persona y por si fuera poco el regresar a Hogwarts implicaba no ver a sus padres una larga temporada y ella aun no había logrado averiguar que sucedía entre ellos, miro a Lily y a Hugo parecían ser los únicos con ánimos allí, no hacía mucho tiempo a ella podía contemplársele ese mismo gesto de fresca despreocupación,

"_crecer es un asco"-_pensó mientras clavaba ceñuda la cuchara en el tazón de cereales.

***

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba terminando de desayunar, los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado especialmente a modo de despedida había sido el único gesto de afecto que recibía en aquel lugar.

Al contrario de rose, Scorpius se hallaba ansioso por regresar al colegio el solo hecho de pensar en encontrarse con la muchacha lo hacía sentirse extrañamente emocionado, sentimiento que no creyó nunca sentir.

***

Antes de partir de la madriguera, Rose subió corriendo las escaleras al primer piso se había olvidado unos cuantos libros, su padre la había mirado como si fuese una extraña

-quien eres y que has hecho con la puntillosa de mi hija?-le pregunto con fingido horror.

Rose le dedico una mueca burlona y entro a la casa corriendo, solo faltaba ella. Entro a su habitación hecha un vendaval ubicando enseguida los libros, pero no lograba encontrar los volúmenes de _"defensa contra las artes oscuras, hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, como protegerse ante todo tipo de amenaza.." y teoría sobre seres oscuros y como protegerse" , _recordó que la tarde anterior se los había mostrado a su padre mientras se levantaba de la siesta, de seguro estarían allí, se golpeo la cabeza en modo de coscorrón y salía disparada a la habitación que ocupaban sus progenitores cuando iban de visita a lo de sus abuelos. Sobre la mesa de luz descansaban sus ejemplares los tomo rápidamente y salió corriendo con ambos apretados sobre su pecho.

Al llegar a la estación King´s cross el padre de Carrie, Cormac mc laggen se hallaba allí esperando a su hija que corrió rápidamente a su encuentro. Harry y los demás se frenaron unos instantes a saludarlo.

Rose no podía evitar observar todo lo que la rodeaba, su pecho parecía abrírsele en dos el solo pensar que Scorpius podría aparecer en su campo visual aceleraba su corazón.

-hija sucede algo?-rose se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su madre que sonaba preocupada, sentía como la analizaba con la mirada mientras le sonreía, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y solo balbuceo un "nada" desviando su mirada como si su madre pudiese traspasar sus pupilas y ver la verdad

-eres muy mala mintiendo-observo Hermione y rose se sonrojo ¿realmente su madre podría leerle la mente? -pero si no quieres hablar no te presionare.-continuo la castaña.

-mama- exhalo de repente rose, al escuchar su interés, al notara su apoyo, su comprensión y respeto a su intimidad sintió unas repentinas ansias de contarle lo que le sucedía - alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien..Prohibido?-todo esto lo pregunto tan rápido y nerviosa que Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por descifrar aquella maraña de palabras.

-que sucede Rose?-pregunto y la chica noto el tono de alarma con que su madre se expresaba. Quizás no había sido una buena idea contarle todo, tal vez solo indagara un poco más, por lo visto su progenitora había pensado lo mismo porque instantáneamente cambio el semblante, - una vez-le confesó- quise a alguien que hubiera sido mejor ni conocer.

Rose miro sorprendida a su madre, ella que siempre había sido la reencarnación de la perfección se había enamorado de alguien que no debía?- y que sucedió con el?-cuestiono nerviosa.

-es una larga historia jovencita y tu ya debes abordar el tren-la evadió-quizás otro día te cuente la historia- Rose decidió no seguir preguntando era obvio que su madre había dado por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo había una pregunta mas, una que si no hacia se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta, en realidad la temía pero debía hacerla…

Lo quisiste más que a papa?- pregunto en voz baja armándose de valor.

-a papa lo ame siempre-le contesto sonriente pero eso no tranquilizo a la chica, había un dejo de tristeza en ella.

-esta todo bien entre papa y tu?-le dijo temerosa, era la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que había empezado las navidades y escucharla salir de su boca le parecía increíble. Pero antes de que su madre pudiera contestar, Hugo tiro de su saco reclamando su atención; fue en ese preciso instante, el único en el que había no había estado pendiente de Scorpius, que lo vio.

El rubio se hallaba parado a su derecha a unos metros de allí junto a un señor muy elegante,-_de seguro que aquel hombre es su padre_ –pensó, pues era sorprendentemente parecido, tanto así que era como ver a Scorpius en un antes y un después en vivo y en directo.

Sentía su piel arder, como si fuese una estufa o un sol humano, estaba mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior cuando escucho a su padre.

-todo bien hija?-

Rose aparto rápidamente la vista de Scorpius y le sonrió asintiendo –solo que te amo papi!-le dijo.

Ron se sonrojo y sonrió satisfecho hinchándose de ternura.

-abrazo Weasley!- exclamo. Rose vio bajo el hombro de su padre como su madre sonreía y sintió como si en aquel instante ninguna fuerza del mundo sería capaz de separarlos, de hacerlos sufrir sin embargo la "magia del abrazo Weasley" no era eterna, abnegada en tristeza y nerviosismo con millones de pensamientos arremolinados en su mente abrazo fuerte a su familia.

Al subir al tren rose fue directo al compartimiento que ocupaban siempre con sus amigos y familiares sin levantar siquiera la vista de sus pies y con el paso más ligero y disimulado que pudo, suspirando de alivio cuando ingreso en el.

Se sentó entre james y el ventanal del lugar hundiéndose rápidamente en un libro, no pasaron ni diez minutos que la puerta se abrió.

-que haces tu aquí?-escucho la voz de su primo.

-creí que estarías con Scorpius-agrego dudosa Carrie.

-esta con sus amigos-respondió lacónicamente la aludida, haciéndolo en un tono de voz que no daba lugar a ninguna pregunta más.

- a mi lado queda un espacio-le dijo Lily, Clarise le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

- como has pasado tus vacaciones Rosie?-le pregunto cálidamente a su amiga.

La pelirroja bajo el libro de su rostro, tratando de mirarla a los ojos-bien-respondió, sintiéndose una traidora, la morena le dedico una triste sonrisa y se dedico el resto del viaje a observar el paisaje por el ventanal, rose la miraba de soslayo de vez en vez, aquella muchacha no parecía la alegre Clarise a la que estaba acostumbrada aquella era una Clarise triste, abstraída. Supuso mil y un teorías acerca de la animosidad de Clarise, tendría que ver con Scorpius? Con ella? Aspiro hondo y sintió un vacio asfixiante en el pecho, encogiéndose aun mas en su asiento no separo ni por un instante la nariz del libro aunque no había logrado leer una sola línea, la incesante conversación de james y Carrie le jugaba a modo de fondo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts presenciaron la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador y comenzaron a disfrutar del banquete de bienvenida, rose se sentó estratégicamente, dándole la espalda a la mesa de slytherin aunque eso no la tranquilizo y no pudo probar prácticamente bocado, vio como Clarise que estaba enfrente lanzaba incesantes miradas a donde de seguro estaría Scorpius pero rose observo, además, que su ánimo no parecía fluctuar, continuaba con la misma cara de pena y angustia.

Una vez que llego a su habitación respiro con tranquilidad, había logrado esquivar a Scorpius, negó con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento mordiéndose el labio, acaso creía que Scorpius la buscaría? Que idiota! Ella se estaba tomando la molestia de escapar cuando el ni siquiera debía perseguirla, era patética…un portazo la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-perdón te asuste!?-pregunto una alicaída Clarise.

-No te preocupes-contesto la pelirroja, y mirando a la cara de su amiga noto vestigios de llanto, la morena pareció darse cuenta de su observación.

-Scorpius no quiere verme-respondió a la insonora pregunta de rose.-no me lo ha dicho pero…-Clarise no pudo terminar porque rompió en un silencioso pero angustioso llanto.

Rose quedo petrificada su amiga lloraba por el hombre que ella amaba por el chico que ella había besado aun sabiendo que salía con su amiga.

-oh rose!-exclamo-yo lo amo tanto!. Esas simples palabras le partieron su corazón y su alma, sintió romperlos en su cuerpo, fragmentarse en añicos cada partícula de sí misma, irreparable para siempre.

Carrie entro en ese preciso instante imposibilitando la continuación de la charla ya que ambas seguían disgustadas. Clarise se zambullo rápidamente en su cama para que su otra compañera de cuarto no viese sus lágrimas aunque no necesitaba hacerlo pues Carrie ingreso con una expresión de distraída felicidad y miraba sin ver. Parecía ser la única capaz de experimentar la felicidad en aquel espacio.

A la mañana siguiente las clases empezaron muy temprano y la mayoría, por no decir todos, los alumnos se sentaban en sus pupitres con expresión soñolienta y los más osados se recostaban, literalmente, sobre ellos.

La primera clase de gryffindor era defensa contra las artes oscuras con hufflepuff, el profesor Marion Swan les pidió que sacaran sus libros, no sin antes propinarles unos buenos coscorrones con unos pergaminos a unos dormilones que se desparramaban en sus asientos.

-saquen su libro d_e teoría sobre seres oscuros y como protegerse", _pagina doscientos, empezaremos con los dementores que es donde dejamos antes de navidad, daremos un breve repaso.-les indico el profesor.

Rose saco el ejemplar de su mochila pero tal fue su sorpresa con encontrarse con un libro totalmente distinto, la tapa era muy parecida sin embargo aquel libro hablaba sobre la vida de Nicholas flamel y grandes alquimistas de la historia, como había ido a parar a su mochila? Ni siquiera se pregunto de quien podría ser porque solo conocía a una persona a quien podría pertenecerle, bueno tal vez dos, Albus o su madre, sin embargo aquello no respondía como había terminado aquel libro en vez del suyo en su mochila, al pensar eso recordó como casi había olvidado sus libros de defensas sobre las artes oscuras en la habitación donde dormían sus padres, aquel libro, entonces, definitivamente era de su madre lo que equivalía a que su ejemplar de "_teoría sobre seres oscuros y como protegerse_" descansaba en la cómoda de una habitación de la madriguera, debía escribir a su madre y a su abuela para informarles y realizar el cambio, por ahora debería compartir el libro con su compañera de banco, se arrimo a Carrie explicándole brevemente la situación y dejo aquel libro bajo el pupitre olvidándose de él.

La clase resulto tan interesante como siempre, al parecer de Rose que gano varios puntos para gryffindor, cuando sonó la campana se rezago terminando sus apuntes diez veces más largos que los de sus compañeros.

-te guardare un lugar en el comedor-le dijo Carrie- james nos esperara ahí.

Rose sonrió por lo bajo-ve tu-la animo- yo iré a la lechuzeria, dale besos a mi primo de mi parte, es una buena excusa-bromeo

Carrie le saco la lengua divertida pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y rápidamente salió correteando de allí. Rose estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando recordó que se dejaba olvidado el libro de su madre, su padre tenía razón ¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con Rose Weasley? Tomo el libro y este se le escapo de las manos, resoplo y se agacho para recogerlo, un borde del señalador se asomaba entre las hojas, decidió ponerlo en su lugar y de paso echarle un vistazo al libro, lo abrió donde estaba marcado y un gemido se escapo de sus labios.

Aquel no era un señalador común y corriente, en realidad no era un señalador, era una fotografía, muggle en donde su madre aparecía en una actitud muy amorosa con alguien que no era su padre, con alguien que parecía ser… ¡Scorpius!, abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces para asegurase de que aquello no era una alucinación, su madre y Scorpius? La sola idea era ridícula pues su madre, en aquella foto, tenía varios años menos y el clon de Scorpius tendría la misma edad que ella pero igualmente parecía más grande que el Scorpius que ella conocía, sin embargo era su pelo platinado, su tez, su barbilla afilada…su corazón le dio un vuelco..Ella el día anterior había visto al clon de Scorpius, su reflejo, su imagen de adulto, aquel joven solo podía ser él, el padre de Scorpius! Pero que hacía con su madre!? Que hacían besándose?. Escondió la fotografía en el libro como si así pudiese borrarla de la realidad…sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus orejas y las palabras de su madre resonaban en su mente como dagas

"_una vez_ _quise a alguien que hubiera sido mejor ni conocer_."

Estaría ella hablando del padre de Scorpius? Tomo rápidamente sus cosas y salió disparada de allí no quería encontrarse ni que nadie la encontrase…

Recorrió los pasillos por inercia sin saber donde se dirigía solo buscaba soledad, las palabras de su madre parecían gritarle desde el libro que llevaba en su mochila, miles de interrogantes la acosaban.

Que había significado aquel hombre en la vida de su madre?

Sabia su padre de todo aquello?

Si mal no se equivocaba y estaba más que segura que no, si ese joven era el padre de Scorpius,

Que hacía en una fotografía muggle y con su madre?

Ella tenía entendido que el hombre en cuestión repelía todo lo muggle y prácticamente había odiado a su madre toda su vida; eso le llevaba también a suponer que su padre no estaría enterado de que su madre había vivido un amorío con el Sr Malfoy. No sabía porque pero necesitaba responder todos aquellos interrogantes, necesitaba saber, quizás estaba más susceptible por la tensa situación que había percibido entre sus progenitores, era la única respuesta que encontraba a que aquella situación la haya embotado de semejante manera; no era tan ingenua ni inocente para creer que su madre jamás había estado con otro hombre que no fuera su padre, es más sabia que en una ocasión había salido con el padre de Carrie, y cuando era más chica había escuchado a su tía hablarle a su madre en secreto sobre "_la época que salías con viktor Krum y mi hermano se moría de celos" _por lo que no acababa de comprender porque saber de la existencia de ese hombre en la vida amorosa de su madre la impresionaba tanto pero lo que si entendía era que tenía una gran intuición y si algo le decía que debía ahondar más en su descubrimiento eso era lo que debía hacer, la pregunta era cómo?

Además cabía la posibilidad de que su madre dedujera de que ella tenía el libro y por ende la foto, que haría? Estaba demasiado confundida y miles de ideas y conjeturas rondaban por su mente, miles de sensaciones y de estados anímicos, tal vez fue por eso que no se percato de que alguien gritaba su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

-rose! Rose!-la aludida dio media vuelta y vio a un joven acercarse a ella-pensé que querías huir de mi!-exclamo con tono de broma y sospecha Frederick mientras se retiraba el cabello del rostro.

Ella le sonrió quedadamente y miro hacia abajo-que te sucede?-le formulo el joven preocupado al ver el semblante de la muchacha.

-nada-mintió ella –solo iba…distraída.

El no pareció convencerse sin embargo pareció optar por no ahondar en el tema-como pasaste las navidades?-se intereso.

-bien y tu?-le respondió la muchacha.

-pensando en ti-dijo Frederick, un leve rosado tiño sus mejillas.

-pues no has sido el único-una nueva persona irrumpió en escena, Scorpius Malfoy pareció materializarse en el lugar. El ravenclaw lo miro extrañado como procesando sus palabras.

-que quieres Malfoy?-lo increpo de mal talante.

-eso mismo te pregunto yo, que quieres Hardy?- dijo burlón-ah espera-hablo como si hubiese sido iluminado por la verdad-rose Weasley, eso es lo que tu quieres.

- y eso a ti que más te da?-lo cuestiono Frederick.

-eso es algo que no tengo porque decírtelo-se defendió el rubio-no te compete.

-pues yo creo que si- le retruco el muchacho.

Rose miraba la escena atónita se había apartado hasta apoyar el cuerpo en la pared como si quisiera mimetizarse en ella pero en cierto sentido lo había logrado, los muchachos hablaban sobre ella como si no estuviese allí.

-es tu novia acaso?-interpelo Scorpius el dejo de celos en su voz era sumamente notorio y no paso desapercibido para Frederick que no desaprovecho aquel hilo de flaqueza.

-eso es algo que no tengo porque contestarte, no te compete- se mufo- y ya respondiste a mi pregunta gracias-dijo continuando con su burla.

Scorpius resoplo indignado se había puesto en evidencia delante de Hardy y lo que era peor delante de Rose.

- A mi no me interesa lo que sientas por ella- replico y dando media vuelta se marcho del lugar.

Al oír cada silaba brotar de la garganta de Scorpius rose sentía que una parte de si moría con ella. –_no le interesa porque no le importo_-pensó.

-que pesado, solo le interesa molestar-protesto Frederick, dándose vuelta hacia rose- quieres dar un paseo?-le pregunto dulcificando su voz.

-lo siento-se excuso la muchacha-tengo que completar unos deberes-mintió-_solo le interesa molestar, solo es eso-_pensó para ella.

Frederick se entristeció pero no insistió, no creía que rose aceptara su invitación por lo que no lo tomo desprevenido su declinación aun así tenía la esperanza de equivocarse y hallar la ocasión de averiguar que era lo que le sucedía, de que la pelirroja no se encerrara en si misma que supiera que contaba con él, pero evidentemente rose era de aquellas personas que sufrían en silencio.

-de acuerdo-le dijo-y antes de marcharse y brindarle aquella soledad tan necesaria le recordó-siempre puedes contar conmigo Rosie solo quiero que lo sepas-y dedicándole una fresca sonrisa se fue de allí.

Rose se separo lentamente de la pared a la que seguía adherida y tomo la dirección contraria por la que Frederick se había ido.

- que le ocultas a Hardy Rosie?-una voz burlona la sobresalto, era Scorpius.

-pensé que la aparición era irrealizable en Hogwarts- comento tratando de cambiar el tema.

El joven le sonrió mientras salía detrás de una armadura- que sucede?-insistió-no le has dicho nada aun?

-nada de que?- pregunto la muchacha aunque intuía por donde venia la mano.

-no te hagas la desentendida.-le respondió el muchacho mientras seguía sus pasos- pero si prefieres que te lo diga lo hare-continuo-le has dicho que no quieres nada con él porque soy yo quien te gusta.

Rose se paro sobre sus pasos y sintió una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza subirle desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-veo que la humildad es una de tus virtudes-le dijo con una voz irónica y chillona.

-luego de mi belleza, si—le aclaro el muchacho divertido.

-y a ti que te hace suponer que yo..? –pero rose Weasley jamás pudo terminar su pregunta. Scorpius la tomo de la cara y sello sus labios con un profundo beso.

-tu corazón palpitante y el ruido de tus rodillas al temblar-respondió con voz melosa el muchacho mientras la miraba intensamente-y el brillo de tus ojos eso es lo que me hace suponer que te gusto.

Rose constato en aquel momento que se hallaba perdida en aquel peligroso y cruel juego que llamaban amor. Era su prisionera.

Era la prisionera de Scorpius Malfoy.

Que podía hacer más que rendirse?

* * *

He retornado jeje como el señor de las tinieblas muajajajaj ¡y mas tontuela que nunca!-

Mi pc se había averiado! Q tristes días! Por dios!!!!!!

Jjeje fue muy gratificante volver a actualizar!

Que ha parecido el cap? Chan chan! Rose ha descubierto a su madre, que hará? La niña piensa investigar..sola? hasta donde llegara? James y Carrie cada vez mas cerca..y scorpius!!!!??el muchacho ha marcado territorio y no piensa compartir a nuestra joven , que ha parecido su actitud! Me ha gustado, personalmente la charla con Rose trate de darle su toque Malfoy..empezaran un romance? Como se llevaran? Y clarise? "alguien" se enterara de su amor??? Jaja cuantas preguntas me hago porque no yo se me las respuestas…jejjeha buscarlas entonces!!!

Saluditos

**Abri**l: a mi también me dio ternura el "momento Malfoy" personalmente trate de no darle tanta frialdad a la figura paterna de Draco y mas complicidad entre él y el hijo y si a mi también me da miedo el que Draco entre en acción, que hará? Ambas no los preguntamos..ya veremos

**Aglaia callia:** el" momento Weasley" lo use con el fin de dar más ternura, justamente a Ron y que se compadezcan mas de este pobre que trata de defender y no perder a su flia aunque sus métodos no sean los mejores… lo quiero mucho a este pelirrojo…el termino"matrisuicidarse" me dio mucha gracia y lo comparto jaja se lo comente a una amiga nos reímos juntas, te he dejado mi review en tu nuevo cap,quiero mas! Como siempre jajja .

**Maring**: era hora de que Draco hiciera algo no? Se me estaba durmiendo en los laureles el rubio!!ajjaja

**Donna008**: si draquito en acción, a esperar sus acciones jejeeje .

Gracias y miles de gracias mas por sus comentarios y gracias, también, a los que quizás leen y no comenten ..igualmente los invito a hacerlo jeje. Besotes y suertes a todos**. carola**


	16. primeros pasos

**Capitulo 15 primeros pasos.**

_...."..Con tu amor tan disfrazado,  
mis mentiras, tus inventos.  
Con tu odio enamorado,.(..).._

_La pasión en decadencia,  
la emoción en bancarrota(..)_

_Con tu historia y mis antojos,  
con tu llave y mis cerrojos,  
para bien o para mal  
se terminó__**... ....... " ricardo arjona**_

* * *

Hermione se encerró en su oficina y pidió que nadie la molestara, se desplomo sobre el asiento y apoyo la cabeza entre sus brazos encima del escritorio, la foto familiar le sonreía irónicamente desde el portarretratos. El sollozo no tardo en aparecer, sentía que había sido injusta con George después de todo, como él decía, uno no podía mandar sobre sus sentimientos pero aquella confesión la tomo desprevenida y la asusto_, después de todo Harry y Ron no estaban equivocados-_pensó.

***

Draco Malfoy caminaba haciendo sonar sus pasos por el pasillo del ministerio que lo llevaba a su departamento, no podía sacarse la imagen de lo que había presenciado-_malditos Weasley!-_execro en su interior- _ellos querían robarle lo que era suyo_. Al igual que Hermione, cuando llego a su oficina, pidió que nadie lo molestara y se encerró en ella, retirándose del trabajo de peor humor que cuando llego.

Al llegar a su mansión, noto la misma frialdad y ausencia de siempre; más notoria desde la ausencia de su hijo

-la señora ¿-le pregunto a un elfo que apareció a recibirlo.

-señor Malfoy, la señora esta en su habitación, quiere usted que Camus le prepare algo señor? Algo de comer? Un baño de espumas, de lo que tanto le gustan al señor, tal vez?-inquirió el elfo mientras recogía su saco.

-no Camus- respondió lacónicamente. El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció de allí.

Draco subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa, hacia unos años que ya no compartían el mismo lecho.

Si?-fue la respuesta desganada de Astoria, al sentir que golpeaban su puerta.

-soy Draco- respondió este. Se escucharon unos pasos y el ruido de las llaves al abrir la puerta

-que sucede?- Astoria estaba en su habitual rito de cepillarse su cabellera con parsimonia y odiaba que la interrumpieran.

-quiero el divorcio- le dijo decididamente su esposo.

Astoria lanzo una risilla histérica-no estarás hablando enserio?-se extraño.

El se encogió de hombros-nuestro matrimonio esta muerto desde hace años no se dé que te sorprendes-le dijo.

-Draco-hablo lentamente ella-debemos mantener las apariencias-le explico como si el fuese alguna especie de niño que no concede importancia a los asuntos que lo tenían.

-Scorpius no perderá a su familia-le rebatió él mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta -el resto no me importa, que digan lo que quieran, tus padres, los míos. Solo me importa Scorpius y el podrá vivir con ello así que como ves….

-creí que teníamos un trato….-le recordó Astoria que camino lentamente hasta su cama y se sentó suavemente en ella con las piernas muy juntas-ya sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio es un fiasco, por eso cada uno duerme en habitaciones separadas, no veo la necesidad de llegar a esa instancia- le dijo nerviosa.

-y yo no veo la necesidad de evitarla-Draco se encogió de hombros-que sucede Astoria?-pregunto perspicaz-te daré lo que te corresponda, dinero no te faltara.

-la libertad verdad-razono Astoria-eso es lo que quieres. Rápidamente ato cabos y sonrió astuta- a quien quieres tener Draco Malfoy?

-eso a ti no te interesa-le dijo de mal talante- mañana mismo vamos al ministerio a comenzar el tramite-y dándose media vuelta salió de la vista de su esposa, se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Ya había dado el primer paso.

A la mañana siguiente Draco prácticamente arrastro a su esposa al ministerio que había alegado desde fuertes jaquecas hasta unas repentinas nauseas para no ir.

-ya estamos aquí así que deja de hacer el ridículo quieres-le exigió el rubio, mientras seguía arrastrándola de la muñeca, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que habían salido de la mansión.

Astoria se soltó de su mano bruscamente y frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba su mentón orgullosa salió caminando con aire decidido al ascensor; se negaba a dejar de ser "la señora Malfoy" para pasar a ser una divorciada pero su orgullo estaba primero y ella no le rogaba a nadie, ella era Astoria…Astoria greengass… y el mundo se abría a sus pies, y si tendría dinero su vida estaba solucionada lo demás vendría solo. Aunque su reputación se veía en juego, que diría la gente? Que no había satisfecho a su esposo como era debido? Que no servía como esposa? , maldijo a aquella mujer por la que seguro Draco había decidido abandonar su pacto de imagen, por su culpa su reputación se vería manchada, desestabilizada y aquello no iba a permitirlo, no podría soportarlo. Hablaría con Draco, si él quería el divorcio, no solo le saldría costoso monetariamente, lo haría sufrir y pagar muy bien la humillación de ser una mujer separada.

Hermione se dirigía a la planta baja, necesitaba hablar con Ginny, iría a buscarla a su trabajo y le pediría ayuda, si bien se enorgullecía de ser una mujer autosuficiente todo aquello la desbordaba y siempre era bueno tener un panorama sobre la visión de alguien externo. Iba alisándose los pliegues de la falda cuando la voz impersonal anuncio la llegada a la planta baja, al levantar la vista se encontró cara a cara con una bruja que venía muy apurada y traía un semblante de muy pocos amigos, la miro desdeñosamente arrugando la nariz; a la castaña se le hacía tremendamente familiar aquel rostro pero no lograba recordar de donde hasta que vio que detrás de ella venia caminando Draco Malfoy.-_su esposa_-recordó-_esta vanidosa e imponente bruja es su esposa._

Ella trato de ignorarlos pero la cara de enfado de Draco no le paso desapercibida como así tampoco que su mirada se dirigía a su cuello, Hermione enrojeció y se asió las solapas de su abrigo y no pudiéndolo evitar le dedico una mirada que le fue correspondida acompañada por una fugaz sonrisa.

-_lo tiene puesto_-pensó Draco-_tiene puesto el colgante que le regale_- y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear.

-se puede saber acaso el motivo de tu ridícula sonrisa?-le pregunto ácidamente la mujer.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento, percibiendo que tal como, maliciosamente, le había dicho Astoria estaba sonriendo.

-y por si fuera poco tenía que cruzarme con una sangre sucia- continuo despotricando la bruja, sin importarle la ausencia de respuestas de su esposo; que al escuchar ese comentario la miro violentamente.

-te refieres a Hermione Granger?-cuestiono desafiante.

- y a que otra sangre sucia viste tu? Si a ella a quien más!-exclamo- y es Weasley ahora no? No sé que es peor…

-Granger, es Granger- dijo entre dientes Draco-.

-da igual- suspiro Astoria- aunque la mugre no se llamara mugre lo sería igual…

-en eso coincidimos- canturreo sarcástico mientras le dirigía una significativa mirada, Draco apretaba sus brazos contra el cuerpo sentía una furia incontrolable creciendo en su interior pero no iba evidenciarse delante de Astoria aunque de ninguna manera podía permitir que insultase a Hermione.

-que insinúas?- cuestiono la mujer, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras sopesaba el grado de sarcasmo en aquel comentario.

-yo no insinuó, afirmo- contesto implacable el rubio.

Astoria abrió su boca para replicar pero Draco ya había salido del ascensor, dejándola rezagada enfilándose directamente al despacho del ministro.

Cuando Hermione salió del ministerio aun sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, aun no estaba preparada para cruzarse con Draco Malfoy, en realidad no sabía si algún día lo estaría. Se subió a su auto y manejo hasta el caldero chorreante, aparco el coche y se dirigió a toda prisa al bar para ir al callejón Diagon a la oficina del diario "el profeta".

***

Señora Potter?- Ginny escucho la voz de su secretaria y le indico que pase. – su cuñada, la señora Weasley la busca..

-hazla pasar marsha –le contesto extrañada pero a la vez emocionada, si Hermione iba hasta allí tendría demasiadas noticias para contarle.

Su cuñada le dedico una sonrisa cuando apareció en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa nerviosa, por cierto.

-Hermione!-exclamo Ginny- que ha sucedido? Hablaste con George verdad?-cuestiono apresurada la pelirroja de saber las respuestas.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza- Harry y Ron tenían razón-murmuro.

Ginny ahogo un grito de sorpresa con las manos, abriendo demasiado sus pupilas-el, él te lo dijo?-balbuceo.

Hermione volvió a asentir-pero he sido injusta con el-prosiguió.

-porque?-inquirió Ginny.

-le he dicho que se aleje de mi familia-suspiro Hermione, desplomándose en la silla que se hallaba frente al escritorio de Hermione – me asuste Ginny y también me he…decepcionado-dijo sin saber si aquel concepto era el apropiado para catalogar su sensación.

-te ha decepcionado atraerlo como mujer?-cuestiono Ginny dudosa.

No lo sé Ginny!-dijo Hermione abatida mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su frente-realmente quería que George me quisiera solo como amiga, como cuñada..Pero..Como mujer..Realmente no me lo esperaba.

-la verdad es que yo si-confeso suspirando la pelirroja- si me lo esperaba-le dijo a su cuñada que la miro interrogante- aunque se lo negase a Harry, aunque me lo negase a mí misma, conozco muy bien a George, pero quizás, como tu, me negaba a ver la realidad, me negaba a ver que mi hermano se enamoraba de su cuñada, sabía que ello acarrearía demasiado sufrimiento.

Hermione seguía con expresión abatida con su mano posada sobre su frente-tendría que pedirle disculpas pero por otro lado…

-quizás sería mejor esperar-concluyo Ginny.

-no soporto saber que sufren, ni él ni Ron y todo por mí..

-no te atrevas a decir que es tu culpa Hermione jean Weasley!-exclamo exasperada Ginny mientras apoyaba sus puños en el escritorio.- uno no elige a quien querer ni es culpable de que lo quieran, tu no eres responsable del sufrimiento de Ron ni del de George, simplemente… nuestros necios y ciegos corazones-reflexiono y dedicándole una ancha sonrisa la tomo de las manos. –si te tranquiliza yo hablare con George-le ofreció a modo de consuelo.

Hermione le agradeció devolviéndole la sonrisa, la primera en varios días.-eso me haría muy feliz Ginny, gracias-le contesto.

***

Draco aun no podía creer lo que su esposa acaba de exigirle, estaba totalmente exasperado, aquella mujer definitivamente no iba a hacérselo tan facil, después de todo no le tendrían que haber sorprendido sus exigencias. Su voz aun rechinaba en su mente.

_-quiero que digas que fui yo-enfatizo la bruja –la que pidió el divorcio, a mí nadie me deja. Segundo quiero el doble de lo estipulado por la renta de mantención hasta que dividamos los bienes comunes…y tercero-exclamo con ahincó- no quiero que te muestres con cualquiera por ahí, por lo menos por una temporada aquello es para reforzar mi primera condición-le aclaro ¡quien creería que fui yo la que te deje si te paseas con cualquiera por allí!_

_Por último-recito sonriendo- a Scorpius le dirás-enfatizo- la verdad, que eres tu el que se quiere separar pero que diremos lo contrario por mi honor de mi mujer…por supuesto-aclaro- el motivo de mi abandono lo inventare a mi conveniencia… tu frio e indiferente trato o tal vez el mal trato? Cual te gusta más….???_

Draco apretó sus puños, tendría que ir a hablar con su hijo antes de que todo se divulgara, antes, incluso, de que Astoria lo hiciera y metiera ideas extrañas a su hijo.

***

Toc, toc, muy ocupado para ver a tu única hermanita?-Ginny había asomado su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de George y le sonreía desde allí. El levanto su cabeza y le devolvió el gesto, aunque su hermana pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza, nada habitual, en ella.

-como van esos números?-pregunto Ginny mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

Creciendo-le respondió su hermano en un suspiro.

-parece lo contrario-comento la mujer mientras que con un gesto le señalaba su semblante.

Él le sonrió desganadamente- como estas?-prosiguió la pelirroja.

-ya lo sabes verdad?-afirmo más que pregunto su hermano.-vienes a hacer de lechuza? porque no creo que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir para hablar de mis ingresos

-no tienes porque ser grosero- protesto Ginny –vine por mi cuenta, aunque-añadió-Hermione lo sabe. Ella esta muy mal-continuo al ver que su hermano no tenía intención de contestarle-realmente la esta pasando horrible.

-y como te crees que la estoy pasando yo?-inquirió el gemelo de muy mal humor que había vuelto a levantar la vista de sus papeles para mirar a su hermana.

-yo no he dicho que estés rebosante de alegría-contraataco ella- ni lo he pensado por eso estoy aquí pero si no es grata mi presencia-y se dispuso a irse mientras se paraba con aire ofendido-me marcho.

-yo no he dicho eso-la detuvo George-lo siento Ginny-dijo al fin mientras su hermana lo miraba iracunda.- me has dicho que has hablado con Hermione?-se animo a aventurar.

-Así es-le conto su hermana- ella se arrepiente de su actitud-le dijo tomando asiento nuevamente-pero no sabía si hablarte seria propicio tanto para ella como para ti, se siente muy avergonzada.

-supongo que algún día tendremos que hablar inevitablemente- reflexiono George.

.que piensas hacer?-inquirió preocupada su hermana-iras a hablar con ella?

-no hare nada Ginny-le confesó el gemelo que la miraba con expresión angustiada-estoy agotado. Amo a Hermione no pienso negarlo-al oír esas palabras Ginny no pudo evitar envararse- pero no soy ningún monstruo que construirá su dicha sobre la ruina de su hermano.

-sabes que su matrimonio flaquea verdad?-indago la pelirroja.

-y me siento culpable por tener incidencia en ello-añadió aquejumbrado- pero por otro lado no puedo evitar sentirme..Bien, es decir saber que quizás Hermione se separe de Ron y tenga una posibilidad.

Ginny lo miro entre comprensiva y horrorizada.-dije que no soy un monstruo no que era un santo-le replico George al ver su expresión-no hare nada por destruir la familia de mi hermano pero no dejare de aprovechar la ocasión si eso sucede ..

-supongo que eso es ..Comprensible-trato de aceptar la mujer- debe ser ..Horroroso estar en tu lugar.

-lo es Ginny, lo es-la apoyo el gemelo-no te imaginas cuanto.

***

Te digo que esta muy rara Harry-le repetía Ron a su mejor amigo y cuñado por enésima vez. El hombre trato de ignorar al pelirrojo haciendo girar sus pupilas en un gesto de queja mudo.

-ron-le dijo con poca paciencia-Hermione esta molesta contigo-le deletreo haciendo hincapié en cada silaba-la has tratado mal, indiferente sin explicaciones y de la noche a la mañana vuelves a la normalidad, claro otra vez sin explicaciones-le enmarco haciéndole notar lo obvio de la situación.

-igualmente esta rara-respondió tercamente su amigo-más rara que antes-agrego al ver que Harry se disponía a replicar.

-y sumamente distraída-añadió Harry para sorpresa de Ron-si yo también lo note-le confesó al ver que el semblante de perplejidad del pelirrojo no cambiaba.-pedimos un café?-le pregunto a Ron, que seguía con la boca abierta, al ver que la moza se acercaba a su mesa.

-buenos días-dijo la camarera-con voz rutinaria pero al ver que se trataba de Harry Potter sus pupilas se dilataron de sorpresa y admiración.

-buenos días-respondió Harry avergonzado que aun, y a pesar de todo, no se acostumbraba ni le agradaba ser el centro de atención-dos café, sin azúcar-pidió, y su mirada se desvió a un ejemplar del profeta que se hallaba extendido sobre la mesa contigua-ese diario es de alguien'?-consulto expectante a la camarera que no había anotado el pedido por quedarse estática mirando a Harry con expresión obnubilada.

-no!-respondió de repente dando un brinco al salir de su ensoñación.-enseguida se lo alcanzo-y rápidamente correteo a la mesa y le alcanzo el diario con una ancha sonrisa al cumplir los deseos del héroe del mundo mágico.

-gracias-le dijo Harry avergonzado y algo molesto por la actitud de la muchacha.

-si los cafés!-recordó la chica al ver el semblante nervioso de su cliente-enseguida se los traigo Señor Potter y haciendo una ridícula reverencia salió disparada de allí.

-mira Ron-le comento extrañado Harry a su amigo, extendiéndole el profeta ante sus ojos.

El pelirrojo no dio mucha importancia en un principio a lo que le mostraba su amigo, seguía pensando en Hermione y en sus millones de teorías que pretendían dar explicación y fundamento a su actitud, hasta que leyó el titular que Harry blandía ante su vista.

-Draco Malfoy se separa?-inquirió extrañado a nadie en particular.

***

Cuando Draco Malfoy llego a Hogwarts no se cruzo con mucha gente, lo que realmente apreciaba ,pero los pocos estudiantes con los que lo hizo se quedaron mirándolo, no era extraño su rostro había aparecido en la portada del profeta y como nota principal en corazón de bruja donde lo habían bautizado "como el nuevo soltero más codiciado" aunque un solo rostro en particular le llamo la atención , era una muchacha de la edad de su hijo, ella caminaba del lado contrario de donde él lo hacía, venia con un libro en las manos y parecía nerviosa, se fijo en su túnica y vio el escudo de gryffindor al levantar la mirada a su rostro se percato de porque aquella muchachita le llamo la atención , era la misma que su hijo miraba en el andén 11 y ¾ , era la hija de Hermione y Ronald Weasley. Cuando se cruzaron la niña apretó su libro contra si con más fuerza y lo miro fijamente, Draco frunció el ceño, porque aquella jovencita lo examinaba de esa manera? En su mirada veía, confusión e incluso incertidumbre, lo observaba atentamente, tanto así que el libro que llevaba se le escurrió y cayó al suelo, Draco se giro sobre sus talones tomo el ejemplar y se lo tendió.

-literatura muy avanzada para tu edad-observo mirándola extrañado, aquella joven sin duda era hija de Hermione, quien mas a esa corta edad leería sobre alquimia?

-es de mi madre-le contesto la muchacha y Draco percibió que aquellas palabras contenían un doble sentido que no podía cifrar-usted la conoció-continuo la muchacha, el rubio supo que aquello más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-así es-le informo el mayor-tu madre y yo cursamos en Hogwarts pero yo era un…

-slytherin- termino Rose para la sorpresa de Draco-es el padre de Scorpius- nuevamente la niña afirmaba en vez de preguntar, el rubio noto como tenuemente se suavizaba el matiz de su voz al hablar de su hijo.

-así es, nuevamente, soy Draco Malfoy.-le dijo.

-Rose Weasley- se presento la joven bruja.-y gracias por alcanzarme el libro señor Malfoy-

-no fue nada señorita Granger-le dijo pero automáticamente se corrigió -Weasley, disculpa, es que eres igual a tu madre a su edad-se excuso.-de seguro estarás acostumbrada a la comparación.

Rose asintió, -al igual que Scorpius con usted, de seguro.-observo.

Draco quería preguntarle que tanto conocía a su hijo, al percibir nuevamente el cambio de voz de la niña al nombrar a Scorpius pero no deseaba incomodarla.

-señor Malfoy-la directora de Hogwarts, minerva mc gonagall apareció en el corredor.

-directora, disculpe me he rezagado hablando con la señorita ..Weasley-se dispenso el mago.-como esta usted?

-bien, señor Malfoy, gracias, tiene mi despacho a su disposición para cuando lo necesite-contesto mc gonagall.

-gracias, iré en este preciso instante-adiós señorita Weasley-dijo dándose media vuelta para despedirse de la joven bruja.

-adiós señor Malfoy-respondió rose quedadamente.

***

El despacho de la directora tenía un toque de formalidad que carecía cuando Albus dumbledore, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, lo era. Draco Malfoy se hallaba de pie ahí, esperando a su hijo, hacia unos días se había comunicado con la profesora mc gonagall para pedirle permiso para hablar a solas con su hijo a causa de las ultimas noticias divulgadas entorno a su familia, la profesora accedió de buen grado y le ofreció su despacho que Draco Malfoy acepto de buen grado no se le antojaba lugar más intimo que Hogwarts, más precisamente el despacho de la directora.

La puerta sonó despertando su atención-si?-pregunto. Su hijo ingreso en la habitación y al ver a su padre allí su semblante se ensombreció, mas la sorpresa prevalecía en el.

-la directora…balbuceo el muchacho.

-en realidad-lo interrumpió su progenitor-era yo quien quería hablarte. La profesora mc gonagall me ha ofrecido su despacho cordialmente, para preservar la intimidad-le explico.-supongo que sabrás porque estoy aquí.

Scorpius asintió, mas se quedo estático en la entrada del despacho.-y estas receptivo?-tanteo Draco.

-tendría que no estarlo?-pregunto desafiante su hijo.

-no seas insolente Scorpius-levanto la voz el rubio mayor-tendrías que agradecer que este aquí, dándote explicaciones. Su hijo se envaro ante sus palabras pero no se disculpo por su actitud de ataque, típico de un Malfoy.

-lo que has leído son puras patrañas-continuo Draco- el que ha decidido separarse fui yo.

-entonces porque dice lo contrario? inquirió extrañado Scorpius, que tal a vez a causa de la curiosidad avanzo un par de pasos.

-tu madre así lo quiso.-le respondió lacónicamente su padre, Scorpius no instigo mas en aquella cuestión conocía bastante bien el ego de su madre.

-y porque?-. Draco entendía muy bien a que se refería su hijo.

-supongo que se acabo el amor-balbuceo Draco, arrepintiéndose al escuchar botar las palabras de su boca, primero por lo incrédulo de aquel argumento y segundo por lo ridículo que se sentía diciéndolo.

Scorpius debería haber pensado lo mismo por lo escéptico de su rostro- creo que de eso hace bastante..-razono- porque?-volvió a cuestionar.

-eres muy joven para comprende ciertas razones Scorpius, además si mal no me equivoco faltan solo diez minutos para tu próxima clase-lo evadió mirando su reloj.

-entonces supongo que no me quedara otro remedio que averiguarlo por mi mismo-espeto altanero el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-no me provoques Scorpius-le advirtió su padre- tu no sabes de que soy capaz.

-hasta luego padre-se despidió el chico. Justamente era eso lo que quería averiguar, de que era capaz Draco Malfoy.

***

Hermione y Ron, se encontraban en la oficina de la primera tratando sobre unos temas sobre el estatuto que Hermione había presentado.

-el ministro dijo que hará la presentación formal Ronald, y nos ha pedido a ti a Harry y a mí que estemos en ella.-le informaba su esposa.

Ronald no le contesto estaba demasiado abstraído observándola.-que sucede?-inquirió extrañada ella.

-nada- balbuceo el enrojeciendo.

-tengo algo en el rostro?-cuestiono sobresaltada Hermione.

-belleza-susurro ron enrojeciendo aun mas. Hermione imito su color y le dedico una sonrisa. Para ron ese simple gesto significo diez escalones más en su escalafón emocional.

-Granger…-Draco Malfoy ingreso en la habitación sin golpear, interrumpiendo la romántica escena. El rubio frunció el ceño al ver a Ronald Weasley.-que haces tu aquí?-indago molesto.

Ron carraspeo incrédulo-creo que eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti Malfoy, entras a la oficina de mi esposa sin golpear….-lo ataco, enmarcando el estado civil de la castaña.

-necesito hablar con Granger-respondió lacónicamente.-vete.

Ron entorno sus ojos y su rostro se tiño de un carmesí violento, Hermione lo sostuvo a tiempo de un brazo, antes de que se abalance encima del rubio que no se movió ni un ápice pese a la estatura y a la actitud intimidante del pelirrojo.

-veo que el abandono de tu esposa te tiene más irritable e insufrible de lo normal-le dijo ron con el propósito de herirlo.

Hermione palideció al oírlo ¿Draco Malfoy fue abandonado por su esposa? Se pregunto

Las mejillas pálidas de Draco se tiñeron de un leve rosado, ron sonrió satisfecho.

-quita ya esa estúpida sonrisa de tu boca-lo agredió el rubio con brío- no todo es lo que parece o no Granger?-pregunto burlón.

Ron automáticamente volteo a ver a su esposa que se hallaba perpleja y no atino a decir ni una sola palabra.

-que pretendes insinuar Malfoy?-escupió el pelirrojo al borde de la ira.

Este solo se rio irónicamente –eres más idiota e incrédulo de lo que creí Weasley-le espeto. Y dándose media vuelta camino hacia la salida. Sin embargo antes de salir se giro sobre sus talones-bonito colgante Granger-dijo divertido.

Ron bajo la vista al cuello de su esposa, allí se posaba un hermoso, fino y, evidentemente, carísimo colgante en forma de muérdago que él no le había obsequiado.

La pregunta era….¿quién lo había hecho?

* * *

Hola a todos actualice bastante rápido eh? La verdad es q esta abstemia que sufrí al romperse mi PC tiene mucho q ver..

Bueno como se ve Draco lanzo una BOMBA jajá, quizás se esperaba más acción pero justamente, como el capitulo nombra, son los PRIMEROS PASOS, a no olvidarse q Draco es sobre toda las cosas astuto …aparte algo de emoción hubo aunque sea el final, además ya sospecha que algo sucede entre Rose y Scorpius..Tiene sus dudas aunque claro con tantos líos se le va y se le viene esta situación..Después Ginny se ha jugado yendo a hablar con George pobre pelirrojo debe ser horrible estar en su lugar con una vorágine de sentimientos y deseos, impulsos.

Por otro lado no se me ha ocurrido como meter la escena q se me había ocurrido (más o menos) en la cual la castaña se percata de q no tiene el libro…no se me olvido el detalle.

Que opinan de la charla de Rose y draco?se dieron cuenta de cuál era el libro que se le cayó a rose? Por otro lado Me encanto meter esa charla entre Harry y Ron necesitaba algo más que no estuviera tan centralizado en Draco-herm!trate de hacerlo lo más canon que pude..Esas charlas siempre me divierten.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!realmente me hacen muy bien Saludos a todos!carola.


	17. agua y aceite

Capitulo 16 **agua y aceite…**

_.."Como agua y aceite así es nuestro amor no podemos unirnos ni decirnos adiós.."_ _**Hermanos castro**_

* * *

Clarise Thomas era una de esas personas que podía afirmar que tenía una vida plena, feliz. Siempre había conseguido lo que quería y lo más importante era, a su modo de ver, que lo hacía valiéndose por sí misma- _todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado por ende me lo merezco_-esas solían ser unas de sus frases más pronunciadas. Pero por sobre toda las cosas siempre había tenido éxito con los muchachos, chico que quería chico que tenía, es que no en vano la contaban entre las niñas más guapas no solo de su año y de su casa si no del mismísimo Hogwarts por lo que cuando Scorpius Malfoy la abandono no solo destruyo su corazón sino su ego.

Clarise estaba parada fuera del campo de juego de quidditch mirando la punta de sus zapatos, hacia dos horas que estaba parada en la misma posición pero no pensaba moverse de allí, la espera definitivamente valía la pena.

-la practica ha estado excelente vamos a aplastarlos..-Clarise se envaro al oír aquella profunda voz, pertenecía a él, a esa persona que tanto esperaba.

Cuando Scorpius salió con su uniforme aun puesto y la escoba en su hombro del campo de juego, miro extrañado a la chica que lo aguardaba. -Has venido a espiarnos-inquirió rudamente-para contarles a los gryffindor nuestras jugadas?

Clarise lo miro perpleja, le estaría jugando una broma acaso? –Scorpius..-dijo vacilante-he venido a verte..-el la miro con más atención y pareció reconocerla- ah eres tu- soltó en un suspiro que nada tenía que ver con alivio o agrado. –que quieres?-espeto secamente.

-tenemos que hablar-comenzó a balbucear la chica, no entendía por que en aquel momento se quedaba sin palabras si había ensayado miles de veces lo que le diría a Scorpius cuando lo viese.

-no veo de que..-la corto él. Ella parpadeo ante las duras palabras del muchacho y comenzó a sentir un fuerte escozor en sus ojos.

Scorpius tu y yo-tartamudeo la chica.

-tu y yo?-pregunto el –mira no puedo perder el tiempo contigo tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dijo mientras enfilaba su paso al castillo. Clarise dio unos pasos apresurados hacia él y lo tomo de la manga de la túnica de quidditch –scor…comenzó a hablar pero no logro terminar de formular la palabra, el rubio se soltó de ella y lanzando un bufido la miro- haznos un favor y no te rebajes. Ahórrame una molestia y conserva tu dignidad.-le dijo bruscamente- no vuelvas a acercarte a mi- y sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada salió caminando rumbo al castillo.

Clarise se quedo parada donde estaba sin poder mover sus pies, una suave garua comenzó a caer mojándola, pero no le importaba porque ella era etérea, no poseía cuerpo, ni cuerpo, ni alma, ni nada tangible o no tangible, Scorpius Malfoy se los había llevado con él.

***

Rose Weasley estaba en la biblioteca recorriendo con atención sus estantes con la misma expresión de embelesamiento con la que lo había hecho su madre. Ella recorría fielmente aquellos pasillos diariamente y conocía cada uno de los libros que vivían allí, por eso sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando, sonrió al dar con su objetivo. Tomo entre sus manos el enorme compilado de fotos y recortes periodísticos que las generaciones posteriores de Hogwarts habían armado a modo de trabajo anual para la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En la tapa Harry Potter sonreía perpetuado en sus diecisiete años. Rose lo abrió y comenzó a pasar sus páginas observando cada detalle, cuando dio con lo que buscaba su corazón dio un vuelco.

"_Los mortifagos"_

El capitulo rezaba su filosofía, sus ideologías, creencias, nombraba sus asesinatos y torturas mas tremendas y abominables, y daba detalles de sus identidades y paraderos, su corazón se acelero bruscamente al dar con la foto de una bruja de parpados caídos y pelo rizado moreno, la reconoció al instante, aquella horrorosa persona había sido la asesina, entre mucha gente, de la madre de teddy, al ver ese rostro demente y cruel un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y comprendió el porqué de la forma del Bogart del ahijado de su tío. Siguió corriendo las paginas sin detenerse hasta encontrar su objetivo _"la familia Malfoy_" la boca se le seco, aun no podía acostumbrarse al parecido entre Scorpius y su padre a los diecisiete años, dos personas más igual de rubias y de aspecto soberbio la miraban desde el papel con semblante altanero. Rose comenzó a leer,

_La familia Malfoy fue adepta a la filosofía del innombrable desde los comienzos aunque nunca se los involucro directamente hasta que su participación en los hechos fue innegable. Sin embargo Harry Potter aludió, en el juicio principal a los mortifagos, que la familia Malfoy había colaborado con el yendo contra el señor tenebroso y sus órdenes._

_-nunca entendí como Harry Potter ha podido redimir a los Malfoy-nos dijo un testigo que prefirió mantener anónima su identidad- Draco Malfoy, sin ir más lejos, siempre tuvo un ensañamiento especial con la mejor amiga de Harry por ser hija de muggles, yo mismo he sido objeto de su burla pero con Hermione tenía algo fijo………._

Rose leía asombrada, ella sabía que su madre y el señor Malfoy se llevaban mal pero aquello era distinto.. Ese hombre había estado ensañado con su madre, cómo podía ser entonces que habían terminado juntos en algún momento de su vida?

-que haces?-rose dio un respingo y cerro el libro produciendo un sonoro estruendo.

-leo-respondió lacónica. Scorpius Malfoy, que había aparecido por atrás de la pelirroja para hablar con ella, la miro con el ceño fruncido al notar un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-sobre?-cuestiono, entornando los ojos .

-el innombrable –respondió la chica mientras intentaba colocar el libro en su lugar. Scorpius se acerco a ella y la ayudo a colocarlo mirando furtivamente la tapa del mismo.

-ese compilado desprestigia a mi familia- comento en un tono grave de ofensa, Scorpius supuso que el nerviosismo de Rose se debía a que ella lo sabía y quizás se avergonzó al verlo llegar. La chica no contesto y supo por el silencio que se formo que lo más probable era que el rubio esperara una respuesta.

-tu padre es idéntico a ti-balbuceo la chica sin saber que decir pero a la vez sopesando que era una buena manera de averiguar datos sobre Malfoy padre.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia- si te fijas bien yo soy más guapo-soltó-y tengo sentido del humor. Rose lo miro sonriente-tu..-Aventuro-como te llevas con él?

Scorpius la miro de soslayo, no entendía a que iba todo aquello, mas contesto –supongo que bien, pero digamos que mi familia no es como la tuya.

La pelirroja observo perpleja a su acompañante-como la mía?-inquirió.

El rubio agito las manos como buscando respuestas en el aire-si ya sabes, una familia normal, que pasa tiempo juntos, conversan y se abrazan, los Malfoy no somos así. La chica sintió pena al oír aquellas palabras, entonces reflexiono que si Scorpius era tan distante se debía a que en su seno familiar no recibía afecto.

De todas maneras-prosiguió el chico- el amor te hace débil.

La pelirroja lo miro parpadeante-no entiendo..-comenzó a hablar.

-pues-le explico -que si sientes amor mas allá de tu mismo eres débil.

-no entiendo tu razonamiento- lo ataco rose, que no pudo evitar ofenderse con la reflexión del muchacho- mis padres y mis tíos lucharon por amor y ya ves los resultados, los "_fuertes"_ –ironizo- han perecido-. No creo que ni a tu familia ni a ninguna le haya servido demasiado no sentir amor para combatir.

Al escuchar esas palabras Scorpius Malfoy se sintió levemente tocado en su orgullo pero no respondió, solo la miro con el ceño fruncido- a las 20 hs en la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, quinto piso-dijo en tono seco y sin siquiera despedirse se alejo de allí,

Rose suspiro cuando la figura esbelta del chico desapareció entre los estantes, no solo su relación era complicada por ser de familias prácticamente enemigas, o porque una de sus amigas lo amaba parecía ser que eran como el agua y el aceite y ambos elementos ni por magia se complementaban.

***

Luego de las clases rose se encamino a su cita con el slytherin, no sabía porque pero no quería llegar a la estatua del quinto piso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-rose!-la aludida dio un giro y palideció, Frederick trotaba a su alcance.

-parece que no soy muy grato-afirmo el muchacho al ver el semblante de la muchacha.

Ella negó con su cabeza y le dedico una media sonrisa nerviosa- no es eso es que…-balbuceo dirigiendo miradas nerviosas a la estatua de Boris el desconcertado.

-esperas a alguien?-aventuro el muchacho deseando equivocarse.

Rose titubeo –entiendo-le dijo el muchacho apenado.-queria pedirte un favor, pero..Quizás, podríamos hablar mañana?

-rose no tiene tiempo para ti mañana-la aludida estaba de espaldas a la voz que irrumpió en la conversación pero sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía, no pudo evitar estremecerse y cerrar sus ojos, como si así pudiese evaporarse del lugar.

-ni mañana, ni pasado ni nunca-prosiguió Scorpius Malfoy mientras hacía sonar sus pasos al encuentro de la pelirroja.

-Malfoy!-espeto Frederick-que sorpresa!-ironizo-tu siempre-enmarco-apareces cuando deseo hablar con rose.

-que bueno es que ates cabos Hardy!-ataco el rubio-me ahorras un paso! Y ahora vete de aquí!-rugió. Rose sintió la presencia del rubio a su lado la ola de su caro aroma le inundo todos los sentidos, con cierto temor se permitió dirigirle una mirada de soslayo. Scorpius estaba estirado cuan alto era, su pose era soberbia y denotaba seguridad sin embargo su cuerpo atlético lo contradecía al temblar casi imperceptiblemente por minutos.

Frederick frunció el ceño y la pelirroja observo como cerraba el puño hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos sin embargo no dejaba de ejercer presión, parecía un águila a punto de atacar.- me iré Malfoy, pero no porque me lo ordenes, no quiero hacer pasar un mal momento a rose y que sea testigo de cómo rompo tu aristocrático y pedante rostro.- escupió con todo el veneno que le fue posible. Rose se quedo boquiabierta era la primera vez que veía a Frederick hablar de aquella manera, en realidad era la primera vez que veía al ravenclaw enojado.

-ya veremos quién le rompe el rostro a quien-contraataco el rubio.

-solo di día, hora y lugar y allí estaré-espeto Frederick y dando media vuelta se marcho del lugar a toda prisa.

Cuando los últimos pasos de Frederick dejaron de oírse, rose deseo con todas sus fuerzas que hubieran sido los suyos. Estaba estática a la mitad del corredor sintiendo la mirada del rubio perforarle cada parte de su anatomía, quería correr, huir, pero sus pies estaban atornillados al metro cuadrado en el que se posaba. El silencio solo contribuía a su nerviosismo y los latidos de su corazón y la respiración de Scorpius eran los únicos sonidos del lugar que cortaban el áspero silencio.

-que hacías con ese?-corto de repente el silencio el rubio, su voz sonaba dura y furiosa.

-me ha encontrado a mitad de camino y necesitaba pedirme un favor-se explico la muchacha.

-que favor?-inquirió desconfiado, mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-no alcanzo a decírmelo.-contesto la chica. _"no dejaste que lo hiciera_ "pensó

Scorpius lanzo un bufido irónico-que podría pedirte?

-no lo sé-respondió la muchacha molesta a causa de la burla que percibió en el gesto de Scorpius.

-no quiero que te le acerques-exigió el rubio parándose frente a ella y penetrándola con la vista. Ella lo miro incrédula, la actitud del muchacho le recordaba a su padre, posesiva y descabellada.

-y porque..?-comenzó a protestar pero su queja fue interrumpida por la incuestionable y fría voz del chico-porque-deletreo-yo lo exijo-

Rose lanzo una risilla sarcástica-disculpa!-se escandalizo-tu no eres ni mi padre ni..Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida – soy más que eso yo soy tu..-esta vez fue rose quien lo interrumpió-mi que!?-cuestiono exaltada-eres mi que Scorpius? Vienes a darme ordenes como si fuera tu esclava o tu elfo, me cuestionas sobre Frederick que es mi amigo..

-el quiere más que una amistad contigo-la corto, ella pudo denotar los celos y la rabia contenida en aquella afirmación.

-pero yo no le he dado más que eso o me equivoco?-rebatió, el rubio frunció el ceño intuía que las palabras de la pelirroja tenían, de seguro, un doble sentido.

-ha donde quieres ir a parar?-la enfrento.

-Frederick es mi amigo y lo será siempre a mi no me sucede nada con él, no tienes derecho a enojarte o a comportarte como lo estás haciendo, tu saliste con una de mis amigas y yo jamás..

-allí era donde querías ir a parar…-la freno. Rose suspiro cansada-creo que esto-dijo auto señalándose y haciendo lo mismo con el-no es posible.

-si tu crees-la voz del rubio sonó fría y dura, insensible, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una mirada glacial se encamino por el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido Frederick.

Rose Weasley sin embargo, no pudo despegar sus pies del suelo, seguía atornillada a él, sentía en su pecho sentimientos encontrados rabia, dolor, desesperanza, desilusión, Scorpius no había mostrado el menor signo de mutabilidad.

Como una autómata se dirigió a su habitación, todo aquello no podía sucederle a ella! "_En realidad si puede-_pensó_- un chico como Scorpius Malfoy no podría estar con alguien como yo más de lo que dura un suspiro"_. Lo que más le dolía, era saber que Scorpius y ella no tenían nada en común, de hecho se llevaban terrible "_como nuestros padres_"-se formulo.

Como era de suponer no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, se revolvía entre las sabanas incapaz siquiera de descansar, la situación previa vivida con Scorpius agregada a la amargura de Clarise por el mismo chico la tensionaron y angustiaron de tal manera que a la mañana siguiente cuando decidió levantarse sus huesos parecían molidos dentro de su cuerpo como si un trol le hubiese dado una paliza. No se sentía de ánimos para comenzar una nueva rutina, no quería bajar a desayunar, no quería encontrarse con Scorpius, el nudo que poseía en el estomago decidió por ella: no bajaría al gran comedor. Miro sus horarios y dibujo una mueca en su rostro, podría no desayunar y evitar el rubio pero no por mucho, ese día era martes y compartía pociones con slytherin dos horas por si no fuera ya demasiado empezar la mañana con aquella casa.

En aquel instante la hija mayor de Ronald y Hermione Granger tomo una decisión, una que nunca creyó tomar: faltaría a clases. –"_Estoy bastante adelantada"_-se auto convenció pero la parte responsable de si le gritaba a todas voces "_son dos horas rose!"_. Carrie se revolvió en su cama y para la pelirroja eso fue suficiente, se iría antes de que sus amigas se despertaran, no iría a clases, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer: como evitar a Scorpius y seguir con su investigación, además una nueva idea se había formado en su mente pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaba ir donde había terminado el día anterior: la biblioteca.

***

Carrie mclaggen estaba desayunando en la mesa de gryffindor como todas las mañanas aunque no podía dejar de lanzar miradas inquietas, cada vez más frecuentes, a la entrada del gran salón. Cuando despertó su amiga, rose, ya no estaba, le pareció demasiado raro porque la pelirroja siempre la esperaba para que bajaran juntas pero no se hizo problema, después de todo hacia un tiempo que notaba rara a la muchacha, pero cuando llego al gran salón y no la hallo no pudo evitar preocuparse, encontró a james y se acerco a preguntarle por su prima.

-la vi entrando en la biblioteca-le dijo james mientras le hacia un lugar en los asientos. Carrie se sentó a su lado y le comento lo extraño que le parecía.

-no tanto, rose vive-recalco-en la biblioteca. Quizás se olvido alguna tarea-supuso james.

-imposible-refuto la chica con ahincó-rose jamás se olvida una tarea.

-entonces debe haber ido a buscarse algo para leer por entretenimiento- sopeso el chico-no te preocupes-la consoló mientras le palmeaba el hombro, Carrie le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento pero se extraño al ver que james carraspeaba, lo observo con el ceño fruncido sin entenderlo, cuando se percato que su mirada se dirigía a la mesa de ravenclaw. Carrie volteo y vio a Chris observándolos con cara de pocos amigos, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de la gryffindor adopto un semblante de desilusión, ella corrió la vista enseguida, Chris no la haría sentirse culpable, después de todo había sido el el que le pido un tiempo aunque ella estuviese cada vez más cerca de james Potter como también había vaticinado.

***

En el mismo instante que Carrie volteaba la vista de Chris, la correspondencia llegaba a Hogwarts, varios regalos y cartas iban cayendo desparramados en todas las mesas de los alumnos. De pronto se oyó una exclamación de asombro de una chica de hufflepuff que comenzó a farfullar con una amiga a la cual se le fueron sumando más curiosas.

- y a estos que les sucede?-inquirió curioso james al ver que el murmullo se había extendido hasta su propia mesa.

-que no lo sabes?- pregunto risueña una chica de cuarto que se sentaba unos lugares más a la derecha . –Mira-le dijo blandiendo el periódico delante de él.

***

Scorpius Malfoy ingresaba en ese preciso momento al gran salón no pudiendo evitar dirigir una rápida mirada a la mesa de gryffindor en busca de una melena pelirroja, en vez de eso se choco con demasiadas miradas, en un principio no le extraño ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y que las miradas femeninas se posaran en el cuándo irrumpía en algún lugar, pero ahora no solo era mujeres las que lo miraban, hombres también. Frunció el ceño extrañado hasta que vio lo que había causado todo aquel alboroto, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos le exigió a un niño de segundo año que le entregase el diario que tenía en las manos, el chiquillo asintió frenético y se lo dio disparando al lado contario de la mesa.

Scorpius Malfoy blandió ante sí, con manos temblorosas, el ejemplar del diario "el profeta" un enorme titular lo dejo pasmado, unos rostros familiares le miraban altaneros desde la portada. Volvió a leerlo una y mil veces, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos reflejaban, endureció sus facciones y levanto aun más el mentón tirando el periódico salió de allí caminado lentamente y con orgullo.

El diario el profeta quedo tendido en el suelo, arrugado y doblado por la mitad solo se podía leer el titular de la portada que rezaba:

"Draco Malfoy, el mago millonario, y su escandaloso divorcio"

***

En ese momento Rose subía las escaleras de la lechuceria con cuidado a causa de la nieve aglomerada. Una sonrisa trazaba su rostro, ahora era cuestión de esperar, ojala las respuestas llegaran.

***

Clarise entro al aula a su primer clase del día, tomo asiento casi al final del lugar y desde allí diviso la rubia cabellera de Carrie al verla se pregunto dónde estaría rose, no había visto a la pelirroja desde la noche anterior, cuando se despertó ya no estaba en su cama y al gran salón no había bajado y por lo visto tampoco iría a clases, se había visto tentada de preguntarle a Carrie pero se contuvo ,además, sospechaba que la rubia tampoco sabría del paradero de rose pues había visto la misma expresión de sorpresa cuando despertó y su amiga no estaba en la habitación. Por otro lado estaba preocupada por Scorpius, el cual parecía que tampoco iba a aparecer a clases, como le hubiera gustado estar con él en esos momentos pero el rubio no la quería ver ni en fotografía, el corazón se le oprimió ante esa afirmación, un ruido de una mochila en el banco contiguo la sobresalto.

-es el único banco libre- se excuso la morocha que tenia al lado. Clarise no le contesto, pero observo que aquello no era verdad pues en teoría el asiento de rose y Scorpius estaban vacios.

-así que Scorpius te ha pateado?-pregunto burlona Penélope Zabini

Clarise exhalo nerviosa y molesta, tomo sus cosas e hizo ademan de levantarse, definitivamente prefería tragarse su orgullo y sentarse al lado de Carrie antes que aguantar el veneno de aquella serpiente.

-sabes acaso porque te dejo?- volvió a inquirir la slytherin, el sarcasmo denotaba en cada silaba de sus palabras-porque yo si.

Esas pocas palaras bastaron para que la gryffindor volviera a tomar asiento mas se limito a sondearla con la mirada sin emitir vocablo.

-otra chica-siseo Penélope en voz baja en respuesta a la pregunta muda de la morocha-y creo saber quién es..

***

La directora de Hogwarts, minerva mc gonagall, estaba en su despacho cuando una majestuosa lechuza se poso en el alfeizar de la ventana, extrañada se dirigió a ella y le abrió para que ingresara, el emblema de la familia Malfoy se contemplaba en el pecho del animal en todo su esplendor, el remitente se le antojo aun más extraño a la directora ¿Qué querría Draco Malfoy? Rápidamente desato la misiva de la pata del animal.

_*****_

_Directora mc gonagall:_

_No sé si acostumbra a leer el periódico, por si acaso le envió la portada con Mirna. Le ayudara a comprender mi pedido, necesito hablar con mi hijo Scorpius cuanto antes. Envíeme una respuesta con mi lechuza, iré a Hogwarts en el instante que llegue la misma. Gracias._

_Draco Malfoy_

*****

La directora desenrollo la portada del profeta de la pata de la lechuza y comprendió el pedido de Draco Malfoy, entendió incluso las palabras de agradecimiento, impropias en el. Por lo visto estaba desesperado y con razón, tomo tinta, pluma y pergamino escribiendo una rápida respuesta.

***

Luego de despedir a la lechuza del colegio deseando con todo su corazón tener suerte rose se quedo en el lugar a pesar del frio que calaba en sus huesos. Por un lado tenía miedo de que algún profesor la encontrara deambulando por los pasillos cuando se suponía que ella tenía que estar en clases, y por otra parte la lechuzeria era el mejor lugar para pensar como primera estancia en la excusa que daría a sus amigas cuando curiosearan el motivo de su ausencia y luego para seguir sacando conjeturas sobre el señor Malfoy y su madre, saco con dedos congelados el libro de su mochila, nunca lo dejaba a más de un metro de distancia de su persona, temía que así como había ido a parar en sus manos por una equivocación vaya a parar a otras extrañas, saco la foto y volvió a observarla- _definitivamente mi madre quería estar con él_-pensó-. En un principio había formulado la teoría del "_secuestro_" pero pronto comprendió que era ridícula por donde se la mirase su madre lucia muy conforme entre los brazos del señor Malfoy, un pensamiento cruzo fugaz por su mente ¿_y si su madre ya se había percatado de que le faltaba aquella fotografía? ¿Sabría que era ella, su hija, quien la tenia?.._

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, escondió nerviosa la foto en el libro pero no hizo tiempo de colocarlo en la mochila tenia los segundos contados o guardaba el libro o se escondía..Pero donde?!

-que hace aquí señorita?- Frederick con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio apareció al pie de la escalera y la observaba expectante.

Rose balbuceo palabras inentendibles, luego agacho la cabeza.

-no tendrías que estar en clases-afirmo más que pregunto el ravenclaw –me extraña de usted, esta falta de cumplimientos con sus clases-la reprendió, la sonrisa que le dedico delato que no era tan enserio lo que le decía.

Rose se animo a devolvérsela aunque sus labios vacilaron-vas a quitarme puntos?-pregunto.

El suspiro sonoramente –si vienes a encontrarte con Malfoy si- le dijo entre risillas provocadas por la frontalidad de la chica.

Ella enrojeció y bajo la mirada automáticamente-que querías pedirme la otra vez?-le inquirió al azar o pretendiendo que sonara de esa manera. El lanzo una risa fresca y sonora- solo fue una excusa-confeso-no sabía que decirte para frenarte e invente lo primero que se me ocurrió, sopese que preguntarte por las vacaciones era bastante ridículo y obvio pero parece que la opción que elegí fue peor. Por suerte-ironizo-Malfoy apareció sino no hubiese sabido que inventar para pedirte..Te vas a encontrar con él?-reformulo.

Rose boqueo avergonzada con la frontalidad del muchacho parecía que no iba a servir demasiado tratar de disuadirlo. –No me gusta para ti-continuo hablando el chico al notar que no iba a recibir respuesta-de todas maneras no creo que vayas a encontrarte con el supongo que ya hubiese aparecido haciendo una de sus escenitas de celos.

La gryffindor se sonrojo al oírlo-_Scorpius celoso_? Pensó. Ella nunca había pensado en las actitudes del rubio con ese denominativo pero parecía cuadrarle a la perfección…

***

_Seria ella?_ Clarise caminaba rumbo a su habitación ensimismada en sus pensamientos. _Tendría razón aquella slytherin? _Tendría que averiguarlo …..

***

Rose bajaba las escaleras de la lechuzeria con Frederick a su lado ambos iban riendo y conversando a gusto.

-yo debo doblar por aquí-le dijo el ravenclaw frenando en una esquina-tengo pociones.

Ella asintió y se despidió de él. -Rose-la llamo, luego de haber dado unos pasos, la aludida dio media vuelta –prométeme que iras a clases-le pidió, rose asintió sonriendo-lo prometo-le dijo, y era verdad, después de todo algún día tendría que cruzarse con Scorpius, no iba a faltar a todas sus clases ¡y cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea mejor, además era imposible evitar lo inevitable.

Siguió caminando cuando una esbelta figura le llamo la atención, al principio se atemorizo pensando que era algún profesor pero conforme se acercaba percibió que aquel elegante señor no era ningún profesor, aquel señor era Draco Malfoy.

Rose no podía creer que delante de ella viniese caminando el hombre que vivió un misterioso romance con su hombre, "-_la fuente de los hechos -_"pensó rose, aquel pálido hombre tenía todas las respuestas que ella ansiaba, instintivamente asió contra si el libro que llevaba en sus manos como si el rubio señor pudiese adivinar que "_ella lo sabía". _El hecho de tenerlo cada vez más cerca solo servía para aumentar su nerviosismo tanto que sucedió lo que más temía el libro se le escurrió y dio de lleno contra el suelo provocando un gran estruendo sus nervios colapsaron cuando sintió el caro perfume del hombre como una oleada acercándose a ella, rose no levanto la vista pero veía los zapatos finos y brillosos del hombre que se había agachado para recoger el libro, sus manos pálidas lo tomaron y ella tembló.

-literatura muy avanzada para tu edad-le dijo el hombre, rose percibió la perplejidad en sus palabras, en un principio pensó que no iba a poder articular vocablo eran demasiadas emociones juntas, estaba junto al hombre que había formado parte de la vida de su madre, junto al padre de Scorpius, pero se sorprendió a si misma escuchando su voz-es de mi madre-le contesto , luego de una pausa en la que creyó quedarse muda -usted la conoció- se animo a aventurar y si bien quiso que pareciera una pregunta ,al saber la respuesta sonó como afirmación.

-así es-le admitió el mayor-tu madre y yo cursamos en Hogwarts pero yo era un…

-Slytherin- termino y automáticamente se arrepintió, hacia unos minutos creía que se quedaría muda y ahora no podía controlar su estúpida verborragia! Estaba dando demasiado información, se maldijo interiormente cuando vio la sorpresa de Draco plasmada en su rostro-es el padre de Scorpius- y si bien con ese comentario quiso mejorar la "_fuente_" de su información ni bien se escucho se afligió de haber elegido aquella pobre opción.

-así es, nuevamente, soy Draco Malfoy.-le dijo.

-Rose Weasley- se presento la joven bruja, mientras pensaba -_"lo último que falta es que digas "lo sabía"_-y gracias por alcanzarme el libro señor Malfoy-continuo.

-no fue nada señorita Granger-contesto pero automáticamente se corrigió -Weasley, disculpa, es que eres igual a tu madre a su edad-se excuso.-de seguro estarás acostumbrada a la comparación.

Rose asintió, y su corazón dio un vuelco con las palabras del hombre, parecía que recordaba muy bien el aspecto de su madre en la adolescencia-al igual que Scorpius con usted, de seguro.-observo al no saber que decir. ¡_Por dios es que no sabes callarte"-_pensó_-tantas cosas para decir y tu hablas de Scorpius…._

-señor Malfoy-la directora de Hogwarts, minerva mc gonagall apareció en el corredor interrumpiendo el debate interno de rose que se alarmo al escucharla.

-directora, disculpe me he rezagado hablando con la señorita ..Weasley-se dispenso el mago.-como esta usted?

-bien, señor Malfoy, gracias, tiene mi despacho a su disposición para cuando lo necesite-contesto mc gonagall haciendo, milagrosamente, caso omiso de la presencia de rose pero cuando esta vio su reloj pulsera supo porque, la clase había terminado hacia unos minutos..

-gracias, iré en este preciso instante-contesto Draco Malfoy-adiós señorita Weasley-dijo dándose media vuelta para despedirse de la joven bruja.

-adiós señor Malfoy-respondió rose quedadamente. Se quedo observando la elegancia del rubio hasta que desapareció por el corredor, no era tan desagradable después de todo, no por lo menos como lo describían las crónicas que había investigado –"_quizás mi madre lo cambio_"-se le ocurrió- y sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas_,-"tu y tus ideas!-_continuo pensando_- solo conoces una foto sobre aquella supuesta relación y ya te hiciste a la idea de que fue un gran amor…" _sonrió satisfecha dentro de poco, con un poco de suerte, sabría más que conjeturas, además ,después de todo aun sin esa información con la que deseaba contar, conocía algo más que un simple papel..Conocía al propio Draco Malfoy…

***

Scorpius Malfoy salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho de la directora, contra todo pronóstico se había encontrado con su padre en una especie de "cita secreta" para presentarle sus estúpidas explicaciones acerca del divorcio, Scorpius sabía, desde que era pequeño, qué sus padres no se amaban y el observar a otras familias cuando había ingresado a Hogwarts había corroborado ese hecho aun recordaba a los padres de los demás niños mostrándose amables y cariñosos entre sí, actitudes que el joven Malfoy jamás había visto en los suyos. En un principio, debía admitir, experimento un poco de envidia hacia esos niños con padres que se amaban mas el dolor había ganado en el escalafón de emociones, el niño Scorpius, como cualquier niño, deseaba que sus padres se amaran, pero con el correr del tiempo lo acepto e incluso se acostumbro a aquel desamor pero jamás creyó que sus progenitores llegaran a la estancia del divorcio porque sobre todas las cosas a sus padres le importaba la imagen y un divorcio daba por el suelo con todo lo que ellos pensaban fue por todos esto que percibió que había algo mas, algo que su padre había querido disfrazar bajo "la falta de amor" y el estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo como sea..

Pero lo que más le molestaba era la exposición, aquella estúpida periodista había hecho un carnaval con la situación familiar y el ahora debería aguantar las consecuencias de aquel circo romano, digerir las miradas curiosas y hasta lastimeras de todo Hogwarts, Scorpius sintió el inevitable deseo de desaparecer de la faz del planeta. Cuando sintió unas voces en el corredor maldijo el que desaparecer en el castillo fuera imposible –_tendré que hacerlo a lo muggle_-pensó y tomando el pomo de la puerta de un aula, verificando que se hallara abierta, se escondió en ella. Apoyo su frente sobre la puerta oyendo las voces de los alumnos como un órgano de fondo pero el sonido de una presencia en aquel lugar lo alarmo dio media vuelta sobresaltándose, quedando cara a cara con la última persona que creyó encontrarse.

-te he asustado?-pregunto nerviosa rose que se bajaba lentamente del banco donde se había sentado.-disculpa.-se dispenso encaminándose con pasos cortos pero rápidos hacia la salida apretando firmemente un libro en su pecho. Al pasar al lado de Scorpius este la tomo del brazo libre, ella se detuvo y no dio señales de seguir con su camino a pesar de que el muchacho no emitía silaba.

-abrazame-pidio el en un susurro casi inaudible, rose lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez no pudiendo creer que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de aquel arrogante y frio joven. Sin embargo en su semblante vio su verdadero yo, el verdadero Scorpius, uno despojado de corazas y principios familiares anticuados, ridículos, lejos de estereotipos inculcados vio a un simple joven necesitado de afecto de _su _afecto, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo sus brazos a su cuello estrechándolo suavemente pero con firmeza expresando con palabras mudas su apoyo a pesar de no saber su problema si es que había uno. En ese abrazo perpetuado en el tiempo tanto rose como Scorpius supieron que sus diferencias eran indiferentes, sus corazones latían al unisonó bajo el ritmo de la misma melodía, tal vez, después de todo el agua y el aceite podían fundirse con magia.

* * *

Hola! He tardado bastante en actualizar pero el cap. Ha sido bastanteeee largoooo jejeje, además no andaba demasiado inspirada igualmente no creo que haya hecho esperar a demasiados snif debo confesar q estoy bastante triste muy pocos reviews se que mi pasión es escribir y no lo hago por ser aceptada pero los comentarios la animan a una y la hacen feliz **agradezco **enormemente a todas las que siempre me escriben y a las personas que me han agregado a los alerts y las historias favoritas a ellas las invito a subirme el ánimo con un sencillo review snif!

Pasando a otro tema….que ha parecido el cap? A quien le habrá escrito rose? Porque esta tan ansiosa por la respuesta? Y que le habrá dicho Penélope a Clarise? Y Scorpius todo un tierno no me digan que no!!! Me lo morfaba se los digo, es como una versión re mejorada de Draco jajaj este cap ha calado hondo en mi porque personalmente viví uno de esos amores en los que una se lleva mal con la persona pero lo ama tanto tanto… aunque no me correspondía de la misma manera en que Scorpius lo hace con rose, lamentablemente la vida no es como las historias de amor el que el protagonista se nos enamora perdidamente a pesar de todo, se darán cuenta lo melancólica que esto no??? Jajjaaj , los alejamientos me conllevan… bueno como mi querida amiga **callia **me dijo una vez a darle un _**PATRONUS **_¡ al mal de amores en este caso! Y en respuesta a tu pregunta el nombre del elfo Camus fue por el caballero de la casa de acuario jeje y **abril **tenes razón sería tan gracioso verlo a Scorpius celoso de su papa que imaginación fecunda muchacha tus reviews siempre me dan ideas gracias**! Donna 0008** siempre tan linda gracias por tus reviews y me alegra enormemente que esta historia sea de tu gusto..Hasta el prox Draco-Hermione..Besotes. **Carola.**


	18. al borde del abismo

**Capitulo 17 al borde del abismo**

_..Cómo voy a lograr que aún me quieras_

_Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar...(..)_

…_(..)Cómo he de recobrar tu corazón_

_Cómo aceptar que todo ha muerto…(..)_

…_Que mal, que mal_

_Esta absurda y triste historia_

_Que se pone cada vez peor..(..)_

_..Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón…. _**Pedro Aznar**

* * *

-fue George verdad?-pregunto Ron a su esposa al borde del colapso nervioso. Ella lo miro extrañada- el te lo regalo?-inquirió nuevamente el pelirrojo-no te hagas la desentendida Hermione!-exclamo con mas exaltación de la que pretendía, actitud que hizo encoger a la castaña. Su marido estaba furioso hacía años que no lo veía tan sacado de sus casillas, el jamás le levantaba la voz. Jamás. Sin embargo aquel hombre que tenía adelante la miraba rabioso, dolorido, acusante, sus manos se cerraban en puños y se contraían emblanqueciendo sus nudillos, todo su cuerpo daba espasmos que trataba de contener vanamente. Al no obtener respuestas de su mujer Ron salió hecho una fiera del lugar dando un portazo.

Hermione se desplomo en su asiento temblorosa, sus manos, cada extremidad de su ser se agitaba con movimientos acompasados _¿Qué haría Ron_? Impulsada por un resorte imaginario salió corriendo tras el…

***

Cuando el pelirrojo salió de la oficina de Hermione iba ciego a causa de la ira incontenible que le inundaba lo único claro que tenia era su destino…sortilegios Weasley.

***

-has visto donde se ha dirigido Ronald?-pregunto exaltada a su secretaria- ha salido por allí-respondió alarmada la joven secretaria-se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto preocupada, Hermione asintió con la cabeza aun sabiendo que su palidez no la dejaba mentir, sin perder tiempo salió corriendo tras el lugar que su secretaria le señalo, iba traspasando el umbral de la puerta cuando unas manos la asieron y la empujaron hacia la pared.

-estaba esperando que Weasley viniera a asesinarme pero por lo visto su "_aguda_" mente señalo otra vez el objetivo equivocado-ironizo Draco Malfoy. Hermione trato de zafarse de su brazo con la bronca en sus ojos castaños penetrando en cada rasgo del rostro del hombre.

-idiota!-le grito, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus castaños iris -que tu familia se haya disuelto no te da el derecho de hacer lo mismo con la mía!-espeto vehemente.

-para que lo sepas fui yo quien dejo a Astoria-le rebatió el rubio enojado por las palabras de la mujer, dolido de que no viera la oportunidad perfecta que le había brindado para deshacerse del incompetente de su esposo.

-da igual-exclamo haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para soltarse-ahora Ron piensa que fue George quien me dio este estúpido colgante. No te has dado cuenta el desastre que has desatado?-le pregunto rabiosa.

- y que importa? con un poco de suerte te quedas viuda- dijo burlón, Hermione sintió ahogarse la poco cordura que poseía y con un repentino movimiento, inesperado para el rubio, logro zafar su brazo estampillándole un duro bofetón en su irónico rostro.

-Amo a Ron- le recalco-grábate eso!-y propinándole un empujón lo aparto de ella, quizás no tanto por la fuerza que la impulso sino por el abatimiento que el rubio sufrió en sus sentidos al escuchar esas palabras.

-yo no estoy tan seguro de eso-balbuceo provocando que Hermione volteara a mitad de camino, mas no contesto simplemente echo a correr tirando al suelo un fino y costoso colgante que se había arrancado violentamente de su cuello.

***

Cuando Ron llegaba a la puerta de sortilegios Weasley un brote de racionalidad lo hizo pararse en seco…¿_Cómo diablos sabe Malfoy que George le regalo un colgante a Hermione?-_se pregunto _¿Cómo podría saberlo?._ _Facil-_le respondió su parte irracional-_los vio, _negó ante tal ocurrencia pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos se sintió abatido, el había supuesto que había sido George pero ahora que se detenía a pensar ya no le parecía tan factible como en un primer momento..Estaba el detalle, el ínfimo detalle, de que Malfoy no podría haberse enterado jamás, George no era tonto y Hermione mucho menos, si ellos lo engañaban nunca se hubiesen dejado ver en público porque en público era la única manera en la que Malfoy pudo haberlos visto además ahora que lo pensaba ese regalo era un arma de doble filo porque los podría poner en evidencia y acarrear todo lo que justamente estaba sucediendo en aquel instante, Hermione no sería tan tonta de llevarlo puesto o sí?

-Ron!-la voz de su mujer sonó como la lluvia de fondo que se escucha en una habitación, dio media vuelta perplejo, una pregunta daba vueltas incansablemente por su mente pero sabía que en el instante en que la formulara algo se quebraría irremediablemente entre ellos..

-¿con quién me engañas Hermione?- casi sin darse cuenta escucho una a una las palabras emanando de su boca, maldiciéndose interiormente al escucharlas, el rostro de decepción y de ofensa de Hermione solo logro acrecentar su infortunio.

***

Draco Malfoy estaba en su oficina desmoronado en su sillón, las mismas preguntas rondaban incesantemente por su mente.

_¿Porque Hermione no veía la oportunidad perfecta que él le había brindado para acabar con aquella pantomima?_

_¿Por qué corría tras Weasley cuando ella quería lanzarse a sus brazos?_

Porque él estaba completamente seguro de así era, solamente que ella era excesivamente orgullosa para aceptarlo y estaba demasiado temerosa para admitírselo a los demás_, donde diablos estaba su valentía gryffindor?_ El había ido muy lejos para que Hermione se dejara vencer por todo aquello, obtenerla iba a costarle más de lo que pensaba pero él era Draco Malfoy y no se dejaría amedrentar por el miedo y el orgullo de esa mujer. Usaría toda su astucia para que Hermione aceptara de una buena vez por todas que él era su única y mejor opción.

***

Al escuchar las palabras de su esposo Hermione se sintió más desdichada y humillada que en toda en su vida. No podía entender como ron podía decirle algo así ¿acaso no la conocía? Empezó a alejarse de el como si fuese su peor enemigo o el mismísimo señor tenebroso resucitado, sentía sus ojos, fijos en el, aguarse, sabía que con cada paso que daba se alejaba y no solo en sentido literal. Hermione no lograba descifrar la miscelánea de sentimientos que inundaban los ojos de Ron pero ya nada le importaba dio media vuelta y echo a correr.

***

Definitivamente había echado todo a perder, la pasajera estabilidad que había alcanzado con Hermione se le antojaba más lejana que sus años de estudiante aunque su actitud le hicieran un homenaje al Ronald Weasley de aquella época, ni siquiera había tenido la valentía de perseguir a su esposa cuando esta echo a correr presa de la humillación. Sus ojos inundados de desazón lo acompañaban en cada paso que daba, abatido por el sinsabor de su situación caminaba hacia el único lugar donde podía encontrar refugio, donde podía expresar su pesadumbre, su indescriptible sufrimiento. Sabía que él estaría ahí, sin perder tiempo toco la puerta, los ojos verdes llenos de preocupación de su amigo Harry Potter lo recibieron.

***

En ese instante Hermione ingresaba a su casa, la casa de su familia, fue hecha un mar de lagrimas a la habitación que compartía con su esposo tornándosele ajena, busco la otra prueba, la única además del collar que lograría acabar con su matrimonio- _aunque yo lo esta-_pensó. Iba a deshacerse de ella, sabía que nos servía de mucho porque con Ron estaba todo terminado pero podría desahogarse de alguna forma, era una manera de vengarse del culpable de aquella situación del único que nadie siquiera sospechaba, se dirigió a su biblioteca buscando el libro de alquimia, revolvió y busco en cada rincón pero no lograba dar con aquel ejemplar desesperada y al borde de otro ataque de nervios tiro de su cabello tratando de tomar aire y recordar donde había metido aquel libro pero por más que tratara no podía dar con el inesperado paradero del mismo, de pronto rememoro, jamás había visto el libro después de esconder la foto en él, no lo había guardado en la biblioteca y tampoco en la mesa de luz los únicos lugares donde podían estar, lo que equivalía a una sola cosa: el libro había quedado en la madriguera.

***

-parece que esta vez las cosas estan feas de verdad-afirmo más que pregunto Harry a su amigo mientras servía te caliente en una taza.

-realmente la he cagado esta vez!-bufo Ron-tendrías que haber visto la cara de Hermione!-recordar el rostro de su dolida esposa le produjo un nudo en la garganta, miro a Harry con ojos inundados de lagrimas y el solo pudo compadecer la desdicha de su amigo.

-esta vez no hay vuelta atrás-asumió el pelirrojo, sabiendo que eso era lo que lo atormentaba, Hermione jamás lo perdonaría, el mismo no lo hacía.

-entonces estas dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre a George- dedujo Harry ásperamente al sentir la renuencia de su amigo.

-es que Harry, sospecho que no es George..-balbuceo el pelirrojo, pestañando, queriendo contener las lagrimas que le escocían los ojos. Al ver el perplejo rostro del hombre comenzó a relatarle paso por paso, con pelos y señales lo vivido con Hermione en su oficina.

-y Malfoy como sabia…comenzó a preguntar Harry extrañado.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-termino ron-como sabe del regalo? Además, conozco a mi hermano y ese regalo él no se lo haría.

-pero George tiene el dinero…-razono Harry que no comprendía las palabras de su amigo.

-no me refiero a eso-le aclaro el pelirrojo-mira-le explico- ese collar es ostentosamente caro, muy fino, elegante..Por ende la persona que se lo hizo debe de responder a esas condiciones.

-de donde sacas esas conclusiones?-Harry no entendía que tipo de razonamiento regia en ron para sacar ese tipo de deducciones, el pelirrojo descontó importancia a la pregunta de su amigo con un gesto de manos, como quien espanta una mosca molesta.

-lo importante es que George conoce a Hermione y quien la conoce no le regalaría algo que sobresalga por su valor económico, es decir-ron levanto un dedo índice y miro a su amigo mientras continuaba con su discurso- Hermione le tomaría más valor a un libro o algo esencialmente valioso para ella y eso querido Harry no es un caro collar, Hermione es más profunda yo lo sé, tu lo sabes y George también.

- esta muy bien pensado desde esa perspectiva-pareció aceptar Harry.

-la respuesta del millón es..Balbuceo ron.

Si no fue George quien fue?-concluyo Harry con el mismo tono de curiosidad de su amigo. En ese instante ambos tuvieron un pensamiento fugaz que duro lo mismo que la velocidad de la luz, mirándose atónitos comprendieron que dirían lo mismo en el mismo instante.

-Ginny!!-

***

Hermione iba aspirando el aire puro de la madriguera como sin con cada bocanada pudiese purificar su alma. La señora Weasley salió a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

-Hermione! Como estas? Y ron?- pregunto la mujer mientras la estrechaba cálidamente.

-todos bien-Hermione había decido que lo mejor era, momentáneamente, no decirle la verdad a Molly, no deseaba indisponerla.

Ella le sonrió pero la castaña pudo ver suspicacia en sus ojos, si fue o no su imaginación no lo supo porque la mujer no lo expreso-he buscado el libro que me dijiste pero el único que he halado es este-le dijo mostrándole un libro del casi mismo grosor del de ella. Hermione abrió sus ojos anonadada, fue el único gesto de temor que se permitió mostrar aunque no pudo reprimir el temblor de sus manos cuando lo tomo.

Me ha parecido raro que no lo reclamara-dijo la señora Weasley.

A mí también-hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no hablaba con tanta sinceridad.

***

Ginny iba entrando al patio delantero de su casa con las manos llenas de material de trabajo, aun no había podido comunicarse con su cuñada para preguntarle y contarle el notición del divorcio de Draco Malfoy, ella había deseado cubrirlo para enterarse de todos los pormenores pero aquella no era su área, igualmente, Lisa McDonald, la encargada de todas la noticias amarillistas, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Rita skeeter por lo que se entero de todos los detalles que necesitaba saber y le interesaban. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en alguna parte de su cartera, la mujer comenzó a buscarlo desesperada tratando de que la montaña de cosas no cayeran al suelo, si bien había considerado al celular uno de los mejores inventos muggles el no encontrarlo la sacaba de quicio a su parecer era el único defecto que poseía aquel artefacto aunque en realidad el defecto era suyo, tal y como le había dicho Harry, por ser tan desordenada. Cuando lo hallo vio el nombre de Hermione titilando en la pantalla, emocionada trato de recordar cuál era el botón para atender, tocando, innecesariamente, mas de uno hasta que dio con la correcta.

-hola Hermione!-exclamo exaltada pero rápidamente callo, su cuñada parecía presa de un ataque de nervios- que sucede????-inquirió preocupada pero lo único que logro captar entre el mar de llanto fueron las palabras: Ron, colgante, George, Malfoy y rose…las primeras cuatro palabras no eran muy difíciles de relacionar, pero el nombre de su sobrina?

-le ha sucedió algo malo a Rosie?-pregunto alarmada pero la castaña la tranquilizo enseguida cuando le dijo que no.-espérame Hermione ya estoy yendo-le dijo poniendo énfasis en la tercera palabra. Troto como pudo a la puerta que daba a la cocina, dejaría las cosas, le avisaría a Harry que su cuñada la necesitaba e iría volando a verla. Abrió la puerta y traspasando el umbral supo que hubiera sido mejor partir a ver a la castaña desde el preciso instante que corto la comunicación telefónica. Harry y también ron estaban sentados en la barra y miraban expectantes el lugar por el que acababa de ingresar como si la estuviesen esperando. Cuando escucho a Harry sus dudas se disiparon, definitivamente la estaban esperando.

-Ginny necesitamos hablar contigo-.

-lo siento Harry pero solo vine a dejar mis cosas tengo unos pendientes muy-enfatizo-importantes-tratando de aparentar que no percibía el matiz urgente que teñía la voz de su esposo evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que se deschavaría.

-Ginny nada puede ser más importante que esto-insistió su esposo enardecido.

-hablaremos a la noche- dijo la pelirroja tratando de conciliar con su esposo mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sillón de la sala de estar.

-Ginny-esta vez fue la voz de su hermano que sonó desde la cocina. Dime por favor..tu sabes quién esta en la vida de Hermione? Cuando Ginny levanto la vista vio a su hermano mayor parado frente suyo con los ojos azules abnegados en lagrimas que trataba de contener, al ver los rojos que estaban se pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaría haciendo y cuanto tardaría en fracasar, no parecía muy lejano.

-dime Ginny, tu sabes con quien esta mi esposa?-reformulo.

-con nadie-dijo convincente, después de todo era verdad y ella se trasparentaba en sus palabras.

-entonces… quien es el hombre que le regalo el colgante?- cuando escucho la pregunta de ron, automáticamente supo que allí era donde su hermano quería ir a parar, dudaba que ron creyese que Hermione lo engañara pero no el hecho de que alguien _mas_ estaba en su vida. Lo miro a los ojos y no supo que contestar, ron era su hermano, Hermione su mejor amiga, personas que amabay confiaban en ella…

que era lo que debía hacer?

* * *

Hola a todos este capítulo es algo corto pero muy revelador jajá por un lado tenemos a un Ron muy perceptivo que empieza a sospechar que no es George quien esta detrás del regalo, quiero aclarar que cuando él dice que el regalo es ostentoso por lo caro y eso no es propio para Hermione porque ella es más profunda recuerden que el pelirrojo no sabe nada del simbolismo que hay detrás del collar(la hoja de muérdago, el primer beso de Hermione y Draco) o cuando dice que el regalo es como es la persona fina elegante no quise que quedara como despreciativo hacia George pero todos sabemos que el gemelo no resalta por eso y eso es lo que quise dar a entender.

Bueno Hermione descubre que rose tiene el libro y le ha dado un ataque de nervios! Pobre y Ginny?? No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos que piensan que hará?

Draco no ha tenido mucha presencia pero eso es porque todavía la musa no me ha inspirado para vaticinar sus acciones y quiero que sea algo grande bien propio de Draco y no cualquier pedorrada ..

_**Saludos!**_

A mi mas que querida **aglia** siempre tan presente! Gracias y mil gracias ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado conocerte! A **abril** tu también siempre al pie del cañón y esperemos que Clarise no se ponga muy mala ella es solo una pobre chica con el corazón roto…y a **Giselle lestrange** bienvenida!jejje respondiendo a tus preguntas a rose no se le cayó la foto del libro porque este es bastante grande y duro y la foto es chica y larga muy parecida a un señalador en un cap. recalque que rose se lo confunde con uno por lo que esta bastante pegado a las hojas y Draco se la confunde con su madre no porque sean muuyyy parecidas solo porque sabe que es la hija de Hermione y se le trasbocan los apellidos y el hecho de que es bastante fuerte para el estar delante de ella al saber quién es..a veces me olvido que no estan en mis mentes jjejje. Esta bien y me encanta que me pregunten porque esta bueno sacarse las dudas y una a veces cuando lee hay cosas que no terminan de entender por ese ínfimo detalle, no estamos en la imaginación de los autores!

Subí una nueva historia me alegra que me hayan pedido que la continúe aunque la idea original es un solo cap.! Veremos…. A quien quiera pasar y leer esta invitado! Gracias a todos! **Carola.**


	19. mentiras y verdades

**Capitulo 18 mentiras y verdades**

…"_Hazme llorar con la verdad, para que no me destruyas con la mentira"…. __**Anónimo**_

* * *

Rose no sabía si había estado media vida o unos minutos estrechando a Scorpius, es que estando en sus brazos el tiempo era incalculable, sentada a su lado el corazón aun latía, en su pecho, alocado. La pelirroja balanceaba sus piernas mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatos, estaban sentados sobre los pupitres sin necesidad de palabras para sentirse cómodos. Rose no le había preguntado que era lo que sucedía y temía hacerlo, no sabía que reacción esperar del rubio, además el no emitía palabra y ella respetaba su reserva.

-supongo que te doy lastima-hablo por fin el chico.

Ella lo miro extrañada.-no entiendo a que te refieres-expreso su duda. El lanzo una risilla sarcástica-no me digas que no lo sabes!-

-y que tendría que saber?-pregunto cautelosa. Al instante recordó la presencia del señor Malfoy en Hogwarts. –Tus padres…comenzó a hablar-me he cruzado con el señor Malfoy en los pasillos.

Scorpius la miro perplejo- no he ido a clases-se explico la chica.

-el ha venido a dar la cara por el circo mediático.- soltó en un suspiro, ella enmarco las cejas pero no se atrevió a preguntar- en fin-continuo el muchacho mientras que con un movimiento lánguido se impulso al suelo.

-algo malo sucede con tu familia?-se animo a aventurar la muchacha.

El la miro y con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se alisaba los pliegues de la túnica le contesto- mis padres se divorcian.

Como un acto autónomo el libro se deslizo del pupitre y se cayó ante un Malfoy por segunda vez en el día. Rose se apresuro a recogerlo con manos temblorosas apartándolo de la vista de Scorpius, que cuando reacciono a agacharse para alcanzárselo la chica yo lo tenía a guardo bajo su túnica. Si Scorpius tuvo o no curiosidad rose nunca lo supo porque el rubio no emitió palabra o gesto alguno.

Al contrario de eso se acerco hacia la pelirroja, atrayéndola suavemente hacia el-yo creo que esto sí es posible- le susurro suavemente al oído. Rose entrecerró sus ojos, el suave y fresco aliento de Scorpius le embotaba de forma tal sus sentidos que si no la hubiese tenido tomada entre sus brazos podía asegurar que se hubiese desplomado allí mismo.

***

Penélope estaba muy sonriente, más de lo habitual, por lo que varias caras la miraban con curiosidad. Su plan había sido perfecto, le daría una lección al estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy sin evidenciarse y ponérselo en contra, era mejor no tener al rubio de enemigo, y como toda gryffindor aquella chica no la delataría….

****Flash back.****

-y porque me dices esto?-pregunto dudosa Clarise revolviéndose en su asiento nerviosa.

-digamos que Scorpius me debe un par…de..humillaciones-se explico la slytherin.

-veo…-y estás segura de que es ella?-inquirió nuevamente la chica que no se acababa de creer la historia.

-lo sospecho, pero por lo visto a ti no te sorprende ..

Clarise la miro dubitativa.-estaba segura de que era por otra chica pero no de que sería ella.

-es cuestión de averiguarlo entonces….-la incito Penélope.

****End flash back.****

Penélope no pudo reprimir una carcajada, Clarise Thomas era lo suficientemente tonta para creerle y ella no se había expuesto en demasía, el dato era cierto sin embargo la persona no..Pero confiaba en que a la gryffindor le dieran las neuronas para dirigirse al verdadero objetivo.

***

Clarise iba camino a la torre gryffindor retorciendo sus manos no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de Penélope Zabini, seria verdad todo aquello que le dijo? Si bien le había expuesto sus razones no terminaba de fiarse de la slytherin. Claro estaba que tampoco le había dado un nombre en concreto solo indicios y una posibilidad de quien creía que era…. Eso tampoco podía olvidárselo, sea lo que sea Zabini tenía razón y ella había pensado lo mismo, esa chica había dejado de salir con el ravenclaw, nunca había estado de acuerdo con su relación con Scorpius pero había algo que no le cerraba…de todas formas era hora de entrar en acción sonrió al ver a quien justamente estaba deseando cruzarse.

-james-canturreo mientras contoneaba las caderas, el morocho dio media vuelta y la miro sin presentar el menor atisbo de atracción-hola clarise-respondio.

-vas camino a la torre?-pregunto ella- podrías ayudarme con unos deberes de pociones?

James la miro sorprendido- no te parece que eso es algo que tendrías que pedirle a rose? medito.

-eh-Clarise carraspeo en busca de una respuesta, le había dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió y no se había detenido a evaluar la credibilidad , de todas maneras no entendía porque le decía aquello cualquier chico hubiese estado dispuesto a ayudarla aunque no supiera ni deletrear la palabra de la materia pero james Potter no era cualquier chico- no la encuentro-se justifico.

-sabes me preocupa, es decir, yo tampoco la veo desde ayer y es raro que falte a clases-se preocupo el muchacho.

-como sabes que rose no fue a clases?- se sorprendió la morocha.

-Carrie-contesto lacónico james..- Ah ella-Clarise dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

-que sucede entre ustedes? Eran tan amigas-trato de mediar el gryffindor-tendrían que hablar..

-yo no hablo con traidoras-lo corto bruscamente Clarise.

- a que te refieres?-se intereso el chico.

- a que si ella se puede divertir con Scorpius tu y yo podríamos hacer lo mismo- e instantáneamente lo beso, james quedo petrificado ante la acción sorpresiva de la chica que por otra parte supo que era la mejor manera de actuar. Por primera vez en su vida supo que si no besaba a un chico de esa forma robada jamás lo lograría.

***

Rose paso toda la semana entre encuentros furtivos con Scorpius y ansiosa por la espera de la respuesta a la carta que había enviado.

Esa mañana estaba desayunando cuando un manojo de lechuzas entro volando en el gran salón. Una lechuza desconocida se paro delante de ella que ahogo un grito de alegría, tomo rápidamente la misiva dio un poco de comer a la lechuza y olvidando su desayuno salió corriendo en busca de algún lugar privado para leer lo que decía. Paró en seco en un pasillo y se oculto tras la primera armadura que encontró con dedos temblorosos y el corazón desbocado abrió la carta

********

_Estimada señorita Weasley:_

_Ante todo es un alegría para mi hablar con la hija de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley también que usted se interese por la historia de sus padres..y por su puesto en profundizar sobre el trabajo que participe.._

_Debo aclararle que no entiendo muy bien su especial interés ..Pero yo no soy quien para cuestionar… y en efecto la respuesta es si…Draco Malfoy odiaba a su madre… el detestaba a todo el mundo…pero con Hermione tenía un ensañamiento más que especial. y curiosamente lo que observo es verdad, Malfoy cambio su actitud cuando regreso a terminar la escolaridad, supongo que fue la guerra y lo mal parada que quedo su familia..y no se lo veía junto a su madre pero ya no la discriminaba, ni insultaba, hasta recuerdo verlos dirigirse palabras cordiales aunque formales en extremo…debo reconocer que su madre pudo perdonarlo..Yo no..La familia Malfoy ha causado gran dolor en mi familia…..para mí nunca se arrepintieron solo se adecuaron a los hechos..Como la primera vez que cayó el que no debe ser nombrado…_

_Yo nunca podre olvidar como se dirigía a nosotros como "sangres sucias inmundos" o "escorias de la magia"… no se como Hermione ha podido olvidar las veces que la hizo llorar o las humillaciones que le propino..en fin sos elecciones de vida…_

_Cariños. _

_Susan._

_Pd: no te preocupes mantendré total reserva.._

_********_

_-_que tanto lees?- si su corazón iba a tres mil por hora cuando rose Weasley escucho esa voz aumento a seis mil, por lo menos. Lo miro y no supo que responder-quien te escribió?-insistió el muchacho, un dejo de celos recorría su voz.

-mi madre-respondió rose, había dicho lo primero que se cruzo por su mente.

-y por eso vienes corriendo a leer la carta a un lugar privado y tienes esa cara-sopeso dudando de la palabra de la pelirroja.

- es que ..- titubeo la chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Scorpius- son temas íntimos y no quería que alguien, aunque sea por accidente, llegara a leer algo. Después de todo, no mentía totalmente, se dijo para tranquilizarse.

El no emitió palabra, ni replico pero la miraba desconfiado, rose guardo la misiva en su túnica a buen resguardo.

-nos veremos más tarde?-inquirió el muchacho aunque más que una pregunta aquello sonaba como una afirmación.

-si-confirmo la chica-pero tendríamos que dejar pasar algunos días para nuestro próximo encuentro james me esta volviendo loca a preguntas, el otro día me espero en la sala común para interrogarme acerca de mis ausencias.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo- quien no te conoce te compra-dijo sarcástico. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- quien iba a creer que en esta ocasión iba a ser yo el que quiere formalizar..

Rose se sonrojo y se sintió algo culpable además de alagada, Scorpius Malfoy quería mostrarse con ella..- sabes cómo es la situación..-continuo la muchacha.

-si lo sé de derecha a izquierda, de cabo a rabo-la interrumpió iracundo- solo que tu eres mía y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Si rose se hallaba sonrosada paso de ese leve tono a un bermellón intenso, Scorpius siempre decía que el no demostraba sus sentimientos, la pelirroja pensó como seria y que cosas le diría si los demostrase…

***

Carrie estaba en los jardines del colegio bajo un árbol con su deberes de pociones a medio terminar, dio un largo suspiro y dejo la pluma a un costado, trataba de concentrase pero se le hacía imposible miles de dudas y penas rondaban por su mente..por un lado Clarise parecía haber pasado de la guerra fría a una contienda a mano armada, si antes la ignoraba ahora aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para burlarse de ella o darle a entender lo mala persona que era y una serie de indirectas que no terminaba de captar, rose se hallaba muy rara, si bien su amistad era más fuerte que nunca, la pelirroja parecía vivir alternamente en otro universo y desaparecía en varias ocasiones donde era imposible dar con ella, y luego james, la situación con hijo de Harry Potter parecía haberse tensionado en algún momento que ella no sabía cuál era, el chico volvía a ser el de antes y todos los pasos que habían avanzado retrocedían un poco mas todos los días, y ella notaba que evitaba mirarla a los ojos, un día cansada de la situación y de una serie de indirectas le pregunto furiosa que era lo que le sucedía y que era lo quería preguntarle james se había puesto rojo y solo le había dicho- "_ah_ _entonces hay algo para preguntar!"?,_ Carrie solo opto por refunfuñar e irse de la presencia del muchacho echando humos.

Estaba pensando y sintiendo toda aquella vorágine de sentimientos cuando sintió una presencia frente a ella, levanto la vista y vio a su frente a un niño de primero.

-es usted amiga de rose Weasley verdad?-pregunto el chiquillo que parecía agitado. Carrie asintió-podría entregarle esto?-continuo el niño tendiéndole un pergamino-la he buscado por todo el castillo y no logro encontrarla y si no le doy esto él se enojara-se explico, al decir lo ultimo un leve espasmo recorrió la figura del niño. Carrie le sonrió y le dijo que se despreocupara.

Cuando tomo el pergamino una lucha interna se libro en su interior- quien era él? Y porque se enojaría? Pronto todas las dudas que la acechaban en torno a las actitudes de su amiga cobraron vigor y sin pensarlo abrió el pergamino ..

_********_

_Las cosas se han complicado, cambio de horarios, a las 19 hs en el tapiz de barnabas el chiflado…_

_S. M_

_*******_

Una loca idea se formo en su mente…_S.M._.Quien seria? Quizás? ..Carrie mclaggen tomo una decisión… era claro que rose salía con alguien, pero no por alguna razón no le conto… a las diecinueve horas iba a enterarse porque.

***

Eran las cinco y diez de la tarde y rose se estaba impacientando, Scorpius no aparecía por ningún lado miro otra vez su reloj y bufo exasperada, volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados, no iba a aparecer, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia su sala común, quizás el chico si se había enfadado, después de todo.

***

Carrie llego un poco más temprano para ver quién era el novio de su amiga, se había puesto la capucha de la túnica , lo único que le faltaba era que el tortolito viese que rose no estaba o que era otra la chica que lo esperaba y se diera a la fuga, si había leído la correspondencia de su amiga tenía que valer la pena..Unos pasos sonaron en el lugar, alguien se acercaba caminado tras ella.

-iba a matar a ese chiquillo si no te entregaba la nota.. Carrie quedo paralizada, si bien no había escuchado demasiadas veces aquella voz conocía muy bien quién era el dueño. Para su horror el joven no se dio cuenta que ella no era rose y la abrazo por atrás.

-te dije que ellos se veían- el corazón de Carrie dio un vuelco, al contrario de la voz primaria, aquella no solo la conocía en demasía sino que la escuchaba a diario.

Que diablos..? Dijo Scorpius Malfoy, Carrie tomo aire y se dio vuelta corroborando la identidad del joven, si bien el chico estaba de espaldas a ella mirando a los que irrumpieron en escena, lo reconoció. Su horror creció cuando vio a Clarise acompañada de james que la miraba con odio y decepción pero por sobre todo con tristeza.

-fue por el que dejaste al ravenclaw- dedujo mas para sí que para el resto.

Scorpius Malfoy rio con sorna – claro que si! acaso pensabas que era a causa de tu insistencia?.Carrie observaba atónita la escena, Scorpius no sabía que era ella y no rose la que estaba a sus espaldas, james hablaba de Chris pero el rubio de seguro habría pensado que se refería a Frederick.

-que tiene ella que no tiene yo?-chillo de repente y furiosa Clarise.

-todo-respondió rotundo y lacónico el slytherin.

-Carrie… el lastimero balbuceo de james provoco que Scorpius diera la media vuelta por primera vez sus grises iris se clavaron sorprendidos en los ojos de Carrie…pero que haces..?-silabeo, pero james lo interrumpió.

-no quiero que jamás vuelvas a hablarme, tu estas muerta para mí- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de asco a la gryffindor.

***

Rose estaba en su habitación no sabía bien porque pero algo la inquietaba, decidió bajar y ver si se cruzaba con Scorpius, el rubio le debía una explicación. Deambulo por algunos pasillos cuando vio a una chica llorando que caminaba hacia ella.

-carriieee!-grito asustada-que te sucede?. Su sorpresa fue la cara de odio que le dedico su amiga.

-porque no me lo dijiste!-chillo- ahora james..-sin embargo no continuo y salió corriendo, rose perpleja tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y se disponía a seguirla cuando su primo, Albus, apareció por la esquina del pasillo.

-hace rato que llevo buscándote-le dijo, su semblante era la preocupación en carne y hueso. Rose estaba al borde del llanto- lo siento Al, pero debo ir a buscar a Carrie-se dispenso.

-ella sabe lo tuyo con Scorpius-le informo, una vez más su primo mostraba su cualidad de estar al tanto de todo y la cruda y frontal forma en que se transmitía.- Scorpius confía en su mejor amigo-le explicó al ver la cara de desconcierto de su prima-al contrario tuyo-eso ultimo con un especial dejo de reproche.

-creo que es hora de dar la cara-acepto la chica con vos temblorosa-pero primero debo encontrar a Scorpius.

-en la enfermería-le informo Albus –james lo ha golpeado.

Rose ahogo un grito de susto llevándose las manos a la boca-cree que es Carrie quien sale con Scorpius- se explicó el chico, rose asintió entendiendo lo que su primo quería decirle con la mirada-yo lo arreglare-le aseguro y echo a correr hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la enfermería Scorpius salía de ella con varios machucones al contario de todo lo que el rubio podía esperar rose lo abrazo efusivamente.-que ha sucedido?-se intereso con voz lastimera. Scorpius poco a poco le conto lo sucedido, como suponía que la carta con el cambio de horario que le había mandado a ella había terminado en manos de Carrie, como la rubia fue a la cita en su lugar para saber quién era S.M y la interrupción de james y Clarise.

-yo no supe que era ella hasta que Potter dijo su nombre- le conto-y luego no pude aclarar nada porque el salvaje de tu primo me cayo a golpes. Rose acaricio su rostro con actitud compungida- el de él no quedo mucho mejor-trato de consolarla y jactarse.

-Scorpius creo que ya es hora..- le dijo la muchacha no consultaba su opinión solo emitía su decisión.

***

Rose estuvo buscando a su primo por lo menos una hora y media cuando lo vio sentado en una roca junto al gran lago, el muchacho tenía el semblante sombrío como si estuviese sopesando la posibilidad de tirarse al agua para que el calamar gigante lo engullera.

-supongo que te doy lastima verdad? Pregunto con la vista fija al horizonte cuando su prima se sentó a su lado, el corazón de ella palpito al recordar que no hacía mucho Scorpius le había dicho las mismas palabras, sorprendentemente él y su primo no eran tan distintos.

-he venido a hablar contigo-le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-no trates de justificarla-contesto secamente james-la odio y no hay nada que puede convencerme de lo contrario.

-yo creo que sí. James-le pidió tomándolo de la túnica al ver que su primo procedía a levantarse-escúchame por favor. Y al ver que se disponía a oírla prosiguió- Carrie es mi amiga por lo que debo decirte la verdad aunque eso acarree una consecuencia desastrosa, que me odies-le respondió a la pregunta muda del muchacho.

-rose…-pero la chica lo corto, dio una largo suspiro como si con el pretendiese armarse de valor y comenzó a hablar. –Carrie jamás ha salido con Scorpius Malfoy.

-y que hacia ella ahí?-inquirió incrédulo el muchacho- por favor rose no seas inocente no le creas ..

-james-le corto suplicante su prima- ella solo fue a ver quién era la persona con la que salía.

-ja j aja-rio sarcástico ye enmarcando las silabas- que excusa tan pobre, que podría importarle a Carrie con quien sale Scorpius Malfoy? A no ser que ella sienta algo por él, y por lo visto a si es.

-yo nunca dije que Carrie fuese a ver con quien salía Scorpius-tanteo la chica y finalmente lo soltó-james, Carrie fue a ver con quien salía yo.

James la miro con los ojos enormemente abiertos y luego de unos minutos de quedarse estático largo una carcajada aunque esta sonaba más bien desganada- rose no tienes porque mentir..

-james yo no miento-se desespero la chica, había esperado cualquier tipo de actitud de parte de su primo incluso depresiva u homicida pero jamás la de incrédulo.

Al oír las palabras de su prima james dejo de reír y la miro como si estuviese un desconocido frente suyo y no a la dulce niña con quien solía pasar las tardes de verano jugando en la madriguera-el te ha obligado..? Comenzó a preguntar iracundo. Rose se incorporo exasperada-no james, yo quiero a Scorpius y él me quiere a mí, no le dije a nadie por obvias razones y por ahorrarme unos problemas le conlleve el peor de todos a mi amiga, la única falta de Carrie, en todo caso fue curiosidad, pero la de mentir es solo responsabilidad mía.

James observaba lívido el llanto que comenzó a aflorar en su prima pero el ultimo sentimiento que lo embargo fie el de compasión y el de perdón. Rose lo miraba temerosa ya había ido preparada para los insultos y la gritería de james pero saber que estabas a punto de escucharlo era infinitamente peor pero contra todo pronóstico el chico salió caminando al castillo y luego echo a correr….

Rose salió tras su primo desesperada, no sabía que hubiese sido peor si james le gritara y le dijese que la odiaba o que este hubiese quedado tan pasmado que ni siquiera le hablase. Entro al castillo echa una vendaval cuando el prefecto de gryffindor, Thomas curley apareció saliendo del gran salón-Weasley al fin te encuentro-exclamo yendo a su encuentro, pero la pelirroja hizo caso omiso del joven e iba a salir disparada de allí hasta que escucho el final de la oración.

Su madre la estaba esperando en la oficina de la directora.

* * *

Hola a todos! Después d tanto tiempo actualice!!!! Este cap es un hijo porque realmente me ha hecho parir!!!!

Bueno tenemos un poco de todo, rose ha recibido su tan esperada carta, informándole más sobre su madre y Malfoy padre.

Por otro lado había logrado una estabilidad con Scorpius hasta que chan! Penélope con su teje y maneje logra poner sobre alerta a Clarise en torno a una de sus amigas (la equivocada y apropósito por si no quedo muy claro) y resulta que la pobre rubia por curiosa y metiche se le armo un flor de problema pero rose se ha puesto los pantalones haciéndose cargo de la situación y dando la cara sobretodo con james eso si me ha costado, no sabía como hacerlo reaccionar!! Fue bastante tranquilo, lo reconozco pero creo que cuando algo te conmociona como que te shockea(no me maten por como lo escribí ajja) en todo caso eso quería reflejar.

Scorpius mmmuuuy tierno o no?? Me encanta ese chico y Albus también, que al fin le hice un hueco al pobre, aparece poco pero siempre acertadamente esta en todo este niño jaja. Y por ultimo Hermione va a ver a su hija!!!! No sé cómo va a continuar esto!!!!

**Aglaia:** amiga! Al fin actualice jajá te dedico este drama especialmente a vos! Espero que te guste! Así que también sos de bajonearte sin saber porque??? Adivina que? Yo también! (horror nuestras coincidencias!!!jaja igualmente es bueno saber que no soy la única)

**Abril**: tienes toda la razón nada sutil este Draco pero bueno pobre hombre esta desesperado jaja y ron también pero bueno el es medio brutaso cuando quiere y muy impulsivo, ya lo sabemos!

**Donna008:** gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**Giselle lestrange**: si nuestro ron a veces es perceptivo jaja, el muchacho se puso a analizar y saco algunas conclusiones pero esta lejos de dar con el verdadero objetivo, ya que solo dedujo que no era George porque lo conoce a él y obviamente a Hermione. Bueno el rubio también siguió con su vida , ambos la siguieron y no creyeron que habían sido muy importantes el uno para el otro hasta que se vieron, lo único es que Draco, en esta ocasión, fue más valiente y decidido, cabe aclarar que igual su matrimonio venia de mal en peor y el de Hermione no, lo que equivale a que la desestructura cosa que no puede tolerar nuestra castaña, solo es mas obstinada y mas temerosa al cambio nada mas, o sea esa es la forma en la que yo veo todo en mi historia. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo y a mí también me gustaría ver la conversación entre Hermione y su hija si porque va a haber una, a ver que sale….

Bueno gracias infinitas a todos por todos, y saludos cuídense!! **Carola.**


	20. encrucijadas

**Capitulo 19 encrucijadas.**

…"_Es tan difícil decir la verdad como ocultarla".... _. _**Baltasar Gracián**__(Escritor español)._

* * *

Jamás en su vida recordaba haber atravesado una situación más complicada. Vio el rostro de Harry y ron y supo por sus expresiones que esperaban una respuesta y que su silencio la "incriminaba" mas, por así decirlo, pero debía pensar muy bien que diría, porque de su respuesta dependía el destino de varias personas…

Ron era su hermano y lo amaba, además sentía que el pobre solo daba manotazos de ahogado contra un enemigo invisible y por más esfuerzos que pusiese solo apuntaba a objetivos erróneos.

Draco Malfoy sabía muy bien contra quien iba y sentía que callarse era en cierta medida "ayudarlo" y perjudicar a sus hermanos, a los dos porque Ron acusaba injustamente a George de hechos que nunca había cometido. Pero por otra parte Hermione no solo era parte de su familia, sobre todas las cosas era su amiga, su mejor, única y verdadera amiga y si hablaba traicionaría su confianza irremediablemente, quien sabía lo que ron, además, podría llegar a hacer si supiese la verdad.

Que debía hacer?

Quedar bien con dios y con el diablo?..Y…Quien era dios y quien era el diablo?

Ginny odiaba sentirse así porque ella no quería lavarse las manos pero sentía que no debía fallarle a ninguna parte, trataría de hacer lo que mejor pudiese.

-no fue George-respondió, por el asentimiento y la mirada de su hermano supo que él había llegado previamente a esa conclusión, Harry lo miro como afirmando la hipótesis del pelirrojo.-ya sabes lo reservada que es Hermione-continuo- no se ningún nombre- al pronunciar aquellas palabras automáticamente sintió un vacio en el estomago, odiaba mentirle a ron, odiaba mentirle a Harry.

-Ginny debes decirme…-insistió el pelirrojo.

-¡es todo lo que se Ron!-expreso con vos chillona, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su esposo analizándola y eso la desequilibraba.- no se un nombre.-enfatizo-solo sé que trata de reconquistarla- ni bien termino la frase supo que había hablado de mas y para su mala suerte ron capto aquel dato.

-reconquistarla?—inquirió anonadado- krum?!- dijo llegando a la peor de las conclusiones.

-ron, krum esta casado-rebatió su hermana, apesumbrada con la sola idea de causarle inconvenientes a alguien ajeno por su desliz.

-no creo que krum pueda hacer algo desde Bulgaria- Harry irrumpió por primera vez en la conversación mostrándose escéptico en la conclusión de su amigo.

Ron pareció reconocer las palabras de su amigo, y a Ginny le pareció mucho más convincente el argumento de su marido que su pobre vacilación. El pelirrojo parecía sopesar los hombres que habían formado parte de la vida de Hermione y cuantas probabilidades tenían de ser la razón de su discordia.

-mc laggen?-aventuro nada convencido. Harry negó – solo salieron una vez.-arguyo.

Ginny observo abnegada en tristeza como su hermano se derrumbaba sobre la silla de la cocina y ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos aquejumbrado.

-yo---titubeo-me ha surgido un asunto importante…-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de dar la vuelta su mirada se cruzo con la de Harry y supo que no le creía, mas el no insistió en busca de respuestas pero dentro de su ser supo que el interrogatorio llegaría en cualquier momento.

***

Draco Malfoy estaba exhausto, no hacía mucho que había regresado a su mansión luego de un arduo y acalorado intento de concilio con Astoria en el ministerio sobre la división de bienes familiares, según la ley le correspondía la mitad del patrimonio que ambos habían formado luego de su matrimonio lo que a Draco le suponía un alivio pues la mayoría de los bienes era herencia de la familia Malfoy pero Astoria había puesto el grito en el cielo y estaba dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes por cada galleon que pudiese obtener. El rubio aun recordaba las miradas furiosas que su ,ya casi, ex esposa le dedicaba, en sus ojos podía leer muy bien sus dudas….ella más tarde se las había expuesto..Astoria estaba muy decidida a averiguar _quién _era el motivo por el cual Draco había decidido dejarla..El rubio no pudo evitar formularse hasta donde llegaría la curiosidad y persistencia de la mujer.

***

Hermione no cabía dentro de sí, se contenía, consciente de que estaba en un lugar público aun así no podía lograr evitar dar espasmos y un sollozo lastimero. Había citado a Ginny en un bar muggle para tener la máxima intimidad posible. Sintió un gran alivio al ver el rostro de su cuñada ingresando en el lugar pero atisbo algo en el que la inquieto, Ginny parecía preocupada por algo..

-sucede algo?-la cuestiono sobresaltada y a pesar de que su cuñada negó enérgicamente no se fio.

– que ha sucedido?- la apuro la pelirroja, con evidente interés de cambiar de tema, detalle que no paso desapercibido por la castaña, que anoto mentalmente interrogar a su cuñada. Hermione tomo aire y entre llanto y balbuceos le conto como en un intento de deshacerse de la foto con Malfoy dedujo la acertada probabilidad de que hubiese terminado en las manos de Rose.

Ginny estaba lívida no podía creer el brusco giro de la situación, tornándola sin lugar a dudas más compleja.

-creo que deberías hablar con rose- le aconsejo sinceramente.

-y si resulta que no tiene el libro?-aventuro la castaña con un ligero temblor en la voz con la sola idea de imaginar de deschabarse ante su hija vanamente.

-tendrás que tantear el terreno, rose es tu hija ni bien aparezcas sabrá que es por la foto, si ella la tiene claro esta. Lo sabrás nomas mirarla a los ojos, Rosie es transparente e inteligente de un momento a otro deducirá que te darás cuenta e iras a buscar la foto y hablar con ella, es más, quizás hasta te este esperando- concluyo la pelirroja. Hermione asintió. Era hora de hacer frente a su pasado con un miembro de su familia.-que ha sucedido?-reformulo.

Ginny se envaro ante la pregunta, era obvio que la había tomado desprevenida, Hermione sonrió satisfecha, el semblante de su cuñada no había hecho más que delatarla ahora no le quedaba más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-ron y Harry me han interrogado-confeso luego de un prolongado silencio. Hermione contorsiono su rostro afligida- no te preocupes que no he dicho nada, sin embargo las cosas se estan desvariando-continuo la pelirroja.

-oh Ginn! –se lamento la castaña mientras cubría su frente con sus manos- perdóname, por mi culpa debes mentirle a tu esposo y a tu hermano…te puse en un aprieto terrible.

Ginny extendió su mano tomando el brazo de su cuñada, le sonrió cálidamente –eres mi mejor amiga Hermione- con esas pocas palabras trato de manifestarle la magnitud de sus sentimientos y de su apoyo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa quedadamente, había tomado una decisión, tal vez, era hora de hacer frente a su pasado…

***

Ginny quería retrasar lo máximo posible el momento de volver a su casa, sabía muy bien que la esperaba.. Suspiro derrotada al entrar por la puerta de la cocina, esperando ver a un Harry agazapado a la espera de respuestas, tal fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo, meneo su cabeza, tan convencida estaba de que Harry la esperaría alerta que se había pensado que era una verdad innegable quizás solo se había imaginado la suspicacia en la mirada del moreno, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras..Mirándola.

Trato de hacerse la desentendida pero por sobre todas las cosas de no mirarlo, con parsimonia comenzó a dejar su cartera sobre el sillón y a despojarse del abrigo, escucho los pasos de Harry dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-quien es Ginny?-parecía ser que el moreno había decidido ir directo al grano y ser sincero, ella haría lo mismo.

-no me corresponde a mi decirlo-respondió aun de espaldas.

-entonces a quien?-rebatió Harry colocándose frente a su esposa como obligándola tácitamente a que lo mirase-tu eres su hermana..

-a Hermione-lo interrumpió, no quería darle el tiempo a Harry para que hiciera mella en su "conciencia" usando un muy, seguramente, ensayado argumento.

-Ginny no puedes hacer la vista gorda-protesto-ron es tu hermano.

-y Hermione es mi mejor amiga y también es mi familia!- arguyo frenetica-harry por favor-suplico cansinamente-no quiero discutir contigo. A mí no me corresponde hablar, Hermione solo tiene esa facultad y no falta mucho para que lo haga.

Harry la miro, sin embargo las sensaciones que transmitían sus ojos eran indescifrables. Sin decir nada subió las escaleras. Ginny suspiro derrotada tomándose del respaldar del sillón se permitió desmoronarse..Solo dios sabía lo que se estaba por venir…

***

Astoria se consideraba una mujer hermosa, elegante y refinada pero por sobre todo se consideraba una mujer astuta cualidad, que a su modo de ver, resaltaba a las anteriores. Desde que vio a Draco apoyado en el umbral de su habitación intuyo que quería separarse, como así también que era por otra mujer, la cuestión era _quien_ seria ella.

En su vanidosa mente no podía imaginar a nadie mejor que ella, pero sabía que Draco tenía, a veces, unos parámetros muy desvirtuados por lo que, cualquiera podría ser la causante de la ruptura de su imagen nupcial.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por averiguarlo, no porque lo amase sino porque esa mujer la había despojado de los lujos y la cómoda vida que llevaba y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que Draco se mostrase con cualquiera y que todo el mundo mágico supusiese que él la había abandonado por otra…llegaría al quid de la cuestión costase lo que le costase…

Aunque tal vez no le costara tanto después de todo.

***

Hermione había tomado una decisión, daría la cara: ante su hija, ante ron y ante todos. Era consciente de que la situación estaba al borde del colapso y la sola idea de que algún integrante de su familia se enterase de la identidad de la persona que había turbado sus vidas por parte de alguien más que no fuese ella, la aterraba. La decisión estaba tomada pero como accionaria? Con quien hablaría primero? ….sin meditarlo lo decidió, iría a Hogwarts.

La castaña tomo su abrigo y escribió una rápida nota a la directora, su antigua profesora de transformaciones, sonrió al recordar a su querida maestra mientras escribía unas rápidas líneas, solicitándole hablar con su hija en unos cuantos minutos.

Iba a salir del ministerio cuando vio a un alto rubio caminar hacia ella.

-porque tanta prisa Granger?. Cerro sus ojos exasperada pensando por lo bajo "_Weasley"_ y sin amedrentar el paso le respondió –eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Draco sonrió con sorna –parece que no estamos de humor.- Seseo burlón.

-tu tienes ese don Malfoy!-replico sarcástica-me pones así…

-es bueno ver que logro alterarte!-contrarresto el hombre subiéndose al mismo tren.

-porque no te ocupas de tus asuntos?!-le exigió sacada de sus casillas.

Al parecer su comentario hizo mella por que la siguió y la freno bruscamente de un brazo-tú eres mi asunto Granger-dijo entre dientes, aunque ese simple murmullo no fue impedimento para que un testigo oculto sagazmente tras una columna cercana escuchase gran parte de aquella conversación.

Hermione no tardo en zafarse del brazo de Draco Malfoy y luego de dirigirle una mirada iracunda salió como bala al ascensor, siendo su última visión el vano intento de Draco por detenerla.

El viaje a Hogwarts se le antojo bifocal, por un lado alejarse de Draco Malfoy y su persistencia y por otro lado acercarse a dar la cara ante su hija la embriagaban de una heterogénea sensación de sentimientos dispares y encontrados, tampoco podía ignorar la añoranza que hacia mella en su corazón, volver a Hogwarts, atravesar el umbral de ese mágico castillo le producía mariposas en el estomago como la primera vez que siendo una chiquilla de once años ingreso al lugar, llena de expectativas, miedo pero por sobre todo ilusión y felicidad.

La directora pareció sopesar atinadamente que no había tiempo de respuestas por lo que cuando llego se encontró con el viejo celador aguardándola con una nota que rezaba "sea bienvenida señora Weasley…hermosos recuerdos…" Hermione supo interpretar la nota de la directora y luego de saludar al hombre se adentro al castillo, recorrer los pasillos del lugar la llenaron de nostalgia esas paredes eran testigo de sus mejores y peores momentos, fieles conocedores de su historia. No tardo en llegar al conocido despacho del director y a la fiel gárgola que custodiaba el mismo pronunciando la contraseña ingresó al lugar y atravesó como tantas veces las escaleras en forma de caracol que ascendían lentamente. Minerva mc gonagall, con unos cuantos años mas pero con casi el mismo aspecto la esperaba sentaba tras el gran escritorio.

***

Ron decidió que lo mejor era hablar con su esposa, no estaba muy seguro de la reacción de la misma pero pensaba, por lo menos intentarlo, sabía que arriesgaba mucho yendo a hablar con Hermione pero el necesitaba saber la verdad y quien mejor que la fuente de los hechos? Aun así no podía resignarse a la idea de que su matrimonio estuviese desmoronándose, el amaba a Hermione, amaba a su familia y no quería perderla por nada en el mundo pero a veces el destino se empeña en guiarnos por caminos inestables…

El pelirrojo ansiaba llegar a la oficina de su esposa y que esta lo recibiese con una amplia sonrisa como solía hacerlo. Recordó las contadas ocasiones en la que habían discutido: la primera salida nocturna de rose, travesuras de Hugo….trivialidades que irónicamente alimentaban su amor..y su pasión a la hora de la reconciliación, tornando su vida matrimonial sin monotonía..

Le parecía increíble haber llegado a aquella instancia, sin saber cómo ni por quien..Eso lo exasperaba, no sabía contra quien luchaba…pero hoy estaba decidido a saberlo, no terminaría el día sin saberlo…….

***

Cuando rose ingreso por la puerta del despacho Hermione supo automáticamente que sabia el motivo de su visita, el acaloramiento en su rostro no solo era un producto de la probable carrera hasta la oficina de la directora y sus pupilas dilatas eran un gesto que había heredado de ella, gesto que salía a relucir cuando se encontraba en una encrucijada que prefería no enfrentar, decidió no dar demasiados rodeos

-Rosie, hija-la saludo con aplomo mientras se dirigía a ella para estrecharla, la niña le correspondió nerviosamente, Hermione se convenció del todo al sentir los latidos de su hija. _"lo sabe_" pensó misteriosamente con alivio en vez de temor

-tienes algo que es mío-le susurro con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

-yo..-balbuceo rose-madre lo siento me equivoque…

-no tienes porque disculparte-la dispenso la mujer-es de humanos equivocarse y sentir curiosidad.-queria que su hija supiese que ese era el momento de revelar la verdad de que no se sintiese cohibida, pero se sentía demasiado cobarde para decírselo abiertamente.

-recuerdas cuando hablamos del amor?-le pregunto la chica, su madre noto que al igual que ella su hija no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Hermione asintió-rose tu padre ha sido el amor de mi vida, yo he amado a Ronald desde pequeña nunca me imagine con nadie más que no fuese el. A rose esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla- pero su historia ha sido facil-medito la chica.

-no te creas-negó entre risillas, sus ojos parecían volar hacia otra época-fue difícil aceptar lo que sentíamos, fue difícil demostrarlo cuando lo hicimos y hubieron personas que complicaron el transcurso de nuestra historia…

-personas como…esa compañera que salió con papa-razono tímidamente, Hermione asintió-..Personas…como….-rose hizo una breve pausa pero continuo con sus palabras..-Draco Malfoy...

Hermione supo que aquello no era ninguna pregunta, la hora había llegado…

-Draco Malfoy no ha sido importante en mi vida-declaro Hermione con un hilo de voz, rose era la primera persona, luego de Ginny, con la que hablaba de su relación con Malfoy, no supo porque pero ni ella misma creyó sus palabras..

-en la foto no parecía que no fuera importante-la contradijo la chica con timidez mientras apartaba la vista de su madre

-es muy complicado de explicar rose…

-el amor es complicado..-dedujo su hija, Hermione atisbo cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Draco solo estuvo en el momento y lugar "adecuados" ..-la niña arrugo el rostro-como puede alguien que te trata mal estar en el lugar y momento adecuados?-pregunto mas para sí que para su madre. Hermione se puso lívida ante la formula de su hija, era ineludible que rose había estado averiguando, no la culpaba ella hubiese hecho lo mismo.- aunque a veces no nos enamoramos de la persona que una o todos quisieran..-siguió reflexionando la niña. Hermione la escuchaba atónita, su hija hablaba desde la voz de la experiencia o eran meras conjeturas?

-rose..-llamo la atención su madre- Draco Malfoy y yo solos éramos dos personas desorientadas y devastadas, yo había peleado muy fuerte con tu padre luego de haber alcanzado una supuesta estabilidad, regrese sola a Hogwarts luego de un año atroz igual que Draco que encima tenía que lidiar con la deshonra de haber pertenecido al bando oscuro, la gente de nuestro bando no se fiaban de él y los suyos lo tildaban de traidores…., no teníamos lugar en el mundo…solo fue una..Relación de apoyo..- al decirlo sintió un escozor en su garganta, el mismo que sentía cuando sabía que no era sincera consigo misma.

-pues a mí no me ha parecido..- insistió en un titubeo. Vergonzosa desvió la mirada.

Hermione quedo perpleja ante la insistente observación, recordando que ella misma había pensado que las miradas de ambos parecían "enamoradas"…

-y papa..-comenzó a aventurar rose, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre.

-no-le contesto tajante-tu padre no sabe que existió una relación entre Draco y yo. Creo que a estas alturas no tengo que decirte lo desastroso que seria que tu padre sospechase siquiera…-le dijo suspicazmente.

-tanto odio – suspiro rose mas para sí que para su madre, a la cual no le paso desadvertido el tono lúgubre y el sombrío semblante de su hija.

Hermione supo que algo pasaba, algo mas..

-algo que contarme hija?-se animo a preguntar aunque temía escuchar la respuesta..

Rose tardaba en contestar

-hija?-insistió preocupada por la palidez y la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la chica.

-mama- dijo en un hilo de voz-me he enamorado… me he enamorado..de Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ni bien las palabras brotaban de la boca de su hija Hermione sentía caer su corazón hasta su estomago, la confesión de su hija la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y era absolutamente increíble para ella, a tal modo que pensó que todo aquello era un broma de su hija pero esa idea era tan o más increíble que el hecho de que su niña, su única niña, se enamorase del hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Mil preguntas rondaban por su mente pero sentía que el sonido de sus cuerdas vocales la habían abandonado..

Unas silenciosas lagrimas rodaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de rose que estaba hecha un ovillo en la silla como si quisiera desaparecer del planeta…

Era su viva imagen cuando ella había caído en la cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se había colado de alguna forma en su vida…

Era innegable..

Su hija estaba enamorada del hijo de Draco Malfoy…

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno como se ve avance bastante! Las cosas empiezan a aclararse a deschabarse…. Alguien ha visto la pequeña conversación de Hermione-Draco… ron no esta dispuesto a dejar pasar el día sin saber la identidad del hombre que ha desestabilizado su vida…Astoria dispuesta a lo mismo… Harry y Ginny discuten….que les pareció la actitud de la pelirroja? Pensé que tal vez podría interpretarse que se quería lavar las manos, pero hay que ponerse en sus zapatos, pobre!!! Y bueno..Finalmente rose le ha dicho a su madre que estaba enamorada de Scorpius y se sinceraron mutuamente….que les pareció la charla?

**Andreamalfoy**:gracias por tu review me ha puesto muy feliz que alguien mas se sume al tren de mi historia…suerte!

**Aglaia:** actualice después de "algún" tiempo jeje, es que mis ánimos no son los mejores, snif!. Fui a ver la ultima de Harry y opino casi lo mismo que vos..y como dijo un amigo…. Si quieres ver una buena peli la vez, pero si quieres ver un libro hecho peli..mmmm. a mi parecer omitieron cosas que me hubiesen gustado que estuviesen..Pero en general me ha gustado mucho…me ha encantado el cap nuevo de tu historia..ni bien subo el mío t dejo el review! Besotes amiga mía! Te me cuidas!

**Giselle lestrange:** me alegro que siguas atenta a la historia! si ha habido un beso entre rose y Scorpius… no me acuerdo bien en que capitulo pero esta…. Como veras rose es la segunda persona en saber de la relación previa entre Hermione y Draco..por otro lado si quieres enamorarte, aun mas, de teddy te recomiendo el fic de mi amiga aglaia callia a mi me ha encantado!..bueno espero que disfrutes del capítulo..cuídate!

Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todos, se me cuidan y a quererse! **Carola.**


	21. sobreviviendo al amor

**Capitulo 20… sobreviviendo al amor….**

…"_Eres tú mi sol_

_La fe con que vivo_

_La potencia de mi voz _

_Los pies con que camino_

_Eres tu amor _

_Mis ganas de reír_

_el adiós que no sabré decir_

_Porque nunca podre vivir sin ti…__**shakira**_

* * *

Cuando rose escucho que su madre la estaba esperando en el despacho de la directora supo que la había descubierto, mientras caminaba a su encuentro miles de sensaciones la embargaban, miedo de saberse descubierta, expuesta, nervios de la reacción de su madre y ansias porque quizás sabría la verdad de la historia de una de las fuentes de los hechos. No pudo evitar relajar su semblante cuando abrió el pomo de la puerta, sentía que sus latidos se escuchaban hasta Londres pero las cartas estaban echadas y no tenía sentido simular algo que ya estaba expuesto, se sentiría sumamente hipócrita y ese no era unos de sus defectos.

Rosie, hija-la saludo con aplomo su madre mientras se dirigía a ella para estrecharla, rose le correspondió nerviosamente, supo de alguna extraña manera que si su madre sospechaba algo ya lo había confirmado y sus siguientes palabras solo convalidaron sus pensamientos, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su corazón se desbocara-tienes algo que es mío-le susurro con una naturalidad muy bien fingida.

-yo..-balbuceo rose-madre lo siento me equivoque…-si su madre había decidió no dar rodeos ella tampoco lo haría.

-no tienes porque disculparte-la dispenso la mujer-es de humanos equivocarse y sentir curiosidad.- ante sus palabras rose supo que su madre quería que supiese que ese era el momento de revelar la verdad, de que no se sintiese cohibida.

-recuerdas cuando hablamos del amor?-le pregunto la chica, sin saber en verdad como abordar el tema. Hermione asintió-rose tu padre ha sido el amor de mi vida, yo he amado a Ronald desde pequeña nunca me imagine con nadie más que no fuese el. A rose esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla- pero su historia ha sido facil-medito la chica.

-no te creas-negó entre risillas su madre, sus ojos parecían volar hacia otra época-fue difícil aceptar lo que sentíamos, fue difícil demostrarlo cuando lo hicimos y hubieron personas que complicaron el transcurso de nuestra historia…

-personas como…esa compañera que salió con papa-razono tímidamente, Hermione asintió-..Personas…como….-rose hizo una breve pausa pero continuo con sus palabras..-Draco Malfoy...

La hora había llegado…

-Draco Malfoy no ha sido importante en mi vida-declaro Hermione con un hilo de voz,

-en la foto no parecía que no fuera importante-la contradijo la chica con timidez mientras apartaba la vista de su madre, sabia por el tono de su voz que ni ella misma creía sus palabras

-es muy complicado de explicar rose…

-el amor es complicado..-dedujo con tristeza en su vos, la imagen de Scorpius, james, Clarise se formo en su mente inevitablemente.

-Draco solo estuvo en el momento y lugar "adecuados" ..-la niña arrugo el rostro-como puede alguien que te trata mal estar en el lugar y momento adecuados?-pregunto mas para sí que para su madre. Hermione se puso lívida ante la formula de su hija, era ineludible que rose había estado averiguando.

- aunque a veces no nos enamoramos de la persona que una o todos quisieran..-siguió reflexionando la niña. Hermione la escuchaba atónita.

-rose..-llamo la atención su madre- Draco Malfoy y yo solos éramos dos personas desorientadas y devastadas, yo había peleado muy fuerte con tu padre luego de haber alcanzado una supuesta estabilidad, regrese sola a Hogwarts luego de un año atroz igual que Draco que encima tenía que lidiar con la deshonra de haber pertenecido al bando oscuro, la gente de nuestro bando no se fiaban de él y los suyos lo tildaban de traidores…., no teníamos lugar en el mundo…solo fue una..Relación de apoyo..

-pues a mí no me ha parecido..- insistió en un titubeo. Vergonzosa desvió la mirada.-y papa..-comenzó a aventurar rose..-no sabía cómo preguntarle a su madre si su padre estaba enterado de todo aquello.

-no-le contesto tajante-tu padre no sabe que existió una relación entre Draco y yo. Creo que a estas alturas no tengo que decirte lo desastroso que seria que tu padre sospechase siquiera…-le dijo suspicazmente.

-tanto odio – suspiro rose mas para sí que para su madre, sabía muy bien cuál sería la reacción de su padre si supiese que su madre había salido con un Malfoy, la misma, de seguro, que tendría si supiese que ella salía con Scorpius.

-algo que contarme hija?-pregunto su madre cautelosa. Rose tardo en contestar no había sospechado que la charla tomaría aquel rumbo pero raramente aquello no la disgustaba, la hacía sentir singularmente relajada.

-hija?-insistió Hermione. Rose percibía la preocupación en su voz.

-mama- dijo en un hilo de voz, tomando desde su interior las fuerzas necesarias para la confesión, temerosa por la reacción de su madre-me he enamorado… me he enamorado..de Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.- al terminar de decirlo un gran peso se deshizo y se formo contradictoriamente en su corazón.

Unas silenciosas lagrimas rodaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de rose que estaba hecha un ovillo en la silla como si quisiera desaparecer del planeta…el silencio de su madre, su semblante de sorpresa y hasta de cierto horror le bastaban para desarmarla. Escondió su rostro entre las rodillas mientras su cuerpo daba ligeros espasmos, sintió, de pronto unas cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y levantarle el rostro.

-tienes mi apoyo-le dijo su madre, sin embargo rose noto el titubeo en su voz.

-papa..-comenzó a balbucear la chica pero su madre le sonrió-ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos-la consoló dedicándole una nueva sonrisa. Rose sintió aquel gesto como un apoyo incondicional y sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos maternos.

***

-no puedo creer que mi mama haya venido y no haya sido capaz de venir a buscarme!-protestaba Hugo. Su prima Lily solo le dedico una mirada de soslayo ya se había cansado de decirle a Hugo que seguramente de un momento a otro la tía Hermione aparecería y efectivamente así fue, su tía estaba parada al pie de la entrada de la sala común de gryffindor.

-mamaaaa!!!- la aturdió Hugo y salió corriendo a saludar a su madre que ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Lily sonrió y troto tras Hugo. Su primo era esencialmente insensible o mejor expresado se afanaba por hacerle creer al mundo que no los tenía pero su madre era la única persona que lograba barrer con aquel tapial de insensibilidad que se esforzaba en sostener.

-tía Hermione!-la saludo entusiasta la menor de los Potter. –como estas Lily?- le respondió dándole un cálido abrazo.

-que has venido a hacer?-inquirió Hugo ceñudo mientras miraba con recelo a su madre.

-he venido a traerle a rose un libro que se olvido y buscar uno mío…se explico la mujer.

-tan urgente era para que vinieras?- curioseo el muchacho que no se convencía del todo.

-Hugo!-lo regaño su prima dándole una palmada en el brazo- la curiosidad mato al ratón, y menos pregunta dios y perdona.

Hermione no pudo evitar un carcajada- al gato-corrigió a su sobrina mientras revolvía su cabello cariñosamente- la curiosidad mato al gato.

Lily sonrió- tendré que corregirlo de mi libro de refranes, el abuelo me los has pasado-le informo- será mejor que me los revises tía Hermione..-reflexiono con cara de consternación que hizo reír a los presentes. Al igual que su abuelo Weasley era una fanática empedernida de los muggles, sobre todo de su literatura pero no todos los datos que su queridísimo abuelo le pasaba eran cien por ciento correctos aunque la idea era la esencial.

Rose salió en ese momento por el retrato de la dama gorda con el libro de alquimia sobre su pecho y se lo entrego a su madre que le devolvió el suyo sonriéndose con complicidad.

***

Carrie estaba sentada al pie de un árbol si bien había logrado contener sus lagrimas todavía no podía reprimir unos leves espasmos que la sacudían. En ese instante vio a rose salir con su madre del castillo, no distinguía muy bien sus rostros desde donde estaban pero creyó ver que la pelirroja se enjuagaba unas lagrimas, automáticamente se alarmo y se dijo que debía hablar con ella pero pronto una sensación de vacío la embargo, rose ya no era su amiga.

La chica que creyó conocer, con la que compartía todas sus alegrías y sus penas le había mentido, primero había sido Clarise y ahora rose, Carrie se sintió más sola que nunca y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar nuevamente. No le importaba si se deshidrataba o si los ojos se le caían de tanto llorar, sentía que no podía soportar tanto dolor, tanta mentira, tanta injusticia y si el mundo se detenía en ese mismo instante a ella le daba lo mismo. Había perdido la amistad y el amor, nada tenía sentido. Los espasmos de su sollozo la sacudían con fuerza, oculto su rostro entre sus piernas dejándose vencer por la angustia como si con ese simple gesto se rindiera. Sintió la presencia de alguien sentándose a su lado pero no se molesto en levantar el rostro y su acompañante tampoco hablo solo se quedo allí, en silencio.

-rose me ha dicho la verdad-le dijo de repente james. A Carrie su voz no la tomo desprevenida desde el instante en que él se sentó a su lado supo quién era, no necesitaba ni verlo ni oírlo para reconocer su presencia. Aunque el contenido de sus palabras si la tomaron por sorpresa.-sé que es inútil pero quería pedirte disculpas.- se dispenso el muchacho que al no ver ningún tipo de respuestas tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos secándole las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.- odio ser, en parte, el culpable de ellas. –le dijo con dolor desviando su mirada afligido.

-rose nos ha mentido a todos-continuo hablando el muchacho con pesar.

Carrie siguió sin contestar pero en su fuero interno reconoció las agallas que había tenido rose al hablar con james.

-eso no es propio de ella- se extraño el muchacho-no es propio que mienta, no es propio que se fije en alguien como Scorpius Malfoy- Carrie noto como su tono de voz cambiaba de la aflicción al desprecio cuando nombro al slytherin. Temía a la reacción de james y también temía preguntarle que haría.

-creo que iré a hablar con rose-dijo Carrie incorporándose, james la miro extrañado-quiero su versión de los hechos, quiero saber porque actuó como actuó y no pasarme la tarde o toda la vida conjeturas, le daré la oportunidad de explicarse.

-Carrie-la llamo el chico cuando vio que la rubia iba a emprender el camino, la aludida dio media vuelta y james ya estaba a solo unos centímetros.

-te quiero-le dijo en apenas un susurro y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la beso. James estaba decidido no quería que nada ni nadie lo separase de Carrie jamás.

***

Cuando rose entro al castillo Scorpius la esperaba en la puerta del gran salón.

-ha sucedido algo malo?-inquirió preocupado.

-no- le contesto lacónica sintiéndose culpable por mentirle, pero aquel tema no solo la concernía a ellos como hijos sino a sus padres, los principales involucrados aun así temía que Scorpius se enterase y perderlo de la misma manera que le había sucedido con Carrie y james y también con Clarise.- le dije lo nuestro-le confesó.

Scorpius se envaro y sus pupilas se dilataron- y como se lo tomo?-pregunto cauteloso.

-bien-respondió la joven pero por la cara de exceptismo de Scorpius supo que su tono no había sido muy convincente. – es mi padre quien me preocupa y a mi madre también-le dijo como si con eso justificase el tono dubitativo de su afirmación.

-pues a mí me da igual lo que piensen nuestras familias-se jacto el muchachito pero rose atisbo cierto descreimiento en su tono. Como que se trataba de convencer a sí mismo en vez de afirmar. Rose no pudo evitar contraer su rostro.-hable con james-le informo.

-debe querer matarme, literalmente-afirmo más que pregunto Scorpius. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros -en realidad no me dijo ni una sola palabra-le conto –eso es lo que preocupa-Scorpius la miro extrañado – es decir, lo normal es que me hubiese gritado o insultado-le explico.

-que no se atreva a ninguna de las dos cosas porque si no va a saber quien soy!- replico el rubio con voz enfadada.

-entiéndelo,-trato de mediar rose.

-que hay que entender?-se exaspero el chico-que me odia, ya lo sé. Pero que por eso no quiere que su prima sea feliz? Discúlpame pero no lo entiendo.

Rose sintió un nudo en la garganta pero no quería llorar- james solo quiere que sea feliz…-trato de justificarlo en un hilo de voz.

Scorpius carraspeo escéptico – el solo quiere su-enfatizo-felicidad y esa es que seas una virgen vestal eternamente, a Hardy también lo odiaba no lo culpo porque es un idiota pero…-se interrumpió al ver el semblante lloroso de la pelirroja.

-rose- Carrie llegaba corriendo de los patios y paró en seco al ver que la chica estaba acompañada.

La aludida la miro perpleja pero con cierta luz de felicidad momentánea en su mirada.

-será mejor que me vaya- dijo Scorpius de repente. Le dio un beso corto en los labios a rose para su sorpresa y la de su amiga que desvió la mirada para tratar de disimular su sorpresa.

Ambas amigas se quedaron envueltas en un silencio sepulcral.

-con que de verdad se quieren eh?- pregunto Carrie para romper el silencio. Rose afirmo-lo siento Carrie de verdad lo siento-se dispenso amargada la chica- es que tenía miedo no quiero justificarme pero así es..-rose corto su discurso y comenzó a lloriquear tratando de evitarlo inútilmente. La rubia asintió, sabía perfectamente a que se refería rose y de cierto modo la comprendía, también varias situaciones comenzaron a cerrarle, el descabellado romance de Scorpius con Clarise , el ensañamiento que este tenía con Frederick…..

-porque me lo ocultaste?-sin embargo le pregunto.

-creo que tenía miedo y solo esperaba el momento adecuado sin saber que ese era cualquier momento.-trato de explicarse la chica.

La rubia sonrió a rose y corrió a abrazarla-tienes mi apoyo-le dijo-pero jamás te perdonare que hayas pensado que no lo tendrías-le reprocho divertida. Rose lloro con fuerza pero esta vez de felicidad, al igual que Carrie. Ambas amigas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-eres mi mejor amiga!-le dijo rose entre lagrimas.

-pero tu no…-rose se soltó extrañada del abrazo y la miro inquisitivamente.

-no eres solamente mi mejor amiga-continuo hablando la rubia con una ancha sonrisa-también eres mi prima. Rose dio un grito de júbilo y abrazo aun mas fuerte a Carrie aunque sintió una punzada en su corazón al saber que no podría felicitar, ni abrazar a su primo.

****

En las siguientes dos semanas Hogwarts fue un hervidero de chismes. Por empezar el noviazgo de james y Carrie había sorprendido a los menos observadores decepcionado a media población femenina y enojado a otros, como en el caso de Chris que fulminaba con la mirada a la feliz pareja cada vez que se la cruzaba.

Rose había albergado la esperanza de que la dicha de su primo fuera un paliativo para su enfado pero eso no sucedió, sin embargo, james no había tomado represalias, simplemente se limitaba a ignorarla al igual que a Scorpius.

Igualmente, tampoco, estaba segura de que su actitud "pacifista" fuera una buena señal, ni siquiera que fuera producto de la insistente persistencia de Carrie. Por su parte ha Scorpius no parecía preocuparle –hasta un vanidoso arrogante debe reconocer que no hay nadie mejor para ti-solía contestarle cuando le expresaba sus dudas e incluso, a su manera de ver, era mejor que no le hablara- es mi primo y lo quiero!-exclamaba rose furiosa. Scorpius, generalmente, arrugaba el ceño pero a veces le reclamaba que todo indicaba que quería mas a james que a él y como rose no contestaba el rubio farfullaba por lo bajo el incluso había llegado a crisparse de manera tal que no le hablo por unas horas e incluso por un día entero. Rose suplicaba que Scorpius no la obligase, fehacientemente, a elegir entre él y james.

James no era el único en hablarle a rose, por supuesto, si bien no existía la tradicional rivalidad entre gryffindor y slytherin varios compañeros no veían con buenos ojos que una gryffindor saliera con un slytherin, la mayoría, claro, alentados por Clarise que le había declarado la guerra literal y formalmente a rose y seguía sin hablarse con Carrie.

La peor situación que vivió desde su punto de vista, fue cuando entro a la sala común y se encontró con un acalorado panorama, Carrie discutía con Clarise a viva voz y la defendía de un ataque de sus compañeros.

-así que para ti rose es una traidora sin principios por salir con un slytherin?-le pregunto Carrie llena de sarcasmo.-y tu no has salido con uno?-rebatió.

Clarise enrojeció y los muchachos que la rodeaban y apoyaban la observaban expectantes y perplejos como si hubiesen olvidado ese detalle.

-si con el que ella me quito!-grito con rudeza y roja de ira.

Rose estaba parada en el umbral del retrato de la dama gorda observando cómo transcurría la pelea nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-creo que tendrían que pensar bien en cómo es rose y sacar sus propias conclusiones.-dijo la rubia con voz tranquila plenamente confiada en la bondad de su amiga.

Los observadores clavaron la vista en la pelirroja por primera vez, sin embargo no dijeron nada mas algunos le dedicaron unas sonrisas, indulgentes a su considerar.

-es una traidora para mí de todas formas-chillo Clarise cortando el silencio.-y no creo ser la única que lo piensa-y altiva se incorporo mirando a james que estaba sentado al lado de Carrie. Rose observo a su primo de soslayo y el corazón se le fragmento al ver que el aludido no negaba. Clarise tampoco obtuvo respuesta por lo que airosa, sintiéndose conforme con ese silencio, se fue a su dormitorio.

Rose no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche y agradeció al cielo cuando Carrie se quedo dormida necesitaba llorar y si bien su amiga la hacía sentir cómoda no quería barrer por suelo con sus intentos de levantarle el ánimo. Jamás en su vida estuvo tan ansiosa de que las pascuas llegasen…

****

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, rose estaba sentada con Carrie que trataba de darle conversación para mantenerla despejada de los problemas.

-de seguro nos veremos en la madriguera, james me ha invitado a ir ..-hizo una mueca culpable al nombrar al primo de su amiga, sabiendo el dolor que esto le causaba.

En ese instante las lechuzas irrumpieron en el salón y los alumnos expectantes observaban si alguna se posaba sobre su mesa. Una lechuza marrón se poso sobre la mesa de gryffindor.

-es Lucian!- se sorprendió rose mientras tomaba la carta que la lechuza le ofrecía en la patita.

Conforme leía la nota sus ojos se desorbitaban. Carrie la tomo por un brazo preocupada y espió sobre su hombre para leer, ambas se miraron anonadadas.

****

Cuando rose salió de su última clase iba más que apurada a la torre gryffindor , solo le faltaba un tramo considerablemente corto y estaría a "salvo", sabía que era inevitable dar la "cara" pero si podía retrasar el momento ….lo haría. Sus piernas iban sintiendo el peso de haberse pasado todo el día a las corridas cuando doblo para ir directo al retrato de la dama gorda, Scorpius Malfoy la esperaba cerca de allí.

-sería insensato pensar que mi novia quiera evitarme?-pregunto con sorna al ver palidecer el semblante de la pelirroja.-que has decidido?-repregunto.

Rose boqueo pero ningún sonido emergió. Scorpius le había expresado su deseo de que pasaran las pascuas en Hogwarts, los dos, aprovechando que el colegio estaba prácticamente vacio, ella había dudado, era un tradición pasar toda fecha importante en la madriguera podía imaginarse la cara de su padre si le decía que se quedaría en Hogwarts aun sin darle el verdadero motivo, motivo que su madre sabia…. Además el único motivo viable que la podría excusar para no ir a pasar las pascuas con su familia en la madriguera seria una enfermedad mortal o incluso la misma muerte..Pero no había querido negarse ante Scorpius desde un comienzo, sin contar que la idea de estar prácticamente a solas con él se le antojaba irresistible y si a eso se le añadía la situación actual con james…pero ante todo rose era realisat y sabia que por más que quisiese no iba a poder quedarse pero esa mañana las cosas habían cambiado..

Scorpius fijo su mirada en ella esperando una respuesta, rose lo miro y agacho la vista avergonzada, ruborizándose levemente.

-es una tradición que la familia pase las fechas importantes en la madriguera-balbuceo sonrojándose aun más.

-las tradiciones pueden romperse-acoto Scorpius con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

-pueden-titubeo la chica que había fijado la vista en la punta de sus zapatos-pero..Resulta que tu eres parte de la familia también.

Scorpius dio unos pasos hacia atrás vacilante, creía no haber escuchado muy bien las palabras de su novia y conforme las procesaba se auto convencía de que así era. Rose levanto la mirada y aun tan roja como un tomate le tendió una carta y con hilo de voz, como si alguien la obligase a hablar le dijo…

-mi madre te invita a que pases unos días en la madriguera.-

* * *

Hola! Después de un tiempo actualice, no hice tiempo de revisarlo así que pido disculpas si hubo algún error de ortografía o redacción,,, es que mi compu se hizo comunitaria y estan exigiendo su turno… ¿?

Bueno las cosas se estan aclarando, Hermione sabe que su hija ama a Scorpius y viceversa a dado el apoyo a su hija pero el tema la asusta…. James que me dicen de james…. Estará preparando algo como piensa rose o simplemente quedo tan dolido que no sabe que hacer?? Y Scorpius es un amor a que no? No sé si observaron pero el rubio es tan celoso jajaja… que hará? ira a la madriguera???? Que puede esperarle allí?????

La aparición de Hugo y Lily personalmente me ha gustado porque son personajes que quiero incluir siempre y no sé como jeje. He hecho un Hugo bastante mamero..pero al que no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos aunque su mami es su debilidad ….lo será su hermana cuando sepa que tiene novio y quién es? Y que piensan de Lily? Fanática de la literatura muggle y de los muggles en general como su abuelo…

Bueno Clarise pobre no la odien, solo es una chica con mala suerte y el corazón herido..veremos si es una yegua en acción o una chica arrepentida…

Bueno agradeceré opiniones sugerencias..Todo es productivo…

**Aglaia callia**: amiga he leído lo que me recomendaste y me han encantado…amo a Jasper jajá aunque Edward es mi toooddooo ..Creo que realmente lo amo, que loca no?? Es que con tanta escases de hombres (no de tipo de HOMBRES) como una no se va a enamorar de alguien como estos dos? No? O de alguien como Edmund!!?? Ojala los hombres nacieran de nuestras mentes..Tu cap. maravilloso deje su respectivo review.. Espero que este cap t guste..y si pobre Hermione ..la asusta la idea de que su hija se enamore del hijo de Draco y creo que más le asusta la reacción de ron..Imagínate un notición así en estos momentos tan tensos que estan viviendo y bue..el destino vera que hace con ellos jeje…no olvides que te quiero!! Mucha suerte!

**Donna008**: me encanta que te gusten mis dramione he empezado uno pero esta en veremos veré si subo algo es una perspectiva distinta a este…quiero hacerlo más intenso…con un Draco mas Draco!!se entiende?? Mucha suerte!

**Giselle lestrange: **mucha razón con eso d que las mujeres no nos podemos callar! Lo estoy padeciendo: S y con respecto a Harry, en mi historia el no sabe como son los hechos por lo que tiene la versión de ron motivo por el cual este de su parte. Y lo de Ginny es verdad, yo hubiera tomado su misma postura…. Y bueno Hermione reniega, ella es así jaja pero más que nada tiene miedo, esta asustada, imagínate lo que sería admitir que Draco ha sido importante! Y después de tanto tiempo y con una vida hecha junto al hombre que siempre creyó amar, ya sabemos que a Hermione los cambios inesperados la abruman de cierta manera…bueno si tenes dudas ya sabes :pregunta nomas!. Besos y suerte.

Como siempre gracias a todos y disculpas nuevamente por algún posible error..Ya saben el motivo: S …. Éxitos! **carola **


	22. La perspectiva de Ron

**Capitulo 21 la perspectiva de ron. **

…"_y como es el? En que lugar se enamoro de ti?_

_De donde es? A que dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale, porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida_

_Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo"__**….**_** José Luis perales**

* * *

Cuando Hermione puso un pie fuera de Hogwarts se permitió derrumbarse, su corazón latía apresurado bombardeándole los oídos y amenazando con romper su caja torácica, no tardo en aparecerse en el patio de su casa y dirigirse directamente a darse un baño.

Su hija estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, del único hijo de Draco Malfoy. Su pequeña y dulce rose amaba al último joven que ella hubiese deseado ..y no solo eso, el muchacho parecía corresponderla.. Sabría Draco aquello? sumergió su cabeza en la tina cuando una repentina y ridícula imagen se cruzo en su mente. Ella, ron, Draco y su esposa cenando con sus enamorados hijos.

Que haría? Ella apoyaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre la paternidad del chico pero y Ron? Si las cosas ya iban mal esto solo las empeoraría, recordó a su hija hecha un ovillo sollozando a causa de la posible y acertada idea que tenia de la reacción de su padre y un nudo se formo en su corazón. No podía evitar, en cierta medida, compararse, ella también había estado sentimentalmente enredada, se negaba a pensar aunque sea para si misma en la palabra "enamorada", de alguien que nadie vería con buenos ojos, pero no dejaría que su hija y ni aquel joven, que no podía ser malo si había vista la luz en rose, fueran victimas de su portación de apellidos, ya era hora de que tanto prejuicio y rencor se esfumaron, quizás si ella hubiese tenido la misma oportunidad con Draco…..

***

-con que una sangre sucia?

Draco estaba en su oficina cuando ex su mujer lo interrumpió con aquellas alarmantes palabras. Mas el permaneció inmutable y la miro con el semblante más sereno que fue capaz de simular pero el astuto rostro de Astoria pudo ver una certeza irrefutable.

-Draco, Draco, Draco-canturreo segura de su posición, mientras se adentraba en el lugar, el aludido la observaba impertérrito desde su escritorio.- la chica Granger? Pregunto con fingida incredulidad-la mujer del pobretón Weasley? Amiga de Potter? Cállame por favor! Porque nombrar sus "virtudes" –añadió sarcástica-solo te hunde más si eso es posible.

-ten seguro que lo hare si no cierras esa bocota tuya!-afirmo el hombre. Ella rio con ganas.-todavia no puedo creerlo! –siguió burlándose haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia del rubio- cómo pudiste dejarme a mi por Granger? Por una sangre sucia que ni caso te hace?

Aquellas palabras fueron más de lo que Draco Malfoy pudo soportar, se irguió cuan alto era y tan sigiloso y rápido como una mortífera serpiente arrincono a Astoria –te dije que te callaras!-espeto seseante mientras tomaba su cuello. Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos del miedo mas su boca sonreía.

-te duele la verdad Draco-contrarresto en un gemido. Las facciones del hombre se desfiguraron de ira – tu no sabes nada!-le grito colérico apretando un poco mas su delgado cuello, acción que incito mas a la lengua venenosa de la mujer muy lejos estaba Draco de asustarla realmente.

-lo único que sé es que ella esta casada y si no quieres que su marido se entere tendrás que pagar un precio!- le dijo entre espasmos mientras intentaba vanamente de zafarse de la fuerte mano de Draco.

Esta vez fue el el que sonrió- me harías un favor, lo sabes?-le rebatió.

-puede-respondió Astoria-pero no estoy tan segura de que Granger piense lo mismo…..

****

Harry y ron estaban en el callejón Diagon buscando un nuevo set de limpieza para escobas, james jugaba pronto el partido mas importante de la temporada y Harry queria apoyar a su hijo.

-sucede algo?-le pregunto ron mirándolo de reojo.

-pelee con Ginny-contesto lacónico mientras observaba con aparente interés unos protectores de pantorrillas.

Ron arrugo el rostro sospechando el motivo de la pelea de su hermana con su cuñada-fue por…ya sabes?-titubeo.

Harry suspiro en modo de respuesta-no puede permanecer callada, es tu hermana!.Ron esbozo un media sonrisa vacilante- Hermione es su amiga y también su familia-rebatió para sorpresa de Harry que lo miro perplejo.

-ella me ha dicho lo mismo-confesó. –No quiero que ni tu ni Ginny se vean afectados por mi situación con Hermione-soltó el pelirrojo que se perdió entre unos estantes de túnicas, Harry sospecho que era a causa de la vergüenza de expresar sus sentimientos.-ademas si sucediera algo realmente malo.-continuo el pelirrojo-Ginny me lo diría…y de todos modos pienso hablar con Hermione esta misma noche….

***

Draco no sabía que hacer, tendría que poner sobre aviso a Hermione? Dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo? Se estiro cuan alto era en la cómoda cama matrimonial de su mansión el olor a menta fresca de sus sabanas lo embriagaron, cerro sus parpados, todavía podía recordar el cínico rostro de Astoria, la muy zorra había lograda sacarle unos cuantos galeones para su manutención…se había sentido humillado y débil al flaquear ante su petición pero era el único modo de mantenerla callada por lo menos hasta que pensara en que hacer…..

****

Ginny estaba acurrucada en el sillón del living de su hogar tapada con un manta se proponía leer más de una línea del libro que tenia frente a ella y del cual no había pasado ni una sola página y desde eso hacía por lo menos media hora cuando la puerta del patio trasero se abrió…Harry había llegado. Ella permaneció aparentemente imperturbable pero antes de que su esposo apareciera en el lugar hundió un poco más su rostro en el libro. No lo veía pero lo escuchaba, podía imaginárselo dejando el abrigo descuidadamente en el sofá mirándola inquisitivamente…

-ginn- la llamo. La aludida bajo hasta media altura de su rostro el libro, en cierto modo para ocultar su semblante de sorpresa al escuchar el diminutivo, para observarlo

-no quiero que peleemos-le dijo mientras quitaba el libro de su manos y lo dejaba en la mesita ratona.

-yo tampoco pero debes entender…

-que Hermione es tu amiga-termino mientras le sonreía y se sentaba a su lado-también es mi amiga y sé que no hará nada que dañe a ron y sé que tampoco lo harías tu.

Ginny le sonrió ampliamente a su esposo y le hecho los brazos al cuello..

Lo mejor de las peleas eran definitivamente las reconciliaciones…

***

Cuando Ron llego a su hogar Hermione ya estaba acostada o eso supuso el al ver su taza lavada sobre el lavabo….se moría de ganas de hablar con ella de una buena vez pero no quería despertarla..Subió las escaleras y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, Hermione reposaba hecha un ovillo en medio de la cama y parecía estar soñando. No pudo evitar observarla desde las penumbras, su pelo espeso y castaño se esparcía sobre la almohada cuan abanico, su menudo cuerpo parecía extremadamente frágil y no pudo evitar unas tremendas ansias de recostarse a su lado, de observarla más de cerca, ver sus sutiles pecas en su rostro, esas que desde que el umbral eran invisibles pero que el sabia donde se hallaban exactamente, de sentir el perfume floral escaparse de su cabello, de ver su pecho acompasado..

-Ronald…

El pelirrojo se envaro al oír la voz de su mujer.

Pero esta dio media vuelta y su cuerpo quedo mirando al umbral de la puerta por lo que corroboro que a pesar de la nitidez de su voz estaba totalmente dormida.

-yo jamás quise…

Ron sabia que debía irse, no escuchar..Hermione estaba hablando en sueños y no sería "justo" espiarla y encima escucharla pero su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte tanto que sentía sus pies clavados al suelo, como agentes autónomos que no le hubiesen respondido si él les hubiese ordenado marcharse de allí.

-..Mentir…- ron espero atento pero Hermione parecía haberse callado definitivamente, se iba a disponer a cerrar la puerta cuando algo que escucho lo dejo en seco ..Hermione lloraba..y lo hacía de un modo tan profundo y doloroso que a el mismo le afectaba..Tan infeliz era?

-yo…-comenzó a balbucear entre el llanto…-lo amo? Ron frunció el ceño, aquello había sido una pregunta o una afirmación? No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque su mujer continúo con su charla.

-Rosie…-

Pero Hermione no dijo más nada, ron espero varios minutos pero no dijo nada más, solo unas pocas e inentendibles silabas, había llamado a rose varias veces mas y luego el silencio. Ron cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a dormir a la de su hijo pensando hasta que el sueño lo venció en lo que había presenciado.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó muy temprano aquel día desayunaba, como ya era fiel costumbre, con Ginny que paso a buscarla para hacerlo en algún tranquilo bar.

-como te fue con Rosie?-le pregunto su cuñada mientras tomaban asiento en un pintoresco bar del callejón Diagon.

Hermione la miro con semblante sombrío.

-tan mal?-aventuro Ginny preocupada.

-mucho más que eso-respondió la castaña agobiada mientras tomaba su frente entre sus manos. Ginny la miro inquisitiva y preocupada…

-ella se tomo muy mal….comenzó a balbucear sospechando que su sobrina había reaccionado de la peor manera al saber la historia de su madre con Malfoy.

Hermione negó-en realidad mostro mas curiosidad que cualquier otra reacción.

-propio de rose-afirmo Ginny-entonces?

-tuvimos esencialmente una conversación de madre a hija-le explico- hablamos sobre Ron, sobre Malfoy y sobre el amor.-al decir esta última palabra una vela grisácea se apodero de sus ojos.

Ginny capto ese gesto y se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa- mi sobrina esta enamorada!?-afirmo más que pregunto, la castaña afirmo y acto seguido tomo con fuerza su cabello ondulado y bajando la mirada sollozo-oh Ginny!-se lamento- mi pequeña Rosie esta enamorada del primogénito de Draco Malfoy, de Scorpius su único hijo.

Ginny no hizo tiempo de volver a llevarse las manos en la boca para ahogar un nuevo gemido de sorpresa.

-y el también lo esta de ella-continuo Hermione y mirando con un indescifrable animo en los ojos comenzó a relatarle paso por paso la conversación que había tenido con su hija en el despacho de la directora mc gonagall.

***

Ron estaba decidido en hablar esa misma noche con Hermione pero sentía que no era con la única que debía hacerlo, mirando expectante el cartel que anunciaba "sortilegios Weasley" ingreso al lugar.

-buenos días, bienvenido a sortilegios Weasley señor, en que puedo ayudarlo?-lo recibió una joven con voz dulce, pero automática, con una gran sonrisa desde atrás de un mostrador.

-buenos días-respondió el pelirrojo-soy Ronald Weasley y deseo ver a mi hermano.

La chica ensancho aun más la sonrisa, si eso era posible- le informare al señor Weasley de su llegada estará encantado!- respondió exaltante y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del local. Entre tanto ron se dedico a mirar la tienda de su hermano, recordando las innumerables veces que él, Harry y Hermione se perdían entre medios de los estantes encantados con los ingeniosos productos de los gemelos.

-disculpe señor-la voz, ya no tan simpática, de la empleada lo saco de su ensoñación-pero el señor Weasley no podrá atenderlo esta demasiado ocupado.

Ron asintió pero en vez de dar media vuelta se dirigió directo a la parte trasera del local había ido con un propósito y no pensaba marcharse sin haberlo cumplido.

-señor no puede ingresar ahí-trato de detenerlo la joven mientras caminaba apresurada tras él. Ron hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, adentrándose a la oficina de su hermano abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-señor le juro que trate de detenerlo…escucho, a sus espaldas, la voz chillona de la muchacha antes de cerrarle la puerta.

George lo miro ceñudo-creo que fui bastante claro.

-y yo también, te dije que quería hablarte-espeto el pelirrojo menor.

-y que nueva acusación vienes a hacer?-le pregunto el gemelo sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo esperar una escena de pataletas.

Ron se sonrojo violentamente ante la causticidad de su hermano pero no replico, sabía que tenía razón en comportarse así- solo he venido a disculparme contigo-soltó en un susurro.

George se permitió aflojar su semblante a uno de consternación pero pronto pareció recordar que estaba enojado y volvió a endurecer sus facciones- y supongo que esperas que te disculpe o quizás que me alegre que después de tanto tiempo hayas recapacitado y te dieras cuenta que tu hermano sería incapaz de arrebatarte a tu esposa-a George la expresión de abatimiento de su hermano no lo satisfacía pero no podía evitar la acidez de sus palabras.

-te concedo la razón-contesto ron contra todo pronóstico-en parte-dijo luego de unos momentos en que pareció reflexionar, esa ultima parte, a George le pareció más propia de Ronald Weasley .-tu si quieres a Hermione-termino en un hilo de voz.

George no contesto, esperaba que su hermano tomara su silencio como una afirmación pues no quería dañarlo con las palabras, el ya sabía la verdad no necesitaba herirlo perpetuándolo con palabras. Jamás tendrías que haber supuesto que era capaz de desbaratar tu familia-le replico.

Ron agacho la mirada con las orejas al rojo vivo, George no puedo evitar rememorar al larguirucho y pecoso ron de diecisiete años sin sentirse nostálgico-supongo que te hayas disculpado es mucho viniendo de ti ronnie-dijo George indulgente, su hermano levanto rápidamente la mirada observándolo agradecido.

-supongo que de todos modos las cosas no volverán a ser igual entre nosotros-medito George.

-tu estas enamorado de Hermione-apostillo su hermano y soltándole una sonrisa salió del lugar. El y George estaban en paz finalmente.

Ron volvió sonriente y feliz consigo mismo a su hogar, aunque los nervios hacían mella en su interior, esa noche era la que se había fijado para hablar con Hermione. Cuando ingreso por la puerta del patio vio su melena castaña de espaldas a él preparaba la cena en la cocina.

-buenas noches-soltó en un susurro tratando de tantear el humor y la predisposición de su mujer.

Ella dio media vuelta y le sonrió, ron creyó ver nerviosismo en aquel gesto, en realidad estaba totalmente seguro de que Hermione estaba nerviosa y que además le ocultaba algo, no quería parecer un psicópata perseguido pero conocía demasiado a Hermione para asociar sus gestos y actitudes con sus estados anímicos, cuando ella estaba triste desviaba la mirada y forzaba la sonrisa y si era el el culpable de su tristeza ella lo trataba mal sin admitir su enojo, como esas sincronías entre estado anímico y acciones podía describir miles, así como también podía afirmar que cuando Hermione evitaba hablar era porque estaba nerviosa a causa de algo que le ocultaba, algo que seguramente creía que tenía que saber o sabía que tenía que decirle, y lo hacía para que su voz no se quebrara o se denotara algún resquicio de nerviosismo y el supiera lo que ya sabía: estaba nerviosa y le ocultaba algo. Ron se sentó con en la butaca de la barra expectante intuía que fuese lo que fuese que Hermione tenía para decirle no iba a ser de su entero agrado.

Hermione servía la mesa entero en un ruidoso silencio, ron la observaba y de vez en vez sus miradas se chocaban pero ella desviaba la vista nerviosa.

-hay mucho de que hablar-dijo de repente ron, Hermione lo miro sorprendida, _desde cuando Ronald era tan frontal?_ Pensó.

Hermione yo quería…comenzó a hablar ron pero Hermione lo interrumpió- Ronald hay algo más importante que debemos conversar.

-crees que hay algo más importante que tu y yo?-pregunto entre disgustado, sorprendido y curioso.

_-_nuestra hija-respondió la mujer, mirando de soslayo la reacción de su esposo.

-que sucede con Rosie?-pregunto ron preocupado mientras se incorporaba alarmado.

-nada-se apresuro a tranquilizarlo pero por el tono de su voz lejos de calmarse ron se alarmo aun mas demandando saber que sucedía con su hija.

-estasaliendoconalguien-hermione hablo tan deprisa y sin separar casi sus labios que su frase fue inentendible casi hasta para ella misma.

Ron la miro con verdaderos signos de interrogación y asi se perpetuo, esperando que su esposa reformulara sus palabras. Ella tomo aire y con toda su valentía acumulada hablo claro y pausado.

-rose esta saliendo con un chico.

Ron palideció de tal forma que Hermione tuvo miedo de que hubiese sufrido un infarto "_dios mío lo he matado_"-pensó pero al ver que su blanqueció semblante fue tiñéndose de un violento carmesí se tranquilizo o al menos trato de que así fuese.

_-_como permitiste-enfatizo-que algo sucediera?

Hermione lo miro anonadada no podía creer que creyera que rose salía con alguien porque dependía de ella. Claramente no sabía si reír o llorar.

-rose esta creciendo por si no te diste cuenta y yo no lo puedo evitar!-increpo con voz chillona mientras lo miraba iracunda.

-es una niña!-dijo en el mismo tono de reproche que había usado para acusar a su esposa, Hermione supo que se hablaba a si mismo, como si tratase de convencerse.

-esta dejando de serlo-apostillo la castaña en un suspiro-y debemos aceptarlo.

-quien?-inquirió ron, ignorando las reflexiones lógicas de su mujer.

La aludida se envaro al oír aquella pregunta, sabía muy bien a que se refería ron, a _quien_ se refería, el momento había llegado.

-lo he invitado a pasar las pascuas con nosotros a la madriguera y ha aceptado-le informo tratando de dilatar el momento de dar a conocer la identidad del muchacho, de su _yerno._

Ron frunció el ceño-no me consultaste-dedujo entre enfadado e incrédulo. La castaña se encogió de hombros- rose me ha pedido que la ayudara- ron la miro perplejo-te conoce demasiado para saber que tipo de reacción tendrías y creyó, creímos-se corrigió-que lo mejor sería que la familia conociera al muchacho.-se explico.

-y ese muchacho es?-repregunto, Hermione vio un brillo de celos en la mirada de su esposo, brillo que de seguro se tornaría homicida cuando le diera el apellido del niño.

-Scorpius…

Ron abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, solo conocía un niño con la edad de rose que se llamara así, siempre supo que aquello no le iba a gustar…

-Malfoy….

La bomba había sido lanzada.

****

Harry y Ginny estaban echados sobre la alfombra de su sala.

-mañana iremos juntos a buscar a los niños?-pregunto Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mujer que asintió.

-creo que abra un invitado- soltó con cuidado y con la mayor indiferencia que pudo simular.

Harry la miro inquisitivo.

-el novio de rose-se explico Ginny viendo la reacción de su marido de soslayo. Este abrió sus ojos sorprendido –pero..-balbuceo- si Rosie apenas tiene unos..

-quince años-termino su mujer. Ginny sonrio al ver el rostro de descreimiento de harry,supo de alguna manera que este de seguro estaría sacando cuentas de los años que faltaban para que su hija Lily también fuera una adolescente-pues para mi todavía es una niña y creo que ron pensara igual-dijo.

Ginny asintió- ron y tu pensarían que es una niña aunque tuviera unos cincuenta años- lo contradijo.

-y quien es el afortunado?-se intereso el hombre haciéndose el desentendido de la justa acusación producida.

-te enteraras en la madriguera- le respondió tratando de evadir el tema. Harry rio-tan feo es para que no digan su nombre?-de repente pareció más animado y riéndose se hecho sobre la alfombra, Ginny se recostó a su lado y no dijo nada mas por el momento permitiría a su esposo contentarse con su falsa teoría.

-de todos modos-añadió Harry- ese muchacho es bueno que somos varios hombres en la familia que protegemos a Rosie- sonriendo satisfecho no volvió a mencionar el tema.

***

Al escuchar las ultimas letras del apellido Hermione estaba segura de que ron sufriría un colapso nervioso de momento a otro, su rostro estaba del color de los granates y si sus pupilas no se dilataban mas eran porque sus cuencas no podrían soportarlo o bien sus globos oculares explotarían, a ron todo aquello le parecía una broma, una de muy mal gusto, como podía ser que su hija su _única_ hija estuviera enredada con un Malfoy!? Aquello no podía ser real, rose jamás se fijaría en un niño como Scorpius en un niño que era un…_Malfoy. _Pero conocía muy bien el rostro y el semblante de su esposa para tener la más mínima esperanza de que aquel desagradable asunto fuese una broma, pero él jamás aceptaría un hecho como aquel, jamás.

Cuando el pelirrojo se levanto de su silla y se encamino hacia la salida, Hermione se armo de valor y se puso enfrente.

-rose lo quiere, se quieren aunque a ninguno le agrade demasiado el asunto.-le dijo mientras le impedía el paso.

-demasiado?-inquirió sarcástico-Hermione es mi niña, mi niña y un Malfoy, lo entiendes? Le replico como si dudara de la inteligencia de su mujer para comprender de la gravedad que el apropiaba a todo aquello.

-entiendo que ellos se quieren ron y contra eso no voy a luchar, no contra el amor que mi hija profesa.-le rebatió dolida de que ron hubiese tenido exactamente la misma reacción que había supuesto.

-que podrán saber ellos del amor?-se escandalizo el hombre incrédulo ante las palabras de Hermione.

-tu y yo lo sabíamos- replico astuta y rápida y ante eso ron no pudo decir nada, si bien ellos habían empezado a salir desde grandes se amaban desde que eran unos niños y si bien les costó asumirlo siempre lo sintieron.

****

Draco Malfoy estaba desayunando muy temprano en su mansión cuando un elfo domestico irrumpió en el elegante y enorme salón.

-le has preparado el cuarto a Scorpius, Camus?-le pregunto al pequeño que venía con el diario el profeta y unas cartas para su amo.

- sí señor, he puesto al alcance del señorito todo lo que a él le gusta disfrutar durante sus estancias en la mansión de la honorable familia Malfoy- respondió el elfo solemnemente mientras que con una inclinación igual de ostentosa le tenía a su señor lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Draco tomo el diario con ánimo de ser lo primero que haría, pero el remitente de una carta le llamo poderosamente la atención, venia de Hogwarts y era de su hijo extrañado abrió la misiva.

*************

_Querido padre: _

_Espero no importunarte con mis cambios de horarios y me disculpo desde ya por avisarte con tan poco tiempo pero no tuve otra alternativa puesto que me entere la noche anterior y era demasiado tarde para escribirte._

_Mi novia me ha invitado a ir con ella y su familia a casa de sus parientes a pasar las pascuas, en realidad lo ha hecho su madre, señora que oportunamente conoces así que no te preocupes… si quieres igualmente puedes venir a hablar con los padres de Rose, tiene un bonito nombre verdad? Bueno padre espero que igualmente vengas a saludarme a la estación y te presentes con los señores Weasley. _

_Disculpas una vez más. _

_Scorpius_.

***************

Cuando Draco termino de leer las noticias de su hijo supuso, sin margen de error, que un cadáver parecería un moreno a su lado, sin poder articular palabras ligeramente entendibles ordeno que prepararan su coche.

iría a la estación Kings Cross.

* * *

Hola lo subo rapidito porque me tengo q ir a trabajar!!!

Bue espero q les haya gustado

Se acerca el final……. Prometo más dramione el próximo que trate sobre adultos. Gracias!

Y con eso de el hombre que ella creyó amar **a Giselle lestangre **le digo que quise decir, que en mi historia Hermione siempre estuvo convencida de que el hombre que ella siempre había amado fue ron, el único y más importante ahora parece que no fue tan así o no por lo menos el único…ya se verá. Te me cuidas mucho!

**Aglaia**: amiga siempre es bueno responderte y hablar por escrito con vos….espero q tu pc haya mejorado y todo en tu vida este tranquilo..yo aca en la lucha constante..Hablamos ya te escribiré mas largamente como me gusta cuídate! te quiero!

**carola**


	23. frente a la familia

**Capitulo 22 frente a la familia**

.."_La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo.".._

_**William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616)**__**  
**__**Romeo y Julieta**__**  
**__**Escena II - Jardín de Capuleto**_

* * *

Cuando el tren escarlata llego a su fin, rose Weasley no se sintió tranquila hasta que vio a su novio esperándola en el andén, temía que se arrepintiese de haber aceptado pasar las pascuas con su familia en la madriguera y se haya fugado, pero él estaba ahí tal como lo había prometido, esperándola, sonriéndole elegante y soberbio, como todo un dios heleno, rose se sonrojo no estaba segura de poder acostumbrarse, algún día, a la belleza de Scorpius.

No tardo en divisar a su madre, Hugo ya estaba con ella, y a sus tíos Harry y Ginny pero una familiar figura faltaba, la que ella mas esperaba ver, su padre brillaba por su ausencia y sospechaba quela razón se hallaba tomada, justo en ese momento, de su mano derecha. Su madre lo excuso con que tenía mucho trabajo y compromisos incancelables prometiéndole que estaría para la cena pero como bien sabia aquello era justamente eso, una excusa, su padre siempre iba a esperarlos aunque el mundo, literalmente, estuviese dividiéndose en dos y si bien esperaba que no le agradara su noviazgo ni tampoco Scorpius confirmarlo no implicaba que le doliera menos, no sabía si sentir aflicción por su ausencia o alivio de que no hubiese decidido venir y montar un escándalo como pensó, y juraba a dios que había tratado de no hacerlo, era muy probable que hiciera.

Su madre se había mostrado cordial con Scorpius al igual que sus tíos, aunque Harry lo hizo un tanto receloso. Lily había llegado con james y Carrie y lo miraba con curiosidad, en esta situación fue que el clima, tenso, de por sí, pareció condensarse en algo mucho más irrespirable… Draco Malfoy se dirigía a donde estaban todos reunidos. Scorpius se envaro automáticamente al verlo llegar.

-buenos días-saludo en general, aunque rose pudo ver que sus ojos perspicaces se detenían unos segundos en su madre que agacho la mirada sonrosada, rose agradeció que su padre no estuviese y que ninguno de los presentes fuese demasiado observador.

-padre-dio Scorpius, luego de que los demás respondieran al saludo inicial.- ella es Rose Weasley, mi novia.

Draco asintió mirando a su hijo como si con ese simple gesto aprobara su elección. Tendió una mano a rose que le ofreció la suya tímidamente.

-como estas rose?-le pregunto cálidamente, lo que provoco que varias miradas curiosas se dirigieran a ellos. La chica le sonrió –muy bien señor, espero que usted también.

Hermione miraba absorta la escena, rose y Draco parecían agradarse.

-Weasley padre no esta?-pregunto mirando a Hermione, rose pudo atisbar el brillo en sus ojos, parecía que aquello era justo lo que deseaba.

-Ronald tiene muchos pendientes-dijo su madre volviendo a repetir su excusa, aunque su voz sonó menos convincente- Scorpius viajara con rose, con Hugo y conmigo a la madriguera.

Draco volvió a asentir-bien- dijo y al emprender todos el camino a la salida tomo a su hijo de los hombros-solo ten cuidado de no potterisarte-le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Scorpius le sonrió cómplice.

-siempre es un gusto verte-se despidió de rose que advirtió que al decir aquellas palabras no solo la miraba a ella, su madre estaba unos pasos más atrás.

-descuida cuidaremos de el-le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco y sus respectivos hijos se alejaban tomados de la mano.

-no lo dudo-contesto con parsimonia, su mirada vagaba hacia los jóvenes tortolos-son muy parecidos a nosotros-comento sin sacarles la vista de encima-tanto que creo vernos en ellos.

-solo restaría teñir de castaña a rose-añadió Hermione nerviosa, temía que la conversación tomara otro rumbo, y tampoco quería evidenciarse pues ella había pensado lo mismo. Sonriéndole se alejo de el…….. su corazón latía agitado, Draco, contra todas sus creencias parecía estar contento con el noviazgo de su hijos, debía estarlo ella también?

El viaje a la madriguera transcurrió con tranquilidad y por cuestión de espacio james y Carrie viajaron con Hermione en el coche.

Rose evitaba mirar a su primo aunque la duda la carcomía, cuando su tío Harry había dicho que algunos de sus hijos viajaran con sus primos james declaro de inmediato que él y Carrie irían con su tía, ganándole de mano a Albus que cerró la boca anonadado sin que pudiera salir sonido alguno por su garganta.

-tía –escucho decir a su primo, con aquel tonillo de inocencia que solía emplear…rose no auguraba nada bueno- mama me ha dicho que Teddy-enfatizo, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Scorpius-ira a la madriguera.

Rose desvió su rostro al paisaje campestre que se pasaba ante sus ojos por la ventanilla, sentía su rostro al rojo vivo y la mirada inquisitiva de Scorpius no la ayudaba. Retorció sus manos, nerviosa, sentía cosquillas en las palmas, hormigueo que reclamaba el cuello de su primo entre sus dedos. Suspiro reprimiendo su instinto asesino, desde que era pequeña siempre había sentido un enamoramiento platónico por el ahijado de su tío, sentimiento que james no ignoraba …al pensar en ello recordó cierto detalle..

-ira con victorie mama?-pregunto, imitando el timbre de su primo, sonrió con suficiencia podía sentir la mirada de james como rayos laser, lamentaba en cierta medida mencionar a su bella y sostificada prima ya que no recordaba si Carrie estaba al tanto del antiguo enamoramiento de james, pero debía devolverle el golpe, quedarse callada iba contra sus principios. Miro de soslayo a Carrie y sintió alivio en su interior, a juzgar por la reacción de su amiga, y ella la conocía mejor que nadie, no estaba enterada de nada.

- no-contesto su madre para su mala fortuna-victorie ira a Francia con sus padres y sus hermanos.

-la abuela abra puesto el grito en el cielo-razono Hugo con tono alarmado. Hermione rio, ante la reacción de su hijo- no le quedo otra que aceptar que sus hijos tienen suegros y su nietos otros abuelos que atender.-le explico, Hugo sonrió –mi abuela Molly es la mejor- dijo en un susurro.

****

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera todo el mundo parecía estar allí, rose busco con la mirada inquieta a su padre y a teddy pero ninguno de los dos había llegado, su abuela fue la primera en recibirla secundado por su abuelo Arthur que recibieron a Scorpius con los brazos abiertos.

-es un placer tenerte con nosotros querido-le dijo Molly a Scorpius mientras le daba un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, gesto que el rubio correspondió un tanto nervioso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a actos de cariños tan abiertos, incluso podía contar con los dedos de la mano, y sobraban extremidades, los abrazos que su madre le había dado.

Arthur Weasley le palmeo la espalda felicitando a su nieta por su buen gusto, comentario que provoco algunas risitas ahogadas por los más pequeños y un ligero carraspeo burlón de parte de james y el automático sonrojo de rose secundado por una inmediata mirada de reproche a su primo mayor que le desvió la vista altanero.

Lo que restaba de la mañana transcurrió entre mostrarle a Scorpius el hogar de sus abuelos y acompañar a su tía Ginny a buscar a su tío George al callejón Diagon para que los acompañara en el almuerzo. Cuando llegaron a la madriguera con algunos regalos de su tío, por la red flu la mesa ya estaba lista.

-no esperaremos a papa?-pregunto rose cuando vio que todos ocupaban sus lugares.

-oh querida tu padre ha avisado que no podrá presentarse hasta la noche-contesto su abuela anticipándose a su madre, rose agacho la cabeza no sin antes lanzar una mirada de angustia a Carrie que le sonrió con ademan de infundirle ánimos, Albus a su lado le tomo la mano disimuladamente y le dio un apretón, rose lo correspondió agradecida.

La tarde transcurría entre juegos de snap explosivo entre los pequeños Hugo y Lily y una interesante partida de ajedrez mágico entre rose y Albus, los mejores jugadores luego de ron. Scorpius se mantenía al margen de su mejor amigo y de su novia sin intentar parecer más a favor de uno que del otro. Carrie y james sentados en el sillón escuchaban anécdotas de su tío George junto a su gemelo en las épocas que iban a Hogwarts.

-es una lástima que ni tus niños ni los de Bill hayan venido- se seguía lamentando la señora Weasley- solo falta que teddy tampoco venga!-rezongo- ese muchacho como se tarda!.

-vamos abuela no protestes! Tu muchacho hermoso ya esta aquí- una traviesa y risueña voz se coló en el salón, teddy Lupin ingresaba a la cocina de los Weasley.

Molly se enjuago las manos con el delantal y dejando unos trastos en el lavabo salió al encuentro de su nieto postizo.-mi querido teddy!-exclamo entre sollozos de alegría.

Rose miro der soslayo la imagen, teddy había crecido unos centímetros más desde que lo había visto por última vez pero por lo demás seguía igual, con su pelo a media melena tomado en una coleta, luciéndolo de un castaño claro. Sonrió al recordar la etapa más rebelde de Teddy cuando llevaba su pelo de colores fuertes y chillones. Su abuela Molly junto a Andrómeda, la abuela materna de Teddy protestaban por su look desaliñado, lo único que habían logrado sus múltiples protestas era que Teddy dejara de llevar el pelo de colores extraños, o eso era lo que ellas creían, por su parte rose estaba segura de que había sido un decisión del muchacho por contentar a sus abuelas, ya que siguió llevando las mismas fachas y el mismo largor de cabello.

-mi querido niño tan poco te pagan en el ministerio para que lleves esas fachas!-protesto Molly Weasley mirando con desaprobación los jeans muggles de su nieto postizo, rotos y deshilachados. Teddy rompió en risas y palmeo el rostro regordete de la señora Weasley. –ya sabes que me agrada esta ropa-le dijo, la mujer resoplo-te pareces tanto a Bill!- teddy sonrió podía ver la añoranza y el recuerdo en los ojos de la señora Weasley.

-y como estan mis primos y mis tíos? –pregunto a viva voz y uno por uno fue saludando a la parentela entre abrazos y besos afectuosos.

-Hermione, ron, Ginny y Harry vendrán al anochecer-le informo George cuando le pregunto por los mayores, mientras le alagaba la campera de cuero con gestos aprobatorios.

-y mi pequeña Rosie Star?-pregunto de repente mirando a todas direcciones, rose que estaba sentada tras Scorpius dejo ver su rostro entre el cuerpo del rubio apoyándose en la mesa mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

-y no has venido a saludarme?-le recrimino risueño mientras se dirigía a ella-antes era la primera!.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y james ahogo una risa cuando su novia lo miro reprobatoriamente.

Teddy le dio un fuerte abrazo a rose que lo correspondió nerviosa, cuando este la soltó su rostro estaba sonrosado y acalorado aunque no tanto como el de Scorpius que miraba fijamente a Teddy, que por su parte no parecía haberse dado por aludido ni siquiera de la presencia del rubio.

-y este joven amigo tuyo Al?-pregunto cuándo volteo su rostro y quedo cara a cara con Scorpius.

-si-balbuceo el aludido-y también es….pero dejo la frase a medio terminar, Scorpius se le adelanto.

-novio de Rosie Star..-dijo con intención, mientras miraba desafiante a Teddy.

Rose paseaba sus pupilas entre los dos, Teddy parecía sorprendido por la noticia y lo único que había dicho era un "vaya" y Scorpius parecía realmente enojado.- Scorpius Malfoy, un placer-dijo el rubio contra todo pronóstico y para el alivio de rose.

Teddy Lupin, igualmente- respondió, aun perplejo. Ambos se estrecharon la mano. Pero la mayoría noto que para ninguno era un placer conocerse.

Conforme las horas iban transcurriendo las palpitaciones de rose aumentaban, pero fue cuando vio la posición en el viejo reloj de su abuela "viajando.." que sintió que probablemente moriría de un paro cardiaco.

La puerta trasera no tardo en abrirse.

-Ronald querido has llegado al fin!-exclamo Molly Weasley mientras iba a recibirlo.

Tío ron!-grito Lily a su tío favorito y levantándose del sillón dejando a Hugo solo con las barajas de cartas autobarajables corrió a su encuentro- ya conoces al novio de rose?-le pregunto animada-ha venido a visitarnos- exclamo feliz, ella era la única de los primos de rose, aparte de Albus, que mostraba una sincera simpatía hacia el rubio. Un silencio sepulcral y tenso reino sobre la atmosfera de la cocina y todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pelirrojo.

-ya lo hará querida, no le has dado la oportunidad-Ginny Weasley rompió el silencio, tratando de sobrellevar de la mejor manera la incómoda situación, dirigiéndole una mirada de apremio a su hermano cuando vio que permanecía inmutable.

Hermione se acerco a su marido y lo tomo por un brazo- ron, ven a conocer a Scorpius. Rose cerro sus ojos y agradeció internamente a su madre y a su tía por su apoyo. Abrió los ojos lentamente sus ojos y vio a Albus sonriéndole, inspirándole fuerzas. Rose suspiro y tomo a Scorpius de la mano, que parecía tan o más nervioso que ella, él le apretó fuertemente la mano como agradeciendo su gesto y como tratando de compartir la poca parsimonia que podía rebuscar en su interior.

Ron se acercaba con cara de pena y rose ya no sintió miedo, o por lo menos trato de no hacerlo, dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida estaban por conocerse y eso, pese a todo, debía alegrarla, su padre ya aceptaría a Scorpius, solo tenía tanto o más miedo que ellos mismos.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar, y en cierto modo lo agradecía porque su padre ya estaba frente a ella, el evitaba mirarla a los ojos y rose no podía evitar imitarlo.

-papa el es Scorpius-le dijo en un balbuceo que sonó firme.

-Scorpius Malfoy señor, es un gusto conocerlo a usted y su familia-dijo el joven con voz aun más firme y segura mientras le tendía una mano, solo rose y Albus percibieron el nerviosismo bien ocultado del rubio.

Ron-lo apuro su mujer al ver que este no daba señales de responder al chico, el aludido levanto lentamente la mano y se la estrecho vacilante, mas no dijo ni una palabra.

-bueno a cenar!-exclamo de repente la señora Weasley, con ánimos de cortar aquella incómoda situación y dejar atrás la incordialidad de su hijo.

Todos tomaron asiento rápidamente, rose miro a Scorpius y le sonrió este le devolvió el gesto aunque un tanto abatido, la chica desvió la vista tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que la ayudara a olvidar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y el escozor en sus ojos. Su padre no solo de había demostrado descortés también la había ignorado completamente.

Ginny miraba a su hermano con el reproche reflejado en sus pupilas al igual que Hermione aunque estos tenían un matiz de decepción y tristeza, ron por su parte trataba de ignorar a estas dos fingiendo estar muy ocupado observando su cena. Los únicos cómodos y felices parecían ser james y Teddy que bromeaban y reían sin parar.

-Scorpius porque no nos cuentas mas de ti?- inquirió el señor Weasley de repente mirando incesantemente a todas direcciones- a que casa vas? Juegas algún deporte?—pregunto con ánimos de integrarlo aunque con un verdadero interés por las preguntas realizadas.

- a slytherin señor-respondió, un abucheo disimulado por toz por parte de james fue ahogado por una severa mirada de Ginny- y juego al quidditch, soy capitán y buscador del equipo.

-como lo eras tu Harry querido!-exclamo la señora Weasley pretendiendo hacer la charla más amena y participativa, el aludido se ahogo con el guisado por la comparación y asintió efusivamente mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.

-yo temía que tus padres no te dejaran venir-continuo la señora Weasley-porque tal vez ellos querrían pasar contigo estas fechas ya sabes-se explico-como los vemos tan poco durante el año.

-en realidad mis padres no son afines de reuniones familiares- comento Scorpius algo azorado.

Molly lo miro condescendiente y con cierta tristeza-bueno siempre puedes venir a pasar las fechas especiales con nosotros, eres de la familia, siempre serás bienvenido!

Scorpius sonrió tímidamente y manifestó su agradecimiento avergonzado mientras james miraba acusadoramente a su abuela que no se dio por enterada ya que estaba muy ocupada sonriendo al rubio.

Rose se sintió feliz, a pesar de que su padre y james, y probablemente Teddy no aceptaran a Scorpius, el resto trataba de integrarlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo. Aquella experiencia no iba a ser tan desagradable como había creído, después de todo…

Desde la intervención "divina" como la titulo internamente Rose de los señores Weasley, el clima pareció distenderse y a respirarse un aire más ameno y natural.

Incluso su tío George lo hizo partícipe de la conversación, invitándolo junto a sus sobrinos a la inauguración de su nueva ala de productos. Aunque la más entusiasta fue Lily que parecía profesar una admiración casi divina por el novio de su prima. Actitud que provoco, aunque eso pareciera imposible, una postura aun más hostil por parte de james que le lanzaba constantes miradas reprobatorias a su hermana cada vez que esta le hablaba o se que quedaba mirando al rubio.

Luego de la cena las mujeres ayudaron a Molly a limpiar al compas de la radio donde sonaba la intérprete preferida de la señora de la casa, celestina warbeck.

Lily subió corriendo y bajo con una gran caja.

-Scorpius quieres jugar?-pregunto entusiasta mientras se acercaba al aludido que estaba conversando con Albus.

-claro-respondió este, mirando extrañado lo que la chica llevaba entre las manos.

-Lily, Scorpius nunca a jugado a un juego muggle!-le informo su hermano mientras tomaba la caja y la apoyaba sobre la mesa.

-le explicamos-soltó la pequeña minimizando las palabras de su hermano mientras se encogía de hombros.

-quiero aprender- contesto el rubio mientras observaba con interés el juego.

-bien-le dijo Lily con ademanes de experta- es muy facil solo debes formar palabras.

-en realidad es más complicado que eso-rebatió su hermano ganándose una mirada ceñuda de la chica.

-parece interesante-comento Scorpius mientras buscaba las reglas del juego.

-verdad que si?-replico Lily cambiando su semblante por uno más emocionado.-nuestro primo Teddy se lo regalo a Rose.

Scorpius que estaba mirando las reglas del juego se quedo estático al oír las palabras de la niña, Albus que ya había percibido el dejo de celos de su amigo por la calidez que Teddy había profesado por Rose miro a su hermana con evidentes signos de advertencias para que se callase, pero la niña al ver captada la atención del rubio no se dio por aludida.

-rose es la mejor en este juego-acoto la chica.

-dime Lily-dijo Scorpius mientras trataba de parecer desinteresado mirando las reglas del juego-por parte de quien es primo de ustedes Teddy? De algún hermana de tu tía Hermione?

Lily rio-no!-le dijo –teddy es nuestro primo postizo, en realidad el único parentesco que tenemos es que es ahijado de nuestro papa.

-o sea ninguno- razono el chico mientras observaba como Teddy le ofrecía ayuda a rose para terminar de secar los platos al estilo muggle.

-para nosotros es de la familia-interrumpió Albus mirando con intención a Scorpius tratando de transmitirle que él sabía muy bien lo que pensaba y que estaba muy lejano a la realidad.

-aunque rose estuvo enamorada de él-james paso por su lado simulando casualidad y lanzando su veneno subió las escaleras no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de burla a Scorpius.

-creo que nuestro juego quedara para mañana-le dijo a Lily que lo miro entre sorprendida y decepcionada y levantándose le pidió a Albus que le enseñara su dormitorio, el aludido se levanto nervioso mirando todavía a las escaleras por donde había desaparecido su hermano.

-ahora-exigió Scorpius de muy mal humor-mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras deseando buenas noches en un balbuceo irónico.

Rose dio media vuelta pero Scorpius no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada,

teddy Lupin le había corrido un mechón de cabello rebelde de su rostro ..

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo!

Particularmente este cap. me ha gustado mucho! Que les pareció a ustedes?

Vemos la reacción de los Weasley ante el novio de rose. Pobre no la ha pasado tan mal después de todo aunque un nuevo ingrediente dio un giro algo brusco(¿?) que les pareció teddy? (Celos y mas celos juajua). Su participación y su rol? Ami me gusto mucho el muchacho.

James por su parte ya empezó a jugar sus cartas…aunque un tanto limitado por las miradillas de su madre y novia jajá

Trate de incorporar mas a albus, tan mediador y observador y cariñoso! Lo amo! A Lily que parece tener un enamoramiento platónico con Scorpius(algo inocente) cosa q enfurece más a su hermano. Y Hugo tan mamero como siempre jejej también ama a su abuela. Los señores Weasley adorables como siempre apoyando a su nieta! Y ron, bueno es ron, creo que bastante bien por ser el jejje vamos a ver que hace de ahora en mas.. Hubo también un pequeño y sutil "dramione" aunque enfatizare en el prox cap( para los que quieran saber que piensan ellos en la estación). Bueno..Opinen!!!! Besotes!!! Y **gracias por sus reviews a todos**! carola


	24. prejuicios y destino

**Capitulo 23 prejuicios y destino**

_«Encerrados en las engañosas torres de marfil de nuestras pautas vitales, creemos que nuestro universo es el mismo que el de los otros, e ignorando cualquier otra perspectiva juzgamos a los demás con nuestros parámetros sin detenernos siquiera un momento a pensar que no todo el mundo ve las cosas desde el mismo lugar.» **Enrique Pinti**_

* * *

Cuando Draco salió rumbo a la estación Kings Cross sus manos temblaban. Expectante, atónito aun. Su hijo estaba sentimentalmente unido a la hija de Hermione, rio para sí, era como estar metido dentro de una patética, ridícula y obvia novela romántica, frunció el ceño, si así fuera,: terminaría el con Hermione o seria aquel pelirrojo bonachón con el que tanta peripecias había compartido? pensó que eso sería lo lógico- _das con el perfil del chico malo Draco!-_se dijo, _y ese nunca se queda con la chica…_

Al salir del coche enfilo directo hacia el andén, no dio muchos pasos ni tuvo que buscar demasiado, no le fue difícil localizar a su hijo entre una multitud de Potters y Weasleys. La melena indomable de Hermione ondulaba con el viento y el sonrió mientras se acercaba, evocando las veces que había acariciado su cabello, se pregunto si seguiría teniendo el mismo aroma de flores y extraño su textura delicada y cálida, unos locos impulsos de abrazarla lo embriagaron cuando sus pasos lo abandonaron a su lado.

-buenos días-saludo en general y una extraña sensación de gracia le nació al ver el envaramiento de su hijo, notaba que el muchacho estaba expectante ante su reacción y actitud .sus ojos perspicaces se detuvieron unos segundos en Hermione que agacho la mirada sonrosada, aquel simple gesto lo desarmo y la añoro más que nunca_. ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrosado Hermione por él?_ Recordó que cada vez que el terminaba de besarla o la alagaba ella se permitía mostrarse de cierta manera despojada de aquella coraza de frialdad que tanto se empeñaba en aparentar.

-padre-dijo Scorpius, luego de que los demás respondieran al saludo inicial, sacando a su padre de su ensoñación- ella es Rose Weasley, mi novia.

Draco asintió mirando a su hijo como si con ese simple gesto aprobara su elección. Tendió una mano a rose que le ofreció la suya tímidamente.

-como estas rose?-le pregunto cálidamente, lo que provoco que varias miradas curiosas se dirigieran a ellos, de seguro se esperaban una reacción reticente de su parte pero ellos no sabían quién era Draco Malfoy en realidad, el jamás se opondría a la felicidad de su hijo, y esa niña llevaba ese sello, todo en Scorpius lo delataba, desde la forma en que la miraba hasta el orgullo en su voz al presentarla formalmente. La chica le sonrió y la vio más parecida a su madre que nunca–muy bien señor, espero que usted también.

Hermione miraba absorta la escena, de seguro ella tampoco había esperado encontrarse con un Malfoy tan receptivo y eso lo ofusco, después de todo ella había sido la única de ese lugar y prácticamente la única persona también, que lo conocía sin despojos ni apariencias.

-Weasley padre no está?-pregunto mirando a Hermione, sin poder evitar devolverle, de alguna forma, el golpe.

-Ronald tiene muchos pendientes-respondió la aludida, Draco la conocía muy bien y también de alguna forma a ron para saber que aquello era mentira y su discurso una falsa muy bien ensayada pero para nada convincente - Scorpius viajara con rose, con Hugo y conmigo a la madriguera-le informo sin darle tiempo a regocijarse con su patética y endeble excusa.

Draco volvió a asentir-bien- dijo y al emprender todos el camino a la salida tomo a su hijo de los hombros-solo ten cuidado de no potterisarte-le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que Scorpius sonrió cómplice.

-siempre es un gusto verte-dijo despidiéndose de rose que advirtió que al decir aquellas palabras no solo la miraba a ella, su madre estaba unos pasos más atrás.

-descuida cuidaremos de el-le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco y sus respectivos hijos se alejaban tomados de la mano.

-no lo dudo-contesto con parsimonia, su mirada vagaba hacia los jóvenes tortolos-son muy parecidos a nosotros-comento sin sacarles la vista de encima-tanto que creo vernos en ellos.

-solo restaría teñir de castaña a rose-añadió Hermione nerviosa, Draco atisbo aquel detalle y le sonrió, Hermione volvió a sonrojarse.

-ellos tendrán su oportunidad. La que no nos dimos nosotros.-le dijo y sin darle tiempo de responderle se marcho con el corazón aflorando en su pecho, amenazando con salir corriendo, el no quería una respuesta inmediata, quería que Hermione pensara, que pensara en ellos. Estaba seguro de que lo haría.

***

Hermione iba conduciendo rumbo a la madriguera, Hugo iba a su lado y estaba expresando su favoritismo hacia a la abuela Weasley- pero tú eres la mujer más importante en mi vida!-solía decirle cada vez que hablaba con añoranza de los banquetes de su abuela al ver los alimentos que ella le preparaba.

Sus hijos y sobrino, además de Carrie y Scorpius iban parloteando incesablemente pero sus palabras solo eran cortina de fondo, lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Draco _"la oportunidad que no nos dimos"_ había dicho el. Recordó que desde el comienzo de su relación ellos, aunque nunca lo habían expresado en palabras, sabían que tenía un final y que ese era el término del curso, que luego de la escuela cada uno seguiría con sus vidas pero jamás se pregunto y estaba segura que Draco tampoco..Porque? porque jamás apostaron a nada mas?-_porque sabíamos que estaba destinado al fracaso_-se respondió. Suspiro, realmente hubiesen estados destinados al fracaso? Esa duda la asaltaba de vez en vez, incomodándola por lo que solía esconderla en un recóndito lugar de su ser cada vez que lograba emerger pero con Malfoy dando vueltas aquella duda no era tan fácil de ignorar, lo maldijo interiormente y automáticamente sus labios dibujaron una curva ¿Cuántas veces Draco Malfoy se había ganado un juramento de su parte en lo que iba del año?

Cuando llego a la madriguera estuvo el tiempo suficiente, antes de marcharse al trabajo, para observar como Scorpius era bien recibido, con la obvia excepción de james, por toda la familia. No podía esperar menos de sus suegros que parecían encantados con el muchacho en cuestión y alagaban a rose por su elección provocado su sonrojo.

***

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en irse al trabajo. Cuando se encontraban viajando luego de un prolongado silencio el moreno lo rompió.

-con que el niño Malfoy?-pregunto simulando dirigirse a su esposa. Esta decidió seguirle el juego y callo.

Harry la miro de soslayo y continuo hablando-supongo que ya lo sabías, no parecías demasiado sorprendida-alego usando sarcasmo, sabiendo que su esposa estaba bien enterada de antemano.

Ginny asintió mirando el paisaje que desfilaba por la ventanilla del auto.-parece un buen niño-dijo hablando por primera vez. Harry carraspeo-a pesar de ser un Malfoy-apostillo. Ginny se giro en redondo y lo miro ceñuda.-debes reconocerlo- se defendió el moreno.

Ginny suspiro resignada y como dando, sin torcer el brazo, algo de razón a su esposo. Debía reconocer que la actitud de Scorpius no era muy "Malfoy"

-ron lo sabe? Aventuro Harry luego de un prolongado silencio, su esposa asintió- de todas formas creo oportuno hablar con él-confeso, Harry asintió-deja que yo lo haga-le pido a lo que su mujer respondió con una mirada cargada de duda. –No te preocupes-la tranquilizo- si es amigo de Albus y novio de rose tan malo no puede ser. Ginny sonrió satisfecha ante la indirecta aceptación de Harry, los prejuicios de este parecían flaquear, esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con su hermano.

Al llegar al ministerio Harry Potter se enfilo directo a la oficina de su cuñado y mejor amigo despidiéndose de una aun preocupada y vacilante Ginny, este le beso lo frente como tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza, en su fuero interno podía reconocer que el primogénito de Draco Malfoy no le era desagradable más bien todo lo contrario y esperaba poder transmitir lo mismo al pelirrojo. Pero al entrar a su oficina y ver su semblante supo que no le sería una tarea fácil.

-mucho trabajo?-le pregunto, tratando de sacar a colación su ausencia en el almuerzo aunque bien podía ver que aquello era un mentira, ron se hallaba sumido en una total ausencia de tareas, mas este asintió.

-los niños te esperaban en el andén-continuo sondeando el moreno.

-se me fue imposible ir- contesto el pelirrojo, Harry miro obnubilado a su amigo no podía consentir que fuera tan terco y cerrado al expresar su sinceridad.

-Scorpius parece ser un gran muchacho-soltó directamente mientras observaba atento su expresión.

Ron lo miro furibundo y su expresión autista adopto por primera vez expresión- es una Malfoy-protesto en un gruñido lacónico.

-y también es amigo de Albus que es un Potter y novio de Rose que es una Weasley-replico- eso te habla de que no es como su padre.

Ron boqueo ofendido, Harry no supo si fue porque sabía que tenía razón o por el hecho de percibir que a su mejor amigo le simpatizaba el novio de su niña que para empeorar lo increíblemente empeorable era un Malfoy.

-solo conócelo-le rogo en un cansino suspiro-concédele eso a tu hija. Ron levanto la mirada pero no contesto solo volvió a sumergirse en sus supuestos quehaceres dejando a Harry en espera de una respuesta que nunca llego.

***

Hermione fue la siguiente en marcharse al trabajo y como su amigo se enfilo directamente a una de las oficinas del ministerio. La puerta de roble macizo la separaba de su propietario, vacilante acerco su fino puño para anunciarse, casi sin darse cuenta se vio envuelta en la voz impersonal que le declaro su presencia y bienvenida.

La expresión de Draco Malfoy cambio totalmente cuando vio la figura femenina que se adentraba en su recinto.

Hermione movió su cabeza en un torpe gesto de saludo, mordiéndose el labio inferior rogo porque su voz sonara –Scorpius ha llegado bien y ha sido bien recibido por la familia-dijo en un ahogado murmullo que pretendió sonar con normalidad, bajo la vista pensando que tan mal no había sonado su voz, un poco débil pero convincente. Pronto comenzó a sentir el peso de la mirada del rubio sobre ella, parada en el medio de la oficina con la cabeza gacha y ligeramente sonrosada se sintió como si volviera a tener diecisiete años como cuando se avergonzaba cada vez que Draco la miraba fijamente. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y al ver que era en vano esperar una respuesta se giro sobre sus talones.

-solo considere oportuno informarte-le dijo, pero mientras estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta la voz de Draco Malfoy sonó

- Hermione…..

***

Ron aun no podía creer que había cedido a la petición de su mejor amigo aunque lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo por más que no lo hubiesen expresado en voz alta. No creía que alguna vez se pudiese hacer a la idea de que su hija salía con un Malfoy, era simplemente antinatural y no entendía como Harry no lo apoyaba.

-Scorpius es un buen muchacho!-había protestado cuando le había expuesto su idea-y rose está muy feliz.

Ron suspiro al rememorar esta última frase que no dejaba de rondarle por su mente "rose, su pequeña rose era feliz"..y con un Malfoy-le dijo una parte de él, esa parte que se negaba a que su hija encontrara la felicidad en un descendiente de esa familia que tanto daño le había causado.

***

-no puedes acusar a ron de tomar ninguna actitud sobre algo de lo que ni siquiera ha sucedido!-protesto Hermione aunque sospechaba que Draco tenía toda la razón.

-conozco suficiente ha Weasley-le contesto tajante el rubio, de pronto lanzo una risa contagiosa ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la castaña, sospechando que este había perdido la razón.- y pensar que siempre me acusaron a mí de segregar.- dijo entre risas el rubio, explicándose ante la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña.

Hermione enrojeció agachando la mirada con cortedad, no podía replicar ante aquella verdad, parte de su familia en los que contaba a su propio marido y sobrino renegaban de Scorpius por ser un Malfoy. Por todo lo contrario Draco no había puesto una sola objeción, es más, casi se animaba a aventurar que el rubio era feliz con la relación de sus hijos.

-porque…? –pensó la castaña en voz alta, desvió la mirada esperando que Draco no hubiese percibido su susurro.

-supongo que me he cansado de los prejuicios-le contesto.

La castaña asintió en silencio sorprendida, Malfoy no solo la había escuchado sino que también había comprendido muy bien su vaga inquisición.

-hemos vivido rodeados de ellos, fueron la causa y los culpables de muchos de los desastres que nos han sucedido-continuo el rubio, Hermione escuchaba atenta súbitamente enternecida con las sabias reflexiones de su interlocutor.

-y uno de ellos-apunto Draco, refiriéndose a los desastres, mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione- el peor de ellos me atrevo a decir fue….no permitirnos conocernos jamás.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente como si una orquesta hubiese comenzado a dar un concierto en su interior, tomo inconscientemente su pecho como si con su mano pudiese acallar los gritos de su corazón –Draco ya hemos hablado sobre esto creo que ya tendría que haberte quedado claro que Ronald es…-comenzó a farfullar con voz chillona y nerviosa mientras intentaba ponerse en pie con el miedo visceral de que sus piernas la abandonaran en el suelo.

El levanto la mano para interrumpir aquel repetido discurso-ya se Weasley es tu marido y tu lo amas-le recito con un dejo cargado de cansancio y algo de celos. –pero yo estoy hablando del pasado y como no quiero que influya en nuestros hijos.

Al oír la sinceridad en las palabras de Draco, lentamente dejo caer su peso sobre la silla agradeciendo sus temblorosas piernas el desmoronamiento.

-supongo que ellos han sido más inteligentes que nosotros, lo son-se corrigió- y no dejaran que el prejuicio los venza.

- a nosotros no nos venció nadie Draco-le aclaro la castaña, algo confusa por las conclusiones del hombre.

Draco volvió a reír con fuerza como si la castaña hubiese contado un chiste demasiado gracioso para parar de hacerlo. –Nosotros mismos nos vencimos Hermione-le dijo. Ella lo miro con verdaderos signos de interrogación en sus pupilas.

-jamás nos dimos la oportunidad de continuar..-continuo hablando el rubio- como si simplemente eso no fuera posible.

-no lo era- corroboro Hermione, sabiendo a pesar de todo que sus palabras no sonaban convincentes-nosotros nos odiábamos

-te parece realmente que así era?-cuestiono sorprendido-realmente me decepcionas Hermione creí que eras inteligente- prosiguió algo decepcionado.

-yo tenía a Ronald- continuo la mujer mirando ceñuda al rubio por sus ofensivas palabras- y tu esperabas otro tipo de mujer.-agrego luego de un corto silencio como si no se animara a exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

-y a qué tipo de mujer esperaba?- le pregunto divertido el rubio, creía saber qué tipo de mensaje subliminal se escondía tras el comentario de la castaña.

-a una como la que encontraste-le respondió lacónica percibiendo la suspicacia de Draco.

-a una como la que me separe?- reformulo aun más divertido. Y al ver el semblante rosado de la mujer agrego-tú no sabes que es lo que yo quiero o no quieres saberlo.

Hermione no contesto solo medito sobre las palabras de Draco, en cierta medida tenía razón ella siempre se había centrado sobre la imagen que él había expuesto, sobre lo que ella siempre creyó que era. Pero ella sabia quien era Draco Malfoy realmente?

-tal vez no es tu culpa-dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- tu siempre te mostraste tal cual eras, transparente..yo en cambio…quien sabe quién es Draco Malfoy?-formulo entre risillas algo angustiosas.-eres feliz con tu vida Hermione?-le pregunto de repente.

Aquella pregunta la tomo totalmente desprevenida por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza dando un ligero respingo sobre la silla. Fue consciente de que ninguna respuesta emanaba de sus labios y que Draco esperaba una pero que antónimamente la falta de ella le agradaba. Ella amaba a sus hijos, la familia que había llegado a formar con Ronald pero no podía ignorar los sucesos del último tiempo, como tampoco podía hacerlo con la aparición de Draco Malfoy en su vida.

-lo era-respondió con sinceridad-pero ya no lo sé-sintió como unas furtivas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y comenzó a incorporarse para huir, literalmente, de la presencia del rubio, no quería que la viese sucumbir, dudar del rumbo de su vida.

-no te vayas.-le pido adivinando sus intenciones. Hermione se quedo estática pero no levanto la mirada fijándola en sus pies- esta conversación está tomando otro rumbo- dijo en un susurro y recuperando el movimiento comenzó a caminar pausadamente como si no quisiera irse realmente de allí.

- y eso no te gusta no-afirmo el rubio.

-No-contesto lacónica sin dejar de caminar.

-me pregunto cuándo dejaras de huir-le recrimino incorporándose al ver que la castaña no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer, mas no intento detenerla.-solo me pregunto-titubeo.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para permitirle hablar, tomando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta- si me podrías haber amado?-le dijo sin rodeos. Draco miraba fijamente la espalda de Hermione, su pequeña figura, su cabeza gacha y como los rizos le caían sobre los hombros y sintió que era imposible no enamorarse de esa mujer tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

Ella abrió la puerta de repente con decisión sin emitir respuesta, no pensaba hacerlo pero sus instintos fueron más fuertes, su emoción se interpuso a la razón como muy pocas veces le sucedía y aquello la asusto, sin embargo no pudo evitar hablar, sentía en su interior que quería hacerlo, que aquel era el momento de la verdad, el momento en que debía sincerarse con Draco- si-le dijo-lo hubiera hecho-pero sin mirarlo salió de allí apurando su paso, si se hubiese volteado habría visto la sonrisa de Draco, su profunda alegría, su profunda tristeza, de saber que podría tener a la mujer que anhelaba si el destino, si los prejuicios no se hubiesen interpuesto entre ellos.

Habría tiempo aun de revertir aquello?

* * *

Hola a todos! Disculpas, ante todo, a los que siguen la historia por la tardanza es que mi pc murió de una manera abominable y tardo añares en componerse y luego pase una crisis existencial y de falta de inspiración pero aquí está la continuación espero que la disfruten! **carola**


	25. egoismo

**Capitulo 24 Egoísmo.**

"…_.El egoísmo es el mayor de los embaucadores…"_

_. __**François de La Rochefoucauld, Duque de Rochefoucauld**_

* * *

Rose intuía que algo no andaba bien, era por eso que buscaba la manera de quedarse a solas con Albus, por la actitud y las miradas de su primo sabia que este sabia el motivo del distanciamiento muy mal disimulado de Scorpius pero el rubio parecía haber adivinado sus intenciones porque no dejaba ni un solo minuto a Albus fuera de su vista, el cual también parecía querer hablar con su prima.

La niña volvió a sospesar las conclusiones a las que había arribado, estaría molesto Scorpius por la incordialidad de su padre? Suspiro mirando al cielo, confiaba que su primo y su novio no tardaran en llegar volando del entrenamiento de quidditch.

-los suspiros son al aire y van al aire! Las lagrimas son agua y van al mar! Dime, mujer, cuando el amor se olvida, sabes tú a donde va?-rose volteo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Teddy recitar la rima muggle que había aprendido de un libro que ella le había regalado.-parece que ese niño te gusta-le dijo mientras se acercaba con aspecto risueño y tomaba asiento a su lado.

Rose supo que su primo no preguntaba aunque su intención había sido que sonara así, mas fingió pensar que así era y que se estaba tomando su tiempo para responder mientras jugaba con el césped.

-nunca se olvida-contesto de repente volteándose a ver a Teddy que se había tirado cuan largo era en el verde pasto- el amor-se explico rose al ver su expresión de consternación –el amor nunca se olvida por lo que no se va a ningún lado, siempre está en nuestro corazón, si se olvida no es amor.

-y tu estas enamorada?-inquirió el muchacho mirándola a los ojos.-pareces una-confirmo.

Rose miro hacia delante, la mirada inquisitiva de Teddy la ponía nerviosa, la intimidaba-el amor es algo serio como para tomarse a la ligera-le contesto.

-me alegro que pienses así- la apoyo visiblemente relajado.

-por eso puedo contestar que si-continuo la chica, que sintió como su primo se envaraba sentándose rápidamente y buscando su mirada.

-Rosie ese chico no me gusta para ti-le susurro. Rose giro su rostro para darle la cara- a mí tampoco nunca me gusto victorie para ti y sin embargo….

-es distinto-la interrumpió el chico que negaba con la cabeza-el es un Malfoy y james me ha dicho…

-al diablo con james!-vocifero la pelirroja extremadamente enojada su rostro estaba enrojeciéndose al mejor estilo Weasley- no me importa lo que tú, ni james ni mi padre piensen de Scorpius! Yo lo amo! Y estaré con el pese a quien le pese!-espeto nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie dispuesta a marcharse de ahí

-Rosie…-suplico Teddy tomándola de un brazo, mas esta se soltó con rudeza- rose-enfatizo- no soy rosie, ya no…. Soy rose..Una mujer….por mas que no quieras darte cuenta!- el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba enérgicamente, sabía que estaba siendo presa de sus emociones y que probablemente estaría hablando de mas.

- se que ya no eres una niña, demonios!-renegó el muchacho mientras la recorría con la mirada-por eso es que he venido a hablarte, a prevenirte…

-se cuidarme muy bien sola!-lo interrumpió.

-pues no parece!-la contradijo el muchacho.

Rose lo miro ceñuda, colorada y enojada hasta la medula-te odio!-le grito-a todos ustedes! Y salió hecha un vendaval de allí esquivando, una vez más, la mano de Teddy en busca de su brazo.

****

-todavía no puedo creer que te dejes llevar por los comentarios venenosos de james.-albus miraba incrédulo, mientras negaba con su cabeza, a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy.

-tú también me has dicho que era verdad-protesto el rubio mientras restregaba con más fuerza de la necesaria el paño sobre el mango de la escoba.

-y me arrepiento de ello!-exclamo Albus, ganándose una mirada de recelo de su amigo-que te he dicho yo? Que de niños rose sintió un enamoramiento por Teddy, el era grande y rebelde, ella lo admiraba…igual james con Victorie…-le repitió como queriendo resaltar la poca importancia que revelaban los hechos- rose luego se sintió atraída por el guardián irlandés Aidan Ó Conaill –Scorpius lo miro perplejo ante aquella confesión, nunca hubiera imaginado que rose se sintiera atraída por un famoso jugador de quidditch.

-es muy madura e inteligente pero no deja de ser una adolescente-le dijo Albus intuyendo los pensamientos de su amigo-y no creo que quieras matarlo a él también.

-no es lo mismo-renegó el rubio.

Albus carraspeo-es lo mismo porque es el mismo tipo de enfebrecimiento, atracción, admiración, como quieras llamarlo, infantil. Al ver la mirada de su mejor amigo Albus se sintió tranquilo podía ver la dubitación en ellos- además Teddy anda de novio hace millones de años con Victorie mi prima _veela_-agrego como para darle más seguridad a sus palabras y a su amigo.

-rose es más hermosa que miles de _veelas-_ dijo Scorpius mientras terminaba de guardar los accesorios de limpieza de su escoba y se encaramaba sobre ella, era hora de regresar.

****

-vamos rose no seas tan terca!-Teddy había seguido a la chica hasta la casa y le bloqueaba el paso.

-el terco eres tú! Déjame pasar!-exigió la muchacha tratándose de hacer un lugar para esquivar a Teddy e ingresar en la cocina.

-ves lo que ese muchacho ha logrado!-protesto tomando a rose de la cintura para frenarla en su insistencia de pasar por el-tu y yo jamás hemos discutido y ahora….

Rose lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, llena de desconfianza-no me mires como miras a la abuela molly!-le recrimino-yo no me trago tus caritas de cordero convaleciente.

-acaso dime si miento!-exclamo acentuando su expresión compungida- cuando hemos discutido antes de que empezaras a salir con el oxigenado? Así lo llama james!-se defendió ante los golpes de su prima postiza.

-si tu aceptaras a Scorpius….o si por lo menos no metieras tus narices en donde no debes!-le recrimino la muchacha sin dejar de golpearlo con toda la fuerza que podía, al escuchar la risa del joven se cruzo de brazos impotente.

-has mejorado tu gancho derecho rosie star!-le dijo irónicamente entre risas, rose lo miro fulminante, sabía que le dolía a ella mucho más los puños que el leve cosquilleo que de seguro sentiría él en sus brazos y que se los sobaba en son de burla.

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observar la sonrisa jovial y deslumbrante de Teddy-vamos Rose no puedes enojarte porque te cuido! Ello lo miro de soslayo aun con los brazos en jarras. Teddy extendió sus brazos sabiendo que la chica estaba desistiendo de su enfado.

-vamos rose!-la animo –sellemos nuestro amor. Rose bajo la vista azorada, esas eran las palabras que siempre quería escuchar de Teddy, palabras que le repetía religiosamente cuando la abrazaba, cuando la molestaba y luego se disculpaba, rose solía simular enfado solo por el ansia de escucharlo decir esas palabras, para permitirse fantasear que él las decía con la intención de amarla como una mujer, siempre se pregunto cuándo sería el día que la dejaría de ver como una niña, se pregunto siempre si ese día llegaría.

Con pasos vacilantes se acerco a Teddy que la tomo en sus brazos ágilmente.

-ese muchacho me desagrada, me ha quitado tu amor-le dijo en un susurro. Rose se envaro y sintió todo el peso de su corazón en su pecho, el golpe de una escoba chocar contra el suelo la distrajo de su sorpresa.

-Scorpius no!-grito Albus, Scorpius Malfoy había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Teddy con ella.

-_everte statil_-conjuro con el rostro desencajado, Teddy llevo la mano a sus vaqueros para tomar su varita pero no había tiempo, rose estaba allí no era un hechizo muy potente pero estaba muy expuesta, sin prácticamente pensarlo la aparto empujándola, provocando que trastabillara y cayera sobre unos ramajes. El hechizo de Scorpius le dio de lleno sobre el pecho provocando que saliera expulsado y prácticamente atravesara la puerta del jardín trasero.

-que te sucede niño!?-exclamo encarando a Scorpius con su varita a la altura de su pecho.

-que te sucede a ti?-lo enfrento el rubio sin dejarse amedrentar- Rose ni siquiera es tu prima..

-ustedes dos dejen ya de pelear-grito Albus de repente traía a cuestas a rose que parecía desmayada. Ambos corrieron hacia ellos, mirándose con odio cuando sus manos se chocaron al querer tomar a rose en sus brazos.

-es mi novia-enfatizo Scorpius.

-es mi prima-refuto el mayor.

-no lo es-lo contradijo el rubio entre dientes.

-apártense los dos- los regaño Albus tendiendo en el suelo a su prima-y agradezcan que no haya nadie…-remarco nervioso.

-si la abuela Molly estuviese...razono atemorizado Teddy.

-_ennervate_-chillo Albus, sabiendo que sus palabras eran vanas mas sintió la necesidad de intentarlo-roooseee!-exclamo mientras la sacudía. Un tibio calor le hizo mirarse el brazo sobre el que la cabeza de su prima descansaba.

-Scorpius, Teddy-dijo con voz nerviosa, levantando una mano temblorosa mostro sus dedos llenos de sangre…

****

-te parece correcto lo que hiciste? –por undécima vez Carrie insistía en aquella pregunta y james volvió a guardar silencio cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido.

-james!—insistió la muchacha.

-Malfoy no es bueno para rose.-contesto lacónico.

-yo tampoco creía que eras bueno para mí-razono Carrie encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero Malfoy es engreído y soberbio, arrogante, altanero….-comenzó a enumerar levemente ofendido por las palabras de la rubia.

-tú también lo eres!-se sorprendió y critico la chica.

-de parte de quien estas!?- le reprocho cruzándose de brazos.

-de Rose…-le respondió-y de la tuya ,pero en contra de tus idioteces-le aclaro. Rose es tu prima más querida y hace meses que no le hablas solo porque su novio no es de tu agrado-Carrie chisto al ver que james iba a interrumpirla-nunca pensaste que algo bueno debe de haber en Scorpius Malfoy para que rose se fije en él?.

-la tiene engañada-refuto indignado james.

-tan tonta crees que es rose para caer en ese tipo de artilugios?-inquirió incrédula la rubia, no daba crédito a los argumentos sin sentido de su terco novio. –además sea como sea-continuo al ver que james no se disponía a contestar- nada te da derecho a haber hecho lo que hiciste, fue con maldad james, tú no eres así.

James miro a su novia a los ojos y vio desilusión en ellos, pensó en su prima de seguro lo miraría de la misma forma, de seguro lo odiaría, podría vivir el con ello? Pensó que no le iba a dar el gusto a Scorpius Malfoy de alejarse definitivamente de su prima, el podía engañar a rose, a Carrie inclusive a toda su familia pero no a él, él no podía creer que había algo bueno en aquel rubio oxigenado, pero Carrie tenía razón se había pasado de la raya con lo que había hecho y lo peor de todo, se había expuesto.

Hablaría con Teddy, el sabría aconsejarle que hacer, sonrió al recordar como detestaba a su primo postizo de niño, el rebelde muchacho que había conquistado el corazón de su bella prima Victorie, la cual siempre había admirado.

-volvamos a la madriguera-le pidió a su novia. Esta le sonrió y tomados de la mano se dispusieron a volver.

Tal fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Molly con un pergamino en la mano y los ojos aterrorizados abnegados en lágrimas.

-abuela que sucedió!?-la apuro el chico al ver que la mujer no emitía palabra.

-rosie-murmuro la mujer. James tomo la carta que tenía su abuela, era la letra de Teddy.

Rose estaba en san mungo.

Molly mando unas rápidas notas al ministerio para ron y Hermione antes de marcharse rápidamente con los jóvenes al hospital mágico.

-abuela!-exclamo Teddy cuando vio aparecer a la mujer-no te preocupes rose ya está bien pero sigue dormida.

-que ha sucedido?-pregunto la mujer al borde de la histeria.

-fuimos a dar un paseo en escoba y perdió el equilibrio-mintió su nieto postizo.

James lo miro inquisitivo, rose odiaba las escobas y jamás se subiría a una de ellas.

-quien la obligo? Todos miraron a james Potter cuando formula aquella pregunta tan acusadora.

-nadie, la intención solo fue enseñarle a montar una escoba, me descuide unos segundos, rose cayó y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza contra una roca del jardín-contesto con voz amargada Teddy.

-que le ha sucedido a mi niña!?-ron seguido de Hermione llegaba con paso desesperado a la sala donde rose estaba internada.

-se ha caído de la escoba tío, fue mi culpa yo me descuide..-comenzó a relatar Teddy.

-no debes culparte-lo consoló su abuela- solo fue una tragedia y en ellas no hay culpable.

A james no le paso desapercibida la mirada de pánico entre Scorpius y Albus. Aquello era una tragedia como decía su abuela pero tenía culpable y no descansaría hasta averiguar lo que verdaderamente sucedió.

***

Rose, rose- la aludida abrió sus ojos lentamente. El pecoso y preocupado rostro de su padre estaba a muy poca distancia del suyo.

-papa-murmuro ella felizmente tratándose de incorporar.

-debes descansar amor-le dijo su madre tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

-mama?-pregunto ella extrañada –papa?- había estado tan emocionada de ver a su padre tan cariñoso con ella que no se había percatado que su presencia era de lo más extraña, lo último que recordaba era a Scorpius enfadado, a Albus tratando de mediar y a Teddy apartándola del hechizo.

-Teddy?-grito de repente-y Albus? Scorpius!.

-cálmate querida-la tranquilizo su madre-ellos están afuera esperando su turno para verte.

-nos contaron lo que sucedió-le dijo su padre en tono lúgubre, Hermione palideció ¿y todos seguían vivos después de ello? –como fuiste a subirte a una escoba?-inquirió extrañado-tu las odias!

Rose parpadeo incrédula debía haber supuesto que no le dirían la verdad a sus padres-es que quería aprender-mintió, no quería hablar del tema porque no estaba enterada de la versión completa que habían dado sus primos y Scorpius.

-Teddy se siente sumamente culpable-acoto Hermione.

-no es para menos-añadió ron ganándose una mirada de reprenda de su esposa- no lo culpo pero entiendo que se sienta así..Responsable-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

****

Teddy había ido al bufete del hospital, necesitaba tomar algo fuerte que lo despejara, desde un primer momento supo que la idea de la caída en la escoba era ridícula por donde se la mirase, pero habían tenido muy poco tiempo para pensar algo mejor, añadido con los nervios y la preocupación por el golpe de la pelirroja.

-que fue lo que paso realmente?-Teddy medio vuelta para encontrase cara a cara con james, como sospechaba el chico no se había tragado ni una sola palabra.

-lo que dijimos-mintió de todas maneras.

James lanzo una risa sarcástica- me vas a decir que después de tantos años de insistirle a rose para que se suba a una escoba finalmente cedió?

-así fue-respondió lacónico mientras fingía buscar una golosina, quería evitar por cualquier modo mirar a james a los ojos.

-a mi no me mientas- lo enfrento james sacado de sus casillas-que le sucedió a mi prima? Enfatizó.

-es mi prima también!- contraataco Teddy-me crees capaz de ocultar algo que la perjudique?

James negó – pero si te creo capaz de ocultarlo si eso la hace infeliz-y sin decir más se marcho, si Teddy no le decía la verdad lo averiguaría de otra manera.

****

-que le hiciste a Rose?- Scorpius vio a través del espejo del lavabo el rostro iracundo de james Potter.

-no sé de que hablas-contesto con parsimonia aunque sus ojos no se acompasaron al ritmo de su voz, detalle que no paso desapercibido para james.

-de lo que realmente sucedió con mi prima. A mí nadie me hace creer que se cayó de la escoba- le dijo violento.

Scorpius dio media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente-cree lo que quieras-espeto tranquilo.

James frunció el ceño, el rubio era más obstinado e inaccesible de lo que creía, él había pensado que con provocarlo bastaría para que dijera la verdad pero su pronóstico había fallado, Scorpius Malfoy no diría una palabra y menos aun su hermano Albus, Teddy ya estaba descartad fue entonces cuando un rayo de luz cruzo por su mente ..

Cambiaria de estrategia.

-rose estaba mejor sin ti, todo se ha complicado desde que apareciste en su vida-le dijo con rencor, a pesar de buscar una excusa para provocarlo no podía negar que realmente creía lo que decía…por lo que su tono de voz fue de lo más convincente y doloroso.- su padre no le habla, clarise tampoco y eso sin contarme a mí, Teddy también está molesto y a ver déjame ver-dijo con sorna disfrutando del rostro adolorido del rubio- ahora está hospitalizada. Parece que los Malfoy solo traen desgracias-dijo burlón antes de abandonar el lugar sin adivinar que tan certera podía ser su cambio de estrategia

***

-no vas a preguntarme como estoy?- luego de unos minutos de silencio Rose había decidido romperlo.

-todavía quieres hablarme?-pregunto un estático Scorpius.

-porque no querría?-reformulo la chica.

-porque por mi culpa estas aquí-le contesto resueltamente. Rose suspiro, -no fue tu culpa Scorpius.

-entonces de quien?- reformulo recordando aquejumbrado las palabras de james.

-de nadie-le dijo la chica convencida.

El la miro incrédulo –rose-balbuceo- tu vida estaba mejor sin mí. La chica lo miro con las pupilas dilatas a causa de la impresión de las palabras de su novio.

.pero, pero que pavadas dices?-logro preguntar entre espasmos, Scorpius corrió la mirada del horrorizado rostro de rose no podría continuar si la miraba a los ojos.

-es la pura verdad, tu primo no te habla, ni una de tus mejores amigas..-señalo, con la vista gacha llena de dolor.

-porque son unos necios!-tercio nerviosa-y no merecen mi pena si no aceptan mi felicidad a pesar de sus tontos prejuicios e ideas!

Scorpius parpadeo, sabía que rose tenía razón, el mismo estaba dispuesto a no hablarse con el resto del mundo si este se impedía ante su amor ..Pero el solo generaba tragedias en una persona tan pura como rose, ella vivió siempre rodeada de amigas, de parientes que la amaban él no le podía arrebatar eso ni dejar que ella los ignorara por mas necios que fuesen..

-y tu padre?-inquirió en un susurro observando la reacción de la pelirroja con atención, sabía que ese era su talón de Aquiles, el epicentro de su ser.

-papa entenderá-murmuro ella esperanzada.

El rubio negó –y si no lo hace?

-lo hará-afirmo rose mas para ella que para Scorpius-lo hará.

-rose yo no te convengo…-comenzó a titubear el muchacho mientras se paraba del asiento.

-quien fue?-espeto ella violenta, el la miro obnubilado-dime quien fue el que te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? Teddy? James?. Scorpius negó pero sin mirarla tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-y tan fácil fue convencerte eh?-rose trataba de incorporarse mientras escupía con ira cada palabra- tan voluble es lo que sientes por mí que se degenera con cualquier artimaña que usen.

-rose es la verdad…-trato de contradecirla y apaciguarla.

-la verdad es que eres un influenciable…-le contesto la pelirroja en llantos – o solo fue la excusa perfecta de deshacerte de mí.

Scorpius la miro con las pupilas dilatadas no podía creer que rose estuviese poniendo en tela de juicio los sentimientos que él le profesaba, los primeros sentimientos puros que el tenia hacia alguien….pero tal vez fuera mejor así….sin contradecirla pero tampoco afirmando sus teorías Scorpius Malfoy abrió la puerta y se marcho.

***

Rose permaneció solo un día internada aunque no podría volver con el resto de los jóvenes a hogwarts ya que tendría que continuar bajo observación por lo menos una semana por el duro golpe en su cabeza. Tanto ron como Hermione decidieron que lo mejor sería que la chica permaneciera en la madriguera donde estaría acompañada todo el día bajo la cautelosa mirada y los excelentes cuidados de Molly Weasley, ellos dormirían allí todas las noches mientras no pudiera volver al colegio, Hermione en un principio había querido ausentarse de su trabajo pero ante la insistencia de su suegra y de su propia hija termino cediendo.

Scorpius había permanecido allí para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas y sus consecuentes efectos, aunque trataba de evitar la compañía de rose en la medida que podía, ese detalle no paso desapercibido por los jóvenes aunque si por los mayores que permanecían muy poco tiempo en la madriguera.

La noche antes de volver a hogwarts todos se fueron temprano a la cama ante la insistencia de las madres y abuelas exigentes ..Solo rose permaneció en el living recostada en el sofá.

-estas triste verdad?- teddy se había acercado a su prima postiza sigilosamente sentándose a los pies del sofá. Ella levanto la mirada de sus pies y asintió, teddy trato de sonreírle para infundirle ánimos pero al ver la tristeza palpitante en los iris de rose aquel intento quedo en una simple mueca.

-tiene que ver con Scorpius- rose volvió a asentir a pesar de que sabía que aquello no era una pregunta.

-supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el-soltó en un murmullo que ni ella misma tenía pensado soltar.

Teddy dilato sus pupilas con asombro e indignidad-el te dijo eso?-formulo entre dientes. Rose lo negó-el me ha dicho que solo me trae tragedias-dijo en un hilo de voz-pero eso solo puede ser una pantalla, si el solo me ha dado alegrías!, solo con escuchar su voz soy feliz-murmuro un tanto apenada mientras jugaba con el edredón entre sus dedos.

Teddy no atino a decir palabra aquella confesión lo había tomado desprevenido, nunca se imagino que los sentimientos de rose fuesen tan profundos…no supo identificar qué tipo de sensación recorrió su interior al aceptar de una vez del amor que profesaba esa pelirroja, esa niña que él no quería que creciera.

-james que haces levantado!-teddy levanto la vista al escuchar el alarido de su tía Ginny.

-solo vine por una galleta!-protesto el aludido en su defensa mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras con paso ofendido, las miradas de los dos se cruzaron por unos instantes, lo suficientes para que a teddy le cerrara todo el asunto.

***

La nueva generación, con la excepción de rose que estaba durmiendo, se marcharon muy temprano, luego de disfrutar de un pleno, nutritivo y suculento desayuno al estilo "abuela Weasley".

-rose se enfadara por no haberla despertado-dijo Albus mientras salían a cuestas, con los carritos, de la madriguera.

-ella debe descansar-le contesto su padre.

-y por lo que supe se quedo hablando hasta muy tarde con teddy- añadió james mientras empujaba con un descuido muy medido a Scorpius con el hombro. Albus le pego un codazo a su amigo mientras miraba con reparo a su hermano como queriendo transmitir la intención del gryffindor.

El viaje transcurrió entre charlas incesantes, empujones con afán de hacerse un lugar más cómodo y amplio, entre algunas quejas y lamentaciones de objetos olvidados y en el peor de los casos deberes, cuestión que puso de muy mal humor a Ginny Weasley.

-james Potter como que dejaste tu tareas de pociones en la casa!-grito la pelirroja haciéndose escuchar aun sobre el continuo ulular de las lechuzas y la charla de lily y Carrie.

-ni siquiera las debe de haber hecho-le susurro la pequeña Potter a su cuñada que se mordió el labio resignada ante la irresponsabilidad de su novio.

En el andén empezaron las despedidas, los abrazos y la vergüenza de los más grandes ante las muestras abiertas de cariño de sus madres, con la obvia excepción de Hugo que parecía hinchado de felicidad entre los besos y abrazos de su madre.

-puedo hablar contigo un momento- Scorpius dio media vuelta con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

-ha sido james verdad?-pregunto directamente teddy lupin mientras miraba con alerta algún atisbo de reacción en el rubio.

Scorpius no contesto pero miro de soslayo a la dirección donde james Potter trataba de zafarse de los abrazos de su madre.

-rose está sufriendo-le dijo, había decidido ser directo ya que no solo no acostumbraba a dar vueltas sino que era consciente del poco tiempo que tenia, sin contar lo poco que le agradaba hablar de su prima, en una actitud mediadora, con Scorpius Malfoy,

-sufriría mas conmigo-le dijo el rubio con seriedad pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-de verdad crees eso?-pregunto teddy con ironía mientras soltaba una risilla con sorna-mira, yo no creo que tú seas digno de rosie-dijo ganándose una repentina mirada de animadversión por parte del rubio-no es nada personal-le aclaro con la gracia plasmada en su rostro y en sus manos levantadas en gesto de falsa disculpa- en realidad no creo que nadie sea bueno para Rosie, ella es tan…bueno tú lo sabes-acorto- pero ella realmente te ama y yo lo respeto no hay nada que me haga más feliz que su sonrisa.

Scorpius lo miro con desconfianza, sin saber si sentirse agradecido o enojado con la intervención de Lupin.

-además- agrego- rose es una belleza es cuestión de tiempo que otro trate de aprovecharse de la situación. El rubio se envaro al oír aquellas verdaderas conclusiones, automáticamente pensó en Frederick Hardy y en el mismo hombre que tenía enfrente….

-james es un inmaduro y celoso-continuo-yo también-admitió entre risas-pero yo sí creo que la quieres-continuo poniéndose serio de repente-solo espero que no seas lo suficientemente estúpido para creer las malicias de james y hacer sufrir a Rose….

El tren escarlata hizo resonar su silbido dando el último aviso a los estudiantes…muchos corrieron arrastrando sus mascotas y otros más tranquilos dieron unos últimos besos a sus parientes o allegados.

Scorpius le dirigió una última mirada a teddy-gracias- murmuro, mientras se alejaba con paso elegante.

Teddy sonrió de soslayo mientras veía a los últimos estudiantes desaparecer, antes de marcharse del trabajo debía llamar a victorie y luego iría a ver a rose….se detuvo unos instantes para pensar en la pelirroja y en lo que acababa de suceder

Realmente se sentía satisfecho con su accionar.

* * *

Hola a todos, este capítulo es realmente largo! A que no? Ante todo quiero disculparme por james ja! No es que sea malo solo un egoísta y celoso pero el cree que realmente esta haciéndole un bien a su prima, realmente son rivales con Scorpius y el sentimiento de desprecio es por ambos en igual medido pero el rubio es menos demostrativo y maduro (necesitaba aclararlo) bueno amo a teddy que quieren que les diga jajaja, me enamore de la personalidad que le di que es la que creo que tendría…. Rose muy madura y perspicaz como siempre … como habrán visto hice participar a varios que tenia olvidados aunque sea un poquito…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews realmente me hacen feliz.

**Shane83**. Primero gracias por tus palabras y segundo ha despertado la curiosidad lo que dijiste..no no estoy en potterfics no se como habrás ido a par con mis fics, no es que sean la gran cosa pero espero que no me lo estén copiando porque me muero….. es el único lugar que subo …y nadie lo hace por mí en ningún lugar..gracias una vez más!

**Anges80:**cuando lei tu ofrecimiento te juro que estuve a punto de tirar mi pc jajajaja, gracias tamb ¡

**Abril, luna-maga y aglaia**: gracias gracias y más gracias por estar siempre ahí con mi fic,

Despidiéndome de todos muchos besos y suerte a todos!


	26. pasado

**Capitulo 25 pasado**

_..(..)"Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca_

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo….(..)….._ _**Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del ministerio, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente solo podía escuchar sus pasos entremezclados con los latidos de su corazón. Entro apresuradamente a su oficina y se encerró en ella, solo en ese momento, a escondidas del mundo en medio de la penumbra de la habitación se permitió rendirse desplomándose sobre la silla de su escritorio siendo consciente de que lloraba cuando los espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo en continuas convulsiones. Miro detenidamente sus pies, a través de una cortina de lágrimas, pensativa, entre una transición de la realidad y la fantasía……no tardo en quedarse dormida….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Hermione, Hermione-la aludida se sobresalto ante las sacudidas que la asaltaban, abrió sus ojos perezosamente para encontrarse con el rostro pecoso y sonriente de Ginny Weasley.

-vas a tener que abandonar tus salidas nocturnas-le dijo entre medio de una sonrisa picara-porque no creo que quieras abandonar tu ritmo de estudios.

Hermione torció el gesto mientras se desperezaba y sentía sus músculos agarrotados estirarse.

-cuanto llevo dormida?-pregunto con voz pastosa mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala común de gryffindor. Ginny se encogió de hombros-un buen rato.-le contesto.-pero todavía tienes tiempo para arreglarte para ver a Malfoy.

Hermione se envaro al escucharla y miro para a sus alrededores desesperada-gi-ne-vra-modulo, la aludida la miro con cara de circunstancia-que?-pregunto sin entender la reacción de su amiga.

-reserva no está en tu diccionario pero si en el mío!-protesto la castaña, Ginny se encogió de hombros risueña mientras hacia un gesto de cierre con su mano sobre la boca bajo la mirada iracunda de Hermione.

-de todas maneras no voy a verlo hoy-le susurro en voz baja.

-que ha sucedido?-pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

-nada-le contesto Hermione tajante. –no es eres una buena mentirosa Hermione-tercio Ginny mientras retiraba su larga cortina de cabello de sus hombros.

-solo creo que no tengo-enfatizo-que verlo tan seguido.-confeso la castaña en un suspiro.

-tienes miedo de que se te vaya de las manos la relación con Malfoy-razono Ginny muy segura de sus palabras ganándose una mirada inquieta de Hermione.

-no-contesto vacilante la castaña.

-pero acabas de decir "no tengo que verlo tan seguido"-retruco la pelirroja imitando el tono de voz de su amiga- en el caso de que no sintieras el temor de que exista la posibilidad de enamorarte de Malfoy hubieras dicho "no quiero verlo tan seguido" por lo que deduzco que si quieres verlo pero sientes que no debes.

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta ante las palabras de su amiga desde cuando Ginny era tan perceptiva? Negó ante tal pensamiento, ella no tenía miedo de enamorarse de Malfoy, _"no tengo miedo, no lo tengo y no"_ se repitió sabiendo en su interior que necesitaba convencerse con sus propias palabras de alguna manera.

-bajamos a cenar?-sugirió la menor de los Weasley sacándola de su ensoñación. Hermione asintió desperezándose al levantarse, juntas se dirigieron al gran salón.

-Malfoy a las 20hs, entre rostervon y joblink – canturreo Ginny tratando de mantener los labios cerrados al hablar- te está mirando-remarco poniendo énfasis en cada palabra. Hermione debatía entre estrangular a su amiga o salir corriendo de allí pero la pelirroja como si adivinara la primera intención de la castaña salió correteando hacia la mesa de gryffindor.

-que buenos lugares!-exclamo con una alegría muy hipócrita, Hermione tomo asiento con el cuerpo agarrotado y tenso sin despegar la vista de la chica. Ginny había tomado asiento muy casualmente enfrente de donde estaba Draco Malfoy.

Hermione jamás recordó una cena mas incomoda, ni tampoco jamás se había sentido más observada en toda su vida, miraba como Ginny se llenaba el plato sin parar mientras reía y bromeaba con los demás muy relajada mientras ella si había probado algo más de un cuarto de su cena era un milagro, su estomago estaba totalmente cerrado y negado a ingerir alimentos y todo era culpa de esa pelirroja inconsciente y del muy encabronado Malfoy. Cuando lo vio pararse y marcharse no supo si sentir alivio o escozor al recordar que no lo vería hasta el día siguiente, se reprimió a sí misma y decidió que ya era hora de que aquel día llegara a su final.

-ya te vas? Si no has cenado nada!-se sorprendió la pelirroja cuando vio a su amiga incorporarse, mas no volvió a abrir la boca al ver la mirada de soslayo que la interpelada le dedico.

Hermione salió con paso apresurado, lo único que quería era recostarse en su cama y que el día terminara de una buena vez recordó el ejemplar que la estaba esperando en su mesita de luz "_orgullo y prejuicio_" le dedicaría un buen tiempo a perderse en las páginas de la historia de Elizabeth y Darcy para olvidar sus penas propias pero al recordar la tensión entre ambos dudo si sería una buena idea..Darcy tan bello y prejuicioso, tan insensible en apariencia no podía evitar que Draco se le reflejara en el…

-sí que no has tardado, pensé que iba a tener que esperarte mucho mas eso sin contar en la molestia pelirroja que suele escoltarte…

Hermione dio media vuelta sorprendida y perpleja al escuchar esa conocida voz, Draco Malfoy salía de las penumbras que le conferían las armaduras.

-que haces aquí?-chillo la castaña cuando vio al rubio de cuerpo entero. El interpelado se encogió de hombros-esperándote-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-si te he dicho que hoy no podíamos..-comenzó a hablar Hermione con la voz exaltada,

-y yo no te he creído ni una sola palabra-la corto- y de todas maneras yo-enmarco-si quería verte. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Draco pero rápidamente un nuevo sentimiento la abordo: ira. ¿Quién se creía que era él para manejar su vida y sus tiempos?

-yo no estoy a tu entera disposición Malfoy!-espeto violenta. Draco movió las manos como despejando las palabras de la castaña –pero tú también querías verme-afirmo, cosa que provoco aun mas enojo en la chica.

-te crees muy especial-protesto.

-se que lo soy- se afano con una sonrisa, Hermione pestaño hiperventilando tratando de no perderse en ese gesto.-lo veo en tus ojos-reafirmo y dando unos pocos pasos la tomo de la cintura sellando sus bocas sin encontrarse con ningún tipo de negativa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada con los ojos nublados y sus mejillas bordeadas de lagrimas secas, había estado llorando en sueños, una leve congoja aun habitaba su pecho cerro sus parpados firmemente tratando de borrar ese sueño tan nítido, ese momento vivido en su adolescencia, sabía muy bien en su interior porque su subconsciente había sacado a relucir aquel recuerdo en si aunque tratara en vano de no pensar en ello. A partir de ese día ella había dejado de poner un límite en su relación con Malfoy, jamás volvió a negarse a verlo e incluso solía hablar de él con Ginny permitiéndose alguna que otra sonrisa y arrebol, también recordaba muy bien que a las pocas semanas recibió una carta de Ron.

**Flash back **

_**********_

_Hermione se que te sorprenderás cuando leas mi carta y quizás hasta te enojes luego de no haber tratado de comunicarme contigo, aunque tu tampoco intentaste hacerlo!_

_Creo que tenemos que hablar, hable mucho con Harry en este tiempo y el creo que estoy equivocado….de todas maneras no quiero perderte….._

_Ron._

_Pd: el día de tu graduación estaré allí._

_**********_

Hermione releía una y otra vez las líneas que ron le había escrito sin saber si sentirse ofendida, iracunda o temerosa, ron seguía siendo tan inmaduro como siempre y aun desconfiaba de ella eso sin contar que le echaba en cara en no haberse comunicado con el pero por otro lado no la quería perder, se lo había dicho, eran las primeras palabras de demostración que él le dedicaba, quizás no fueran demasiadas ni tan expresivas pero ella conocía muy bien al orgulloso pelirrojo para saber cómo interpretarlas para saber lo mucho que significaba que él se lo hubiera dicho flaqueando su coraza de insensibilidad ,por otra parte vendría para su graduación y solo faltaba una semana.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-había inquirido Ginny preocupada cuando la encontró pasmada y aturdida sentada bajo un árbol con la nota aun en las manos.

-ron..-solo logro balbucear y tendiéndole la nota a su amiga dejo que ella la leyera, Ginny lo hizo con gesto adusto para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

-era de esperarse-dijo después de un rato-ya te lo habías imaginado de todas formas.

Hermione negó ante la afirmativa. Que ridícula fue, ron de todas maneras iba a asistir a la graduación porque Ginny estaba allí.

-Harry algo me comento..-le confesó la pelirroja sacándola de sus pensamientos para después preguntarle- que piensas hacer?

Aquella pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja y por más que trato de crearse una idea no supo que contestar porque realmente no estaba segura ni siquiera de su nombre-no lo sé.-admito

-yo quiero mucho a ron-le dijo Ginny aquejumbrada.- y también a ti. El es un inmaduro y terco, ya ves que ni siquiera cree estar equivocado con respecto a George pero te ama y no quisiera que él sea infeliz pero tampoco quiero que lo seas tú.

Hermione observo a su amiga con el ceño fruncido a la espera de más palabras que le aclararan las ideas que trataba de transmitirle pero estas no llegaban.

-Ginny no entiendo…-le confió. La interpelado lanzo nuevamente un largo suspiro- que si tú quieres a Malfoy…

-no Ginny..-la interrumpió presurosa.

-Hermione-la corto con parsimonia-no creo que ni tú misma te des cuenta de lo que puedes llegar a sentir por el pero deberías plantearte lo tuyo con Malfoy. La castaña se mordió el labio nerviosa meditando seriamente las palabras de su amiga.

-se que harás lo correcto-la animo la pelirroja dándole un fuerte abrazo-solo sigue a tu corazón. Y plantándole un beso cariñoso en la frente la dejo sumergida en un serio debate..

¿y si lo correcto y lo que su corazón dictase no iban necesariamente tomados de la mano?

La semana corrió más de prisa de lo que Hermione hubiese deseado, los estudios y exámenes ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo y sus citas con Malfoy llenaban el poco espacio vacío que le quedaba para detenerse a pensar aunque lo hiciera todo el tiempo y la nota que ron le había enviado la acompañaba a todas partes tanto así que el pergamino estaba arrugado y borroneado a causa de sus constantes manoseos, a veces cuando besaba a Draco sentía su peso pluma como un yunque en el bolsillo de su túnica. No sabía si debía contarle al rubio de la carta del pelirrojo algo en su interior le gritaba que debía, que quería hacerlo, pero luego pensaba qué sentido tendría, después de todo su relación no tenia mas continuidad que las paredes del colegio, era una especie de acuerdo tácito. Draco siempre le había hablado del viaje alrededor del mundo que haría con zabini cuando terminaran el colegio y ella de su ingreso a la escuela de leyes mágicas, destinos totalmente opuestos, bifurcados.

La última noche antes de la graduación ambos estuvieron demasiados callados, Hermione quería cortar aquellos silencios que se formaban y hablarle de Ron, del día siguiente, de sus vidas pero su voz parecía haberla abandonado por completo a pesar de saber de qué sería su última oportunidad de hablarle, que de seguro se arrepentiría de su reserva que quizás hasta fuese la última vez que lo viese, que lo besara.

Su corazón gritaba dentro de su pecho mientras se dedicaba a observar cada ínfimo detalle del rubio como si así pudiese guardar una parte de él dentro de sí. La blanquecina textura de su piel perfecta y lozana, sus largas y finas manos, sus hombros, su espalda ancha y hasta los pliegues de su siempre prolija camisa. Sus labios finos y tentadores y sobre todo su mirada, ese gris océano de profundos secretos que la envolvían en su majestuosidad. El tiempo transcurría rápida y lentamente como un cruel amigo de lo inevitable convirtiendo a los segundos en recuerdos y aunque fuera consciente de aquello no pudo hablar, no sabía que decir…

La despedida llego y un beso sencillo y una complicada mirada fue el finiquito de su relación, de esa indescifrable vorágine que los envolvió, era la última vez que se verían como Draco y Hermione, las mascaras volverían a su lugar desde ese momento, la vida normal, el destino esperable retomaba su cauce.

La mañana la sorprendió con una llegada pronta, el sol matutino baño su rostro despertándola a su destino, al día que se desplegaba.

Los profesores repartieron unas túnicas negras con una gran H en dorado en la pechera y bonetes haciendo juego entre los alumnos del último año que se abarrotaban nerviosos mientras los jefes de las distintas casas trataban de ordenarlos por orden alfabético.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad mientras todos recibían sus diplomas de mano de la directora McGonagall , Hermione vio se soslayo como Harry y ron la vitorearon cuando la llamaron al frente, al ver la enorme sonrisa del pelirrojo y sus aplausos entusiastas su corazón dio un vuelco temiendo que en cualquier momento las pocas fuerzas que la sostenían la abandonaran desmoronándola allí mismo.

Cuando el último egresado recibió su diploma y la directora los felicito en general dando un pequeño y emotivo discurso todos aventaron sus bonetes entusiasmados, los familiares no tardaron en congregarse a su alrededor.

Todo era una mezcla de gentío y estrellas de colores que comenzaron a caer del techo al compas de una orquesta, Hermione buscaba a sus padres cuando un rostro pecoso y sonriente se abría paso hacia ella en ese momento una lánguida mano la tomo de la muñeca arrastrándola.

-felicidades-Draco Malfoy bajo su rostro a su altura dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Hermione- la aludida dio media vuelta para ver que Ron trataba de divisarla.

-Weasley-al escuchar su enconada expresión Hermione volvió su vista al rubio que miraba a ron con fastidio.

-ha venido para hablarme-le dijo sin pensar, tan pronto como escucho esas palabras Draco soltó su muñeca apretando dentro de su túnica los folletos mágicos de turismo que llevaba a modo de sorpresa.

Hermione sintió arder el lugar exacto donde Draco poso sus largas manos.

-Hermione! Aquí estas!

La interpelada dio la vuelta bruscamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida ese timbre que hacía meses no escuchaba, Ronald Weasley le sonreía algo nervioso .-felicitaciones!.le dijo con aplomo y dando un paso dubitativo la envolvió en un abrazo.

-oye! Déjame abrazar a mi amiga-Hermione vio a un sonriente Harry acercarse llevando a rastras a Ginny que tironeaba de él para que la esperara mientras saludaba a compañeros de distintas casas.

Ron la soltó dándole un golpe amistoso a su amigo en el hombro, Hermione miro a sus espaldas…Draco Malfoy había desaparecido entre la lluvia de estrellas.

**End flash back**

Un sordo golpe en la puerta la transporto a la actualidad y sin darle tiempo a contestar el visitante ingreso a la oficina.

-Hermione debemos ir al hospital-hablo Ronald Weasley tan pálido y tembloroso que Hermione sintió derrumbarse el mundo a sus pies.

-es rose ha tenido un accidente…

La castaña no tomo ni siquiera su abrigo y con el miedo clavado en sus pupilas siguió a su esposo.

El viaje en ascensor se le torno eterno.

-nos apareceremos para llegar más rápido-le sugirió el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa. Ella asintió sin poder emitir silaba, sentía su frente perlada de sudor.

-todo estará bien- Hermione miro a ron y luego a la cálida mano que envolvió a la suya.

****

Ron se sintió sumamente aliviado y capaz de respirar con normalidad cuando hablo con el sanador, si bien el golpe que había sufrido su hija requería cuidados y un reposo a modo de observación estaría bien…

-ron deberías volver al trabajo tenias unas citas importantes-le dijo Hermione-yo estaré con rose. Ron se negó rotundamente aunque sabía que su esposa estaba en lo cierto, tenia miles de pendientes, pero su niña era lo más importante.

-ella está bien, lo has visto con tus propios ojos-trato de convencerlo. Ron la miro agachando su cabeza.

-cuidare de nuestra hija-le prometió Hermione tomándole el rostro, después de mucho tiempo, volvieron a besarse.

El viaje al ministerio le resulto intranscurrible su mente y su cuerpo habían quedado con su hija, con Hermione y el beso que compartieron, quizás, después de todo había una posibilidad de arreglar su matrimonio.

-señor Weasley, su cita lo está esperando, insistió en ello-no fue consciente de que había llegado a su despacho hasta que la voz monocorde de su secretaria lo asalto.

Ron asintió y entro a su oficina, una elegante y bella bruja lo esperaba sentada observando con interés el lugar.

Buenas tardes-hablo ron-señora…

-greengrass-completo la mujer-de Malfoy.

Ron la miro perplejo no se había dado cuenta que aquella era la esposa de Malfoy o su ex esposa según tenía entendido, pero que quería esa mujer con él?

-he venido a hablarle de un tema que nos compete a ambos-le dijo directamente como leyendo la mente del pelirrojo.

-no comprendo que puede competernos a ambos-le confió tratando de no sonar grosero.

-su esposa-le contesto lacónica y burlona.

Ron la miro con la duda clavada en su mirada.

-y el mío-termino la mujer.

-por ellos nuestros matrimonios se derrumbaron-

* * *

He terminado este capítulo no lo puedo creer! Disculpen la falta de locuacidad estoy muy deprimida, espero que guste… saludos y besos a todos. Se los quiere!**Carola**


End file.
